


He's Fighting For Me

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Action, College Life, Comedy, Fantasy, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Pains, Halloween, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Slice of Life, Students, Supernatural - Freeform, based on several ghost dramas, bratty ong, end game is ongniel, ghost au, hottie with a body daniel, nielwink is a side pairing, slight angst, some small bits of minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 131,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel from birth has the ability to sense ghosts. Due to some incidences, his powers gradually increase to the point he can see, touch, and even fight them. Along with that comes responsibility as well as constant fear, leading him to drastically change his character. The popular boy becomes a broody man who pushes potential friends away.Seongwoo is a long-dead college student who is searching for how he died and what’s his purpose for lingering on Earth. He has no-one but three friends, a ghost couple and one sweet, talkative boy who used to visit his grave. When he re-encounters that boy many years later fighting evil ghosts, he gets the chance to finally be set free from the confines of the gravesite.Thus the two become roommates and partners fighting evil spirits and solving a big mystery!
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a combination of three ghost dramas. One Thai drama called He’s Coming to Me, and two Korean dramas, Let’s Fight Ghost and Hotel Del Luna. I’ve made this as a way to celebrate Halloween and enjoy the fall since I’ve never attempted a ‘supernatural monster’ related story for this coupling. Hope you enjoy although it’s not spooky. 

“So bored…so hungry…boreeed…hungryyy…” a frowning Seongwoo flicked at the fluffy dandelion swaying amongst the green grass next to his head.

As it turns out, even though ghosts didn’t get hungry, they did feel things similar to their past human selves. It was a lingering, vague psychological sense connected to their memories. His form which resembled his human self on the day that he died (wavy, dark brown hair, black and grey fall clothes) didn’t have any sort of physical needs. Still, since he’d appeared as a translucent being in Between Hotel, he stuck to the routine he had as a college student. 

He’d wake up in his hotel room, admire his ‘reflection’ in the mirror, brush his teeth, fix his always perfectly placed hair, wash his face, feel hungry for breakfast, go out in the fenced-off graveyard for a walk, grow tired from that bit of exercise, then take a rest most of the afternoon by his overgrown, messy, neglected grave until dusk which meant time to return to his quarters. Like the rest of the lost, pathetic souls staying in the Between Hotel temporarily, Seongwoo had no known family and was lingering on Earth, unable to move on to the afterlife for punishment or reincarnation. As long as they were trying to figure out their purpose and how to move on, they were more than welcome to stay in the hotel which was there for their comfort. 

Or so that’s how Sunmi--the fashionable, cranky mistress of the stone multiple story building who was stuck there for some hundreds of years due to some sort of curse--had told him when he first arrived in the fancy lobby. Outwardly, the hotel looked more like an ancient European mansion you might see in vampire films than any structure Korea had in its history. That was just one of the strange ‘perks’ related to being dead. Nothing really made any sense but it was interesting and some things were beautiful and glamorous (albeit with an eerie, gloomy aura) like a movie set.

Inwardly, it was like a palace. There was no limit to the rooms occupied in the floors above the lobby, ballroom, bar, and recreational areas on the bottom floor. The guests were provided with anything they asked for in order to make their stay between worlds comfortable as they grappled with their shocking, confusing condition. Most were content or frightened to leave the hotel full of ‘people’ who were going through similar things and looked the same as they did (dull, lackluster, transparent, relatively creepy). 

He was one of the few ghosts that preferred to go outside during the daylight where there was nothing but neatly constructed rows of grassy mounds, some scattered trees, flowers and gifts left behind on marked stone memorials inside of a white fence. Occasionally there were humans visiting their deceased loved ones, but for the most part it was merely a bunch of bugs and birds that kept him company. He had two friends from his university that died on the same day that visited him from time to time. 

They were a couple named Minhyun and Jaehwan he’d known for awhile. They’d been in the same paranormal activity club in college, going out to do ghostly-related activities together, helping the president (him) with his missions and sometimes his studies since he’d had mountains of things to memorize for his designated major. He’d heard from their parents once that he’d supposedly died from an accident crossing the street but since he wasn’t the careless sort to do illegal things like jaywalk, he somehow doubted that was the real reason. Something about getting hit at a crosswalk hard enough to die instantly didn’t add up for various reasons.

“How nice it must be to go out whenever you want. I wonder what they’re doing now. It’s been almost three weeks since they remembered I sort of exist. Some gross couple activity for sure. Watching a movie, snuggling. Drinking in the café, holding hands. Making their stomachs flip at an amusement park. Shopping for couple clothes. Same sort of cringy date stuff I caught them doing before. Those show-offy rascals. They never did have any shame OR consideration for those less fortunate. I couldn’t even once have a lover because I was so busy with school and the club and stuff while they get to continue their happy dating moments even after death. That seriously sucks. 

Maybe I’m here because I regret that? Not experiencing romantic love? Hmm, but I never really cared about that kind of thing before though. Besides stories. Who has time to find the love of your life or whatever when you have school to think about and don’t know if you’ll both be able to have your first kiss before someone takes them away? It’s not like me…I just want to get out and see things normal people get to on a daily basis, have some fun, talk to someone besides myself, the grass, and those moronic lovebirds. 

Ugh, I hate it here…Someone get me out of this miserable, dull place. Do I really not have any existing family? Was I that friendless? Did everyone just forget I existed like their memory got wiped? It’s not like I have the sort of face that would make anyone upset, nor easily forgettable. You’d think at least some classmates or fans would miss me and bring some flowers, jeez…”

In the entire decade since he’d died, he’d been stuck here in this baren, fenced in gravesite, going back and forth between his neglected mound and the hotel. Only those ghosts lingering on Earth who had family that missed them and did rites for their potentially wandering, troubled souls could leave the gravesite they were placed in and not have to stay in the hotel. Not once had he seen someone visiting his grave in the past ten years since getting hit by a car. 

Since his family was also deceased from when he was in high school and their relatives also passed or spread out around the country, estranged possibly for their own protection because staying together would make it easier to be found. It was sad though that his grave wasn’t visited by his old classmates, fans, or even teachers. As if he’d been unloved and easily expendable. Nothing more than a pretty face and impressive brain.

It seemed that Minhyun and Jaehwan might have been his only true friends when he was in university, meaning he had literally nowhere to go now. There was no-one alive to miss him and think of him. No-one to come clean-up his messy mound and dusty stone pillar which bore his name and important dates. No-one to give him flowers or offerings and burn essence for him. Supposedly, that was the only way he could experience something like he had when he was a human. Things that he liked when he was alive he could merely look at and reminisce about now. Since ghosts couldn’t touch, pick up, or taste something that wasn’t a part of the non-living. 

It was frustrating. He vaguely remembered what his favorite foods and drinks were like but he couldn’t have a small experience of it unless someone burned incense and placed it on the stone mantel. It had been ten years since he had a genuine taste of his favorites, jokbal and caramel macchiatos. 

There was only one time when he was able to leave the fenced-in graveyard as a lingering ghost without family or friends. The restrictions were lifted on the area only on holy days, which were sparingly placed throughout the year. Spirits could go in and out of the area freely through the open gates or fly over if they preferred, though that took a lot of energy and he didn’t enjoy doing things that made him feel more like a freak show. Since he was young, he’d never much liked ghosts and hoped to stay as a human until he was at least a hundred years old. How ironic that he’d spent a third of his life as a ghost, having died at twenty-two before he could even graduate college. He hadn’t even been able to live out 25% of the life he had planned.

In general, on that day, all the hundreds of ghosts staying in the hotel until their business was finished to move on would travel out to explore the town. Whenever he went out, he enjoyed himself to the fullest, visiting all the places that he used to like, especially the ones that he hadn’t had much time to go to because of his busy school life. 

However, the more unfortunate thing was that he spent most of his days alone even in those incidences. When he was alive, he hadn’t cared or noticed loneliness the same way as after he died. Now he spent many hours laying on the grass beside his mound, reflecting on and regretting his life, wishing for anything but silence and solitude. He should have been less obsessed with his grades, his future, the club activities, the goal he had. In the end, he’d only looked straight ahead and ran forward when he should have taken time to pause and enjoy his youth. He should have captured the moment and appreciated being alive. 

Who would have thought he’d die before he’d even been able to live life as a real adult? He hadn’t been able to fulfill any of those goals he’d been painstakingly working to achieve, sacrificing entertainment and a social life and even close relationships. Even Minhyun and Jaehwan he had become closer to because they took pity on his pathetic, loner self. They came sometimes when they were out of date ideas to cheer him up with their jokes, stories, news of the outside world, and the usual lively banter that had once annoyed him so greatly. 

Although they didn’t realize that sometimes that made him moodier because he felt extra lonely and regretful when he clearly saw what he was missing out on. He felt envious of how close they were, how they were able to go around as they pleased, how they didn’t seem to care about not knowing how they died since they had each other, how they had a loving family who missed them. It would be nice to have a boyfriend, but he’d settle for a best friend that wasn’t in love and had all their attention and time taken up by someone else. Someone that was chatty, cute, cheerful, and liked to shower him in compliments. 

That would be great; having a person like that in his vicinity would do wonders to make his days waiting around less miserable. Especially if they were human and could see ghosts that would be even better, since they could help him get out of here in the future.

Seongwoo was being his usual lazy self, laying flat in the long, plush grass by his neglected grave, counting clouds that looked like all the sweet, salty, chewy sorts of foods he was craving to taste again. The farthest gate to the gravesite opened and some distant voices were heard. That meant there was a family here to visit someone. He listlessly dragged himself up onto his elbows to get a look. It was a middle-aged man with a couple attractive silver streaks in his hair accompanied by this chubby, super smiley pipsqueak of a boy with a thick head of shaggy black locks. He resembled a Pilsbury dough boy doll, all creamy, round, and squishy looking. His uncharacteristically spindly limbs and large head though suggested he would be quite tall once he was older. 

“Hmm. Cute. Must be the kiddo’s first time here. Since he doesn’t look all that sad, I guess it’s probably his grandparents that passed away. Aw, there was a place added recently for some older lady. That must be them. So, we have a new family in the Between neighborhood. Welcome to the most miserable, dreadfully boring place on the planet.”

After a couple seconds of observing them checking the items in a wicker basket on the ground, a woman joined the party. She was baby-faced and smiley, slightly chubby and strangely cheerful despite the gloomy place she was visiting just like the boy. He figured this must be the kid’s mom, though the older guy could be his uncle or his father. That was hard to tell. The pretty woman pinched her son’s plump cheeks, making him annoyed as she treated him like an adorable baby. He wanted to help carry things but his parents insisted the basket was too heavy for him. The boy with the sheep-like fringe became sulky and was on the verge of spilling tears from his charming, down-turned almond eyes, so they appeased him by giving him the flowers to carry. 

Seongwoo sat up fully, crossing his legs and watching them approaching along the dirt path that laid between the grassy mounds. He wasn’t the least bit nervous because he knew that he was invisible to anyone who was not connected to the spirit world. The only somewhat fun thing around here anyway was to people-watch and eavesdrop on the family member’s conversation. He enjoyed guessing about what their lives and houses were like, wondering what kids would be like in the future, predicting how much longer they would have until they ended up in the ground like he was, praying that their deaths would be peaceful, natural, and painless unlike his own. He enjoyed having chatter back in his life, words he could make out instead of chirps and buzzing sounds. As a human, he’d really taken that for granted, finding ways to avoid noisy people except for Jaehwan, who he couldn’t kick out of the club or they wouldn’t have enough members to maintain it.

“Mommy, where’s grandma’s hill?”

“Let’s see. The grave is over there. You can go ahead first.”

“Okay!” the boy responded cheerfully, skipping over to where his mother pointed in the distance. 

As it turned out, the mound was indeed the recently dug one just two down from his own. That was the closest he’d been to the living in months since it wasn’t near the holidays and there’d been frequent rain as well. The flat plot of land on his right was empty and the slightly neater mound on his left was visited only on holidays because the family seemed to live far away. 

“Hello, grandma! I miss you every day. Are you having a good rest? The weather is really nice today. Finally the rainy season is over so we could come see you. It’s perfect for a picnic. That’s why we’re here. We brought a big basket full of goodies! You must be hungry. We brought all of your favorites. Even though I still don’t understand what you like about prunes or carrots, I don’t refuse to eat them. I’m trying to not be a picky eater anymore, like I promised. I’m going to grow taller, bigger, and stronger than Daddy, yes I will!”

After the boy placed the flowers across the mantle next to the marked pillar he sat in the grass in front of the mound on his knees and started to chatter like a high-speed train’s wheels rattling on metal tracks. Even as his parents got the food, alcohol, and incense ready to do their offering and prayer ceremony, the boy’s boisterous chattering continued endlessly. 

It was adorable, even Seongwoo thought, though he’d never been a fan of snotty-nosed, yappy brats. He didn’t have any siblings nor younger relatives and he’d never done baby-sitting jobs, so besides the playground, businesses, or shopping malls he rarely had a chance to be around kids to get used to them. They made him feel uncomfortable and usually annoyed him with how noisy and wild they were.

This kid was a bit different. He was strangely still, soft-spoken, and well-mannered. He had this golden heart, politeness, and purity that was precious. The things he talked about were so innocent, naïve, and amusing. It made him realize kids saw the world much differently and made him wonder if he’d also rambled whimsical nonsense like that to his parents in the past which he could only faintly recall snippets of which faded even more every month he was dead. 

“Moonbin said that Iron Man was definitely better than Spider Man and that Spider Man had lame powers. Can you believe that? I mean, in what universe does a regular guy in a fancy metal suit have more power than a cool teenager with supernatural abilities? So, we had a big fight and I took back all of my Pokemon cards in revenge. Then, the teacher told me that that was wrong. That that’s called ‘Indian giving’ and it’s a bad thing. That it’s shellfish—”

“Selfish,” his mother corrected along with Seongwoo, both of them chuckling and smiling wide at the endearing mistake.

“Yeah, selfish. Not shellfish. I can’t eat shellfish. Remember? I almost died because I ate a shrimp and couldn’t breath. Serious, not even joking. I saw Jesus! It was so awful! I can’t even stand to see a photo of one now, gross!”

The boy’s father knocked the shivering, gagging boy gently on top of his puffy, rounded head and hissed, commenting sternly, “Don’t speak that word lightly around these places. That’s how you’ll end up with ghosts following us home and haunting us. I already warned you to be careful.”

“Ah, sorry. I was being intensity, huh? I forgot there’s some things I shouldn’t say amongst spirits. Hey, Daddy, can I try? Is it hard? Be careful you don’t get burned.”

“Insensitive, you mean, yes. But I should be saying that to you since you’re much too young to be playing with fire. It’s not difficult though. You hold the stick steady for me as I light it, okay?” 

His father was patient and kind even though he was stern and gruff in his speaking manner. He allowed the boy to assist him with lighting the incense stick popping out of the vase while explaining how it worked and what it was for in detail. The boy listened intently, his plump lip jutting out as he concentrated as if it were a serious task. 

Seongwoo by then had his arms wrapped around his bent legs with his chin resting on his knees, smiling softly. The mood surrounding that small family was pleasant and calming. They seemed extremely close and full of love and adoration for each other. Not like some families he’d witnessed that argued and felt annoyed being forced to spend time together doing this sort of boring, tedious task.

“I bet that kid grows up to be a really great person. Gentlemanly, knowledgeable, and nice. This is a good example of how to parent responsibly. How families should be. Full of love, understanding, showing good behavior to their child by leading with proper examples, and putting attention into family time while keeping traditions.”

In his experience and observations over the last thirty years, Seongwoo realized that not everyone who became parents were meant to be. Not everyone was good at dealing with children and being a decent spouse even though they had years of practice. Raising children took a special amount of patience, selflessness, and consideration beyond merely keeping up with the responsibilities of giving birth, feeding and clothing. They should consistently put the child’s needs before their own and never get careless with their reactions and emotions. 

These parents knew that whatever they did would affect how their kid ended up acting with others in the future and they took their extra job seriously. They also treated him like a person, not as a pet. They took care of him rather than just attempting to ‘train’ him, showered him with affection, corrected him gently when he was in the wrong, taught him how to do things instead of doing it for him because that would be faster along with the proper way to speak and act in different situations. They understood and respected his growing emotions as they attempted to lead him on the right path, all the while working as a team and showering each other with unashamed displays of love. 

They were a couple who deserved vast amounts of the highest respect. He couldn’t exactly guess what their jobs were by the way they dressed, but somehow he was thinking something like teachers because they were gentle, soft-spoken, compassionate, and knowledgeable. Their fashion and gleaming accessories also suggested they were well-off financially, probably both employed with a stable, decent paying job. 

He was recalling memories from his own childhood with his parents who had been fairly good at taking care of him despite they both worked a lot. They’d openly argued here and there about how to deal with his arrogant, obsessive, perfectionist, slightly unsociable, loner loving nature though. Which had caused him stress and guilt. This kid’s parents seemed as if they rarely argued and if they did they wouldn’t do it in front of him because they didn’t want him to assume that there existed any rifts or bumps in their marriage. 

“Why is the grass so long on this hill? It’s starting to look like the safari areas in pokemon games. I could capture all sorts of baby pokemon in this sort of area.”

“Oh, you’re right. It looks like it could use a trim. You probably would find a lot of bugs there.”

“Ew, bugs…” He saw a lot of them in the summer which is why he rarely went out during those months. Bugs were his arch nemesis. Which was why he rolled up into a ball so that no part of his body was touching the grassy area around the edges of the blanket they’d set down. 

“It looks like it’s been neglected. The person died so young too. How pitiful…”

The boy was snapped out of his search for bugs to be stepped on. “What does that mean, Daddy? Neglected? Is that like abandoned, like when we see stray animals on the streets?”

“Neglected isn’t a good word. It means like you’ve forgotten or ignore something you shouldn’t. I mean that the family of this person doesn’t seem like they were able to come visit.”

“It doesn’t mean that they’re abandoned by any irresponsible, unloving family members. That’s a negative thing you’re Daddy shouldn’t assume so quickly. Things just happen like that sometimes. Life gets in the way of what we want or know we should do. Like visiting and caring for your family once they’ve passed on to heaven. Sometimes God chooses to take away the ones we loved early on, possibly because he was a talented, good individual that God had plans for next to his side as an angel. I’m sure his family will visit soon when they can make the time. If they’re around.”

“Is it okay if I clean up a bit here? To help them until they can come? That seems like a lot of work even for a family of five. It would take them all day to trim this jungle. Wow, there’s even weeds and flowers growing! It’s an amusement park for swarms of bugs, oh no! We should save him. He might not like bugs either.”

After receiving his parents’ permission, the boy hopped like a frog on his toes (best way to avoid possible contact with hidden bugs) in a squatting position. He grabbed the longest blades of grass and started clipping the tips. 

“Thanks, kiddo. That’s the nicest thing anyone around here’s ever done. You’re the first to even come over here and do something to this jungle. I wish I could give you water. And you deserve a bear hug. What a sweet boy, kids like that are surely rare…” Seongwoo softly murmured, watching the boy wiping some sweat from his brow.

“Mommy, can I pray for him too? Do you think his family would be angry? Since I don’t know him personally?”

The boy’s mother ruffled his ebony, sheep-like hair, wearing an adoring smile on her pretty face. “Not at all. On the contrary, I think they’d be grateful for your thoughtfulness. Take an incense stick and say some nice words so that his spirit will be soothed, wherever he may be.”

“Okay! Hopefully he’s not wandering all alone. That would be bad, considering how much rain and flooding that happened recently.”

The boy picked all of the wild flowers he could find surrounding his mound, tied them loosely like a bouquet with a flexible twig, and then laid them on the plate underneath his name.

“Hello, Ong Seongwu hyung! My name is Kang Euigeon, but if that’s difficult, you can just call me Daniel. I’m going to get it changed eventually because even my Daddy can’t say it correctly. Hah, can you believe that? Right, it’s so silly I think. Why would you give your kid a name you can’t even pronounce? Pabo Daddy; sometimes he’s hopeless even though he’s a grown-up. Anyways, it’s nice to meet you! Er, can I say that when you’re not able to see me and I can’t see you…”

“Sure, sure, kid. Whatever you can imagine, let it be. That’s how people should be at your age. I’m here though. Just to your right. It’s nice to meet you too. Thanks for thinking of me. I appreciate it more than I can express.”

He grew so touched to see the boy kneeling in front of a burning aroma stick with his eyes closed and his hands pressed to the curved bridge of his little nose, praying hard for his sake, the longest he’d been silent since before he’d stepped foot around here. So touched he was to have someone praying for his lost, troubled spirit and noticing his neglected grave that a tear came to his eye. He sniffled and wiped it, commenting about how he was turning into a sap with old age and being alone so long.

“Hyung, you’re lonely, aren’t you? I can sense that you don’t like being alone. Don’t be sad though. I’m here. Daniel’s here now. I’ll be your friend. I’ll keep you company.”

“Hmm?” Seongwoo raised his head, surprised. He swore it sounded as if the boy heard him and was responding.

“What sort of things do you like? I’ll bring them to you next time I visit. Meat? Chocolate? Fruits? Cake? Mommy, do we have anything we can spare? I want to make Seongwoo hyung an offering. He must be so hungry. Who knows the last time he could eat something.”

“Why don’t you share your favorites? We have two bags from the 1 plus 1 deal. Maybe he’d like something sweet,” she suggested, taking out a bag of jellies from the basket.

For a brief moment a flash of reluctancy appeared in the boy’s eyes, his heart-shaped, pouty lips diving down at the corners. Seongwoo snickered, realizing candies must be something extremely precious to little Daniel. He could understand that and wasn’t thinking ill of his character in the least. When he was younger, he’d been possessive about everything he liked a lot as well. He’d never got into the whole ‘sharing is caring’ aspect, being an only child with busy working parents. Instead, he’d been a hoarder that literally growled or hissed even when his parents joked about taking away something he wanted to eat.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Don’t want to share? Well, then, can’t be helped. I guess we could give him some carrots.”

“No! Those are yucky. Hyung deserves something sweet and yummy. I’m sure it will cheer him up and make him feel warm on chilly nights. I’ll share. Since hyung is lonely, sad, and hungry. If it’s for hyung to be happy and comfortable, I can give up my favorites this once…”

The boy snatched the bag and plopped back in the grass in front of the smoking incense stick. He set down half of the rainbow colored jellies one by one so that it painted a smiling face on the mantle.

“I don’t share these with just anyone, just so you know, hyung. But they’re really, really~ yummy and I have a feeling I would like you if we met. I have no problems sharing things with people that I like. Eat them and smile, hyung. Feel better and rest well. It’s harder to be sad everyday, on top of being lonely and hungry. It makes you more tired but not in the goodest, er bestest?, ah, I mean, the best way. Rest peacefully from tonight with a big smile, Seongwoo hyung. Until I come back with even better stuff.”

Seongwoo chuckled, reaching out and mimicking patting his head. If he actually tried to, nothing would happen. He couldn’t sense anything even if his hand went straight through an object he tried to touch. Unless it had been specially blessed by a shaman or priest. 

“I get it, you cute rascal. No idea how you guessed I cried. Thanks. But FYI for next time you drop by. I prefer cookies and I’d like to wash it down with coffee. Not the bitter sort. I used to be addicted to caramel macchiatos. I’m sure you can’t hear me, but I’ll like whatever you want to bring. It’s the thought that counts. Ten years without anything to eat has made me the least picky person in the world.”

“Gunnie, the car is running and we’re ready to go. How about you?”

“Aw, bummer. It’s time already. I’ve gotta go now, hyung. I’ll be back soon, don’t worry. Whatever you want, just come visit me in my dreams and tell me! Bye, take care! Don’t cry because I’ll be back, okay?”

Seongwoo didn’t know why but he responded with a wave and a cheerful “Bye-bye! See you next time!” as the boy ran off, going ridiculously fast on his giraffe legs. He seemed quite athletic, suggesting he had a future in professional sports if he had any interest. 

He moved down to pick up the clumsily gathered flowers, well more like their ‘spirit’ version which was faded, pastel colored, and smaller than the original. He stood up, smelling their faintly sweet scent which was a rarity for him to be able to experience even within the hotel where everything was enchanted by their shaman mistress. He watched the boy skip out of the graveyard wistfully, already missing having such delightful company somehow. Even a noisy snotty-nosed brat was better than being alone, that’s how desperate for company he was these days. 

He hoped that the boy really would come back as promised and not only for the holidays out of sheer cultural related obligation like some families did. It was fine if he didn’t remember to bring him something. He just wanted to have his ear talked off by that delightful, cheerful voice. 

“Bye, see you later…Daniel…”

  
  


Every couple of months after that, that same warm, golden-hearted, chatterbox of a boy would come back to visit, usually only with his mother. His doctor father by the sounds of it was either too busy or tired to join. His kindergarten teacher mother was surely tired as well, but she had a hard time saying no to her son who insisted almost every week that they go to the graveyard soon. 

She’d used his new obsession to her advantage to get her rambunctious son focused on his homework and studies since he loved sports, animation, comics, and games a lot more. Which Seongwoo of course heard all about because Daniel liked to tell him every mundane thing about his daily life, from the recent episode of his favorite animation to something silly that his kittens did that morning. It was interesting being a college student stuck for nearly a decade seeing life again through stories in an elementary schooler’s innocent, imaginative perspective. 

After burning incense, offering flowers and some snacks or drinks that strangely often was exactly what he’d requested previously, then Daniel would sit by or lay down on his mound and just chat his translucent, peachy ears off. Seongwoo would relax nearby the boy although his dorky, joyful could be heard all the way to the hotel placed at the opposite corner of the large field, picking at imaginary grass, eating or playing with the offerings once he was able to touch them. 

The way that Daniel sometimes turned his head or the things that he asked or commented on when Seongwoo was speaking aloud suggested that Daniel had some sort of special ability to sense, possibly hear him. Although he would usually stare off into space, busy his hands, and pretend if he didn’t whenever Seongwoo suggested or teased him, attempting to get him to openly respond and prove his hunch. 

“Ah, better luck next time, hyung. You don’t have much luck, huh? Well, I guess that’s why you died before you could even graduate or get married and there’s no-one free but me to visit you. I should ask for an amulet for you so that when you’re reincarnated only good things happen to you.”

He snorted as he watched his monster card being captured by a set of pretty, pale hands that used to be much smaller and stubbier. “You think that sort of thing will work? I thought you were Christian.”

“I am mostly Christian but my parents believe that we should try out all religions and take what we want to believe from them. They said that…”

“Ah-hah! I knew you can hear me. You answered my question clearly! Kang Euigeun, admit it! You can sense me!” the ghost exclaimed with a series of enthusiastic seal claps.

“I think I heard Mommy calling. I’m gonna go, hyung. It was a good game. Let’s play again soon.”

Seongwoo groaned and rolled back on the grass, covering his face with the wrapper from the Oreos Daniel had brought him today. He’d even said that he was craving the peanut butter flavor which was a rare sort to find in stores. If he couldn’t hear him making requests, how could he possibly buy exactly the thing he wanted down to the smallest detail? 

It was frustrating that after nearly two years of monthly visits, this twelve-year-old was still brattily insisting on playing dumb and hiding his spiritual powers. How nice it would be if they could actually communicate freely for once. Then he could tell Daniel specifically how to get him out of here so he could explore outside, having fun and investigating about his and his friends’ mysterious, untimely deaths for more than a single day. As well as searching out that thing which he suspected was the reason. It could be that he was lingering around because he must have a family member that his ancestors were giving him the duty to protect from. 

That was the only reason he thought he could be lingering around this long on Earth for, since it was a duty that was passed down through the generations. To protect the younger Ongs from any suspicious paranormal activity, especially the young men who usually died before they could have kids. 

He really needed to get out of here. There was a limitation to the information that he could gather only leaving on holy days. He needed a couple of weeks out at least, which meant he needed a home and a person who would be sure to burn incense regularly for him to ‘solidify’ and stay outside of the fences. 

“He definitely hears me. I tested him so many times. He’s still refusing to admit he’s special. Why is he such a brat? But a lovable, bubbly one that you can’t really hate…”

Daniel had scooped up the Pokemon cards they’d been battling of sorts with (Daniel vs Daniel with some commentary from Seongwoo about what he chose to do, though he couldn’t recall all of the rules accurately). He put them in his oversized jean pocket. The boy’s style had changed from sporty to street since he’d just got into skateboarding and that was the trend of the hipsters in the younger generation. He couldn’t fathom why you’d want to wear some heavy, dangly chain-clad fabric that’s crotch was almost to your knees, but whatever. When he was younger, the fashion trends hadn’t been much better like the fifty-fifty parted hair, suspenders, polka-dots and bow-ties, or worse yet polka-dotted suspenders or bow-ties. Those items from the fashion disaster era made him shiver when he recalled it.

The twelve-year-old with his healthy, glossy, still coal-colored locks a squished, messy mop under a beanie almost looking like a girl backed away after that. He looked right where Seongwoo was and raised his arms up over his head, forming a heart with his fingertips at the center. His fluffy cheeks split into deeply grooved dimples from his broad smile that was so bright it put the sun out of a job. When he smiled even slightly, the fluff in his sun-kissed face made his almond eyes scrunch up into the most endearing, nose-scrunch-inducing eye-smile. Although he was getting handsome and quite tall recently, the cuteness and baby fat from his boyish days was far from gone. 

Seongwoo found that it was sort of fun watching someone grow up. It gave you this sense of pride and nostalgia, as if he was helping to raise the boy alongside his parents. Each time that he saw him, Daniel was different, becoming a young man and filling out bit by bit. It was hard to believe that in just a couple more months, the snot-nosed brat he’d seen would be going to middle school and officially enter his teenage years. He’d be approaching young adulthood, getting taller, losing the baby fat, his voice deepening, hair growing in smooth places, manly vibes showing up. He no longer made vocabulary or grammar mistakes.

He’d become more mature, eventually get an interest in girls and be dating too. That was weird to think about. He didn’t really like the idea because Daniel was still such a pure, naïve guy. Someone that he considered ‘his baby’. He didn’t think it was good for him to grow up too fast, not mentally or emotionally. Older girls would surely find him adorable and take advantage of him. They might push him into intimacy before he was ready because his physical appearance made him seem older. 

He wished he could follow him around school and chase away any cougar noonas threatening to defile his precious, pearl-like purity and get him into bad things. Daniel still liked animation, Pokemon, and jellies. He was still scared of the dark, detested bugs, and was a huge Spiderman fanboy. He still read comic books by Spiderman nightlight before he went to bed and spent most of his free time gaming. 

He wanted to extend that side, protect that shimmering, cute version of Daniel for as long as possible. The more that he grew up, the more that he changed and took interest in adult things – Seongwoo was afraid of how he’d become distant. He was afraid he would stop wanting to visit, that he might forget about him, that he might get too busy to bother coming here to spend time with him. 

“I love you, hyung. See you soon.”

Seongwoo sent finger hearts back while waving, chuckling softly. “Seems I don’t have to worry just yet though. Love ya too, munchkin. Take care. Study hard!”

Daniel stuck out his tongue with a silly face. “Don’t wanna~”

Seongwoo jumped up to a standing position on top of his grave, jabbing his finger at the escaper, looking offended. “Yah, see there! You definitely heard me! Hey, brat, come back here! I should punish you for lying so many times. You’re going to have a Pinocchio nose long enough to do laundry on at this rate! Next time, bring me jokbal if it’s possible! With a can of beer! But don’t let your parents catch you with it or you’re gonna get grounded!” 

  
  


“Do you think he really heard you?”

“Why are we still here? Seongwoo forgot we even existed.”

“Well, we don’t technically exist since we’re dead.”

“Why you gotta ruin my mood like that, babe? That was mean.”

“Just pointing out the facts.”

“Well, my cold-hearted foxy darling, did you point out this fact yet? The I love you even after death do us part.”

“Since we didn’t part, you cheeseball. You stick to me like a bee to honey. I couldn’t get rid of you if I even tried, which is why I don’t.”

“Or is it honey to a bee? Because I’m stuck on you, my honey~”

Seongwoo snapped around to see his two dim friends in cozy matching sweaters making a cringe-inducing scene on the empty plot next to his mound. They tended to use it like their own private honeymoon sweet. Jaehwan was sitting in Minhyun’s lap. Minhyun had his arms around his boyfriend’s stomach. They were talking between kisses. Seongwoo glared at them with exasperation, hands planted on his slender waist. 

“Yah! Is this really a conversation? You guys are getting weirder and more annoying as the years go on. Did you really have to sit in his lap? This is a place to respectfully honor the dead. The hotel is over there. How could you make out even in front of a kid? Keep it PG before you corrupt him with lude sounds! He’s almost that age where he’s going to be curious about that stuff. I was going to scold you but I prefer if he thinks we’re alone so he’ll be less bashful.”

“So, you can monopolize his attention? Because you’re in love with him? Because you want to make him into your ideal type and get married before you move on?” Jaehwan teased after one more stolen, quick peck.

“How can I like him that way or date him even? We have a huge age difference? He’s just a kid! When I met him, he was just ten years old. Every time you say this, I feel like I’m being accused of pedophilia!”

“For now. He’s a very handsome kid who will be your age in just ten years, you know. Then he will be an extremely handsome, tall adult that’s ripe for taking.” Minhyun had to point the very thing out that Seongwoo was trying not to think about, always the obnoxious devil’s advocate sort.

“Yeah, but mentally I’ll be in my forties by then. It’s a crime to even kiss someone that much younger than me. Don’t put those perverted thoughts in my head. I’m not thinking of Daniel like that. He’s just funny and cute is all. A way to pass time. He’s a good conversationalist. Plus, he cares and listens to me. He’s my friend is all.”

“I bet if he found a way to touch him though, they’d be friends with benefits. Seongwoo never seemed all that nice to me. Closet pervert that has a thing for cute minors seems right up his alley, don’t you think?”

“Yah, Kim Jaehwan! You want me to kill you again and make it ten times more painful?!”

Jaehwan gave his boyfriend Minhyun one more small, sweet kiss and then he climbed out of his lap and took off with a furious Seongwoo on his heels waving his arms like a windmill to chop him with. Ghosts actually could hurt each other if they attempted with enough concentration and intent. Though it wasn’t as intense as when they were alive, they could feel pain and pleasure. It just so happened that when Seongwoo was alive, he was a terrific fighter. 

  
  
  


_ They’re not allowed to be happy. I must stop it. Even after death, they cannot. If something makes them smile, I must take it away. Those are the orders from my creator. None of the Ongs can be happy and the men must die before they can have many children. They must be ridden from the world. They must be gradually punished for their ancestors’ wrong-doings. It’s that woman’s fault for bringing the boy here, for letting him play with spirits. If she’s gone, then they won’t come here anymore. She’s weak. She’s got the trace and it’s made her vulnerable. I can sense it. It won’t take that much. _

The demon that had been haunting Seongwoo’s family from ancient times when an enraged, grieving shaman used black magic to create it to carry out a personal vendetta was able to hide itself almost perfectly by possessing and living the lives of other humans. The body he was currently in was a police officer stationed across from the graveyard, which allowed him to walk past on his patrol. He could see Seongwoo hadn’t crossed over into the afterlife yet, which was taking much longer than other cases in the past the demon had experienced with Ongs he had killed. 

Although it wasn’t as much of a surprise since he was one of the strongest due to his pure bloodline, having been determined to find and hurt the demon, a skillful, cunning man trained to fight spiritual beings equipped with the tools and even sharp spiritual senses. His senses were dulled as a non-living and he had to press down his aura when he passed close by. Still, there were times Seongwoo seemed alarmed and on edge as if he had an inkling the demon was watching him from somewhere close. 

It bothered the demon that his job wasn’t done fully and it also made him anxious because of how good the other had been at fighting once. He decided the best way to finish the job and secure the safety of his continued existence though weakened after so many hundreds of years was to get rid of the things that would make Seongwoo happy and want to linger on Earth longer. 

One day while the boy was chatting with Seongwoo at his grave and his mother was outside, picking some wild blueberries on the side of the road, the demon took action. He waited for a large truck that was speeding to come by, then he temporary left his body and pushed her into the road. He pretended to act as a policeman should, breaking her neck at the scene to ensure that she was dead before the ambulance could come. 

Just before she died, she had sensed him, turning around and screaming to leave her alone. Although his father attempted to keep it a secret from his crying son, he let slip over the phone to his brother who was a priest that he could sense a dark, evil energy on her and that they needed to investigate this more, starting with looking her body over at the morgue. 

Possibly because his teenage son had ended up touching the demon’s trace or he’d come across the possessed police officer, something triggered his powers to strengthen. He wasn’t aware of it right away because he was overwhelmed with grief and confusion, but the boy was able from then not only to hear or sense ghosts but to be able to see every kind of spiritual being, including the evilest, twisted sort which were no longer human nor ghost. 

Daniel’s father could see the outlines of spirits and sense their emotions. His mother had been able to sense traces of spiritual energy faintly because she’d once been possessed, which led to how they met because his father’s family was involved in extermination. Thanks to that, Daniel’s blood was full of spiritually gifted genes. His abilities although they’d yet to be honed were somewhere in between his mother and father. 

Shortly after having his mom cremated and setting her photo inside of a memorial center instead of the traditional graveyard, Daniel’s father left to chase down the demon that had murdered his wife. His uncle (the priest), but mostly his aunt, took care of his meals and school in his father’s place, becoming his surrogate family to help him through those dark days after losing his mom and gaining a new, unwanted, terrifying power. 

After some incidents being chased by ghosts and making a scene in the playground that led to kids turning on him, Daniel started to be homeschooled. He came to not want to step outside for fear that ghosts would follow him, asking for help or trying to eat his energy to become stronger to exact their revenge. He became terrified and hated the mere sighting of normal, harmless ghosts due to his nastier experiences. 

It was his uncle’s wish that Daniel wouldn’t mess with the supernatural and would learn to suppress or ignore his powers as he grew up because, just look at his father and himself, messing with the supernatural only brought bad things to your life. He advised Daniel sincerely that until he could pretend that he couldn’t see them, he should avoid going somewhere with lots of people. Since his uncle didn’t want him to associate with any sorts of spiritual beings, visiting the graveyard where his grandmother was resting was obviously forbidden. He wasn’t scared of the ghost that he befriended, but he was frightened of what other ghosts and other things might be lingering around there. He didn’t want Seongwoo hyung to see him in this weak, cowardly, unstable state.

**Approximately half a year later,** Daniel insisted on going there once before they moved to a remote area in the south where there would be less ghost sightings so he could attend a regular school and start fresh. Although the canned beer and jokbal he bought was certainly not for his grandma, his uncle tactfully didn’t say a word about it. He merely told him to be careful, not to let ghosts there know that he could see them, to control his expressions well if they wandered close by, and to come back to the car as quickly as possible. 

Daniel burned incense, prayed, and dropped off some fruit at his grandma’s gravesite within less than five minutes. Then, he went to do what he usually did at Seongwoo’s gravesite. Only he couldn’t sense Seongwoo around unfortunately. After clipping some grass and pulling weeds, he set up the food, burned incense, closed his eyes and prayed over his folded hands. 

As if thinking about him triggered him, he heard that airy, playful tone of his favorite hyung. Although he’d been worried that he might be afraid after what he’d been through, it turned out he didn’t have much to worry about. He was instantly full of warmth and delight knowing his friend was around. It didn’t matter that Seongwoo wasn’t human anymore. He just liked him for him – it was a cool, funny, kind hyung that he looked up to and enjoyed spending time with and worried about being alone and sad. The only ghost that didn’t terrify him at the moment.

“Long time no see, munchkin. Here I was thinking you got so addicted to games or maybe got a girlfriend so you forgot all about me.”

_ Eh, who would like girls. I’m still too young for that, hyung. Though I’m hardly a munchkin! I’m already approaching 170. Girls are boring and weird and noisy. I prefer to hang out with guys, fun, cool, goofy people like yourself.  _

_ Have you been well, hyung? I’m sorry I’ve been away so long. You must have been worried. I’ve missed you. I wonder if you were really lonely without me. Did you miss me too? I hope that you’d miss me even more than others, but I also don’t wish that you were feeling sad because you spent many years feeling down already.  _

_ Of course, I wouldn’t forget or abandon you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. You’re my best friend. The person I cherish most outside of family. I really meant it when said I love you. I’m not fully sure what kind of way that I love you, but the fact is that I loved you from early on. I admire you, you’re important to me, I want to make you happy, when I’m not around you I miss you, when I think of you I smile. That’s definitely love, right? _

_ I wish I had a person like you at my school to hang out with. Hyung is so cool that I bet you’d protect me from all those bullies and spirits harassing me, then I wouldn’t have to move away. If only hyung could be human again. If only hyung could leave here and always be by my side. I’d never be scared or mopey with hyung around, I know it… _

Daniel thought this with a smile which he hid behind his clasped hands. He continued to pray with his eyes closed, acting unphased as if he heard nothing but the wind, birds, and distant sounds of passing cars and construction work. He recalled that he could now see ghosts, which made him nervous and excited. Once he opened his eyes, he’d see the older, charismatic guy that he’d been visiting and attempting to befriend for years. For the first time, he’d see what he looked like, something that he’d always been curious about. His voice sounded like he’d be handsome, confident, and chic. 

_ Am I ready? What if I get scared once my mind registers that he’s one of them? It will hurt his feelings if I scream or don’t seem pleased. I don’t want to be scared or dislike hyung like I feel with the others though. I don’t want to lose a friend. They’re so few and far between nowadays. At least, I should try not to freak out. I’ll pretend as usual that I can’t really sense him. I was good at acting before. I can do it. I’m ready. He’s a ghost but first and foremost, he’s your friend, the same Ong Seongwoo hyung that you love and want to be like when you turn twenty. Open your eyes, now! _

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been around to visit. Actually, my mom passed away. She got into an accident. That’s why I haven’t been able to come here. My family will be moving. I won’t be able to see you for awhile, I suppose. If I come back here, I’ll visit you. I promise. I’m sorry that it took so long but I brought you these.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Niel-ah…Losing your mother at such a young age must be hard for you. I was a bit older than you when I first lost my father and at that time. No wonder you weren’t able to come. I understand. Thanks. You remembered what I asked for months ago even after all that you’ve been through. Even I forgot that I asked you for these. I’ll eat it all up happily. I’m starving. You should eat too. You’re looking thin. Where’d all that marshmallow baby fat go? Your pinchable, fluffy cheeks are gone. Such a shame. Make sure that you eat three proper meals a day or you’ll be a shrimp forever.”

Daniel could hardly focus on what his hyung said although that was usually the one thing in the world that he focused on intently, much more so than anything his teachers lectured about. Whatever hyung said he was interested in and found important and entertaining. He didn’t want to miss out on a single word. Back then, when he realized he could sense and very vaguely hear what they were saying, he’d attempted to hone his power and concentrated hard when he was at the graveyard in order to understand Seongwoo well. He wanted to know about him, especially to be sure that he correctly heard what he requested he wanted for offerings. 

Although Seongwoo didn’t talk about how he died, the fact was that he died young without fulfilling anything an adult should do like graduate or get married. He had no family or close friends to mourn his death, clean his grave, give him offerings, and pray for his lost soul to pass on to the afterlife and be reincarnated. He’d been stuck in this graveyard all alone for the most part since a recorded thirteen years ago. His hyung was so pitiful and he couldn’t help but feel drawn and want to help him out. He was just a nice, sensitive person like that since he was younger. He’d always go over and befriend the person that was an ostracized loner or extremely shy newcomer, although he was the one who became one instead these days which was an unpleasant experience. 

A fair skinned, gorgeous guy dressed chicly in fit black pants, sweater, leather boots and a dark grey trench with neat, wavy chestnut colored hair was sitting cross legged on top of the grassy mound, smiling gently down at him. Although he was supposedly twenty-two, he didn’t look all that old because his chiseled, manly features were covered with a soft layer of flesh. He was young, pretty, and friendly but still very much cool and starkly handsome. 

He noticed that the color of his aura that faintly radiated around his faded, sort of transparent figure was one of the rare ones. The pinkish one. Although he was keeping to his promise not to interact with ghosts or use his powers, he’d ended up collecting some observations naturally by being outside the past year. His new powers could pick up not only what the ghosts looked and sounded like in vivid detail, but also register the colors of their auras which his uncle said probably related to the reasons why they were stuck on Earth. He’d mostly seen yellow and cyan blue, but Seongwoo’s aura was magenta, a sort of purple-pink color that was stunning and matched well with his dark clothes and fair, creamy skin.

The evil spirits that could possess people, the ones that his uncle said usually were around because they held a grudge or died doing bad things and were thus forbidden from moving on – those ones didn’t have any aura. Their whole nature was murky colors of black, grey, or green and they were covered in grime as if they were corpses pulled from the water. Instead of appearing like faded out humans in normal clothes, they appeared like zombies in tattered gowns, more monstrous, vivid, and terrifying. They lost almost all of their human qualities unlike normal ghosts. They didn’t walk but floated or hovered a few inches above ground. When they moved, their dangling, listless limbs jerked as if their bones were cracking in and out of place. 

When someone used tools such as prayer beads and incense to communicate, then normal lingering ghosts became more solidified, he’d noticed. Seongwoo at the moment was more vividly colored though still faded like a vintage photograph and he was barely able to see the fence and grass through his body since he’d recently been praying for him.

The thirteen-year-old stared up at chicly dressed, smiling, pink-halo Seongwoo in awe, his mouth dropped and eyes sparkling. So much for pretending that he couldn’t see him. He was so mesmerizingly beautiful that Daniel was tossed into shock. He hadn’t expected that his friend would happen to be the most gorgeous being that he’d ever come across, novel, real life, or after death. He put human girls in the modern era to shame. They wished they could be half as flawless and pretty as this guy. 

“Wah…I never thought you’d be…so handsome…Hyung, wah…I’m speechless…”

Seongwoo tilted his head like a cat, appearing flattered and surprised. Daniel was gaping, his hands stuck to his pink cheeks.

“Neh? Handsome? You just said I’m so handsome that I made you speechless, right? Hey, you can see me, can’t you? This time I’m sure of it. You can see and hear me, I knew it! That’s cool! Finally we can have a normal conversation. Annyung, nice to meet you, Daniel! I’m Seongwoo, your favorite hyung. This is what I look like. I’m stunning, right? I used to have a large fan club hehehe. Though I was too busy with schoolwork and my mission and my club activities to go on any dates but yeah, I was popular because I was good-looking. I guess I have classic looks. It’s been over ten years since then, but I’m still considered handsome. Oh yes~”

The pretty boy became even more charming and endearing with his exaggerated antics and vivid expressions. He clapped his hands and bounced around like an ecstatic, surprised seal when he realized Daniel could see him. He then bragged excessively about his looks and past popularity with a crooked grin and princely gestures not the least bit humble but incredibly charismatic and funny. When he smiled wide and innocent, his galaxy eyes scrunched into half moons and his shimmering cheeks puffed into little apples. He childishly waved, speaking in English in a cute, cheerful tone that hardly matched his age. 

Daniel laughed, watching him with admiration. Luckily, rather than feeling scared, he felt blissfully happy when he saw what his hyung looked like. His heart was racing because of some other reason, something like adrenaline mixed with nerves. It wasn’t every day you found yourself in front of someone ethereally stunning beyond logic. 

They chatted pretty much as they usually did while Seongwoo ate the things they’d offered. Seongwoo turned out to be most adorable when he was eating, rather like a squirrel. This time around there were no games and Daniel didn’t pretend or avoid his questions. They looked straight at each other and had a normal back and forth, give and take, question and response conversation. 

Daniel explained about what had been going on since the day of his mother’s accident, though he didn’t mention about the ‘demon’ his father thought was behind it because he wasn’t sure about it and he didn’t want his hyung to worry about him unnecessarily, like they were being haunted. Seongwoo asked about why he’d pretended not to see him and then Daniel explained about how he could only faintly sense and hear ghosts until recently, something that seemed triggered by his mother’s death. His powers had been getting stronger over the two years he’d been practicing listening to Seongwoo, so that he could hear his words more clearly over time. 

When he explained about how he saw ghosts in various colors, Seongwoo was curious about what his aura was, since he said that ghosts couldn’t see that. Apparently, ghosts couldn’t see their own aura, which was probably why they didn’t know the reason they were lingering on Earth. 

Seongwoo was intrigued that he had a rare pink aura but it was a shame that Daniel couldn’t tell him what this meant. Daniel promised that if he understood about what these auras meant that he would come back and let him know. He wanted to help Seongwoo if at all possible figure out why he was around and how he could pass on. 

Truthfully, a part of his immature self didn’t like the idea of not being able to see his hyung ever again and the selfish thought came that he would like to keep him around forever until he died and then they could go to the afterlife or hang around the graveyard together. That passed quickly though because he wanted his hyung to be happy and it seemed like he was quite miserable stuck here all alone every day. 

When Daniel mentioned about his encounters with the scary grudge-holding, evil ghosts which looked like zombies, Seongwoo became a nagging, protective parent. He insisted that he must stay away from those ghosts, not letting them know that he saw them, not letting them come close, and if either of these things happened he must run away from them as quickly as possible. 

Daniel asked him if he’d seen them and then Seongwoo had admitted that when he was younger he had seen them a lot, even fought them. He told him about how his family had special powers and been haunted by evil spirits for generations so they had gradually adapted and learned how to fight them to protect themselves. Daniel thought that was really cool, seeing his hyung as an action hero like in movies. 

He asked for tips on how to fight but Seongwoo merely ‘ruffled’ his hair and joked that he should just stick to books and games, that it wasn’t a lifestyle fit for cute little puppies. Daniel pointed out that he seemed too weak and gentle to possibly fight a dog let alone evil. Seongwoo swore that he was incredibly strong and so sexy when he fought ghosts that even he would have had a nosebleed if he saw it. 

Daniel didn’t deny that. Sometimes while they were chatting that day he touched his nose, afraid that he was nose bleeding because his hyung was that stunning no matter what mundane thing he was doing. Even drinking a can of beer looked like an advertisement with a celebrity. 

It was a shame that he hadn’t lived longer because he would have been someone rich and famous, Daniel commented. Seongwoo merely shook his head with a sorrowful smile, saying that he was too obsessed with becoming a paranormal detective and hunting demons down in order to save the future of his family members that he wouldn’t have attempted any opportunity like that, though it was ironic that it had all been useless because he’d gotten himself caught off guard and died in such a lame way. 

Daniel thought it was strange that Seongwoo had also been in a car accident that couldn’t be explained easily just as his mother. Just as no-one had seen how his mother got in the way of a car, it was unknown even to himself how Seongwoo ended up splayed on the road in a pool of blood. One moment he’d been waiting to cross the road and then the next moment he’d been dying with no idea how it had happened. His friends who were also club members helping him hunt down ghosts back then had also died the same day, but the mystery of their deaths also remained unsolved. No-one knew how they had died except that it was sudden and unseen. The reports about their deaths from the hospital and the police station were mysteriously missing without a trace if they’d even been written. Even their name plates had nothing to go on besides their names and birth/death dates. 

“Hyung…I’m not sure how long it’s going to be until I can come back, but I promise that I will. I’m going to help you and your friends figure out how you died and get those responsible for it if it wasn’t accidental or natural. I promise. You’ll believe me and wait, right? I’m not going to abandon you and leave you here alone forever. Once I make a friend, we’re friends for life. I want to help you. I don’t want to go, trust me. I wanted to come here but I was forbidden by my uncle.”

“No, no, Niel-ah, don’t worry. You don’t need to worry about me. You should listen to your uncle more. He’s right to be concerned. The last place you should be visiting now that you can fully see and even attract ghosts is a graveyard full of them. Come back if you want, when you’re stable and good at pretending like you see and hear nothing. I’m used to being alone and waiting. What’s a couple months or another year on top of twelve, right? I have my friends and others. Just because I don’t have family or regular food gifts doesn’t mean I’m going to be miserable.”

Daniel crossed his arms and huffed, turning sulky. Although he figured Seongwoo was bluffing and putting on a front, the idea wasn’t pleasant. He didn’t want to hear that his hyung would be fine when he was surely not going to be all that fine apart from him. That didn’t seem fair. He didn’t want to be the friend that loved more. 

“Well, if you’re not going to miss me, then I guess I won’t hurry back at all. Just spend your days picking grass and napping without any of your favorite foods.”

“Eh~ Don’t be like that. I’m just hiding my feelings. I’ve never been good with sappy things, not even with romance movies. Of course I’ll miss you, Niel. You’re my friend. And I really like eating yummy foods. It makes me happy. It’s nice to chat with someone young and human too. It’s boring without your stories and games. Come back as soon as you can, okay? Gimme a bro fist before you go, hmm? If we don’t make up before we part, I’ll be sad.”

“Alright. Being sad isn’t allowed most of all things. I’m going to sense that and come back here even if I have to ride a UFO in order to make you smile again. You promised. Bro fist it is.”

Daniel stood up, reaching out his fist gently towards Seongwoo’s outstretched fist. They pressed them close until Seongwoo’s dulled peach-tined fingers slipped through. There was this strange sensation that was chilly and tingly on Danie’s skin. His first voluntary, subtle contact with a ghost was strang but not unpleasant. The faintly pink aura made his caramel skin turn golden as if it were sun-kissed. They held their hands there, sharing in fond, affectionate smiles.

“See you again, hyung. Take care. Try to find things to smile about, even if it’s something dumb I said or did. You have my permission.”

“Thanks for thinking of and doing nice things for me, Daniel. Thank you for chatting with me and filling my boring, gloomy days with sunshine and entertainment. I appreciate it. It’s good to have a friend on the other side. You be careful with your powers now. It’s best you hide it as much as possible.”

“Yeah, I will. The only ghost that is allowed to know I can see them is you. You’re the only one I trust and want to get close to.”

“Oh, you think you’re so close to me, huh? Well, I’m not as easy to get to know as you think. You don’t have me all figured out, kiddo. You’ve barely scratched the surface.”

“Have I? Should I find a way to sneak down here tomorrow?” 

Daniel chuckled, liking that sort of arrogance and the villainous smirk that made the handsome man seem alluring, though it was a first time in his life to think of a man that way. Not that he was alarmed by it, since he wasn’t in a rush to put a label on his preferences. Seongwoo was a dangerously charming person, he realized. Enough to crush on within a few hours. 

He probably hadn’t been exaggerating about his popularity. If he visited his school, probably the older girls would be fawning over him like crazy. Daniel wasn’t sure how he felt about that idea. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling though. Somehow he wanted Seongwoo for himself, to only be his friend, and to only act sexy and playful like this in front of him. Especially that wicked smirk, he wanted to be the only one allowed to see that, currently alive or dead. Maybe it was just his repugnance to girls.

“I’m looking forward to learning more then, Mystery hyung.”

“Well, I was going to be a detective originally, so it makes sense, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I could picture it. Your colleagues would have called you Sherlock Ongs.”

“Oh, good one~ That was pretty funny, Niel-ah. When did you get good at making jokes? I thought you were being home schooled. Shouldn’t you be less sociable and more awkward, huh? You’re going to be a dangerous fellow, I can tell.”

Daniel smiled smugly at the praise. “I’ll try to be more dangerous than hyung. Attractive and witty, tall and strong.”

“Eh? You’re going to get taller? I prefer you stay a munchkin. Just stay fluffy and short. You’re a puppy, not a giraffe. I prefer you just stay cute and naïve and smaller than me.”

“Naïve? Hyung, that sounds like a fancy way to say I’m an idiot! I think we should have a real game. I’ll show you how smart I am with my strategy skills. I’m probably even smarter than you. Even though you were a detective, but you’ve been out of school for thirteen years doing nothing every day but watch clouds drift.”

Seongwoo raised up his one visible, well-groomed brow in challenge. “I thought you had to go. Did you even bring something?”

Daniel patted a lump in the back of his baggy jean pockets. “Sure, I did! Let’s play a short game. It won’t kill my uncle to wait another fifteen minutes.”

“Hah! You’re so confident that you can beat me in that short of a time? Let’s see, you shrimpy brat! Come on up here.”

Seongwoo stomped on the mound, gesturing for him to take a seat. Daniel climbed up with a deck of UNO cards he’d brought just in case Seongwoo had been up for a game and his uncle allowed him to stay a bit longer. Seongwoo made a gesture like he was wrapping his arm around his neck and rubbing his fist on his head to give him an affectionate noogie. Daniel laughed and instinctively leaned in closer although he couldn’t feel much while Seongwoo growled and continued to ‘punish’ the kid.

“I’m going to win this time. Because I’m actually going to play as I want.”

“In your dreams. I’m really good at this one. And you have terrible luck, remember?”

“Well, then, I’m going to switch my bad luck with your good luck today.”

“Hey, hyung, I thought you wanted me to come back here. What if your bad luck gets me possessed or maimed by those zombies?” Daniel whined, poking his tummy with the cards he’d been in the middle of shuffling.

“Ah, right. I wouldn’t want that. Because then how would I get another caramel macchiato.”

“Hey, you don’t need to be so obvious about using me, hyung!”

“Hahaha. Just kidding. On second thought, give me all your bad luck, Niel. I’m worried about that happening. They’re really scary. Plus, scary strong. If you don’t know how to fight them properly, you’ve got to avoid them. Run away and pretend you don’t see them, okay? You swear it?”

“I swear it, hyung. I don’t want to be around them either. They’re freaking creepy. Knowing how to fight them might not be a bad idea though. Hyung, could you perhaps…?”

“Hmm?” Seongwoo turned to see the kid tucked loosely under his uplifted arm was gazing at him with these sparkling puppy eyes, begging him something. “Okay, okay. If you really want, the next time we meet, I will tell you how to fight them. For self-defense only. Not for you to go around seeking trouble, especially not to make money from it. Got it, kiddo?”

“Okay, fair enough. I’ll listen to you, hyung. As long as you don’t forget your promise!”

“I don’t forget anything easily. Especially not when it’s about you…” Seongwoo murmured, watching the younger with a warm, bittersweet smile at their upcoming separation as he dealt out cards for their first and possibly last real game. 

_ How could I when you’re the best thing that’s probably ever happened to me in some thirty-five years? The closest thing I’ve ever had to having a best friend or little brother? I’m sure I’ll remember you even after I’m in heaven, little Euigeon… _

  
  


“Why the long face? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you looking sad and lonely. Did you have a fight with your puppy-dog admirer? Is he still denying he can sense spirits?”

“Hmm. He’s not denying, actually he can even see me now. I’m sort of sad to know that he is moving away and might not be coming back. His mother had an accident and passed. I’m worried. He’s too young, sweet, and innocent to experience that. Different than I was and it was rough even for me. On top of that, his powers increased to the point he can even see and attract evil spirits. 

I understand why he wouldn’t want to come back here with all these ghosts. It would be hard for those that are grieving and attempting to focus on school. He’s moving to a rural area and his mother was cremated, it seems. I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again, though he promised to try to come back. 

There goes my chance of getting out of here. On top of losing one of my few friends. Ah, this sucks. I’m used to being alone but it sucks more after suddenly separating from a friend, possibly forever…”

Seongwoo set aside the fruity cocktail he was drinking at the bar inside of the hotel and rested his chin on his arms with a heavy sigh. Sunmi, dressed in one of her usual dark princess style, elaborate dresses, sat down in the stool next to him, patting his shoulder and giving him this look of mixed sympathy and guilt.

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo. I’m really sorry…I did wrong…This is my fault, why you’re always lonely, why you’re here so young, why you couldn’t have a normal life or fulfill your dreams… I’m really sorry, so sorry…”

It wasn’t the first time that Sunmi had talked like this, but she wouldn’t ever elaborate which was irritating. He didn’t understand at all how his past or his death had anything to do with her. She technically couldn’t even leave the hotel and she’d been stuck there, tied to the maple tree in the corner of the graveyard for hundreds upon hundreds of years. He didn’t think she could have caused his accident nor was she a malicious sort of person. She could be haughty and snappy but with him, she’d always been sweet, taking care of him especially well compared to other guests like an aunt. 

“Can you tell me what you mean, noona? I don’t understand and it’s bothering me. Why do you act like me being dead is your fault?”

She shook her head, fear swirling amongst the guilt and deep regret in her eyes. “I can’t explain. You’ll hate me and it will be hard for us to live together. I really couldn’t stand it if you hated me. Just…know that I’m here because I’m cursed. I couldn’t control my emotions and I did something cruel. And that something that I did had terrible consequences I couldn’t predict.”

“Hmm. So, you’re suggesting that you’re the reason for the curse on my family? For the reason why all of the men in our family die young, killing off our bloodline until there’s no more Ongs in the world? That’s pretty huge information. Noona, I need to know. What happened that made you apologize to me constantly? Can’t you tell me? I won’t hate you. You’ve done a lot of good things for me and kept me company. Noona, you’re my only friend and family anymore, close as I can get. Tell me how you’re connected to that demon or whatever it is, please?”

“N-no…no, no….No, I can’t say it. I’m not ready to. I won’t! You can’t make me.”

His questions sent the woman into a panic and then she was sick and bedridden for a month. He was worried for her and decided that she was more important than knowing the reason the demon haunted his family, so that was the last time that he pressed her to talk about it. He figured she would talk when she was ready or thought he needed to know something. 

She already knew that he spent his life learning how to fight demons and wild ghosts in order to protect himself from the curse of dying young before having children. She knew that he wanted to find it and destroy it still. That he felt some duty to save any of the Ongs that were left in the country so that at least one of them could live to be married and have a kid, maybe even grow old and die of natural causes instead of spiritual incidences. 

He decided to be patient and understanding of whatever trauma she’d faced in the past which kept her pinned to Earth, lingering longer here than any other ghost in history it would seem. The way he saw it, he wasn’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon. He had all the time in the universe. Now that the boy wouldn’t be returning, taking away his chance to get out of this graveyard for more than a day to figure things out he desperately needed in order to move on to the afterlife. The demon wasn’t likely going anywhere either, if it still existed after killing the last known Ong male off.


	2. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years into the future, Seongwoo is still seemingly the same while Daniel has completely flipped around his character, style, and appearance. They come across each other in an abandoned church where an evil spirit haunts. Seongwoo learns that Daniel has broken a lot more promises than the ones that he knew of. But there's a way the college student can help his ghost friend out to make up for his misdeeds.

_Is this the place? Where are you? I’m here waiting. Don’t drag this on all night._

Daniel (college student 20 years old) took a photo of the abandoned, dismal church and sent it after the text. He was supposed to meet the person he was doing business with at the front entrance but he had a feeling like most others, the dealer with the ghost issue would chicken out and leave him to handle the hunt fully on his own. He scoffed in irritation as the text was read and blatantly ignored.

“It always takes so much longer this way. At least tell me exactly where they’re haunting, huh? I still have reports to do. At this rate, I’m not going to sleep a single wink. These spineless cowards. Ghosts exist outside of movies but you can’t even see them, get over it. I’m the one that has to have contact with them while you just point me in the direction.”

He pocketed his phone a minute later, steeling himself to go into the haunted, decipated church. He was now adept at ignoring ghosts unless it served his interest, such as dealing with realtors that wanted a ghost exterminated so that they could renovate and sell some property. They paid a large amount that helped wonders with costs of tuition and the brick-sized textbooks he barely flipped a page of.

Daniel still wasn’t fond of studying (school or ghosts for that matter either). Although his uncle attempted to be strict with raising him, no-one was able to convince him to care much when his parents weren’t around to be upset and push him. They were the only ones he’d ever listen to. The only people who were alive anyway. Someone else existed but they weren’t alive. He preferred to spend his time playing basketball, gaming, chilling with his cats, or sleeping between his classes and ghost hunting activities.

He’d once in high school thought of getting a special spiritual sort of eye surgery from some old shaman lady that his uncle knew once. He’d been thinking it would be great to return to a relatively normal life. However, his uncle said that it was a rip-off and not to be trusted, stopping him from doing the ritual at the last minute. Ghosts still scared him deep down and from when he was a teenager made living a normal life as a sociable person impossible. The once bubbly, popular boy became cranky, broody, and unapproachable, forcing himself to remain a nearly mute loner with no close friends, only a couple of close acquaintances who shared the same interests.

He wasn’t supposed to have anything more to do with ghosts. Until they found a reliable way to remove or intensely dull his abilities, his uncle pressed him not to be in the exterminating business. What could he do though? His father was out of reach for over a year and his uncle was unable to work regularly since a couple of months ago because he’d been injured or ill off and on. Tuition was already ridiculously expensive but on top of that was the burden of heavy extra fees. Customers were piling up with no-one else to go to as well.

Daniel needed to help their struggling household in a way besides eating less and this gig paid more money than regular part-time jobs. Plus, he wasn’t the sort that would do well in a regular part-time. He attracted trouble just by existing and he also made it half-intentionally with his difficult personality. He was no longer the effervescent, boyish, friendly sort that everyone adored. He was a tough, rugged, grumpy man that left the worst impression. Many people avoided him unless they were silly fangirls coming to watch him play ball, who somehow found his attitude, scowls, glares, and size attractive instead of intimidating or rude.

The little boy whose sunshine smiles and silly giggles once never quit now lost track of the last time that he’d laughed or smiled outside of his room where he was surrounded by his hobbies which he only ever did alone. If it was up to him, he’d go to school and work online so he could stay as a comfortable, mostly happy homebody.

There weren’t ghosts in his house because it was enchanted with ghost repellant spells, incredibly strong ones. His uncle had used a large amount of his remaining spiritual energy despite his condition hadn’t been good at that time to ensure the place they moved up to in the city was strongly protected. That was what made him partially retire from his priest duties. There were more ghosts in general in the city, just as the population tripled compared to rural areas. There were also a lot more violent, problematic ones because people in the city led difficult, troubled lives. Home was the most comfortable, plus only peaceful place that existed.

The older Daniel got, the stronger his powers became even though he did his best to avoid interacting with ghosts, possibly thus the more attracted they were to him. He didn’t want to have anything to do with them either, but they sensed and sought him out for their own desperate needs. He was still somewhat scared of them, though he’d gradually gotten used to it that he felt numb even with a surprise sighting. They made themselves his business and couldn’t be avoided. It wasn’t as simple as his uncle thought. This was his miserable, unfortunate life as a ghost magnet with enhanced, complex spiritual abilities.

As he walked down the overgrown, cracked cement path towards the church entrance, several ghosts with colorful auras floated towards him with interest. Despite a cold shiver running down his spine and his heartbeat faintly increasing speed as they slowly neared, Daniel made no sign that he registered spiritual activity. The air seemed cooler and breezier as they approached, some crossing right into his path. They were testing him, trying to see if he would avoid or flinch. He walked right through half of one, barely blinking, continue with his steady, confident strides forward. The ghost’s translucent body scattered like swirls of yellow and light grey smoke, reforming the shape of a young girl in a crisp, flared sundress behind him.

“Excuse you. You’re certainly not like the gentleman you seem,” she commented, offended.

The man smirked faintly, thinking he was but only to a chosen, precious few, the ones that mattered and deserved it. She’d been rude to test him and stand in his way in the first place, so he wasn’t going to apologize. Not that he had many experiences being polite to ghosts. Before any of the lingering, now drifting ghosts that might be observing him could notice his reaction, he shifted his features back to an impassive mass of chiseled stone.

Daniel was now able to fight ghosts because he knew a great deal about them and he had a toned body after rigorous training. In order to get over his childhood fear which would nearly cripple him when encountering ghosts, he talked to his uncle and observed the haunting scenes he witnessed outside of their farm house and apartment until he understood a great deal about ghosts. Since he had no choice but to and they had a lot of time to kill living in the countryside, his uncle told him stories filled with supernatural intel.

There were four different kinds of dead beings that remained or were stuck on Earth. The ones with the cyan aura had been depressed because of their lingering regrets or were waiting for someone they cared for. The ones with the yellow aura were happier on Earth or determined to search for happiness before they left. The ones that were decorated pink had unfinished business, usually someone that they wanted to protect. The colored ones were the friendly, humanlike ones that, though could be annoying because they were talkative and curious, were not problematic. He could talk to them and help them to see reason if they were going out of line in their desperation to move on. The ones that were an issue were the other sort that were nearing hellish demon status.

The ones that looked like drowned zombies run-over with a semi-truck were crazy and terrifying. Most of what they said was incoherent, coming out like snarls, clicks, hisses, or groans. They were temperamental, hysterical, violent, unreasonable. They were usually obsessed with some sort of wicked goal and they would do anything in order to achieve it, including murder and possess humans.

They were the reasons that Daniel wore enchanted wooden prayer beads on his wrist that suppressed his powers like Kyo in Fruits Basket. They could sense those who were spiritually blessed from 1-2 kilometers away and would attempt to possess them to make themselves stronger. Usually because they were rotting evil, the normal human bodies would only last a few days to weeks after possession. However, as the case of his family had experienced on more than one occasion, a person with spiritual powers could be possessed for months.

Although it was a bit uncomfortable because the forces of good and evil would be battling inside, leaving both weak and deteriorated after separation. It was worth it for those bad, warped souls to exact their revenge and get rid of their grudge.

After they achieved their goal, then the grudge-holders could move on, but they weren’t of course able to go to any existing realms for the good, decent, and just. As they didn’t deserve a reward. If you destroyed their real body, changing it to ash, then you were helping them move on and learn their lesson early on, his uncle said. Although some people had justifiable reason to be vengeful, if they were at this state, it meant that they were unhealthily consumed by pain and hate even before they died, unable to let go their desire for vengeance, and had hurt innocent, unconnected people in the past through their one-note vision.

Most colored-aura ghosts walked or hovered rather slowly. They could glide through any solid objects as long as they weren’t blessed by a priest or shaman. The ones that had been around for longer could move faster, more gracefully, touch and shift objects, some who had been around for more than a decade could teleport or toss heavier objects several meters but the number of times they could use that ability was limited. Like any other being, they got sapped of energy and needed to recover by resting (usually standing motionless with their heads drooped down like birds). They could also be injured, as long as you had the right sort of tool. They could cease to exist, if you got them in the right place, though his eyes didn’t have the ability to spot their rumored weak spot that his uncle used to be able to sense before his power was halved, which was usually related to the manner of death. Most people could not touch ghosts, but in the case of him and his uncle, they could if they concentrated and didn’t have any sort of spiritual protection.

After he stepped inside the dark church, he pocketed the beaded bracelet, set down his bag, and pulled out the holy sword that he borrowed without permission from his uncle who was fast asleep, snoring the roof off like a grizzly bear most likely at that moment. Usually when he had to go out to plan or fulfill a deal from his online service, the young man said that he was studying or writing up something at the library because the internet was better there.

“Hello? Any smelly stupid drowned rats around? I heard there was at least one here. Come out and play, unless you’re too ugly you don’t want to be seen. I understand that. I imagine you broke a lot of mirrors by now. How can you stand to see your face, really? Just rancid, bleh.”

He taunted the evil, unpredictable ghost that was rumored to be haunting the place, harming any construction workers sent to work on remodeling. He whacked the flat of the broad sword against the arms of the benches as he walked down the center, keeping his eyes peeled on the shadows where the streams of moonlight pouring in from the windows above didn’t reach.

He listened carefully for that subtle hissing, heavy breathing sound that was characteristic of the hateful creatures, as if they were tired and seething with rage at the same time. That’s what being 90% filled with hatred would do though. He could almost understand that. He harbored a lot of negative feelings, towards the demon that took his mom, gave him these painstaking powers, and to his estranged father that had long since stopped acting like a father and to all those that had bullied him for being different, treating him like he was crazy or a monster.

That demon had ruined his whole youth and was still making issues for his future. How could he not be brimming with fury towards it? For the most part, he’d accepted and learned to deal with his miserable situation as he became more mature, but sometimes the sucky reality and the ‘what could have been’ thoughts made a swamp of gloomy, suffocating darkness rise up to suck him in up to his waist.

During those times, the perfect solution was what he was about to do. Beat the shit out of some rotting ghost that the world would all be better without. Getting out his negativity and violent urges while also making the world a better place to live in by getting rid of one of its unseen evils which was a couple of steps away from becoming a demon. On top of that, he could also make some money. It was killing a whole bag full of birds with one stone. Not that he was a psychopath. He only ever ‘killed’ the undead who were known evil, not anything else. He’d never harmfully touched a part of the normal ghosts. But he never attempted to get close to or casually touch them either.

They all had a sad story and once he heard it, he would want to help them and befriend them. It wasn’t a good idea. He’d promised his uncle he wouldn’t. Other ghosts would see and want to communicate with him to receive help or companionship; it would attract unwanted attention that would make his now fairly peaceful life turn tremulous like when he was younger.

Mostly, there was only one ghost who he considered as a friend and no one was going to be allowed to replace him. That was the only ghost he would communicate with by will. He’d been tempted to go back to the graveyard where his grandmother resided, but when he’d finally gotten the resolve to a couple of years after setting in the countryside, his uncle refused to tell him where it had been. He insisted that he wasn’t ready and there would be no good found in traveling to a place crawling with spirits.

Daniel was too young to recall the location since he had been gaming in the car every time they’d visited there. There were hundreds of graveyards in the suburbs of Seoul and he couldn’t go around to all of them, checking the name plates for an Ong Seongwoo who died at twenty-two years old. He also knew that his uncle was right. He wasn’t ready to be catch the attention of a bunch of needy, lonely ghosts.

Unfortunately, his beads only worked to deflect evil spirits. They didn’t fully hide him from normal ghosts. Searching graveyards for one ghost would lead to trouble most certainly. He had no choice but to put that wish aside for the meantime until he found a way to search out where people were buried without his uncle’s knowledge. He had a good memory and that was his first (pleasant) face-to-face visual encounter with a ghost, so of course he wouldn’t forget the hyung he’d visited for many years. He hadn’t forgotten his promise either, though it didn’t seem all that important to keep compared to other pressing responsibilities in his adult life.

_I hope Seongwoo hyung moved on and got reincarnated to someone who is lucky, rich, successful, and talented. Though not as handsome, because hyung was too handsome already that he’d cause wars and traffic accidents. He probably died because he distracted a driver. Going beyond a certain level of handsome is surely dangerous._

The thought of the one ‘being’ in the world that was still the most handsome, coolest he’d ever seen made him smile faintly and chuckle. The sound bounced off the sunk, chipped steeples, then came back to him as a rumbling echo. Only it was mixed with another laughing sound, one that was deeper, tinged with wicked intent, not the least pleasant and warm like his own was.

There indeed was an evil spirit in this small church and it was a psycho. The sort that was bent on harming anyone that came near it instead of exacting revenge on just one person after being around much longer than it should. Usually that meant that it didn’t know who killed it or it had been hurt or wronged by many people or it was previously a psychotic criminal that enjoyed hurting others. Judging by the way that it laughed and started throwing chunks of rubble from the walls straight at him seconds later, he’d bet his supernatural eyes on the later. It was just a psycho bent on harming anyone that dared walk in its quarters. The sort that didn’t go away on its own but needed to be disintegrated by force.

He was snapped out of his thoughts of the one ghost in the universe that he had positive feelings for by being nearly struck by a jagged chunk of wood. The evil spirit had ripped off the corner of a nearby bench and hurled it. Luckily, even when his thoughts were drifted off into the past, he had quick reflexes that came in handy. He stepped on the fallen piece of wood, smiling broadly.

“Hey, you smelly, slimy piece of hundred year old fish-cake. That was pretty good. I will consider you worthy of being my opponent for a rumble. I’m bored and could use the exercise, so let’s play a round!”

Although this was just his fifth time fighting these nasty things, he knew that it was a bit easier to handle his fears (ironically before he had this power, he was more afraid of ghosts than anything else) when he thought of it as some sort of fighting game. Such as those one on one martial arts games where the characters were sometimes strange and grotesque. It gave him confidence as well as made the dangerous situation seem like it wasn’t such a big deal. While he fought them with the sword and his sneakered feet, he made sounds and commentary that he would hear in the games.

“Ha! Ha, ha! Eek, uh-! Ha, ha, hap! Critical hit, down ten points! Whirlwind kick! Double combo, ha, ha! Thunderbolt strike! Baam~ Triple combo, ha, ha, ha!”

Although he was a bit of an overly aggressive, sloppy fighter, he did his best with all his might in his muscular, powerful body. He wasn’t the sort to easily give up just as the character he liked to use in the game. It didn’t matter how much he was tossed around, banged up and scratched in various places by the objects the evil spirit grasped with its onyx tendrils. He refused to take a couple seconds of rest until that evil spirit was vanquished into black smoke and smoldering ashes.

“It’s supposed to be around here but there’s nothing remotely livable in sight, not even a treehouse. This place looks more haunted than where I live, dang…Giving me the creeps and I’ve got nothing to be afraid of. Being that I’ve long since kicked the bucket with ghosts and bugs as my only neighbors.”

As he popped out the word kick, Seongwoo went to bump a rock with the tip of his boot. His translucent booted foot of course passed right through it without the object budging in the slightest. He didn’t feel anything since he didn’t have a solid body and it wasn’t something that had been spiritually blessed. Sometimes it was still saddening and frustrating but for the most part he was accustomed to it. How could he not be after being dead twenty years?

He stuffed the note which was now useless into his pocket. It was finally a holy day, so he’d been investigating outside of the graveyard from dawn, as usual taking breaks here and there around places that he liked such as the movie theater, a café, an art gallery, an Italian restaurant, a park with a pond full of ducks and their cute ducklings.

He’d gotten a lead on the policeman who’d been at the scene of his accident and had also he recently discovered happened to fill out the long missing records of his, Minhyun’s, and Jaehwan’s deaths. He was supposedly alive and this small town on the outskirts of the city was his last known address. From the looks of it though, the houses had been long abandoned, probably due to the church which was haunted. There were ghosts camped around it as if there’d been a mass slaughtering or something. Usually if many ghosts were hanging out in the same area it meant that they’d all died there from the same large incident, such as a natural disaster or mass murder. Judging by the fact that church was fairly intact without any scorch marks, it wasn’t due to a fire.

“Hmm, guess he’s not gonna be here, alive anyway. There’s not much time before it’s midnight and the holy day is over. I should go window shopping or visit a bar maybe. It’s a shame to waste the rest of the day at this miserable place. I get enough of ghosts back at the hotel…”

He drifted off when some crashing sounds and shouting came from within the eerie church. It seemed someone was inside having a fight. There were furious hisses and snarls that were clearly not human as well as surprised, angry curses that were very much human.

“Now what young idiot thinks it’s a good idea to pick a fight with a Grudger?” He clicked his tongue and shook his head, hands set at his slim, trench—coat wrapped waist.

For a few minutes, he debated what he should do after hearing a human struggling to fight with an powerful, grudge-wielding spirit. He wanted to ignore it and leave, but his conscious wouldn’t let him. He knew how to fight them, so at least he could be of some help to the moronic, suffering human inside. At least he could tell him that it was better to stay silent and focused rather than sapping your energy and breath making foolish commentary. Not to mention, giving away your location clearly instead of taking advantage of the darkness.

If that person died, then his death would be on his hands somewhat. Even if he never saw that person’s ghost in the afterlife, he’d forever feel guilty for leaving him to die, not lending his hand to help at all. It was like second-handed murder. He didn’t like the idea of having another person’s death dirtying his hands like he already had with his friends.

“How annoying that even after all these years some useless human feelings linger like that? Why do I have to live a good life even as a ghost? Why do I need to put myself at risk to help some moron? I’m already guaranteed a spot in heaven though I’m likely to be stuck in the In-Between for all eternity at this rate. Doing good deeds doesn’t guarantee me anything now. It’s not like I can use good karma as money or a bargain to get out more. Why do I even care? I’m too nice for my own good. Guys who look like me shouldn’t be nice, that’s just a universal crime. Others would just walk the other way, just so you know. This noisy human better be grateful…”

At first, he merely walked inside the church, leaning against the wall in the shadows, observing the fight that was going on. The young man was beaten up something fierce already, finally silent besides harsh panting. He could barely stand, let alone swing that heavy looking broad sword gleaming in the moonlight. Judging by how he was clutching his side, he’d injured his ribs. The ugly monster with tendrils of some black, smoke-like substance seeping out of its back and hovering over the man’s head ominously was hissing or cackling with its rotten, blue-ish grey mouth.

It looked like something fresh out of a horror movie. It was a wonder that man wasn’t frozen with terror faced with that hideous, terrifying, cracken-like creature clearly bent on beating him to a pulp and then possessing his body. Seongwoo could tell that the young man had supernatural powers. He was able to see that thing perfectly clear and the sword in his hand was gleaming with a bright silvery aura, suggesting it was enchanted with spiritual properties. It was a holy sword and this careless, fearless man had a surprisingly solid amount of spiritual power in order to hold it for this long.

Seongwoo hadn’t had enough power when he was younger to wield a spiritual weapon that large. The larger it was, the more energy it sapped from you as well as the weight required massive physical strength. Even after a whole decade of training, his endurance remained much better than his strength, but that wasn’t saying much actually. He wondered how much energy and power that man had to be able to withstand fighting a ghost for this long. It had at least been ten minutes.

Seongwoo crossed his arms, smiling crookedly as the bravely foolish man charged with a warrior cry, pulling the heavy sword above his head with two veiny hands. He was impressed at how gutsy and powerful the guy was. That didn’t last all that long though. All he had was power, nerve, and a booming shouting voice as it turned out. He could see the ghost and he decided to fight instead of run from it like most would do, which was something admirable. However, he was a definite novice fighter, lacking in accurate, delicate weapon skills and his eyes couldn’t tell him where the ghost’s weak spot was.

He was powerful but quite slow, slightly off balanced, and not all that flexible. He also didn’t seem to be thinking before he swung his clunky sword, resulting in expending his energy uselessly. After a couple of heavy, unfocused strikes at the dodging ghost, whacking splintering cracks in the wooden benches, he managed to finally strike the ghost on the shoulder with the sharp edge of the blade. Seongwoo shook his head and clucked his tongue, finding it such a pitiful shame. That area wasn’t anywhere close to the swirling black hole that he needed to hit in order to defeat it. Plus, he’d gotten that close by the skin of his teeth with sheer luck.

As he suspected, it was an ineffective strike. The ghost barely felt it. It smiled and laughed as it grabbed the sword, then it kicked the bench and flung the sword at the same time. The young man went flying backwards down the aisle as a result, clutching his head and rolling towards the doors. He ended up coming to a still nearby where Seongwoo was standing, so Seongwoo bent down and whispered while remaining in the shadows. The young man jerked and glared in his direction, seeing him as a threat, his eyes showing he trusted no-one and was the sort that would fight anyone and everyone to the death if necessary. The bravest, strongest sort of man which held promise as a fighter.

“I’m not living so I can’t join the fight, but when I was, I was able to fight those things. I can still see where their weakness is. You will only get yourself killed swinging that heavy thing around like a hammer, using up all your energy. Let me tell you. What you need to do is use your brain, not your brawn. You do have a brain that’s bigger than a pea, I assume. Don’t be noisy, most importantly. Stay focused and think your motions through before implementing them, secondly. I suggest that you distract it, make it angry by taunting it, then when the timing is perfect, you need to shove the tip of your sword deep into its crotch.”

“Crotch? Why there?” the young man asked in a disgusted, deep tone.

Seongwoo shrugged, finding it strange as well once he thought about it.

“I don’t know that either. Maybe he was a priest that raped people who visited here. I’m just a ghost who used to have spiritual powers not a god. Come on up, noisy moron, the fight isn’t done yet. Unless you want to know what really happens after death.”

“I’m not curious about that actually. I’d rather stay alive to see the end of Naruto and Bleach…”

Seongwoo snorted, thinking this guy was either a lot younger than his size suggested or he’d stopped growing internally in middle school. He found himself reaching out unconsciously as the man attempted to sit up, groaning and clutching his side as if he were in great pain. He had this ingrained human urge to help the injured person up, though he’d rarely ever attempted to touch a person. To both of their surprise, Seongwoo was able to briefly touch him. For a few seconds, his transparent hand could feel the damp fabric of the black hoodie stretched over warm, firm muscles shifting, stiffening under his fingertips as he helped push him to a sitting position. The boy turned to look at his white, invisible, shaky hands, flabbergasted.

“But…you’re a ghost…you’ve got a pink aura surrounding your arm which I can see through. You shouldn’t be able to touch me. How the hell…”

After he said that, the spell was somehow broken. Seongwoo’s hand slipped right through his shoulder, grasping at the empty air. He briefly recalled a long time ago when a fluffy-cheeked, cheerful boy with shaggy black hair even despite the fact that his mother had recently passed away spoke of him having an unusual pink aura, though he hadn’t known what it meant. It seemed this person had similar powers. Although he was still curious, it wasn’t the right moment to ask if he could elaborate on that thing he’d always been curious about which might hold a clue to how he could move on.

“Well, that’s a first for me too. It’s not important. What’s important right now is that you don’t become floss for those rotting, fishy teeth. You know that they’ll chomp your soul as they possess you and significantly zap out your life energy, shortening your life span by at least half, right? I wouldn’t recommend the experience. I heard it feels nastier than a root canal.”

The man he noticed while he was bathed in moonlight and close-up was not blonde but actually silver haired shivered, dangling silver cross earrings clinking like chandeliers. “Oh. I hate those. Seriously. The worst experience ever. I stopped eating my beloved jellies after that.”

_What sort of massive, strong, mans’ man likes jellies? Did he just call them his beloved? Pfft, what an overgrown child. On top of being a moron that makes his own game-like commentary when he’s fighting ghosts he should know not to mess with. That’s cute though rather than repulsive._

_My little Daniel was a jelly addict too, if I recall correctly, even up until the time he was thirteen, though he looked like the sort that would hate anything sweet and add extra spice to everything that he ate. The first day he visited, he drew a smiley face with some and told me that I shouldn’t be sad anymore. He couldn’t see me then but how did he know that I was crying I wonder. He really was a person with a truck-full of talents; someone that you meet once in a lifetime._

“Is there any special way that I need to castrate this jerk? Should I jab or slice or twist jab? What’s a more painful way to lose your cock?” the silvery man asked while looking straight ahead.

Seongwoo had only briefly been able to see his face up to this point, but he could tell that his features were soft-edged masculine ones, an attractive contrast. Though he didn’t know why he cared about what the face of some stranger looked like. They couldn’t hope to be anywhere near his own ethereal, fatal good looks.

He advised, “I think a firm, hard jab works well enough, but for good measure twist after a few seconds. That really hurts just imagining it. Another thing…”

“I’m not a total novice or an idiot. I know what I’m doing. No need for anymore tips. My life’s on the line. I’ll give him the hand job of his life. You just stay back and watch a hero do his usual duty,” the man responded in a curt, deep voice, cutting him off abruptly.

He was in a rush because the hovering, hissing spirit was hovering ominously closer, now also in the center aisle. Seongwoo got the feeling that he was over-confident, independent, stubborn, and quite a grump.

Seongwoo remained at the back observing the rest of the fight, half of his body in the moonlight and the other half shrouded in darkness mysteriously. He had his arms crossed over his black-sweater, grey trench covered chest and was smirking. The impressively tall, large, long-legged silver haired man dressed in a black hoodie dragged his feet towards him, appearing beat. He’d used the last bit of his strength dodging the tendrils and shoving the sword into the weak spot of the spirit. The ghost was now nothing but a smoldering pile of charred, fluttering ashes, the echoes of hisses and dismayed growls echoing off the hallowed stone ceiling.

“Not bad. For a rookie who uses his Pop-eye-like bulging muscles uselessly. If it wasn’t for me, you’d probably have depleted all your energy blindly swinging that heavy piece of metal and perished.”

“No one asked for your help. I had the situation completely under control.”

“Hmm, is that so. You were stumbling and swaying around a lot. Is that your way of controlling the situation? Were you trying to make it think there’s two of you?”

The man got more defensive and snappier, avoiding eye contact since he was embarrassed. “That’s just because we’re in the dark and there’s lots of benches to maneuver around. Normally I’m better. I’m fast and athletic and have excellent balance. You just saw me on a bad day with less than perfect circumstances. Don’t be so quick to judge me for the worst. I’m the best fighter like a Spartan captain.”

Seongwoo merely chuckled at his display of arrogance, turning to follow the man out. He was pretty certain from the way that he’d observed the man move that he was on the clumsy, sluggish side with his movements. Well, that could easily be improved upon if he had some training. Not that he was willing to offer that sort of thing. Watching a supernatural fight had been entertaining since it had been a long time, but he wasn’t necessarily over the moon about seeing more of those nasty things. He’d encountered more than enough during his lifetime; enough to become flat out sick of them, in fact. He’d probably spent more time with ghosts than with humans.

The pair of handsome misfits didn’t speak again until they were both outside of the church standing on the splintered, holey porch, their smooth, pale faces fully revealed by the bright moonlight for the first time. They stared for long, drawn out minute, blinking slowly in a confused daze, and then raised up their pointed fingers.

“Daniel, is that you--?!” “Seongwoo hyung, for real?!”

“I didn’t recognize you at all! Wow, you’re so different. You’re so manly, not fluffy at all, and so, so… so BIG. Did you lose your voice at the bottom of the ocean? Dang, it’s so deep. How did your shoulders stretch that much? Is that even possible? How much do you work out even? People could fold their laundry on your back!”

Daniel pushed his knuckle into the center of his nose with a smug, sheepish grin. “I’ve changed a lot in ten years, right? Hehe. I actually thought it might be you, Seongwoo hyung. You didn’t change at all though, funny enough. You’re even in the same emo, fashionable grim-reaper clothes. Just as handsomely pretty and incredibly cool but not as tall or nice as I remember.”

“Hey! You’re the one that wasn’t nice to me, Daniel, you giant brat. I was just trying to give you pointers on how not to get killed. What are you doing fighting those things anyway? You broke so many promises you made to me, I ought to slap you!”

He attempted but it went right through the blonde’s hooded chest and shoulder this time. Daniel laughed and shivered, his smiling face sort of cute and a hint of fluffy like his younger self had been. Seongwoo was happy to see that his eyes – almond shaped, charmingly curved ends, disappeared when he smiled, a beauty mark that seemed like an exclamation point as if he were permanently hyper. His smile was still gleaming with thickly indented dimples. His cheeks were more like cherries than dumplings.

“That tickles.” His dorky giggle was similar, just deeper and not as long-lasting as if he didn’t like his laugh.

“You can feel me?” the ghost asked, astounded. He wiggled his translucent, milky fingers through Daniel’s arm as an experiment. “Can you feel this?”

“Yeah, sort of. I can feel some chilly, tingly sensation when ghosts pass through me. Normal ones anyway. Hyung, what are you doing? Why are you staring at me like that? You don’t believe it’s me?”

Seongwoo was currently circling Daniel like a hyena, scanning every part of him from head to toe. He was unbelievably attractive. The sort of manly, tall, well-built, handsome sort of guy that anyone would fall for.

“Wah, look at you. How this happened is a complete wonder. Who knew eating jellies could perform magic? You’re a complete 180 from when you were a chubby, snotty-nosed squirt. You must get confessions and numbers on a daily basis looking all manly like this. I knew even at thirteen, you were becoming taller and more filled out, but I didn’t expect you would grow up to look this good, damn. Oh, woops, you’re still a kid. I shouldn’t curse.”

“Eh, hyung~ I can’t believe you called me a snotty-nosed squirt. You said I was cute and sweet before. Well, I admit I was chubby then. We’re almost the same age technically. You aren’t an old man. You’re twenty-two as well. Forever stuck that way. Soon I’ll be older than you and you’ll have to call me hyung. I’m twenty now!” Daniel commented with pride, making his shoulders even wider.

“I count my age mentally as I remained on earth the last twenty something years. Technically I’m 42 to you. You were cute, sure, but all kids are snotty-nosed and bratty to a point in my eyes.”

“Ah, 42…In that case you’re more like hyung-nim? Or Uncle Seongwoo? Did you ever have kids by the way? I can help you find them if you need to. Maybe that’s why your aura is magenta, which means you have someone to protect…”

Seongwoo slapped through the teasing boy’s arm. “Are you crazy?! I didn’t even have intercourse with someone. How could I have a kid?! I’m not the Virgin Mary! I’m not here to protect my own snotty-nosed bratty mini-me! Don’t you dare call me uncle either!”

“Oh, really? You haven’t been intimate, meaning you’re a virgin? That’s a surprise. I figured that you’d had to many lovers to count. I guess I beat you to that. I lost my virginity last year. It was a birthday present.”

Seongwoo raised his hands to his cheeks and dropped his mouth open, resembling the Scream painting perfectly. “You WHAT? Already? You better be lying!”

Daniel just laughed and nodded, acting cool as a cucumber. “Yep. I did. I’m fully adult. No lies.”

“Wah…Daebak…I feel like I dunno anything anymore. Who am I, where am I, what am I doing here…Little Daniel became an adult before I did, what the fuck…?”

Seongwoo absently noticed that Daniel was touching him, helping him to sit down on the steps as he had his ‘extra’ break down as if he were acting in a melodrama. Daniel, if he concentrated and was enchanted with spiritual power such as if he were holding his beads or the sword, could touch ghosts. Although it was a rare occurrence because he didn’t like the idea. Besides Seongwoo, he’d disliked interacting with all ghosts and the thought of touching them was repulsive, unless it was one of those lost, crying, scared kid ghosts that needed some comfort.

Perhaps because he was a warm, sensitive ‘person’, or perhaps it was because Daniel had never forgot about him and his various good qualities he liked, his hyung felt warmer, more on the cool side, and softer than other ghosts he’d touched. The contact was fleeing, a few seconds in heaven, and then they were back to being unable to physically connect. Daniel hid his disappointment as he sat down next to the other. He put his hand on his knees, glancing down at the hand that he had an urge to hold and squeeze in comfort. He shifted his eyes away as Seongwoo suddenly looked up and glared at him, sparkling doe eyes narrowed in reprimand.

“Why haven’t you come to see me, huh? I’m not the sort to care but after a couple years, I started to get upset. You forgot about me, didn’t you? I was right about thinking you’re a brat.”

He felt apologetic to cut their happy, feel good reunion short, but he just needed to spill what was on his mind for a decade. He couldn’t help but feel slightly sullen that Daniel remembered him yet had never found some time to come visit him like he’d promised. It had been ten years after all.

Daniel shook his head vehemently. “I didn’t!” he insisted. “I could never! You don’t have a face that is at all forgettable, hyung, believe me.”

Seongwoo turned away, becoming sulky in order to make the human feel as guilty as possible. “Tch. I see you learned how to flatter though you haven’t learned about how to be respectful or to fight. But it won’t work on me, those pretty lies. I’m not going to forgive so easily. A promise is a promise and you have yet to fulfill it though you have had a lot of time to. An entire decade and you couldn’t even find one free day to come visit a lonely ghost stuck in the same gloomy, overgrown gravesite. I’m gravely offended.”

Daniel whined, waving his large hands in panic, flashing pitiful puppy eyes that Seongwoo ever so subtly admired beneath his curved bangs.

“Listen, hyung! There’s an explanation. I didn’t mean to break any promises. I didn’t forget you. I forgot where you were placed and my uncle refused to tell me because he didn’t want me going where there’s any ghosts. He would barely let me go visit mom once a year, seriously. He’s super strict. I’m sorry I couldn’t visit you. I wanted to, I swear. I just didn’t know where it was. I was always gaming when I was in the car, so I wasn’t even sure of the general area with which to start. I was planning to search you up by name but I also don’t like to be in places surrounded by ghosts. It causes trouble. You promised me that I would avoid ghosts and pretend I don’t see them. I tried to keep that promise.”

“Really?” Seongwoo’s dark, well-groomed brow shut up sarcastically. “You just happened to be in a haunted, abandoned town with a spiritually enhanced sword?”

Daniel avoided his accusatory eyes, scratching at his neck sheepishly.

“Er…Well…Truth is, I have some circumstances. The price of schooling has shot up and my uncle isn’t able to work regularly and my father has been awol for a long time, so I’m tight on money. So…”

“So, you said you could get rid of ghosts that haunt someone’s property they want to use for a hefty price, huh? You are so lucky I can’t touch you or I’d slap you until you’re bruised purple like Barney! Really, Kang Euigeon, what were you thinking?! That’s dangerous! Those things are too nasty. Without experience you could get possessed, even die! Are you collecting milage on broken promises now?! At this rate you can go to Busan on the KTX!”

Daniel rubbed his nose, giggling and ducking from Seongwoo’s raised pale, elegant hand. Seongwoo appeared flabbergasted as to why Daniel was laughing when he was getting scolded. It wasn’t long that he had to wait before he heard the answer.

“You called me Euigeon. You remember my name. And you care about my well-being still. You only get angry about something I do when you’re worried. You sure are one unusual, sensitive ghost. Maybe that’s why I was alright with only you.”

“I’m not! Don’t call me sensitive! That’s an insult. Isn’t it normal to worry about an idiot friend who has a death wish? Hmph. I don’t remember you teasing me this much before. What a disrespectful brat. After I saved your life and been waiting for you to come see me for ten years, that’s how I get treated, huh? The capital rudeness. I take it back. We aren’t friends.”

“Eh, hyung~ You know, I didn’t realize this before. You are ridiculously cute and baby-like when you’re upset. Look at your ‘hing’ face, it’s a treasure. I should have teased you a lot more. At this rate, I will be teasing you just for the fun of it. Hyung, do you have any idea how cute you are when you’re like this?”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, uncertain if he were offended or flattered by this knowledge. He liked being complimented but in this case it was more at his expense and he wasn’t used to being called ‘cute’. He was more used to ‘dashing, stunning, gorgeous’. It wasn’t a bad feeling; it was just different. Daniel had always been an anomaly bringing him all sorts of new experiences. He cherished those unique moments, never forgetting anything about his human friend he’d seen growing up.

They fell into a comfortable, warm silence. Daniel rested his head on his fist as he openly admired how the faint, sparkling magenta aura made the modelesque, ethereally beautiful man all the more stunning. Seongwoo noticed that Daniel was staring at him in this goofy, adoring way as if he’d seen his first love and was having nostalgic, heart-warming flashbacks.

He ignored it with an impassive expression, feeling bashful and a bit uncomfortable for some reason he didn’t know why. When he was younger, that one day that he’d seen him before they parted, he had a similar awe-inspired expression reminiscent of hero-worship or a fanboy to his idol crush. This coming from an adult male who was mature, confident, flirty, devilishly charming, stylish, massive, and muscular instead of a small, chubby, cute, cheerful little boy full of innocence was different. As if he was falling in love or something.

“I have no right to be upset about that, I guess. I can’t hold a grudge for long, which is why I’m just a normal ghost. To be honest, and don’t you dare laugh, I don’t know how to get back to my home either. It’s ironic that I’m over forty now but I’m still so terrible at directions. I guess it’s impossible to change after death. I have no other choice but to wait until midnight and then I poof magically back into the fenced-in area of my own accord. Which is likely to happen soon. I suppose I should enjoy a stroll while I still have the freedom…”

“Hyung, don’t go yet. Can we stay together and catch up more until that time comes?

I…well, honestly… I missed you. You’re one of the few friends I’ve ever had. It’s been a rough time for me. Adjusting to these weird powers and my overprotective uncle’s restrictions, it’s sort of made me into a friendless loner. That’s the best of course, in order to protect myself and others from harm, but…I’m probably almost as lonely as you were feeling back then. It would be nice to have a friendly chat with someone that’s not through some online game.

Don’t you also feel the same? Or do you have other friends now? Well, I mean, I won’t be spiteful or jealous if you do. Because that’s what I prayed for you every time I visited. That I hoped hyung wouldn’t be lonely or sad and that you’d quickly figure out what you needed to so you could pass on to the afterlife. You are such a likable person, so full of charms, that it’s a shame for you to be alone…”

Seongwoo stared down at the hand gently enclosed around his wrist, keeping him from leaving. Daniel was able to touch his wrist, even firmly tug with considerable strength. The man’s hands were warm, smooth, large, and strong.

Today was the only time that he’d felt genuine warm, pleasant, solid contact since over twenty years previously. It was unfamiliar but addictive. Comforting and secure. He didn’t dare budge, afraid that the enjoyable contact would cease to work. This time around, they were able to touch each other for ten seconds, the entire time maintaining gentle, emotional, sparkly eye contact. The loneliness, fear of another loss, the yearning for someone to connect with in various ways was able to be read clearly in the loners’ shimmering, ebony eyes.

Once the contact ceased and Daniel’s hand passed through his as if he were attempting to catch sand, Seongwoo sank back down on the steps he’d been squatting over. They returned to a sitting position, awkwardly gazing in opposite directions while clasping and fidgeting their hands.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s nice. Being touched. Today is a first. Your hands…they feel warm, gentle, caring, protective. I don’t mind it at all. I was the one who touched you first. It’s a new experience.”

“That was also a first for me. I can touch ghosts if I concentrate under special circumstances, but it isn’t the case the other way around. I don’t make it a habit, but I can. You feel warm too. And surprisingly small and fragile which makes me want to protect you. Funny, considering that you’re already dead so there’s no reason to protect you from anything. Since I was younger, even though I was a kid half your age, I couldn’t help but feel this instinct to take care of you and cheer you up, hyung. Like your soul was just calling out to me, that you were lonely and sad and needed someone to talk to. Even though I couldn’t see you. I could just feel that, from the first day. Which was what drew me to your grave and to do things for you.”

“Me? Small, fragile? Pfft. You really have the wrong impression of me. I’ve always been a loner and perfectly okay with that. I spent most of my life learning how to fight and hunting down ghosts. I was fearless and undefeatable, so it made me confident, borderline arrogant. My parents died when I was in school, so I had to become mature and independent much earlier than normal. I was too busy to deal with friends. I wasn’t all that lonely since I was preoccupied with my goals.”

“Ah, is that so? I still get this feeling that you are a lonely, needy baby though. I mean, you’re cool and confident and mature obviously, but when you were talking to me, most of the time you were different. A lot softer, sweeter, funnier. So, even though we have a large age difference and grew up in different generations, it wasn’t awkward to hang out with you. It felt like we became friends naturally because we had a lot of similar characteristics.”

“What similarities? You’re obsessed with jellies and games still, I’m sure.”

“Says the one who likes Apeach and sweet coffee.”

“You dare tease a ghost? I will make your life miserable.”

“Hmm, I think as long as you’re around, I will feel the opposite. Life is always miserable and gloomy since my mom died and I got these troublesome powers. Except for when I was around or thinking of you. You are like the sunshine in my cloudy life, hyung. It’s effective even when we aren’t nearby. I felt better and was able to regain some positive energy to get through the day by thinking of you.”

Seongwoo blushed a faint coral pink, scratching at his neck, avoiding that sweet, brilliant smile which was making his non-existent heart flutter dangerously. Twenty-year-old Daniel was too attractive and charming for his own good. He was a heart-stealer.

“How do you flirt so shamelessly? What are you saying, you dang Casanova. Stop teasing your hyung-nim. With that smile that renders the sun and moon both useless…”

Daniel let out a dorky, boisterous laugh that was music to his translucent ears. It was fuller and less self-conscious than earlier. It was a sign he was growing comfortable with his company, enough to show more of himself naturally.

“You’re such a funny hypocrite hyung. You scolded me in one breath then the next second you said something flirty right back. I’m glad that you find my smile that beautiful. Yours reminds me of the stars. We can’t always see them but when we do, we’re filled with awe at their beauty. I wish you didn’t have to go back there, hyung. Can you just move in with me and make me laugh every day? I hardly ever laugh but I love the way it feels to...”

Seongwoo bit his lip while tapping his fingers together.

“Actually…What if I told you there’s a way that it’s possible I could stay with you pretty much permanently? Would you be willing to help me out?”

Daniel’s smile faded into a serious, quizzical look that was hard to interpret. Seongwoo glanced at him, cautious mini-galaxy containing eyes flickering with hope, his pointer fingers continuing to bump together like a shy little boy asking for permission to go play with his friends.

“Um…I guess it depends. How is it possible? I’m sort of scared it will involve black magic where I have to slice my arm to give blood or sacrifice an innocent fluffy forest creature. If you’re suggesting possession, then—”

“Oh, hell no! I hate that! I never ever possess anyone unless it’s an emergency, very temporarily. The feeling is so weird. It makes me feel like a monster.”

“Hmm? Really? I thought ghosts like to do it because when they’re in another’s body, they feel more human and can have human-like sensations that they can only remember.”

“Yeah, sort of. I understand that. But for me, I try to be as human-like as a ghost as I can be. For example, you won’t see me hovering, flying, or teleporting though I technically can do it well. I prefer to remain as human as possible. Humans can’t do those things and they certainly can’t possess others.”

“I see. Doing ghost-like things makes you feel gross. What about eating? Or touching something? You must miss that. As much as you mimic it, you can’t have the same sensation yourself. Unless someone offers and prays to you. Have you…?”

Seongwoo somberly shook his head. “No. Not since you last visited. I still don’t have any clue if I have any family. My grave remains unvisited and overgrown. Either no-one knows or no-one cares about me dying…”

“That’s sad, hyung. Why are you such a nice guy but live such a miserable, unfortunate, pitiful life? Aigoo. I’ll figure out where you are as soon as possible. I’ll burn incense and bring your fav—”

“Daniel! Do you have incense right now? If you do, then quickly burn it and pray for me. That’s all it takes! If you do that, then I can stay out of that gloomy place and move freely. Can you do that one favor for me, please?”

“Really? You can stay outside? For how long?”

Daniel was the perfect picture of an excited puppy with a wagging tail and perked ears. Seongwoo was excited too, at the the prospect of being able to stay out longer as well as being able to spend some more time with his adorable, endearing, entertaining old friend he’d been greatly missing.

“I’m not sure about that either. I never got to try it because you’re the only human that knows me.”

“I guess we just have to light it and see. I don’t have any on me right now, though. It’s a couple more minutes until midnight. What should we do?”

Seongwoo concentrated hard, pleasantly surprised to see that he was able for one fraction of a second to pinch Daniel’s plump, pouting lips. Daniel smiled bashfully, brushing his lips which felt cool and tingly like they’d been swiped with an ice cube.

“Hyung…”

“It’s going to be fine. As long as you burn an incense stick and pray for me using your bead, I should be able to show up where you’re at. Maybe in a more solid form than you see me in now. I’ll be more colorful and…”

“Hyung, you do realize that you cover your milky skin in only shades of black and dark grey? The only thing that’s mildly colorful about you are your pale pink lips. Well, your personality is another story. That’s a whole rainbow.”

“Is there no end to your teasing? Why did that sound like a gay slur? Such an obnoxious brat. How has your uncle been raising you? Not sternly enough. You need to be re-raised, trained in manners as well as how to fight.”

Daniel practically barked and wagged his invisible tail in excitement. “You’re going to train me?”

“Yeah, I’ll help you. If you get yourself killed, then I lose my way out. We can make a deal. You get me out of there and I’ll teach you how to fight and be there to point out their weak spots so you can finish the job quickly.”

“Sounds good. We have a deal! Oh, but you have to sleep at my place. Cool?”

“Fine, but I hope it’s not as messy as your hair is….” Seonwoo commented after they bro-fisted to seal the deal, scrunching up his button nose.

The human reached up to pick at his mop of silvery, heavily waxed hair. “What’s wrong with my hair? This styling is cool.”

“If I was able to touch you, I could make it better. It’s alright but it’s quite the mess like a bird’s nest. And you used a ridiculous amount of gel so your soft, pillowy hair became a helmet. This is why you need friends who are alive. Why don’t you have any friends? Because you’re so prickly, cocky, bratty, and grumpy? Or is today just your male PMS time?”

“Nah, that’s pretty much how I always am. Worse, actually. I’m in a good mood because you’re here. Most of the time I’m like the Grinch.”

“Huh. A Daniel that isn’t friendly, chattery, and smiling like a dork…I am struggling to picture this.”

The silver-haired young man smiled in a mischievous manner, almond-shaped hazel eyes swirling like hot chocolate with melted marshmallows. Threatening to melt his lingering soul.

“You’ll see.”

The artfully styled, chic brunette smirked in a similar impish fashion which was his signature smile.

“I guess I will. We will be seeing each other a lot. I hope I don’t ruin your image of me. I like being some boy’s childhood hero.”

“You can’t, hyung. You have a face that never disappoints.”  
“Pfft. Incorrigible flirt. Do you talk to your boyfriend with that mouth?” Seongwoo couldn’t really feel his cheeks but when he raised his hand to them, they seemed to be radiating warmth from that flirtatious comment. He attempted several times to wrestle down the tilting corners of his smile but failed miserably.

“I don’t have a boyfriend right now. I’m looking. If you want to be mine, then you can fill out the application and email it with your best looking selfie?”

There was so much nonsense in those sentences that Seongwoo could do nothing but laugh with disbelief. He hadn’t even recovered from the most recent attack before the next came.

Adult Daniel was an impressive guy and quite a handful, he realized. He was dangerously charming on many levels, a heart-stealer, nerve-melter, a natural flirt. If he’d only been alive and actually twenty-two, then he would have asked for the paper and done it as a half-serious joke. If he had a beating heart it would have ceased moving for a moment, then raced on overdrive like a motor. He would have definitely dated someone like this; he’d been partial to guys, the more handsome and forward they were, the better. Although he’d decided to focus unfortunately more on his studies than pursuing romance. He had meant it to be temporary, just until his future children’s safety was guaranteed. If someone like Daniel had appeared in his college days though, he’d probably have been persuaded to deviate.

Seongwoo gazed down at Daniel fondly while he still could, hands on his waist and faintly shaking his head. “If I could go back in time, Niel-ah, I’d definitely drag you with me…”

“Hmm? Why, hyung?” Daniel responded, cluelessly tilting his head like a lovable, innocent Samoyed.

_Because I think you’d be fun to date and lose my virginity to, if only we were the same age and I hadn’t met you as a kid but a handsome college guy up for some experimenting. Thinking even slightly that you’re handsome and kind of hot still makes me feel like a pedophile. I should put the lid back on pandora’s box right away._

“To show you how to properly style your hair in a neat manner, that’s why!” the ghost joked with a growl, reaching out to ‘ruffle’ his messy silver locks and pinch his minimal amount of squishy cheek flesh.

“Ah, hyung, it tickles, I told you!” Daniel shriek-laughed, attempting to dodge the hands rapidly slipping in and out of his head. “Ah, stop, hyung!”

“Never. I have ten years of punishment to give you, starting with this muahahaha.”

“Haha, so evil!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Were you all surprised by Daniel's surprise in the Halloween vlive? I never expected he was gonna appear as a minion. I couldn't stop laughing and I must have looked so strange, an adult watching a dancing minion costume on the subway >.< Daniel, you owe me for that embarrassment. Especially for making me laugh like a maniac >.<
> 
> I decided to post this second chapter on Halloween. I wish I could post more often, like twice a week, but my writing time has been significantly decreased from a sudden increase in jobs >.< I don't have all that much written of this story, so I'll have to be a bit slower than I expected. Sorry, sorry, at least you will have I think 6 chapters before December comes which is over half the story. 
> 
> See you next week. Stay warm and healthy everyone. Keep hyping ong and niel anyway you can with voting stuff and sns. Fighting Welo, Danity, and Scientists! Hopefully we can get Ong on AAA, then we have chance to see crumbs or maybe even interactions like last year. Let's try and get Daniel lots of awards on Mama too!
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. How He’s Driving Me Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure no one expects it, but living with a ghost isn’t easy in the slightest. At least he’s funny and lovable. Unfortunately, he knows that and takes advantage.

“Daniel, I’m fading. Help~ Oh, no, I’m melting, ahh…” Seongwoo whined with exaggerated poses of despair and agony as if he were performing high fashion poses.

Daniel shook his straight, silvery mop, sighing as he got up from the couch to go to the alter set up next to his TV. There sat a figurine of buddha holding a smoking stick of incense.

“You’re so extra, hyung. What model did you steal those poses from? Maybe I should just let you stay in the graveyard of extra-ville a day or two before we get sued for copyright. Let you get it out of your system and give me some blissful normalcy.”

The large black orbs that were not as shimmering in slate gray popped wide. “You wouldn’t?! Siroh! Niel, don’t please, please let me stay here, please, please~ I’ll be less annoying this time, promise. Niel, Nyel-ah, Niellie…”

Daniel knew that the ghost wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. That hyung was so stubborn and childish he’d found that his age was questionable. He covered his ears and hurried to light up another stick of incense before Seongwoo faded into thin air and was forced to return to within the confines of the graveyard fence.

Keeping a ghost around was easy and painless luckily. All he needed to do was kneel there a couple of times a day, clasp his wooden prayer beads, and pray for Seongwoo’s soul over a burning incense stick. By doing that, he was able to keep Seongwoo’s body solidified (only to his eyes and those of the non-living). His faint, greying form would become colorful and clear again. Although he was still transparent, he seemed to gradually be less so as the days went on with them living together.

More often than he thought, Daniel found himself regretting letting Seongwoo stay with him. He hadn’t expected that Seongwoo would want to talk, hang out, and explore outside all day long. Loner that he’d become, he wasn’t used to any of that. Though he’d thought he’d wanted a bit of company to chat with, the waterfall amount dropped on his head was overwhelming. He certainly hadn’t expected that he’d have a ghost following him around school, attempting to make conversation, practically attached to his hip. He was anxious, constantly worried that something he did or whispered through his clamped lips like an amateur ventriloquist would give his abnormality away, bringing him trouble like in the past.

Seongwoo had made it sound like he was going to be busy with all sorts of tasks once he was free of the fences, which was initially why he’d agreed to helping him and allowing him to stay at his home since his uncle was on a healing trip. Yet he’d hardly done anything but goof around and consume his money.

How was that possible for the undead to consume money, you might ask? Seongwoo, being from wealth without much worries in the world apparently, happened to love to eat and shop.

As long as Daniel burned an item as an offering in an enchanted tin bowl, then he could have it in spiritual form which was better than nothing though not likely half of the feelings and flavors he’d once experienced as human. He supposed after ten years it didn’t matter, which was why Seongwoo didn’t complain much. Ghosts rather quickly lost grasp of their memories and humanity. Seongwoo clung to his humanity and faded memories instead of embracing that he was a ghost who had no need for that sort of thing. 

Which was the reason they had three meals a day and he changed his clothes frequently. Daniel’s clothes were stretched-out and not the style that he wanted, so they had to shop together. He pretended that he was on the phone while buying clothes for his brother or friend so that he could have a conversation with Seongwoo and persuade him into asking for something more reasonably priced. That way he wouldn’t seem like a freak.

Currently he was wearing a black turtleneck and snugly fitting blue jeans, which cost a lot more than their simple look because of the materials. He’d even taken a shower and brushed his teeth this morning though he wouldn’t yield a drop of water afterwards, which he couldn’t believe.

“There. Finished. Satisfied?”

“Yes, indeed. I feel good. How do I look?” Seongwoo sat properly on the couch with his hands under his chin in the flower pose, his seal lips curving up into his slightly fluffier cheeks.

He’d never known but apparently ghosts could sort of gain and lose weight. Since Seongwoo was eating regular meals plus snacks daily, he’d gotten just a tad bit plump in the face. Like when your face bloated after eating ramen as a late-night snack. Or maybe it was that he didn’t care about sleeping right after eating or that he never felt full despite eating like a dump trunk.

_You look infuriatingly good, as always. How can someone be so demanding, pompous, and annoying but so gorgeous, funny, and lovable that you can’t even hate him? Such an anomaly, both this man and what I’m doing. Taking care of and following the demands of a ghost, the things I’m supposed to despise and avoid. Maybe I’m like others in his past, a sucker for that pretty face and cute antics._

“You still look like a ghost, just one who died wearing luxury items from your sugar mommy. If you care so much about your looks, go out and find a ghost girlfriend to date. It’s a waste otherwise. Of my money and your efforts. Would you stop asking for new clothes every week at least, hyung? The ones that you pick are so pricy at this point I can’t afford my books for next semester, not to mention my lunch.”

Seongwoo’s smiling wavy lips sunk into a droopy pout, along with his fragile-seeming shoulders, pale hands, and head full of chestnut, artfully styled waves.

“Hing…But I get bored of one outfit after a week. Why don’t you try being in my place? Wear the same clothes for months or years even and see how you feel afterwards. You just don’t understand my feelings and you don’t even try. You just lecture and refuse. You’re such a mean guy…I miss baby Niel who wasn’t a Scrooge. He would have understood and pitied me and even stole clothes from his friends as long as it would make me happy.”

Daniel tried not to, but he couldn’t help feeling successfully guilt tripped there. As a kid, he would have truly done almost anything the ghost asked if it guaranteed he could see that gorgeous, sweet smile, the joyful, comforted light flickering in his sparkling doe orbs. He hadn’t wanted the man to be miserable or cry ever again as it made him feel strangely awful.

Things were different now. He was a troubled, burdened adult that tended to worry more about himself and get grouchy easily. Especially these days having to take responsibility of money, his uncle, his grades, his future, and now a needy, blabbering ghost. He was stretched to his limit after a week. Then he remembered the DID have a job together tomorrow night. Seongwoo wasn’t likely to help him with training to fight those ‘Grudgers’ as he’d called them if he wasn’t in a good mood. He forced a smile and soft chuckle.

“Did I fool you, hyung? I was just messing with you. For fun. Of course, I don’t have a problem with it. Whenever you’re bored of that outfit, just let me know. We can go shopping anytime, even skip one of my review classes. I don’t really like shopping, but it’s fun with you. You’re a great model.”

Seongwoo crossed his arms over his sweatered chest and narrowed his midnight galaxy orbs resting between a curtain of ebony, fluttering lashes. “Liar. You’re just appealing to me because you want something from me and it just occurred to you that you might not get it if I’m in a bad mood. You think I don’t know you well enough to read you clearly, huh? You’re more transparent than I am, Kang Daniel. You’re a shit liar.”

“You cursed again, hyung! I thought you were trying to protect my purity. I meant what I said though. Whatever we do together is fun. Bringing you here is the best idea I’ve ever had. Every day is a blast with my best friend!”

Seongwoo sat up and turned around to fluff the pillows on the couch out of habit (he could barely feel it in reality). He was unconvinced and sulky still. Daniel would have resorted to a hug but the contact wasn’t likely to last more than a few seconds, if it was even possible. That had rarely happened.

“There’s no need for me to watch my mouth. You’re old enough and curse already despite my feelings about it. You’ve been tainted by school I suppose. Enough with the sweet talk. Get me a macchiato. That works more effectively.”

“Sure, sure! Coming right up, bestie!”

“Stop with the sweet talk, I said! I don’t need diabetes!” the ghost whipped around and kicked the air in the direction of his apple bottom which was bouncing towards the fridge. It was unintentionally cool enough it could be a dance move.

Although Seongwoo preferred it fresh from a café, he was willing to have a canned version as long as he could have one of his favorite drinks every day. Daniel brought one plastic container and burned some tissue around it inside the metal bowl at the alter, then he got his school bag ready while Seongwoo absently watched, sipping his drink from the thin, bent straw.

By the time he was on his fifth sip, he was smiling. The sweet, caramelly drink was super effective. No matter how nasty or dark his mood might be, Seongwoo couldn’t resist the comforting charms of it. He’d always drink it with a foolish grin and a ‘hmm~’ as if it were the most delicious thing on Earth, every single time.

It amused and amazed Daniel how he never got sick of it and repeatedly acted like it was the first time he experienced it. He had to alternate drinks and food otherwise he would get sick of them after a week or two personally. It was one of those strange, admirable characteristics of his hyung. Things about him were unchanging, predictable, stable. Somehow he found that comforting. At least one good thing from his past was still around to uplift his mood.

“So, now that my mood is better. What is it that you want, kiddo? Spill the beans. I know you don’t like them anyway,” Seongwoo asked after Daniel had his backpack and shoes on.

They were in the hallway, just about to leave the house. The ghost has a familiar, attractive smirk, proud of his punny joke though Daniel didn’t laugh about it like he might have as a gullible, easily amused kid.

“Well, if possible…I’d like to train tonight. I’ve got an extermination job tomorrow.”

“Ah. But you said you had homework to do. What about that?”

“That’s where your lazy genius self comes in. If you help me, we could get it done in just ten or fifteen minutes. Then, spend the rest of the time training. What do you say?”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose and slanted down his raven, well-groomed brows, humming thoughtfully with his lips clamped on the straw. “Hmm, you won’t learn anything if I help you every time. Homework is necessary practice and memory reinforcement so that you won’t fail exams…”

“Just this one last time, hyung. I promise next week I’ll do all my homework on my own.”

“I don’t know if I can believe that,” he responded with doubt.

The blonde put his hands together and bowed nearly all the way down to his knees. “Please, hyung. Believe me this once. I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I’ll go shopping with you day after tomorrow. I’ll buy you two outfits. And let’s eat jokbal tonight. We can get delivery and eat it while doing homework. Please, I need your help. I don’t want to get injured like usual. Your training and tips were really helpful last time. I’d like more time to work on my fighting skills.”

“Make it three outfits and two nights of jokbal this week. Oh, and I get two macchiatos per day until the weekend comes. Also, you have to let me sleep in the bed with you, not on the couch anymore. It’s terribly uncomfortable.”

“How can you feel uncomfortable, hyung? You can’t even feel…” Daniel drifted off as beautiful large eyes shot a blast of ominous black fire. If he continued that sentence, he was at risk of a furious, hurt ghost’s revenge. “Okay, okay, you sensitive princess. I agree to everything. You can sleep with me from now on. If you don’t like the pea-infested couch. I was just being considerate. My bed is small and I’m big. It won’t be all that comfortable.”

“You can just sleep on your side. I don’t mind if you roll over on me or spoon me or something. It’s just extra warmth. You look like you’d be a cozy cuddler. It will be the same as sleeping with a Samoyed.”

Daniel’s creamy skin splashed with coral as he blushed. His mind pulled up a strange image of him and Seongwoo snuggling and spooning in his bed. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but it made his heart race like crazy.

_Oh, god. Sleeping with a ghost. Now I’ve really gone too far. My uncle will turn me upside down and shake me until all my hair falls out if he knows._

_Hopefully, he doesn’t make any surprise visits. He’ll be shocked straight into the emergency room to know what I’ve been up to. No way would he approve of this, no matter how nice Seongwoo is (not that he was, actually he was sort of a spoiled, selfish, blunt, pompous princely ‘the entire universe revolves around me obviously’ type). Well, he might be eccentric and annoying but he’s got his cute moments._

Daniel couldn’t help smiling when he noticed Seongwoo’s unusual blink which reminded him of his cats.

“I better get going, hyung. I’ll be late.”

“Aw, can’t you just skip and we go shopping now? School is such a drag. I know because I had twenty years of it. Daniel, let’s skip today, hmm? Let’s just go shopping and have fun, hmm? If you’re really my bestie, you’ll understand about this. I’m so sick of school. Just stepping foot on school grounds feels like going to prison….”

Daniel ignored Seongwoo’s whining, heading out of the house. Even though he shut the door, it couldn’t keep a ghost inside. The enchantments were only for keeping the evil ghosts out and making their spiritual infested aura less likely to be detected, not impossible. Seongwoo in his solidified state could easily teleport and pass through things, though it was something he only did when necessary.

It was troublesome but here and there Daniel respected his wishes (if the ghost was being more pleasant and quiet, for example, not always whining to go outside and play because he hated being inside for long periods) to treat him like any other human, holding the door open for him to walk through like a gentleman.

“Boo!”

Despite knowing that prankster might do something like that because it amused him that Daniel was easily startled, the easily startled man jumped back and shouted when Seongwoo teleported directly in front of him. It was even more shocking today because their ‘lips’ had bumped since he’d been moving forward and Seongwoo appeared much too close for comfort. At a ghost stealing his first kiss, the fact that he’d sort of felt a tingly, whispy, cool mist on his mouth, he found himself getting angrier than usual.

“Yah! Don’t fucking do that anymore, hyung! You scared me and you’re too close. Have some decency and stop being such a damn child! You said you’re forty-two, so why are you acting like you’re twelve all the time!”

The ghost stared after the stomping college student, appearing confounded. He didn’t understand what he’d done that got Daniel to blow his top. He’d been getting used to and rather ignoring his pranks these days. Was it just because their faces connected a bit? He hadn’t felt it, but he thought for a split second their faces had collided just before Daniel jumped back. He’d misjudged the distance due to that he rarely used his teleporting powers.

He didn’t recall Daniel hating it that much the previous times they’d come in contact in other ways, what did their noses bumping matter so much.

“Tch. Some Samoyed woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, I see…What a grouch. He acts more like he’s eighty than twenty….”

“Would you stop following me to class, hyung? You don’t even like it. You constantly complain and bug me to ditch. I thought you have things to do. Can’t we stay apart in the afternoons? I really need to focus or I’m going to fail my upcoming tests. Don’t you dare come if you’re planning to make moose ears and dance weirdly behind the professor.”

He turned around when he didn’t sense Seongwoo gliding in his vicinity. Seongwoo had his arms crossed, pouting down at some flowers as if they’d dared to call him ugly. Daniel sighed and sheepishly scratched his head.

“First, you won’t skip to go shopping with me. Then, you act like I’m diseased and ignore me just because of a small joke. Now you refuse to even let me stay by your side at school. Just admit that you’re sick of being around me because I’m a stinky ghost. I’ll find somewhere else to stay.”

_Ah, there it is. My weakness appears. That ridiculously pretty face with the cute, baby-ish antics somehow amplifying the beauty in those artful features. Why is he so adorable and handsome?_

“Hyung. Don’t sulk. I don’t mean that I’m sick of you or don’t want you around. I just need to focus in class but it’s difficult because you have a lot of questions and comments which distracts me. I’m not saying you’re terrible company or shooing you away permanently. We can go shopping after school. Just a couple hours of day for class, please, can you make yourself busy elsewhere, hmm? You were a model student once, so you can understand…”

Daniel drifted off, realizing his irritation from this morning had turned him insensitive. He’d been unfair to Seongwoo, who was just a lonely guy wanting to have fun with someone by his side after decades being cooped up alone in a graveyard. Now he was pricked with guilt and regret.

Seongwoo’s head snapped up, his doe eyes narrowing into slits, spitting familiar ebony flames of doom. He didn’t apologize because he hadn’t said anything wrong. He never dodged around the fact that Seongwoo wasn’t human, even though the ghost disliked being reminded of his current status. Because he knew that Seongwoo needed to come to grasp with that at some point in order to pass into the afterlife; it was part of the process of moving on after a difficult or surprising death.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. It’s just that…You talk a lot and sometimes I answer unconsciously, hyung. People started saying that I’m strange. That I like to talk to myself. That I am experiencing hallucinations.

Please, hyung, I don’t want to draw that kind of attention again. I have some bad experiences with bullying from being abnormal. I don’t care about if I’m a loner the rest of my school days, but I’d prefer not to be thought of as a freak. I’m just trying to survive in a peaceful environment.

Can you try to understand and help me out? Don’t be selfish and oversensitive for once, hyung. I know that you’re a good person. If you’re my friend, you can do this much for me, I think. It’s not like I don’t want you around ever, just at school…”

He attempted to explain and make a persuasive plea. It wasn’t a lie. Seongwoo appeared to be wavering, judging by his softer, thoughtful expression and the way he was fidgeting with his sleeves.

Seongwoo uncrossed his arms with a soft sigh.

“Alright. I get it. But I don’t think I’m being over-sensitive. I’m seeing through your politeness. You don’t want me around constantly, annoying you and messing up your perfect, human life. Must be nice being able to study and have a future goal to work towards. I vaguely remember that, but it was sort of nice. I’ll get out of your hair. I’ll get lost. It was my fault thinking you’re my friend just because of some random act of kindness to a pitiful ghost.”

“Hyung! Don’t get lost! That better be a joke! You have to be careful. You’re direction challenged, remember! Of course, we are friends and I’m not just helping you out of pity! Hyung, don’t be so sensitive and sulky, come on! At least go wait for me at the front of school then. I’ll take you shopping! Be careful where you go, mark where you are so you can find your way back!”

Seongwoo ignored Daniel calling out advice to him like an overprotective parent. He merely waved his hand in a flippant, annoyed manner, teleporting a block away once he sensed the human walking toward him. Daniel watched him go in silence, chewing on his plump lip, feeling worried and guilty. His shoulders sunk in defeat, knowing he’d once more lost the fight.

_It’s hopeless. I just can’t stand to see him upset like that. I know giving in will spoil him more, but…_

“Hyung! Hyung, I’m sorry! Just for today then. You can tag along with me. You have to be quiet and think over a plan for yourself tomorrow. I’ll give you directions to follow so you won’t get lost. I’m going to be worried and unable to focus on class if you keep going. So, come back. Stay with me today.”

Seongwoo immediately spun around his heel with a brilliant, smug, smile. He’d certainly been acting like a professional and Daniel had fallen for the trap, as per usual. He had difficulty resisting Seongwoo when he became upset and sullen. This wasn’t the first time that the ghost who knew that fact well used it to his advantage to get his way. He was such a difficult, spoiled, eccentric guy clearly born rich and without siblings, he was a handful. He was one of the only people that could get him to say sorry in the last five years since he’d decided he wasn’t going to be sorry for anything anymore.

Daniel was mildly annoyed, but he didn’t mind being tricked all that much nowadays. He rather admired how witty and talented at acting his hyung was. How he could easily get what he wanted, even from someone stubborn like himself. It was amusing so he usually laughed, with a slightly exasperated look.

“Hehe. I knew you would come around. That took longer than usual, I’ll give the stubborn grouchy bestie of mine props for that. Just admit you like having me around and stop trying to drive me away every day, Niel-ah. It never works, you know. You can’t possibly resist my cute self.”

“Tch. This hopeless, smooth prankster. No, but seriously. From tomorrow, no more.”

Seongwoo’s response was breezy, suggesting he might not believe him. “Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Let’s go to class, buddy! I wonder what will we learn today and how long before you start doodling cats out of boredom~”

“This beauty here is from a million and a quarter years ago from a female stegosaurus’ tail…”

Seongwoo yawned loud enough to split Daniel’s eardrums, making the student shriek and cover his ears. Dozens of students who had their concentration abruptly broken turned to glare back at him. Daniel blushed and bowed slightly while Seongwoo sitting in the empty chair next to him laughed enough to burst his guts.

“What a scaredy cat you are! That’s the only characteristic of yours I can acknowledge resembles a cat. Otherwise you’re a puppy even more so than you were as a kid. When you’re thinking, you scratch everywhere. When you’re confused, you tilt your head. They should have you as the lecture. You’re more interesting than this dull fossil of a professor.

How can he make dinosaurs this boring that if I could, I would slam my head on the edge of the desk to cut my misery short? Doesn’t he know of Jurassic Park or Jurassic World or Land Before Time? There’s so many interesting series he could put in clips here and there at least. Give us some figurines or puzzles to fiddle with. I can’t believe he’s already dragged about some grimy bones for an entire hour.

Hey there, lame Professor Drag, tell us how old you are because I think it’s about time you join the fossils in the basement! You completely suck at teaching! Boo~ Instead of stimulating my brain cells, you are making them commit suicide. Most boring person in the universe! You should be ashamed of yourself. You even made the dinosaur ghosts fall asleep. Boo~ Lame~ Boring as dirt~”

Seongwoo stood up, shouting at the professor who was continuing to read an article from an archaeological dig twenty years ago that he’d put on his powerpoint, word for word. He ended his lengthy string of insults with noisily sticking out his tongue. Indeed, there were a few dinosaur ghosts from the fossils sleeping alongside the classroom walls. They were more interesting than anything the teacher said.

“Hyung, sit down. I’ll let you watch something without sound, okay? Just shh…”

Daniel anxiously hissed behind his hand, managing to focus enough to tug on Seongwoo’s leather jacket for a second. He was terrified of people seeing him talking to himself or something that they couldn’t see, but if he kept listening to Seongwoo’s eccentric displays he was going to go crazy and shout at him in the middle of the silent classroom.

Seongwoo sat down with a huff, wiping some beads of imaginary sweat off his brow (ghosts didn’t really sweat but Seongwoo acted as if he could on many occasions, usually with dramatic effect like he was in a movie). Daniel was sort of used to it but still found it half irksome, half amusing. Seongwoo was so full of quirks once you got to know him. Like that he was so obsessed with pretending as if he were still human. Maybe that had something to do with why he was still stuck on Earth. Maybe his uncle didn’t know that the magenta aura could also be related to that.

“Fine. I feel better now I got that out of my system. I’m really amazed at you, Daniel. How can you not fall asleep and even manage to take such diligent notes during this snooze fest? Wow, your handwriting is beautiful even. Like a calligrapher. Mine looks like chicken scratch in comparison. Or at least I think it did. I’ll show you, just wait…”

Daniel was waiting for Seongwoo to show him something the rest of the lecture, fruitlessly. He couldn’t concentrate on the bone talk anymore since Seongwoo was far too amusing attempting to pick up a pen on a notebook. Daniel wasn’t sure what he would do if someone saw a floating pen, but he didn’t have much confidence. It wasn’t the first time that Seongwoo was attempting to pick up objects, after all. He hadn’t ever succeeded with anything much heavier than a piece of paper or a grain of rice. If he did while they happened to be around a bunch of students that knew him, then fate was truly against him.

“Ah, so close!”

Daniel got up off his arm, sitting upright in shock. For a brief moment, he swore Seongwoo had managed to pick up the pen. This shocked both of them, until it dropped through his pale fingers and went rolling off the desk. The pen made a clatter as it hit the tile floor, rolled to the next step’s edge, and dropped again and again.

The students in front of him searched for the sound while Daniel rushed to get out of there. He left with his stuff and an open bag in his hands, not bothering to take the time to put them in and zip up. He was terrified if anyone had seen a floating pen just in front of his face, which he’d happened to be looking at. That was even worse than talking to himself, people would assume he was a wizard or something. That hadn’t even gone well for Harry Potter.

“Dammit, Ongcheongie hyung. Why did you have to practice there of all places? What if someone saw you?” he muttered angrily in the hallway, knowing that Seongwoo followed him, passing through the close door. Although he was usually slow, he could move quickly if it was to catch up with him and avoid getting lost and abandoned.

“Sorry not sorry. You, just as I, had no idea it would work! It worked for a moment, Daniel! You saw it, right? I can pick up material things now! I’m so amazing. There’s nothing that can’t be done if I keep putting in efforts. Yippee! In no time, I can carry things and touch people like a normal human.”

_Touch people? Like, he could touch me? Whenever he wants? Hmm, I’m not sure how I feel about that. He likes to hit and mess with my hair and pinch my cheeks. Plus, when he get’s excited, he…does that…._

“Hyung! I keep telling you not to do that because it feels weird!” the blonde scolded hysterically, rapidly backing away from Seongwoo attempting to hug him a second time. The first one had caught him off-guard, the ghost passing through his whole body entirely as he pounced in joy. The second one he had hope to avoid if he moved fast and scolded him sternly.

Luckily, the ghost stopped, looking as smug as a kitten in a mitten. As if he needed more reason to be proud of himself. “Alright, but I’m happy. Let’s go celebrate. Shopping time!”

“Er, I still have one more class…”

Seongwoo jumped in front of him when he attempted to swerve back towards the classrooms.

“Which is the one that you need the least. The teacher doesn’t check attendance, plus sends the lecture powerpoints every week in case anyone missed or needs a review, so it’s useless to go. You can’t use it as an excuse, nope. I remember clear as crystal. Let’s go. Or should I persuade you with another ghostly hug? I’m coming for you, woo~ Woooo~”

The blonde surrendered in panic the instant the brunette stepped towards him with a wicked grin and his long arms outstretched, making creepy noises. He scrunched up his massive body, looking oddly small and fragile.

“No, hyung, no! I’ll go, don’t do that. It really tickles. Celebrating by shopping sounds just fine. I’m tired of classes anyway.”

The ghost whipped around gracefully, lazily strutting with his hands locked behind his head. Daniel followed after getting his bag in order and slinging it over his flannel covered broad shoulders.

“I wouldn’t have thought that. Compared to when you were younger, you’re quite the model student. You’re serious, silent, and well-focused. You changed a lot, but I’m not sure if it’s for the best. Some people like it when they hang out with those that are similar to them, but as for me, hmm…”

Although it was true, Daniel found himself getting defensive. He only minded what Seongwoo thought about his personality somehow. It felt more like a stinging, accusatory insult. It wasn’t like he wanted to change this way. It had naturally happened due to circumstances and necessities.

“Getting more serious about school is a part of growing up, in case you forgot. Being quiet and focused and mature, that’s respectful to the teacher. There’s nothing wrong with being an introvert either. Everyone is different, some people’s characters change gradually as they experience difficulties and various situations during adulthood. I haven’t completely changed if you look closer. I might be a slightly more serious, calmer loner but I still do all the things that I liked to do with friends. I like gaming and reading. I still know how to joke around and play.”

“Hmm, right. But now it seems like you do that out of habit because during your free time besides sleeping you have nothing better to do. And it seems you don’t enjoy it as much as in the past. You need friends. Hobbies just aren’t as enjoyable without people to share the experience with, I think. Why don’t you fix that gristly personality of yours and make some?”

“I have you already, hyung. That’s enough. I prefer to stay home. There’s lots of fun things to do by yourself. I have fun but it’s merely I’m not as expressive as I was back then. I had to learn to control my emotions and expressions because of the ghosts around me. What did you expect? Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh? It’s not like I wanted this stinking power that ruined my life. I can’t make friends because they might get caught up in a nasty situation or they’ll call me a freak if they find out…”

“Aw, were you offended? Sorry, Daniel. I don’t mean it like you’re thinking. It’s not an insult. I’m just concerned, sincerely, as your friend. I was making an observation, not stating facts.

I want you to be happy like you wanted me to be happy. Like you could sense it back then, I think I can also sense that you’re bored and lonely. I can help you with that at the moment but I’m going to make sure you get some friends and a lover maybe before I leave so that you won’t go back to always being cooped up and miserable.

For now, I’m taking this grouchy homebody out for some much-deserved partying time! My treat.”

“Hyung, not that I don’t trust you. But, aren’t you forgetting something crucial?” Daniel scoffed at his friend’s arrogance. “You might have been rich before but now you’re flat-out broke. You can’t buy me anything, not even a measly stick of gum. Ghost money is even less useful than chocolate coins.”

Seongwoo laughed sheepishly, scratching at his neck. “Ah, that’s right. I’m dirt poor because I’m dead. How’d I forget that? Well, it’s the thought that counts. If I HAD usable money, then I would buy you things since you’re a nice, cute dongsaeng.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Daniel ducked and swatted when Seongwoo reached over to pinch his cheek, then decided to walk forward, taking the lead. Otherwise who knew where the direction-challenged guy would send them.

“Oh, I like this one! What do you think? Doesn’t it scream ‘movie star ‘ to you? Look, look. Tell me your honest opinion. I’m super handsome, right? You want to give me your number and your heart is racing a mile a minute because I’m so dreamy, right? Cus I’m a movie movie star, you want me, you want me~”

Seongwoo did as he usually did, stopping randomly when he saw some stylish mannequin in the shop windows and jumping inside to show off his good looks. No matter what display outfit he jumped into he looked like a model and made the clothes seem like a million dollars, honestly. Although Daniel wasn’t much into fashion. He couldn’t afford to be. He could barely afford new underwear for himself yet here he was spending a small fortune every weak on clothes that he would end up burning as an offering for a ghost with expensive, picky taste.

Seongwoo didn’t pay any mind to his gloomy, irritated mood. He continued to model and sing, making exaggerated, dramatic expressions as if he were shooting a catalogue. He switched every second, adding a sentence brimming with self-praise.

“How’s this one? Isn’t it dashing on me?”

“Yeah, yeah. That one’s fine.”

Seongwoo stilled, seal lips sinking into a frown-pout. “Hey, you aren’t even looking. The least you could do is look and spare me an honest opinion. Can’t you tell I’m fishing for compliments? You’re the only one that can see me. There’s no mirror around. So, who else do you expect me to ask, huh? Stop being a grump and humble me here! Bite the worm, bro!”

Daniel shivered at the image of wriggling worms. How much he despised bugs. Seongwoo knew that well, so it was all the more irritating he’d bring it up so casually.

“Exactly my point, hyung. I’m the only one that can see you along with a bunch of other undead. But they aren’t going to care what anyone or even themselves look like because they’re preoccupied figuring out how to move on. Which is what you should be spending your time on too. I don’t care what you wear, just like they don’t.

Why are you so obsessed with looks anyway? Why do you need to hear compliments every day to feel good about yourself? Just stop this already. I’m tired and going broke by the hour. Have some decency. You know I can’t afford this but all you care about is yourself and feeling good for a short time. Maybe you need to look deeper inside and see what’s the problem, hyung. Why you aren’t fully satisfied with yourself. I don’t think fancy clothes is the answer.”

Seongwoo zapped out of the store onto the street, fuming right in front of him. Feeling intimidated, Daniel stepped back.

“Yah! How can you say something insensitive like that? There’s nothing wrong with wanting to feel good. You know exactly how long I was locked up in there wearing the same clothes, nothing to do, nothing I like around me, no-one but some ghost couple to talk to and even then just once or twice a month! Of course, I want to go do things I used to like to do after so many years unable to do it! Isn’t that natural?

But you’re taking that as some sort of emotional, psychological issue. Dude, it’s NOT that serious. I was like this before and there’s no problem with it. If you couldn’t afford it, you should have just told me honestly! What’s the point of doing it for weeks and only complaining now, huh? That’s not fair. Don’t make me look like such a terrible person. Do you not understand? Are you taking it out on me for what I said earlier? How cheap. I apologized for that. I didn’t mean it to insult you, but while we’re on the subject.

I know exactly why you don’t have friends. When you were younger, you were so cute, sweet, bubbly, and talkative. You made friends easily. You were always talking about this or that person in your life. You were popular. What happened to make you this stiff, gloomy, cranky guy who doesn’t want to bother to make a single friend, huh? How did you become a literal hot dog, stick jammed up your ass?”

After Seongwoo’s outburst, Daniel became solemn. He turned and walked into the store with his head down, not saying a word except for to explain to the clerk what outfit he wanted that was displayed in the window. Even when Seongwoo told him he didn’t have to buy it and that what he said was going too far, that he would understand and not ask for anything expensive if it was hard on his wallet, apologizing that he didn’t know about how extensive his financial struggles were. Even when he had the bag in hand and was dragging his feet down the street along the line of brightly lit, colorful stores with Seongwoo flitting around him attempting to get his attention by acting funny or cheesy, Daniel continued to remain glum and silent, ignoring his presence, staring solemnly at the ground right through his transparent body.

He didn’t want to elaborate but there’d been issues in the past that made him realize it was going to be difficult to be friends with people. In some ways, he’d come to trust people that weren’t his family less than ghosts even. Because he couldn’t predict or understand their twisted, hypocritical, two-faced behavior.

People could turn cruel in seconds as soon as they suspected someone in their surroundings was abnormal. Fear and prejudice mixed were a terrible thing that made it a challenge for him to trust anyone easily. He didn’t want to be hurt by the scorn and the mistreatment that had nearly crippled him as a teenager. It was better to be alone and living peacefully than hated and feared by an entire community.

**Flashback (TW bullying)**

_"What are you hiding there for? Are you playing hide and seek? I think your friend forgot about you but if you want to play, I'll play with you instead. But I don't really like that game. Could we possibly play something else? What do you like?"_

_Daniel wanted to snap why would a twelve-year-old be playing hide and seek. He wasn't a kid. Clearly, he was hiding for a good reason; not for fun but from something or someone dangerous. He was currently curled up under a slide in the playground like a scared mouse._

_Normally, he wasn't the type to play in this sort of childish place since he was nine. He preferred to play games, sports, or cards with his guy friends. At some point, recess in elementary school which had once been a slice of heaven became pure hell for the boy cursed with supernatural powers._

_There were ghosts lingering around the forest areas which the playground was close to. They could sense him. They would look his way curiously and he was still having difficulty keeping his reactions under control. Even though he controlled his expression and bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming, the nerves and sweat they sensed made them approach._

_They'd come up, follow him, get in his path, even try to touch him. It was all a way to test if he could see them or not. When seeing them and avoiding their attention grew overwhelming, he hid somewhere no one could see him easily. Like this._

_Today was the first time anyone foolishly bothered him while he was being a scaredy cat. By foolish, he meant how this girl didn't know there happened to be a ghost sniffing around for him. The quite deranged, transparent old lady with the yellow glow paused in her creepy humming._

_"Omona. Hello there, boy. I knew I sensed someone special. So you were hiding from me. Could it be her? Is she my daughter? She is! My pretty girl, how much I’ve missed you…"_

_Daniel almost cursed. The ghost lady was now coming for the girl with her arms open as if she would hug her in the next second. He had no choice but to act quickly to protect her. He pushed the girl smiling at him with her hand stretched towards him out of harm's way. Even if he could explain that he knew a ghost was next to her, there wasn't nearly enough time. At the sudden motion and Daniel shouting, the ghost was scared off, teleporting in a misty poof back into the woods where she'd been roaming for years in search of her daughter who possibly used to attend this school._

_"I'm sorry. Are you--"_

_When he approached the fallen girl with scraped, dirty hands to help her up, she became hysterical. She screamed at him, injuring her hands worse by sliding back along the wood chips in a frantic rush._

_"No, you're not! You sent something after me. I could sense something evil and cold coming close to me. It was you, right? You know black magic that can control demons. If you don't like me and want to be alone, you could just use words!"_

_"No, it was just the wind. I didn't send anything after you. You just fell and I was trying to catch you. You’re misunderstanding. I don't have any demon summoning powers and I wouldn't--"_

_"Liar! You pushed me! You accidentally summoned it while testing out some spell you read and when it actually worked, you were trying to get it to eat me instead of you. You were using me as bait. You’re selfish and mean and creepy! Get away from me, you freak!"_

_Eventually she ran away without him being able to clear his name. Within a day, because of her, his entire class was scared of him. They treated him like a monster, not just a freak who liked black magic. At first, the bullying because of that incident was simple ostracizing that teachers attempted to fix. They weren’t much help because they couldn't fully understand with the way the kids' stories didn't match up and Daniel wouldn't offer anything but to say 'i didn't do anything' or 'it's a misunderstanding'._

_Eventually, all of the students refused to be close to him at school. Whenever the teacher tried to arrange the seats, there was a ruckus of complaints. He ended up sitting by himself in the back row, only one student in front of him, watching them shiver and jerk in fear whenever he subtly moved or looked their way._

_Outside of class or whenever the teacher was gone, he wasn't safe. Fear, misunderstandings, and distrust following various ‘questionable’ incidences turned to violence. The male students started to physically abuse him, mostly avoiding his face because that would be obvious whereas bruises on other parts could he explained with various excuses. He didn't say anything and he wouldn't though because saying the truth about his powers would just make it worse._

_On some level he understood the reactions of his classmates. They were as scared of and uncomfortable around him as he was with the ghosts he saw on a daily basis. He might have done the same if his family were normal, who was to say. It was natural to have a negative reaction to encountering the mysterious unknown._

_He didn't blame them but their upbringing and the circumstances. That didn't make it any easier to deal with. He attempted to avoid making trouble but unfortunately that time with the girl wasn't the only supernatural incident with him in the middle. Within a couple of months after gaining his powers, his status as a black magic using demon controlling freak was solidified._

_He became the biggest loner of the entire school and a near mute. His personality was completely flipped after all the difficulties he'd been through in a short time at a delicate age. They moved away too late to reverse the damage, if it was even possible. He was forever left with scars from the more intense bullies and unwilling to make friends with regular humans he couldn't trust and might get caught up in danger. Even up until his twenties, he remained the same and the people still around who knew his true self differently from his reputation were able to be counted on one hand._

  
  


“Let’s just say this. I’m better off not having friends. Unless I can guarantee they can understand and accept me, it’s dangerous for my well-being as well as for them. If I got rid of these powers, it’s another story entirely. But as long as I can sense ghosts, getting close to people is a risk. For me, my family, and for strangers. It’s not that I don’t want to make friends or that I can’t. It’s that I purposefully push people away and don’t try because it isn’t a luxury I can afford. I can’t have friends while I’m a freak…”

“Daniel…”

Seongwoo wanted to assure him that he wasn’t a freak; that he was special and people could surely see that and admire him for his powers if they happened to find out. However, the reality and his wisdom stopped him.

Although some years had passed since he was alive, the society and mindsets of people hadn’t changed so much. It was surely not an easy thing to accept, those who were abnormal and had supernatural powers. It was more likely their fear of the unknown would turn them hysterical, paranoid, and violent. They’d likely push to have him removed from school and sent to a mental facility if he admitted he could see and talk to ghosts.

That was the reality of humanity. They still weren’t ready to accept spiritual things existed and there truly were people who had special gifts. It was all cool and dandy when it was in science fiction, but real life was another story. They weren’t ready to face their fears and attempt to understand and accept things that were vastly different from their known norms.

He wasn’t the sort to use empty, untrue words for someone’s comfort. He’d always been the blunt and honest sort, though having a friend for all these years taught him something he hadn’t known before, being without friends or siblings, having lost his family when he was young. The nature of being sensitive, empathetic, and comforting. Just slightly, anyway.

Compared to most people, he had a long way to go. But with Daniel at least he knew how to not be a total jerk when it was necessary. He felt it was something he owed the boy as well, for he’d given him comfort and encouragement along with company when he’d been desperately wishing for it.

“You shouldn’t think like that. Although they might see it that way because they’re ignorant, you shouldn’t think so negatively of yourself. You aren’t a freak. Just like your favorite Marvel characters, you are a hero with supernatural talents. You’re special. Seeing ghosts, helping them move on, fighting the evil ones is cool. It’s nothing less than a heroic act. You don’t have to announce it to the world, but you don’t have to hide it if you don’t want to. It’s something to be proud of, not something to hide and hate.

You will have me as your friend and my dumb, noisy friends can be your friends too! Ghosts are still people, they’re just without a beating heart and solid body, right? We can still count. Don’t think you’re friendless.

Someday you will find someone you can trust and open up to, I’m sure of it. I’ve been watching you and your acting skills are good. You’re really good at ignoring even me when I’m being my noisiest. So, I bet you can have friends and keep your secret now. You don’t need to push people away and stay a loner anymore. I’m confident you can ignore any ghosts that pop up.

So, just be a little bit friendlier than you are now, smile instead of scowl, don’t refuse every invite to hang out with classmates. You will make friends in no time. You at least need some casual acquaintances to hang out and do some homework with, trust me. If you waste your college life and miss out on making connections and having fun with others, you will regret it for your whole life just like I am.

I was too busy and paranoid, so I pushed and rejected everyone who tried to get close to me. My whole school life was focused on my goals. I didn’t have fun at all. Then, look what happened to me. I ended up stuck here with not a single person mourning or caring for my death. You don’t want to be like that, stuck in an overground mound in a haunted graveyard. If you don’t want regrets and being alone like me, then you should at least try to keep your heart open a bit, hmm? Can you promise that you’ll at least consider trying to be a bit friendlier and loosen up at school?”

At the end of Seongwoo’s sincere speech full of decent advice that he hadn’t expected to hear, Daniel nodded.

“I see your point, hyung. Yeah, maybe I’ll consider it. Is this enough for you? Do you want to get some new shoes or an accessory to match?”

Seongwoo could tell that Daniel was changing the subject because he was uncomfortable talking about serious things and desperately wanted to get whatever negative, traumatic memories were haunting his mind away. He relaxed, turning his serious expression into a dorky, cheerful one.

“I think I’m good with this much. My dangerously handsome face is accessory enough. Thanks for offering. I promise that I’ll cut back on my shopping sprees. Either a full outfit every two weeks or an item every week. Sounds good?”

“Hyung, I was just annoyed. I’m not so broke that I can’t afford some clothes. Though would you mind looking at the price tag or the brand before choosing? You have this nasty habit of choosing the nosebleeders.”

“Ah, is that so? What can I do when I have classy taste? I grew up in an Itaewon suburb. My taste in friends is as high quality as my taste in clothes, I guess. My best friend happens to be strong, handsome, intelligent, and generous even.”

“Hyung, there’s no need to blatantly flirt like that. We’re still friends, even if you make me angry here and there. I’m not going to refuse to ever buy you anything out of spite.”

Daniel faintly flushed in the cheeks, raising his hand to press up on his nose, discreetly hiding a precious, flattered smile. Seongwoo’s grin widened and his shoulders naturally bounced with pride. He felt good that he’d managed to make Daniel’s mood better and uplift his drooping confidence. It wasn’t something he was used to but it was a wonder that he could do that even when he put his efforts in. It hadn’t been all that sloppy either.

“So, what is it that you need to do? Let’s tackle these foul paper beasts.”

Daniel grimaced, not liking how Seongwoo licked the jokbal grease off his fingers one by one with this annoying wet popping sound. He could burn him tissues or tell him to go wash his hands, but what did it matter. It wasn’t like ghosts had bacteria in their saliva that he could catch germs from. It was a bit dirty to see but it wasn’t going to bring him any harm, so he let it slide. He passed over some books he had.

“I need to read this chapter and prepare a quiz with ten questions to give other students.”

“Sure, sure, no problem. I’ll take care of that.”

Seongwoo drank some strawberry milk through a bendy straw and munched on pieces of fatty pork while reading. When Daniel wasn’t turning the pages for him, he was working on a math worksheet which was about to turn him bald. Seongwoo paused in nibbling a piece of glazed skin, smiling crookedly in amusement as he looked up to see Daniel yanking on his hair in frustration.

“Eh, eh~ Stop yanking out all your pretty hair, Goldilocks. Before you know it, you’ll be bald as is. I’m done with this, so I’ll take care of that for you if it’s such a pain. You just write down the questions I tell you.”

It wasn’t the first time that he’d seen the lazy genius complete his homework like Flash but every time was equally amazing. Seongwoo did the work while at the same time telling him the questions he’d come up for his quiz, detailed and tricky ones that one could only get from extensively reading the chapter pages several times, footnotes and images included. He had an amazing short-term memory, especially for the insignificant, tiniest details, while also being a professional multi-tasker. Daniel struggled to keep up, making Seongwoo slightly annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

“Wah, my hero…” Daniel huffed while stretching out his aching hand.

“Tch, you act like it’s rocket science instead of algebra. I’m just your hyung while I know that Spiderman is your hero I could never replace. I admit that I have some cool sides though I’m not the nicest guy. There you go. All done. Piece of cake, hardly a challenge at all for a genius like me.”

“You did this all for me just so we can get to training early?” the blonde asked, dumbfounded.

He understood that the only time that Seongwoo did his homework for him was when he was promised or seduced with the idea of going out to play. Otherwise, he refused to touch a book and shivered at the any word related to studying as if he’d gotten some sort of trauma from it in the past. The way that Seongwoo put it, it gave him some unpleasant flashbacks plus he hated the fact that he wasted his short lifespan on studies and school. All his efforts had been fruitless since he wasn’t able to achieve his dream to become a paranormal detective.

“I just want it overwith. It’s an eyesore. Though since it’s been awhile, it was almost fun. Let’s watch a movie and have some ice cream before we exercise or I’ll get indigestion. Clean this up, will you? I want to put my feet up. Ew, how dirty. You eat like a dog.”

Seongwoo flippantly flung the paper and pencil into his lap. Daniel looked it over, barely able to understand all the formula work he’d taken care of in less than a minute, but it seemed correct. Then it registered what Seongwoo had demanded. He was still arrogantly pointing at the mess on the table, his eyebrow raised as if to snark ‘aren’t you going to get that junk out of my way? You know I don’t ask twice.’

“Neh, neh. I’ll get that for you, Prince Stuck-Up Know-it-all. Although the one who ate most of it was you, the meat addict.”

“Thanks. Hehe. I do know a lot. About time you admit it. Be a good kiddo and I’ll teach you some of the vast things I know about ghosts, hmm? Aigoo, so cute you are, Fido, good boy, good boy~”

_If anyone is an animal, it’s you, hyung. You’re a pig. You eat too much for a human! You don’t even need to eat that much._

_Does he have any idea how much food expenses he costs me just for one day? I bet even livestock eats less than him. Where does he even put it? He should have gained five kilos by now seeing as he doesn’t like exercising, but it barely looks like one and that went all to his cheeks like a squirrel. It just made him younger, softer, and cuter._

_At least someone that pigs out like this should get plump and ugly. It’s really not fair that he gets more attractive. The way he talks too! It makes me want to stuff these scraps down his throat. Do all rich only children talk that way or have I been enabling his spoiled flat ass too much?_

Daniel grit his teeth and clenched the tray full of trash to toss. He had to fight back his urge to snap at Seongwoo for his degrading commentary. For one, Seongwoo acted obnoxious because he found it amusing to get him riled up. For two, if they had an argument, then the whole day of sucking up to Seongwoo and holding himself back would mean nothing.

He needed to ignore how the ghost was taking advantage of his situation. He should at least get rewarded by learning some of his expert fighting tips.

As arrogant as he could be, Seongwoo was intelligent and skillful in areas that Daniel was not. If he kept getting injured, eventually his uncle would notice and make a guess at what he was up to. If that happened, he was likely to end up on lock-down, supervised at all times and unable to go to school.

Someday soon, his uncle would return and possibly visit, maybe even live with him again. He needed to be unscratched by that time with the money to support himself so he wouldn’t burden his guardian. He’d feel bad if his uncle had to go back to doing dangerous things that harmed his recovering health because of money.

Instead of a movie, they ended up watching a couple of episodes of Spongebob which was something they both thought was funny. Seongwoo liked it so much that he couldn’t stop laughing and would comment every time like clockwork: ‘Why didn’t they have this kind of show on TV when I was alive? Ah, I’m such a fan of this show. It’s hilarious!’

In truth, Daniel had known about it, but he hadn’t had a phone with data back then or he would have shown it to him. Since when he was younger, he’d wanted to share literally everything that he liked or found amusing with his favorite hyung. Whatever thing that would make him smile, he would note down back then that he needed to show or tell Seongwoo about it when he next met him. He hadn’t been obsessed with many things in his life, not even jellies exactly.

The only thing that he would say he’d become addicted to was bringing that gloomy, chic man’s beautiful, joyful, youthful smile and hearing his musical, airy laughter. It had a healing effect on him, plus it made him feel good about himself, as if he were doing the universe a favor. Because surely hyung was going to be one of god’s most beloved, top-ranked angels when he moved on and then him and his future generations would certainly be blessed.

Although as the days went on and he got used to having the ghost in his life, he was more and more reluctant for him to restart his life as a guardian angel. At least not too soon.

“It’s nice....”

Seongwoo looked across the pillow they were sharing, both laying diagonally across the couch with their legs hooked on the arms or back.

“What is? I can think of a lot of things that are nice for me, but I’m not sure for you.”

“It’s nice to have a friend around. Even if you’re a ghost, I don’t mind. You’re a pleasant guy to be around, hyung. You’re a good friend. You’re funny and talkative and quirky and sporadically kind.”

Seongwoo snorted. “Sporadically? You mean I’m usually a mean jerk, but I have bursts of kind moments, huh? Well, I guess you don’t need my training then. I was going to suggest we start and give you roughly three to four hours of my precious beauty sleep, but now…”

“Hyung, stop messing around. I was complimenting you. Like you want.”

“Hmm. Is that really enough? I think I need a bit more. Nibble again.”

Seongwoo turned his head up towards the ceiling, tapping on his lip. Daniel knew he was just being coy. It made him smile faintly, admiring his hyung’s handsome face not so discreetly as he usually attempted.

“Alright. You’re handsome. The clothes we bought today suit you well. It does indeed make you look like a movie star. You have impeccable fashion taste. Your hair is especially perfect. Your moles are pretty. You even have cute nostrils. Your skin is flawless and smooth like cream. You’re as intelligent and witty as you are funny. And you’re the coolest, most confident person I’ve ever come across. If you were human and my age, I might take you to bed in a heartbeat. Satisfied?”

“Omo. That’s way more than I expected. I’m actually blushing. You shameless flirt, that’s too big of a bite that you ate the hook even! Don’t look at me for a moment. I’m feeling shy. I was actually a conservative guy.”

Seongwoo covered his slightly pink-tinted face with his palms, a wide smile evident in his voice along with a flustered quiver in his tone. Daniel laughed as an embarrassed Seongwoo turned over on the couch and buried his face in the fabric.

That was the first time he’d seen him turn this bashful. Although it was against his character, maybe it was worth giving excessive, honest compliments here and there. He liked this scene very much. His cool, arrogant hyung turning total flustered baby like a smitten boyfriend was incredibly adorable.

“You have to look harder. Focus. Squint your tiny eyes to slits if you have to. You gotta see the spot!”

“I can see the spot just fine. Would you stop moving so much?”

“No. Because they aren’t going to just stand there and let you hit them, obviously. This is life or death for them. It’s not some pillow fight at a girl’s sleepover. Focus, be swift, jab hard, think but don’t hesitate when it’s the right time.”

“Hyung, ugh! You’re moving so erratically. They don’t move like that.”

“Well, maybe not the ones that you’ve met. But the Grudgers that are older are quite fast and spontaneous. You need to be prepared for the worst so that way you won’t have difficulties. Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not exactly wrong. But with training, there’s usually a leveling up system. You’re starting at the uppermost level when I need to start from the middle.”

“Eh, you’re an animation buff. You saw how it was in Bleach. The best way to get good in a short amount of time when you have a lot of power but clumsy at using it is to challenge yourself. You’ll figure it out. Focus on the black dot, Daniel. Think, move swiftly, jab hard. Good!”

Finally, after ten minutes of jabbing, Daniel was able to push the tip of his heavy broadsword into the black sticker that Seongwoo had placed on the wooden coat hanger’s trunk. They were practicing his aiming skills after an hour of swiping and jabbing air or sandbag drills with the moving coat hanger. In this way, Seongwoo said practice was most realistic. Practicing jabbing a small spot on a moving target after his body was tired from ‘fighting’. He plopped down on the sofa, panting like a dog.

“That was….too much…fucking tired…”

“Eh, that was nothing. You shouldn’t be tired from just that much. You aren’t as athletic as your buff body suggests. What if you come across two of them in the same area? You’re totally screwed then.

I guess we need to work on your stamina on top of your aim and sword skills. You could use a bit more work with hands-on combat too. There’s going to be some cases where that clunky thing gets stuck or tossed away. You can’t only rely on your feet, though you do pack a solid kick. At least you should be able to block, push them away, or stun them when they attempt to latch on to you.

Let’s try that next. I’m going to try to possess you---”

“Huh?! Can we not? At least give me five minutes break, hyung! I’m pooped.”

“Pooping is what you did this morning for an entire thirty minutes. You stunk up the place so bad I couldn’t even stand it!”

“So, just don’t go in the bathroom. I don’t know why you insist on showering daily. Ghosts don’t smell, even the Grudgers that look like rotting corpses. You’re such a high maintenance prissy boy….”

“I’m a prissy man, excuse you! Remember that I’m over twenty years older than you. Don’t take that tone with me, little kiddo. No more griping, in fact. You already rested three minutes. That’s longer than you’ll ever get if there’s two Grudgers around. Get up, stinky brat.”

“Ah, hyung…siroh…” Daniel whined, flashing sulky, pitiful puppy eyes and shaking his head which was covered with sweat.

“Get up, I said! You lazy mother fu….”

A string of curses coming out from Seongwoo’s mouth in a blaring, almost bear growling voice made Daniel jump up immediately. He was terrified, seeing what it was like when an older, powerful ghost got genuinely angry. If he didn’t follow orders when Seongwoo was in his Spartan teacher mode, who knew what would happen to the house. Now that Seongwoo was able to touch and pick up objects, it was dangerous to allow him to stay furious.

“Okay, okay, hyung. Calm down. I’m ready. You’re right. That’s enough rest. I’m willing to do the next drill. You said you’re going to try to possess me? But you won’t actually do it right?”

Seongwoo’s dragon-like huff sent his comma hair flipping straight up before it fell back into its perfect place, artfully curving across the middle of his wide forehead.

“I might just do it now that you’ve pissed me off. I’m doing this for your sake, so don’t whine like a baby!”

Daniel spoke gently with his hands raised up like in boxing. “Arasso, arasso. Let’s go, then. I’m ready. Come at me, hyung.”

“You asked for it, so don’t cry, you weakling.”

Daniel’s eyes widened at that smirk followed by a lightning quick spurt. He barely managed to dodge Seongwoo’s first sprint attack.

“You’re fast!”

“I told you so. I don’t lie.”

“Yeah. I know but still…”

_You somehow always exceed my expectations. You’re really cool, hyung. Fast, powerful, smart, strategic. It’s like an action animation character come to life. This level, isn’t he basically a supernatural being? I mean, before he became a ghost. To think, he said this is less than his original abilities._

_Damn, just what sort of awesome genius were you, hyung? And how did you get taken out by a mere car? It’s unfortunate, not to mention unfair. He could have made a fortune as a stunt double or an action actor because…_

“Wah, so handsome…You kicked my ass but why do I feel like I’m a fan who got a handshake…”

Daniel commented in awe from the living room table where he’d landed stretched out on his back. Seongwoo was hovering over him, pretending to be a roaring lion. Luckily, he stopped before actually possessing him though he’d had the chance once Daniel tripped and fell in his attempt to dodge his rapid, sporadic lunges. Seongwoo dropped his hands and straightened up with a cocky grin.

“Thanks. I’m the most handsome when I’m fighting, I bet. God was unfair when he created me. I’m good at everything, practically a genius, and I’m attractive too. I guess I paid for that with a short life span. You’re too tired to face me for a second round, so let’s stop for the day. Shall we go take a shower?”

“I need to after that craziness, but do you? You aren’t sweating.”

“Well, I feel dirty after seeing you sweat a lake like a sumo wrestler in a sauna. Ew, you reek!”

Feeling embarrassed and insulted, Daniel hurried to get into the shower and wash his soaked body. “I’ll use the bathroom first this time!”

“Aw, I don’t want to wait.”

“Then let’s just take a shower together, whatever.”

Seongwoo paused before entering the bathroom which he’d been planning to fight with Daniel over. “Um…” he commented with hesitation, chewing on his lower lip. “That seems perverted…I told you, I’m conservative. We barely became roommates.”

“What’s the big deal? Are you thinking weird things just because I’ve been with a guy? I’m not a wild dog that’s so desperate I’ll jump on a naked ghost. It’s just two guys who are friends in the same room just like in a public bath, no big deal. Instead of wasting time and water, let’s save both. Shower with me, hyung. It’s not dangerous.”

Seongwoo turned away the moment Daniel pulled off his shirt, flashing a toned, caramelly back.

“On second thought, it’s better we don’t. Your bathroom is small. I can wait, don’t worry. You go ahead and shower first. Take your time.”

“Alright. Suit yourself, you scaredy cat. I’m going to have to cut back on something you like if you use water longer than five minutes though. Remember that, hyung.”

“I don’t mind remembering that, but there’s something that I wish I really didn’t remember. What’s wrong with me? Freaking out as if it’s the first time I’ve seen a man’s body before…”

He went to the couch and sat down, staring at the trees outside the window in hope that it would distract him from imagining Daniel’s naked body. Why’d that shrimp have to be so large and so dang ripped to perfection, making him think inappropriate things?

If anyone knew what he’d had a flashing fantasy about, they’d accuse him of being a pervert. Maybe he was becoming one after so many years not being around people and with nothing much to distract him from his natural urges like when he was alive. It didn’t help that there was a lot about Daniel that fit the type of guy he felt attracted to.

“Why are you so big?” Seongwoo complained, wriggling his legs around on the bed they were sharing.

“I told you so! I’m too big and the bed is too small. Even if I’m laying on my side, it doesn’t make much of a difference.”

“Scoot over. More.”

Daniel had already laid on his side and budged almost to the edge. Anymore he’d be at risk of falling off. There wasn’t much he could do about his shoulders, arms, and legs. He was just naturally large and the bed he’d outgrown in middle school still hadn’t been replaced though he’d asked his uncle several times.

“Hyung, what does it matter if you hang off or roll off the bed a bit? You’re a ghost. It doesn’t hurt.” He hated to point it out but there was sometimes where it was needed, like when it was about to make his life uncomfortable and inconvenient.

“I told you that I don’t like being treated like one. Stop reminding me that I can’t feel things like you do before I possess you and make you roll off the bed. Then you’ll regret your insensitive words every time your bruises ache, huh?”

Daniel flinched and then laughed as a snapping, fiery Seongwoo reached behind to swat him. For a brief second, he could feel the cool, tingly sting of his hand on his arm.

“Alright, I apologize. There’s no need to go wild. There, I scooted. Better?”

“Much! See, it wasn’t that hard. You should have just done it when I was asking nicely. Why do you always have to push until I need to use threats? Such a naughty, ungrateful kid,” Seongwoo huffed, settling down with his legs slightly curled up and his hands tucked under his cheek.

His sleeping position Daniel noticed was like a baby. Although he didn’t know how long Seongwoo rested before he got up to do something else out of boredom. Before he was able to find out, he’d already finished whatever he needed to do in the bathroom or kitchen and fallen deep asleep himself.

Tonight was different. Not only could he not fall asleep, he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes and wipe the smile off his mouth. He kept staring at the back of Seongwoo’s head which was perfect as always, except for these couple of cowlick pieces sticking up like an antenna. Sometimes he blew on it and snickered as it flickered like breeze-grazed grass.

Eventually, the fact that he was awake and giggling off and on for no apparent reason annoyed Seongwoo.

“Go to sleep, you weirdo! I’m going to dump ice cold water on you in the morning if you won’t wake up.”

“Hold on. Something’s bothering me, that’s why. Lay back down and stay still, hyung.”

“Eh, why? Is there a bug on me? You better not have to fart. I can still smell some things if they’re putrid enough, so don’t you dare without giving me warning to clamp the blankets down.”

Daniel bit his lip to hold back his laughter at the ridiculous statement. He was in the middle of concentrating, slowly raising his hand towards the messy, disobedient strands. Seongwoo seemed to subtly tense at the initial contact but as it continued on for several more seconds, he relaxed and sighed with contentment.

“Ah, so that’s how your cats feel. No wonder they seem so happy. It’s a slice of bliss…”

Although the hairs were flattened, Daniel continued to brush his hair because it was amazing. He was truly able to touch Seongwoo; the touch was being prolonged longer than usual by his desire to continue and his concentration ability. He could feel that his head was silky soft and the chestnut strands feather-light and healthy. Or so they’d been before he’d died, since he was preserved in the exact state of his last day alive.

As a college student, it appeared that though Seongwoo had been too busy for friends or dating, he did regularly care for his appearance and vitamin in-take. Though he didn’t have much muscle tone, he had died in extremely good health, in the prime of his youth in fact. It was such a shame, but at least Daniel was blessed to see this lovely person at his best continuously.

What he didn’t know was that if he flipped the elder over, he’d truly be seeing him at his loveliest. The intimate, gentle touch made the chic man a flustered, bashfully grinning mess. He swore his heart was racing which didn’t make any sense because he didn’t have any working organs which was why he didn’t need to eat, drink, or go to the bathroom.

It was the first time in his life that someone had touched him in a romantic fashion like he’d seen in movies. It was a strange feeling, but he immensely liked it that he prayed it would continue another second at least every warm, caring brush.

Daniel sort of sensed Seongwoo sliding closer to him while he was on the cusp of slumber. Without thinking much about it, he pulled the blanket and hugged the elder close, mumbling if he was cold then he could snuggle up with him because he had a naturally hot body. He wasn’t sure if it was a dream but he thought Seongwoo said something like ‘yeah, indeed, I know you’re hot, so how do you expect me to sleep up against you though, this cruel, clueless brat.’

It didn’t make much sense, but Seongwoo’s presence by his side was comforting and pleasant. So much so that, the peacefully sleeping, less lonely man wondered why he hadn’t suggested it the previous nights. Well from then on, Seongwoo wasn’t going to be allowed to sleep anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone stay warm and healthy! Winter is coming. (Yes, it’s GOT reference, I miss that show).
> 
> My schedule is now full to the brim so I don’t know when I will have time to work on stories besides on the weekend but I’ll try my best to keep a weekly update going. If you don’t see me around, then just know I’ve been busy with work >.<
> 
> See you sometime soon~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. How We Fight (on and off the job)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bickering and training continues with our long-time besties. But they’re adjusting and not killing anyone but Grudger ghosts at least. Some say, fighting makes guys become closer. Those people might be right.

Seongwoo hadn’t given up on his attempt to find the police officer. Although the town that he had supposedly been living in had been a dead end, that might not be the case with the place that he had worked. There was only so much that he could learn by loitering around. He’d needed to get inside and investigate their files.

“Ew…So good to be out of that donut-addict…even his organs are covered in grease…” Seongwoo complained in disgust with his button nose scrunched up after exiting the police station.

Daniel had been waiting for him at a bench outside. Originally, Seongwoo’s radical plan had been for Daniel to get caught vandalizing the door so that he’d be able to stay inside for much longer to snoop around. Daniel refused to comply because if he got in any big trouble then his uncle would bash his head in with the flat of the sword.

“Was that enough? Did you find out anything useful?”

Seongwoo’s response was dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh, yeah, sure. I found out that all the records of previous employees and the cases they worked on are stored away after ten years. I’m too late.”

Although it was more psychological than physical, Seongwoo felt as if he was covered in dust and grime from his possession time. Hence he was busy wiping his limbs. Daniel was watching him with apprehension mixed with interest. He knew what Seongwoo was doing in there since he’d told him the plan, but it was sort of terrifying to take in without seeing it happen.

“Did you really…?”

“Yes, I did really. I can do exactly what you’re thinking. Are you curious about what it’s like? Want to try?”

“No! Don’t!” Daniel immediately hopped backwards when Seongwoo joked.

After a faint chuckle, Seongwoo dropped his hands and returned to looking discouraged. “That was my only lead to go on, but it was too long ago. That guy must be out of the city or dead by now. I really have no idea. Anyway, I suppose it wouldn’t even matter. Even right after being possessed, it’s almost impossible to recall that time. I was expecting too much and clinging to this one hope. But what am I supposed to do…I’m stuck here without a purpose…”

“Hmm. Maybe clearing up some of your regrets will help you move on? Or at least, you won’t feel bored. You might as well take advantage of the extra time you’re given on Earth. There must be things that you would like to do, seeing as how you died as a student.”

“Of course there are, but it’s not going to be easy in this form by myself. I can’t open a door or buy a ticket by myself.”

“Who says you have to be alone? I’ll help you fulfill your wishes in order to see if that helps send you on your way to the afterlife. At least we can brainstorm. What sort of things did you want to do when you were alive? If you tell me, then I will write it down. For now, I only have my phone. It’s weird to do this in front of a police station. We can go home or to a library if you don’t want to wait that long. Oh, I could just write it for you later on paper…

What? Why are you staring at me like I’m a criminal, hyung? It’s unnerving…”

The younger sheepishly scratched his neck as Seongwoo scrutinized him with his intense, narrowed orbs of cindering coal. His height, looks, and the way he had his arms crossed were a bit intimidating, something he hadn’t felt in awhile.

“Why are you being nice out of the blue? Is there something you get out of it? I thought you are sick of my company and find me annoying as hell?”

“When did I ever…Hyung, I don’t think like that. You’re putting words in my mouth. I just have a hard time when you tag along with me every class is all. Of course, I enjoy your company. Trust me, if I didn’t like you, then I wouldn’t have given permission to live in my home seeing how I’m more used to living alone. I told you that I want to help to make it up to you for leaving you alone in the graveyard for seven years and all the broken promises.”

“It was unintentional, I know that. There’s no reason for you to make up for something that wasn’t intentional, that you had no control over. I’m over sulking about that. You don’t need to go to such troubles entertaining me. You might be like a puppy, but you don’t need to pull off any circus tricks.”

_Ironic he says that now when the other day he attempted to train me to fetch him coffee by snapping his fingers. Ha. Hypocrite. Does he even hear himself? He acts like a gentleman, saying things like that on auto-pilot but in reality his thoughts are usually the total opposite. He’s as devilish as he is handsome. Maybe I was wrong assuming he was going to go to heaven._

“Eh, hyung. It’s not trouble. I genuinely want to help. But I guess you won’t feel comfortable with that or don’t believe me. Let’s do it this way. How about we compile a list of things you wanted to do in the past and then after every successful mission, that will be your reward. Instead of food or clothes.”

“Hmm.” Seongwoo tapped his chin, appearing in deep thought. “Do you mean that you won’t provide me with my favorite comforts if I agree to this deal?”

“No. I just don’t think I can afford giving you much more than what I do already, to be frank. I think it’s only fair you get a reward for successfully training me to fight Grudgers, but it would be more economical if it were not something material.”

“Hmm. Go on,” the elder commented with a sparkle of interest in his pretty eyes.

Daniel couldn’t help but balk or snicker at some of the things that Seongwoo told him to write. The things that he wanted to do seemed so mundane; things that he’d done tons of times in his life as well as any average person did regularly. Such as ‘read a book for fun in a café for many hours’ or ‘take a nap in the classroom’ or ‘ride a roller coaster at an amusement park’.

He bit his lip from answering when Seongwoo asked what was funny.

“You’re thinking my wishes are pathetic, aren’t you? Yes, I was such a miserable, boring, serious person that I stupidly deprived myself of all things normal people do. What of it? If you’re going to be immature as I spill out the deepest parts of my soft soul, just forget it…”

“Eh, hyung. Don’t be like that. Put your spikes down, Porcupine. I might have been thinking that but not in a bad way. I just feel bad that you didn’t get to do that kind of thing. If I’d known when I was younger then you wouldn’t have had to wait so long. But this is good. I like seeing this. This idea is going to help us get closer…”

“How so?” the ghost asked doubtfully. “I only see this ending badly because you’re going to tease me relentlessly.”

“I’ll try not to tease you that much. What I mean is I feel like I understand you better. You might be an adult but you sometimes act like a baby and now I finally know why that is. You haven’t experienced necessary things in the world in order to mature.”

Seongwoo immediately stiffened, turning back to a prickly porcupine. “Excuse me. If we’re talking about who has the bigger inner child and who is more immature though…”

Daniel interrupted cheerfully, standing up, “Ah, look at the time. We’re late for our appointment with our first customer. Let’s get going. Baby partner.”

“Yah! Don’t call me a baby! Don’t change the subject like that. Take that mean comment back or I won’t go!”

“If you don’t go and I get hurt though, that’s going to be rotting on your conscious. Plus, you won’t be able to do any of these things. Are you sure you were all that smart? Softie pabo Oncheongie~” the silver haired man sang in an obnoxious fashion while taunting the ghost with the paper as he walked away.

In a burst of fury, Seongwoo teleported and swatted at his head. Daniel ducked instinctively but he hadn’t needed to worry. Seongwoo’s fingers went straight through his spiked bangs.

The ghost glared down at his hands as if he wished they were amputated. “Tch. What a time for my powers not to work. Everyone and everything betrays me. Why do I bother…”

“Come on, Prince. Stop with your bitching and let’s get to kicking ass.”

“The only ass that’s going to get kicked is yours at this rate, you brat.”

“You can try all you want. It’s not going to—Ow, fuck!”

While they were walking down the street, Seongwoo attempted to kick Daniel several times. He nearly broke a real sweat with how hard he was concentrating, but finally he managed to solidify his food for a couple of seconds in order to get a real kick in. The hard heel of his boot connected with Daniel’s tailbone directly which apparently hurt bad.

“Ha, it worked!” the ghost exclaimed with surprised delight.

“Hyung! What was that for?” Daniel whined in accusation, rubbing his bruised bottom.

“What? You fully deserved that. Don’t act innocent. You haven’t been since you were twelve. I know best how bratty you can be. You straight up hid that you could hear me for years.”

The grumpy human grumbled, “Are you sure you’re not a Grugder? Because you can really hold a grudge. It was just a little private joke. It was cute how you got irritated and frustrated with the uncertainty of your assumption…”

“Did you decide yet?”

“Not yet…”

“Still? There’s only so much time in a day for the living, might I remind you, Ongcheongie. I don’t mind just lounging at home all weekend long, but you DID earn yourself a trip. I’d like to keep this promise.”

Seongwoo was laying across the kitchen table, head resting on his outstretched arm. He’d been staring while humming and sighing over a piece of scratch paper. That paper contained his list of ‘Things I Should Have Done as a Human’. It was basically a bucket list of belated regrets, a post ‘to do before I die’ check list Daniel had helped him compile the previous couple of nights.

“I DO want to go out terribly. I’m tired of this school-home, school-home routine. The only time I ever get to go out, it’s all business and nothing fun. It’s just that there’s so much on this dang list that I don’t know where to begin. It all sounds fun. You choose for me this time. Is there anything we can combine?”

The whiney ghost handed the list over to the patiently waiting human. Daniel looked over it and thought silently for awhile. Seongwoo watched him hopefully, biting at his thumbnail.

“I got it. Let’s go.” Daniel set down the note and waved his hand.

Seongwoo didn’t budge from the couch, but rather blinked without comprehending quickly. “Huh? Already? You’re not going to discuss it with me? It’s a list of what I want though. Shouldn’t I have a say in where we go?”

“You told me to choose,” the younger pointed out with a shrug. “It’s more fun if it’s a mysterious surprise. Come on, slug bug.”

“Hmm, I’m not so sure about that. There’s a lot of surprises I can think of which aren’t fun…”

“Seems you don’t trust me,” Daniel said with a smirk over his shoulder as he headed towards the door.

Seongwoo reluctantly got up and followed with an apprehensive expression. “Yeah, you’re right. I feel like I’m about to get tricked by a devil.”

A deep, hearty chuckle filled the house with a pleasant rumbling sensation. “You think too much and assume the worst, hyung. I don’t get joy out of making you miserable. I barely even prank you. That’s your thing. You’re much more devilish between the both of us.”

“Exactly why I’m suspicious,” Seongwoo grumbled as he waited at the entrance for Daniel to finish putting on his shoes and open the door. “Since I make it hard for you sometimes and you get annoyed. It’s due time for bad karma to boomerang.”

“Eh, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re just a playful little devil’s spawn.”

The brunette huffed through his flared, cute nostrils like an angry dragon. “Don’t call me little. You’re not THAT much taller than me. And I’m still…”

“Your hyung. Yeah, yeah. I know. I heard it a hundred times already. Just because you’re my hyung and tall doesn’t mean that you don’t have a ‘little’ vibe. Being little, precious, cute, that sort of thing goes beyond your height. Sometimes you’re really fragile and baby-like. I can’t explain why, but it just is a fact. Especially when you’re sleeping all curled up like a squirrel. I mean, just look at your hands. Tiny. They’re always hiding in your sleeves.”

“They are not! See! They’re this big!”

Seongwoo pushed up his sleeve and displayed a pale hand with elegant fingers stretched out proudly. Daniel smirked, slowly reaching up his hand and fitting it palm to palm to show how much longer his fingers were.

“See? They’re not big compared to me. You don’t have any right to brag about this. You don’t need to take having a ‘little’ vibe compared to me as an insult because that’s not how I meant it.”

The ghost snapped his hand back and stuffed it in his coat pocket, muttering under his breath, “Tch. Mean, good for nothing giant always insulting me with your backhanded compliments. Fuck that smooth, lying mouth. Fuck that you keep growing when you’re already grown. Just fuck you in general.”

“Was that on your list? Then, let’s start with that one since I can stay in our cozy warm place,” Daniel commented, suggestively wiggling his brows as he stood up. He’d grown used to Seongwoo’s mouth, even liking it, though sometimes he did tease him about it (just because the result would be that he cursed more out of spite).

“Yah! Don’t act like a pervert or I’m not going with you!” The elder shouted, smacking through his chest.

“Fine. Suit yourself. I have no complaints about going back to bed and sleeping the rest of the day. That’s on your list too, if I recall. Let’s start there instead.”

“Hey, no fair…you promised we’d go out….”

“I’m more fickle than we both thought, I guess. I changed my mind.”

As expected, when Daniel pretended to go, Seongwoo clung to his arm. He whined and pouted like an offended toddler. The younger laughed and pat his head.

“Just kidding. You’re proving my point earlier more though. That’s very ‘little’ and ‘baby’ for a supposed mature, all-knowing forty-two year old.”

The elder released him and whipped around, holding his chin up high. “Stop messing around with me, you asshole. Don’t make me stick bugs in the sheets.”

Impatient to go out (or possibly not wanting to be in the same room with him because he was irritated and embarrassed), the ghost walked through the closed door after his sassy threat. The younger yet slightly taller and bigger man giggled in overflowing amusement as he reached for the door handle.

“I hope he’s not quite THAT mad because I’d probably shit my pants if he did….”

The place that Daniel brought Seongwoo to was a shopping mall. It was full of fancy, glittery designer shops. The complex was built like a tower with fifteen circular floors of small shops and eateries. Seongwoo spun in a circle in the center of the first floor which had a fountain, looking up in wonder with his mouth drop and a meteor shower lighting up his galaxy eyes.

“Wah…Wah…Wah…”

“Do you need some water? Do you want some watermelon jelly? You’re going to end up eating nothing but flies at this rate.”

Even Daniel’s lame joke couldn’t get through and ruin his amazing mood.

“There’s so many floors and stores. It seems endless.”

“Like your self-confidence. Sky-high.”

Again, Seongwoo either didn’t hear his slight or chose to completely ignore it.

“So pretty…”

“Yeah…”

_You are the prettiest thing here._

_Hell. What did I just think? Thank god, I didn’t say that out loud. I should stop watching dramas with him. That was such a drama line popping up in my head. So cheesy. Ugh, I gave myself goosebumps and it’s not even cold in here._

“Hyung, wait! Let’s go together. It’s easy to get lost in these kinds of places and it’s not like you can message me where you’re at. Hey, slow down! Ugh, I didn’t expect I would be getting this much of a workout already…This shopaholic Ongcheongie, seriously…”

The human had to run to keep up with Seongwoo. In his excitement, he’d forgone walking. He floated twice as fast as Daniel could walk and then if he saw something a bit farther down that he wanted to check out, he would teleport, moving several meters in the blink of an eye.

Daniel kept an eagle eye on the overly excited ghost as they went around and upstairs higher and higher. Luckily, he had time to catch up or rest when Seongwoo popped into the stores to see what he could buy or try on the clothes by possessing the mannequins.

Before they’d gone in, Daniel had told him that if they had to talk, he would whisper or use his phone, but mostly they’d be communicating non-verbally. He didn’t have any plan to argue with Seongwoo about his choices this time around. He was allowed two full outfits of his choosing, no matter the price or brand (he didn’t need to buy books since he’d found the ones he needed could be checked out in the library or downloaded online). Just this once Daniel was his sugar daddy or Santa Clause, whatever was the less creepy way to think, you can choose for yourself.

“I want this one! And this one! This one too! Wait, no not that one. This one instead. Or maybe…this one? No, this one is better. Ah, but then there’s this one! Oh, that would look good with this.”

“Aigoo…tired….how much longer….” Daniel huffed, squatting down in the middle of the hallway by a fake plant while Seongwoo flitted between four different stores that he seemed to like a lot.

He hoped that Seongwoo would soon find what he wanted. One hour like this was already torture. He didn’t think he could last another hour. He was a gummy bear away from losing his patience and snapping at him to choose something already. Usually it didn’t take Seongwoo all that long to find what he wanted, but this time around he had a lot of pretty options and free range, so he was being careful.

“Okay, I think I’ve decided!”

His aching body cracked in various places as he forced himself slowly up. “Finally,” he said lowly to himself.

When talking to Seongwoo, he forced himself to smile and be cheerful as if he were unbothered by running around and standing all this time. “That’s great, hyung. Point it out and I’ll go pay.”

They walked down the building, casually glancing at the decorated window displays of clothes, bags, accessories, phones and such. Daniel carried three paper bags by himself since he couldn’t ask Seongwoo to attempt. There would be a fuss when people in the mall noticed a bag floating on its own.

“That was fun. Are you tired?” Seongwoo was all bouncy and bubbly; in such a good mood that Daniel almost wondered if this was the same person.

_It’s amazing how he doesn’t sound tired at all. He was teleporting all over the place. How nice it must be to be a ghost. There stamina is something else. Or maybe Seongwoo’s special because he’s older and powerful. I bet it’s just the adrenaline rush. He will sleep until the afternoon tomorrow like the baby he is inside half the time._

“A little,” Daniel lied with a small smile, then changed the subject before he said something dumb and ruined Seongwoo’s happy mood. “Let’s go eat something there.”

“Oh, wow! They really have these kinds of places? I though the TV was making it up!”

Daniel chuckled. “Of course they exist. Dramas might exaggerate, but the shops, buses, bus stops, restaurants and places they go to are always real places. If there’s somewhere you want to go or something you want to eat you see there, just let me know. I’ll research it. That’s the way technology is in this generation. We can easily find out anything through search engines.”

“Hey. I know that much at least. We also had a search engine. We had internet explorer back then.”

“Ew. Internet explorer. That was such shit. No one uses that since early at least a decade ago.”

“What? It’s not all that bad. It still works. I used it in the library.”

“When was that even? In 1985?”

“In 1995 actually.”

“Huh. You’re that old? Internet explorer was still being used then? I wasn’t even born yet…”

“Yes and yes! Stop treating us like dinosaurs. You’re just a baby is all. Born in the new millennium. You can’t understand my generation.”

“For once, I’m feeling our generation gap. You’re actually almost my dad’s age.”

“Oh. Ew. No. Don’t. Why would you say that?”

They both looked at each other in horror and scrunched up their faces after Daniel commented that observation.

“Yeah. Ew. I shouldn’t have thought of that. I don’t want to be friends with someone my dad’s age. Oh, and to think that we sleep together and wake up snuggling…”

“Yah, we said we weren’t going to talk about things like that! If you mention it again, you’re the one sleeping on that bumpy couch!”

“Okay, okay. Let’s just stop talking and busy our mouths gobbling sweets. Come on, Uncle Seongwoo.”

“Yah, you promised you wouldn’t call me that! I hate it!” the ghost snapped sharply—good thing only Daniel could hear.

“It’s your fault for reminding me with those date mentions. You sort of dumped ice water on my head just how really old you are, though you look the same age or maybe even younger than me now. Come to think of it though, I first met you when I was ten years old. Ten years ago. Which was in 2010. And you looked just like this but had already been alone a long time. You died sometime in the 90s, so you must have been born in the 70s, some forty years ago.”

“I know I’m older than you, but why are you trying to make me out to be fifty already?! I’m not middle aged just yet. Just forget it before I strangle you with the handles on those bags, Kang Daniel. I swear. You really know how to piss me off and you never use your brain. It’s like you have a death wish. Shut that bratty mouth of yours before I find a way to staple it. You’ve had fair warning.”

Daniel clamped his lips together, the edges twitching because he was feeling amused more than shocked after awhile.

He decided what did their age difference really matter. They were long-time friends. Not boyfriends. They didn’t have romantic feelings for each other. There wasn’t anything wrong thinking an older man was attractive, especially when he looked super young because he never aged physically.

He was going to stuff it to the back of his mind and keep enjoying living with his hyung because he was a funny guy and great company. It was nice to have someone to chat and banter with, tiring as it did get because he wasn’t used to that. It was good for him to use his vocals or he might forget how to speak at some point.

‘Let’s go in’ he hummed behind his closed lips, poking his head in the direction of the dessert café. It took a bit longer than he expected, but eventually the sugar worked it’s magic on the grouchy ghost. Daniel got whatever he wanted and then burned it under the table in the offering bowl he’d put into his backpack. It was a buffet style place, so they ate as much sweets as they wanted (obviously, Daniel was full early on since he wasn’t a huge sweets fan but had to take nibbles otherwise it would look weird to just sit there doing nothing).

Although his stomach was dangerously turning from all the greasy frosting inside of the cakes, he pretended like he was fine. He didn’t want Seongwoo to feel bad and leave before he was fully satisfied. When his hyung liked something that much that he was radiating joy and his aura became a vibrating, pulsing hot pink, how could he possibly cut that time short?

He would take the fact that he didn’t really like eating cakes to his grave. No, he’d keep the secret from Seongwoo way beyond there, past his afterlife, at least through the life of his reincarnated life. Sometimes it was necessary to keep white lies to yourself forever. Seongwoo was better off not knowing that, just as he was likely better off knowing that he was the trigger to why he was attracted to guys.

Seongwoo had been the first man he ever felt attracted to. That day when he’d first seen how gorgeous his ghost friend was at thirteen had triggered his sexuality. His hyung was the first person he ever thought was ‘sexy’ and may or may not have pictured when doing certain things pubescent teenagers needed to do. Not that he meant to or saw him that way all the time. It just sort of happened randomly in the heat of the moment and then over the years he found himself looking for people in videos that resembled him, which made things worse. Although it was sinful, he couldn’t seem to stop because it felt better when he pictured him.

Daniel blushed furiously as he vividly recalled a couple of hot times with the human Seongwoo in his imagination when he was a perverted teenager desperate for human contact, back when he’d been having difficulty figuring out his sexuality and feeling stressed from his pent-up urges. Maybe one reason that he felt close to Seongwoo right after they met was that he helped him through that time and to accept his true nature, although he wouldn’t ever know that because it was so embarrassing even to think about.

The person that he’d fantasized about ages ago, that made him into a proud gay man instead of a confused, scared boy who freaked out seeing his penis erect was there directly in front of him. Looking exactly the same, just a bit unintentionally sexier than in his memories with all that cream licking, fork sucking going on. Except the soft porn star of his dreams in reality was translucent and unable to enjoy real food. Because he wasn’t human. Hadn’t been for over twenty years.

For some reason though, the fact Seongwoo was of the non-living didn’t turn the adult man immediately off and slap him to his senses like it should. He had to stare down at the table, biting on his plump lip, his cheeks flaming and his tingly thighs squeezed together, an uncomfortable bulge hidden from view.

_What are you thinking about, Daniel? Get a grip. You can barely hold hands with him. Anything intimate is impossible. You’re insane for even wanting to try for a second. Obviously, you need to get a boyfriend and get laid regularly. Before your suppressed hormones control you into doing something crazy that completely ruins your friendship._

_Besides, Seongwoo would never think of you that way. He’s in an entirely different league. To him, you’re just a bratty, troublesome, unattractive, big kid. He literally calls you things like kiddo and brat all the time. Don’t ever think seriously about him like that again because it’s not going to happen and you shouldn’t even want to fuck a ghost anyway, nice and cool as he is. That’s just creepy. Fucking a doll is less creepy than that even._

“What’s wrong? You look like this strawberry. If it’s hot in here, take off your jacket. I’m far from done. I think my tank is barely half full. Can you get me more?”

“Um…Yeah. I will. Just in a few minutes.”

Seongwoo pouted. Daniel pinched himself for imagining licking the cream off the corner of those wavy, smooth lips, only in his mind it was a different sort of cream that wasn’t at all sweet. It was his own special blend.

_FUCK. What’s WRONG with me? It’s weird that I’m finding him so attractive today. Am I on my male period or something? Anything with a pretty face and a dick turns me on this week, is that it? Okay, let’s just think of that. Like I’m a dog in heat basically that’s why my thoughts are naughty. That makes sense. I can deal with that better than the alternatives…Now my mind can rest easy, maybe. Just…don’t look at his mouth anymore._

“Why not now? Lazy bum.”

Daniel ignored answering. Instead, he reached for his glass of ice water and drank from it desperately. He couldn’t possibly get up now or Seongwoo, plus every customer and staff around would see the large tent in his jeans.

_What’s this dummy keep staring at? He’s oddly distracted in this new class yet it’s not the sort of subject that’s dreadfully boring or difficult. How unlike him. Is it that painting? That guy with the drunken haircut? Or is it…Ah, so it is._

“Aw, Niellie, how cute. You have a big fat crush. Don’t you?”

The blond jumped and flailed his long limbs like a bug zapped by a busted circuit. “What? N-no, no I don’t! What ever gave you that idea? I like Crush, the singer, but no-one’s crushing, I swear.”

“Eh, you totally do. You’re blushing like a peach and you got all defensive. You like that boy that’s prettier than most girls with the wavy, long hair and poodle eyes. The one that looks like a Pomeranian kind of. I can tell it. Clear as crystal. Cus you got it bad~” Seongwoo couldn’t help but teased the crushing, flushing man mercilessly.

“Real crystals aren’t even that clear, yet you act like such a know-it-all. I hate that about you sometimes, hyung…” Daniel muttered, glaring down at the pages of the note he was nervously fidgeting with.

“Crystal spritzel, stop trying to change the subject to something irrelevant. What I mean is, it’s sort of written all over your face. So, even someone who is a mote-solo like me can tell you caught feelings. I know all of the signs from dramas to catch a man in a one-sided love. That’s the dorkiest smile and come to think of it earlier, when you went to borrow a pencil from him, you were stuttering, scratching, and acting all shy. You like him a lot, huh?”

“Maybe…just a little…who’s saying a lot. I barely know him…”

“But the fact is, you DO know him. And he knows you. He’s one of the only people that I’ve seen act friendly, attempt to chat, and smile at you. I bet he could easily like you back if you were a bit more honest and straightforward. He might be already, seeing just how he never stops smiling while talking to you. He’s probably picked up on your fat crush and is just waiting for you to make a move now.”

“Hyung, don’t tease me. I need to focus now. Shh.” He pouted, then put his finger to his plump lips with narrowed eyes.

“Hmm.” Seongwoo smirked while running his finger along his razer-sharp jawline. “How about we make a deal on it? I won’t tease you if you ask him out for a date.”

“Hyung! I couldn’t! You’re crazy!”

Seongwoo threw up his hands.

“How am I crazy? You’ve obviously had the hots for this twinkle-eyed shrimp from before I came into the picture. That’s plenty of enough time waiting around. Someone’s got to push you before he gets stolen.

Guys who look like that don’t stay available for long. As long as he’s interested. And you also look good. It’s a nice match, I think. You’re both cutely handsome and also sort of pretty. You are big and he’s small. Just think of the large height difference. How bubbly he is compared to how grouchy you are. He’s friendly and outgoing while you’re all broody and nearly mute. It’s adorable. Like Momo and Honey in Ouran, just like that. Nope, I don’t think you should wait a moment more. Go ask him for dinner, now! Tonight! Go, go, go!”

“Hyung, my gosh, stop being like this! It’s still class time, so I can’t! No, actually, I won’t. I refuse to go confess to someone just because you are bored and want to watch a real life drama. Stay out of my personal business. I’ll confess when I want and not a second before!”

This time around, Daniel forgot to keep his voice down to a hiss or whisper. His annoyed, panicked voice boomed across the lecture room. Several students’ heads whipped back to the last row, unable to see that Daniel was sitting sideways in his chair and bent strangely because there was someone using his rapidly improving abilities to push him.

“See? I was right. You do like him. That wasn’t so hard to admit now, was it? Next time, put his name in there.”

Daniel ducked his head in shame, avoiding Jihoon’s curious gaze. He gave Seongwoo a murderous look while the elder relaxed back in his chair with a haughty, nonchalant expression, picking at his nails. When he peeked over, Jihoon was still looking at him, this time amused.

_Such an angelic smile. He’s so adorable. I hate that I was embarrassed like that, but it’s worth it if it makes him laugh. He looks the cutest when he’s laughing. Like a rabbit._

He’d first met the second year Park Jihoon while playing basketball in the club off-season. They were a year apart, so they couldn’t play much together during practices, but Jihoon came to each freshy game and cheered for him in the stands. That was probably because he had no-one cheering for him, not even family, and the younger pitied him. Still, he appreciated it and always sought Jihoon out in the crowd (neon shirt and a headband usually)after every time he made a successful shot. They had a brief moment, celebrating together.

Jihoon was even more cheerful and noisy than he had been when he was younger. He wasn’t as much of a dork either. He was into all sorts of sports. He was the top of his class. He was the school’s Vice President. He loved dogs. He liked bright colors, especially neon, though many said that his strange fashion taste was his only fault. Next to his height, which was on the shorter side but Daniel enjoyed calling him ‘goma’ as he pat his head in his imagination. He was an active v-logger with a ton of fans. He was incredibly popular because he was such a nice, friendly, outgoing, active sort of guy who never refused an invitation or pushed away a person who wanted to get close to him.

He was opposite of Daniel and in many ways the way that he wished he could be, what he would have been if his life hadn’t taken an unfortunate turn of events. Being around Jihoon sometimes was torture because of that, the envy and regret he felt. Jihoon was often smiling just as he used to. Most of the time though he couldn’t stop looking at him if he happened to be around because he was radiant and captivating.

Anyone who looked at Jihoon ended up with a dorky, fatherly sort of smile on their face. He had this amazing ability to make anyone joyful. He was the school’s vitamin and atmosphere maker.

Daniel wanted to say confidently that Jihoon was his friend but in reality they’d only had a handful of one on one conversations and he was no more friends than anyone else could say. There was many friendly acquaintances around Jihoon, so it made things difficult to become close to him. Daniel was held back from approaching Jihoon more often by his lack of confidence, his fear of people, his anti-social habits, his dislike of noise and chatter. Mostly, he admired the popular younger from afar, which was why he sat in the back once he found out that Jihoon was in the same class.

This was nice because he could see the studious, serious side of him which was also attractive, not quite as cute as usual. When he was studying and when he was playing ball, he was more manly and handsome. That wasn’t his preference with Jihoon, personally, but he liked all sides of him. No matter what, he was charming and got his heart doing strange things.

Seongwoo glanced over at Daniel, clicking his tongue and shaking his head in a condescending manner. The younger was so caught up in staring at the boy across the room that he hardly noticed.

_Would you just look at this pup in heat? Can you get anymore obvious? He’s freaking melting like ice cream under a hair dryer. That pretty boy has such an effect on the kid, huh? Young love. Well, I can’t understand it, but I can at least notice it._

_Poor emo kiddo is not going to get anywhere at this rate. They’re clearly interested in each other. Aigoo, these helpless lovesick kids._

_I’ll do you a favor, so you better be grateful and buy me something from Fendi next time, Danny boy. The things out of character I do for this bestie, really. It’s a headache but he deserves happiness and I owe him in many ways, so just with this one thing._

“Ah! What are you do--? It’s weird…don’t, hyung…”

That was the last thing that Daniel was able to say as himself for the next five minutes. Seongwoo did the one thing that a ghost could do which he truly detested and avoided. He hated the feeling of possession at first even more than Daniel did. It felt sort of like wearing wet, tight clothes that didn’t fit. After a minute, he was adjusted and had Daniel’s spirit slightly wrestled and calmed to silence.

Seongwoo-possessed Daniel tapped lightly on Jihoon’s shoulder. “Hey. Can we talk a moment?”

“Oh, sure, Daniel. Shall we go out together?”

“Yes, that’s what I was going to ask. I want you to go out with me.”

Jihoon’s doe eyes became double the size. He froze, sneakers squeaking on the tile floor. He looked as if he’d been slapped by Daniel’s bold statement. As if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Understandable, Seongwoo knew. There was no way that Daniel would say something like this. In fact, he was seething inside like water on the verge of boiling, attempting to push him out with his mind.

“I mean, just to hang out somewhere outside. Literally go out of the campus together. I don’t get any time alone with you. I’d like to chat about ball and school and stuff. Share tips, funny stories. You’re someone I admire. I’m sure there are things you might want to ask. It’s a bit hard to approach you at school, but I’d like to be close friends. What do you think about hanging out after the next game? If we win, I’ll treat you. Coffee, lunch, whatever is good for you.”

“Er…I’m in for that but I’m just a bit taken aback. Were you able to say this much at once? And so forward. If I knew better, I’d say you were flirting with me…”

“Well, let’s just say that I’m not _not_ doing that if it’s something you want to happen. By the way, you look really handsome. Brighter colors suit you. Although you don’t need it, because you already brighten up my day simply existing.”

“Neh? Is this the Daniel I know? Are you possessed?”

Jihoon was left dumbfounded and flushing deeply, staring in awe after Daniel’s distant broad back as if he were seeing him anew. Jihoon had no idea that Daniel could be flirty. Although he wasn’t used to it, he certainly didn’t mind it. Because Daniel was handsome, cool, and his silence and broody nature made him mysterious. He’d been wondering when Daniel was going to pick up on his subtle signals, almost deeming him a dense, lost cause or ignoring him on purpose because he was straight.

“Possibly. My feelings certainly don’t belong to me. See you after I win us the game tomorrow. Think what you wanna do. I’m cool with whatever. Anything will be fun as long as you’re with me. Bye!”

Seongwoo slipped out of Daniel’s body as soon as they rounded the corner. Daniel stared at him with his body flexed like a broken robot. His expression showed that he was both terrified and awed by the ghost’s power. He realized that Seongwoo was much more powerful and dangerous than his appearance would suggest, on top of quite a rebel. He’d just abruptly took over his body and scored him a date with his crush in a matter of minutes.

“Hmm. He was flustered but he also agreed quite casually. It’s hard to tell if he likes you or not. He answered yes so quickly that makes me think maybe he was waiting for you to ask. One thing we know is that he’s affected strongly by being bold and flirty. So, you should try more of that. Just be honest about the things you like about him. Say whatever is on your mind like I you did earlier. That he’s cute and has pretty eyes that sparkle like the stars. Romantic, cheesy stuff. It will score you big points.”

“Jihoon…he said yes to hanging out with me. I didn’t hear that wrong, right? And I made him flustered. He was blushing because of me. Me, of all people. Wow, this is great. The best thing ever. That was a crazy idea but I’ll forgive you since it worked out. Thank you, hyung. Finally, you did something useful.”

“Finally? Yah!”

Seongwoo dodged his hug or hair ruffle, whatever affectionate gesture was about to come his way from the younger. He set his hands at his waist and gave the human a nasty look. The silver-haired man sheepishly scratched his nape, letting out a dorky laugh.

“Sorry, hyung. That didn’t come out right. I mean, thank you for helping me. I couldn’t have done that but it needed to be done. I wanted to be closer friends with him, but I couldn’t bring up the courage to ask to hang out alone. Thank you for being my spine.”

“That’s better. You’re welcome.”

“I’m so happy now! Woohoo! I have a date with THE Park Jihoon!”

Seongwoo watched Daniel skipping and twirling in circles with glee.

“Aigoo, does it make you that happy? You like the shrimp that much, huh? I should have figured this out sooner. Guys and anything pretty, seriously. Sort of glad I never knew that feeling now. Being whipped looks embarrassing.”

When he came back over, Seongwoo concentrated enough to pinch his rosy cheeks. “Look at this lover boy. You’re much cuter like this. So, you should really act your age and be less serious. Dating will be good for you, I suppose. He makes you happy, that’s good.”

“Eh, I can sense that you’re a little sulky, hyung. You make me happy too. You made me happy first, in fact. You’re still my bestie, no matter what happens with Jihoon. You’re still my number one priority. I’m not going to kick you out or abandon you.”

The ghost blinked, startled. Then, he looked away, flustered. “Tch. Nonsense. Why would I think something immature like that? I wasn’t sulking.”

“Hyung…my body feels weird. It’s heavy, sort of tingly, and I’m cold…”

“What? All of a sudden? Hold on. Sit down, don’t lean on me, it’s dangerous!”

Seongwoo was just barely able to materialize himself for a few seconds to get Daniel suddenly slumped on his shoulder to sit down on the ground. He leaned back against the wall, yawning and slowly blinking his hooded eyes.

“Hyung, I’m so sleepy…What’s happening, any idea?” he muttered, clearly fighting sleep.

Seongwoo sat by his side, worried because of him saying he was cold. There wasn’t anything he could do about that. There wasn’t any object around he could put over him to keep him warm and his clothes obviously wouldn’t have any affect.

“It’s an aftershock from being possessed, I think. I don’t know well because I haven’t seen it that often. But sometimes things happen, like falling asleep or losing your memory. I’m surprised you remembered what happened since most don’t. Are you alright? Does it hurt? Are you feeling colder?”

“It’s okay. I’m in the sun. Just let me rest a few minutes…Don’t go anywhere far, hyung…you might…get lost…”

Daniel’s voice grew fainter with every word until he eventually drifted off and ended up faintly snoring, his head drooping forward so his silvery locks dangled. Seongwoo had nothing else to do but watch them flutter in the wind, glistening like Christmas tinsel.

“Worrying about others when he should be worrying about himself. Not as selfish and uncaring as he thinks he is. I hope he’s going to be alright. I didn’t do it all that long though. Maybe the affects aren’t so serious because of his size. Such a big, manly, straightforward kind of guy he is, yet he can’t ask the person he likes out for a cup of coffee. I guess in some ways he’s still as pure. But didn’t he say he’d lost his virginity? So, that means he’s been on dates before. How did he manage that when he can’t get a conversation going? Were his other lovers not as pretty, is that why he gets tongue-tied and insecure?

I think he’s too good for that Jisoon or whatever, though. Daniel could do better. Personally…”

Seongwoo sat next to Daniel to wait until he woke back up. There wasn’t much else to do but admire the man’s precious, handsome, slightly fluffy face.

“I told you. You have to focus. THINK before you swing, Daniel. THINK. With that blob of useless mush you call a brain.”

Seongwoo’s words were harsher than his expression and subtle touch as he rubbed a bleeding slash on the human’s arms. The first time he’d seen the boy fighting clumsily, it had been amusing and thrilling. After he knew who it was though, he’d become attached and felt anxious.

Daniel had a tendency to become rushed and forget his teachings when he was in the heat of battle with ghosts in real time. He repeatedly tiptoed on the edge of death, getting much too close to having a serious injury occur for Seongwoo’s sake. Since it wasn’t like he could call or get anyone’s attention to call an ambulance to save his life. Daniel was a lone wolf and ghosts also tended to live in solitude, in haunted, dark, run-down places where the sane members of society avoided wisely. This meant Daniel needed to be careful and highly aware, but unfortunately Seongwoo’s tips and presence seemed to make him all the more recklessly brave. And just sheer dumb half the time. Especially when he was getting tired and frustrated.

“Calm down and get your head back on straight, Goldilocks. This isn’t the time to lose your cool, but instead the time you need to be more rational and sparing with your motions. You’ve used up a lot of your energy. You can’t fight more. The weak spot is the eyes. You need to move quickly and precisely. I’ll help.”

“I told you, hyung. When I’m fighting, I’d prefer you only give advice when needed. I don’t want you involved.”

“You act like I could get hurt.”

“You can. But that’s not why. Someday you won’t be around. I don’t want to rely on anyone. I need to learn how to fight these nasty guys on my own. I won’t learn anything with someone babying and helping every time. It’s alright if I get scratched up a bit, hyung. Don’t worry about it. It only stings a little. I can go on, no problem.”

“Still…” Seongwoo hesitated, biting on his lip and watching the crimson trickling wound with unease.

“Hyung, don’t interfere. Promise me you won’t. Even if I get another cut. Unless it looks like I’m about to be possessed or smashed to smithereens or I ask you to do something, then don’t help me in the field. Stumbling is also part of the process of learning how to walk.”

Seongwoo sighed, seeing from Daniel’s stiff, serious expression that he was in one of his most stubborn moods. Any time that he spent attempting futilely to convince him was precious time stolen away from the fight. The ghost that Daniel had kicked into a tree was already clambering upright, regaining energy and gathering up rage along with that from the nasty surprise cut it took to the chest a minute ago.

“Alright, you stubborn fool with a death wish. I won’t help at all then. Go ahead and be a moron and get pummeled to a pulp. I don’t care.”

He said and acted the opposite of how he truly felt. Daniel knew that Seongwoo was upset but he had too much going on to fix it at the moment. It was normal though. They often had similar arguments during fights because they didn’t see eye to eye on strategies. Daniel would make it up to Seongwoo the day after, that night if he had the energy and patience to.

Instead of attempting to get on his good side by cute, puppy-like groveling, Daniel nimbly jumped up and grabbed his sword hidden in the grass where it had fallen. He decided he was going to do as Seongwoo said which would do wonders. If he could pull off slaying this ghost quickly by following his teacher’s instructions, then much of Seongwoo’s anger and sulkiness would dispel like magic. He’d probably hug him and ruffle his hair with a proud, gorgeous smile, raining praise on him instead of insults.

That was a reward he enjoyed more than the money from a job successfully completed, if he were being honest. He kept how much he liked attention and affection from his friend to himself because he really had no choice. Seongwoo would tease him for being sappy. He couldn’t tell anyone else about him because then they’d ask questions. He didn’t even have a photo to show off what his cool bestie looked like. People would think he was lonely and making stuff up.

“Yah, ugly! Over here!”

Seongwoo provided the distraction he needed by tossing a rock into a tree, though it was a wonder how he’d lifted that because he struggled to hold a mug. Although Daniel was angry at the broken promise, he took advantage of the ghost turning its head briefly. With a delicate swing, he managed to swipe the tip of the glowing sword precisely through the centers of both eyes. The ghost covered its face and sunk down in agony. Within moments, the growls and hissing faded and a pile of cindering ashes rested in the grass. He stomped at a few of the reddest ones, in case the grass caught fire.

“I knew you’d need my help. You would have been dead.”

“I’m not going to admit to that. I would have been hurt, but I still would have found a way to take it down.”

“You’re clearly depleted. You couldn’t fight another minute. Liar, liar, pants on fire.”

“I should set you on fire. Hyung, you broke your promise.”

“No, I didn’t. You were in danger. You were on the ground and about to get crushed. It’s perfectly reasonable.”

“I tripped is all. I was waiting for the right timing.”

“Just admit that you need me.”

“I don’t need you. I need your eyes to see the weak spot.”

“And my brain. Because yours is useless.”

“I’m learning! I just am more of a hands-on learner. I learn better by mistake. You can tell me to do this or that, not do this or that. But I need to experience to understand. You have to admit the last swing was art.”

“Yes, it was beautiful. It would have been nice if you managed to pull off such ‘art’ shortly after I told you where its weak spot is. Do you like fighting on the verge of death that much? I swear you drag it out on purpose because of your superhero complex. The real world isn’t like in movies, kiddo. That’s such a dumb, suicidal idea. What if your energy runs out at a critical time? What if something happens to obstruct your view which you didn’t consider at a crucial moment?

That’s why I told you to use your brain not your muscles. A good fighter gets the job done quick and clean. You just make messes and noise. You still swing it like it’s a hammer. And you’re not good at thinking on your feet. Your reaction time is too slow.”

“Why can’t you just say good job? Why is the teacher who breaks promises insulting the student who followed instructions and got the job done on their own, huh? I use my brain. I just happen to prefer to fight in a warrior way, not a sneaky ninja way. What’s wrong with that?”

“Because warriors die way more than ninjas, obviously. Because warriors are dumb and ninjas are cunning.”

“Take that back. We just watched 300 the other day. Spartan warriors were both cunning and strong. It’s possible to be both. You’re generalizing.”

“That’s a movie! Don’t confuse real life with fantasy. How many times do I have to repeat myself?”

“Oh, well. Then, I guess I shouldn’t talk to some annoying, know it all ghost since you’re also fantasy. You’re not real, right? They’re not real either. I’m just fighting in a dream.”

“You suck at fighting too much for this to be a dream. You wouldn’t be bleeding either.”

“Pfft. Get over yourself, hyung. If I suck, you suck harder. You got yourself killed. What was your brain doing then?”

“I was killed in an accident, not in a fight! Nothing and no-one could kill me if I was on guard back then. I was ten times better than me.”

“With how clumsy and direction challenged and distracted by anything shiny you are? Somehow, I doubt that. You fight like a girl, I bet.”

“Take that back or I’ll fight you.”

“You can barely touch me or lift a rock, hyung. How will you fight me? Just say you’re sorry and we’ll drop this argument.”

“I can touch you. See? Now, you say you’re sorry and we’ll call it even. I saved your life and taught you things but you’re being ungrateful on top of insulting.”

“I’m not going to say sorry first. You broke your promise. And last time I checked, I’m the one giving you clothes, food, and boarding? I even let you tag along with me at school because you’re lonely.”

“I’d rather be lonely than dumb as a rock.”

“I’d rather be strong and dumb than stuck-up and ungrateful.”

“Say you’re sorry.”

“You first, like I said.”

They went back and forth jabbing each other in the chest, gradually stepping back towards the path that would lead out of the forest and into the highway where Daniel’s car was parked. Although they were aware their fight was childish, they couldn’t seem to stop it once their buttons were pushed. Like how brothers got, bickering instead of admitting their wrong-doings.

“Daniel, help!”

How it was possible for a ghost to trip on stairs and then grab a human’s shirt and drag them down, who knew. Nothing made much sense these days. Just like the way Seongwoo’s body solidified for a few moments at the most inappropriate time--when Daniel was falling on top of him after being yanked.

They landed in the plush, dewy grass, Daniel instinctively catching himself on his elbows. Their heads came together, nose to nose, chin to chin. It was an unexpected, unavoidable accident. For a long shocking moment, they stared at each other from inches away, barely able to register what was happening. They could feel the other’s soft, tingling lips on theirs, one pair a bit cooler, another pair a bit plumper.

_Hmm? What’s this? Isn’t this…my university?_

For whatever reason, the intimate contact he briefly shared with Daniel gave Seongwoo a flashback, but it wasn’t of something he was familiar with. He felt as if he were seeing a part of his life for the first time. It was the most crucial memory that he didn’t have. Alas, only a chunk of it.

He was waiting to cross the street on his way to school. He briefly noticed a truck approaching much too quickly, as if it were trying to speed through the intersection before the light changed. Then, suddenly, his body was falling forward, his feet naturally following along to prevent toppling over.

Since he hadn’t moved of his own accord, that meant someone had pushed him but he hadn’t felt it because of his backpack. He turned around to see who did it, knowing that he wasn’t going to be fast enough to make it to the curb before the car struck him with how fast it was approaching. Just as he was about to turn his head enough to see who was on the corner playing pranks on an innocent student, his vision went black and he was pulled back to reality.

“No! That was so close! I need to see what happened next!”

“Hyung, what are you talking about? What are you trying to do? Stop! Why are you acting like a pervert?”

Daniel was red as a cherry as he fought Seongwoo off in his attempt to kiss again.

“I’m not, really! The first was an accident, I swear. It’s just that lip contact seems to have given me a flashback of the day I died. I was about to see who pushed me into the road. Let me…just…one more time…a couple seconds…give me your lips…”

“Hyung, no! I won’t! These lips aren’t for you! Come to your senses already! It’s so embarrassing! That was my first kiss, do you even realize that? My first kiss was taken accidentally by a ghost!”

Seongwoo let Daniel go once he realized the man was genuinely angry. “Eh, you can’t by serious? Why are you playing innocent? You said before that you dated and you aren’t a virgin?”

Daniel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, blushing furiously.

“I mean, I did stuff with this guy who was basically my boyfriend. But I was saving a kiss for someone who means something special…”

“Like Jihoon?”

“Yes! No, I mean…maybe…What’s it to you?” Daniel turned his head away, avoiding Seongwoo’s glinting eyes.

“Jihoon and Daniel sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S…”

“Stop teasing me. Aren’t you the one who should be upset?”

Seongwoo easily floating away from Daniel’s punch as he whipped around angrily. A wicked, annoying grin decorated his face.

“Why? I’m not at all. It’s a good thing. Finally, I lost my lip virginity! After a whopping forty-two years! Ah, but I’m still a forty-two year old virgin. But I think you’re too young and experienced for me to ask you to remedy that. Would I even feel your co—”

“Hyung! I can’t hear you, lalalala~” Daniel covered his ears and sang, blushing even more furiously by the moment.

Seongwoo laughed and then shrugged nonchalantly. “What’s the big deal? You’ve done things with a c-o-c-k but you can’t even stand to hear the word? Isn’t it a bit of a contradiction for you to be all ‘shy shy shy boy~’ when you did everything dirty but kissing? Maybe you are lying about being a virgin. Or maybe you’re more like half, if that’s possible. Anyway hmm…”

The dashingly dressed ghost crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his chin, appearing thoughtful.

“This may present a problem. Jihoon seems like the popular, experienced type. He’s probably a master at kissing. At this rate, you won’t get many dates with him. Once he realizes you’re a terrible, inexperienced kisser, then he will be immediately turned off. How about this? You can practice kissing with me, and I can see if the flashbacks will come again.”

“Oh, my god. How about we don’t do that and never discuss this again. I’m not going to kiss you again, hyung. That was weird!”

“Really? I thought it was sort of nice. My lips are soft as feathers. If you didn’t like it, would you be this pink and your heart hammering in your chest?”

Seongwoo listened to Daniel’s erratic hearbeat increase despite the student pressing his hands down over it with a guilty, embarrassed, horrified expression.

“You can hear it? Ugh, how embarrassing! Just forget it, it’s not going to happen again even if it wasn’t all that weird! And it’s natural that anyone would blush in this situation. It’s weirder that you’re so chill after your first kiss. I’m not a wall, I’m a human! And I’m most definitely not going to use a ghost as a practice dummy!”

Seongwoo’s soft gaze followed Daniel dashing down the trail. He pouted as he raised his hands to his cheeks, slightly squishing them. He swore they were a couple degrees less cooler than usual. If it could, his heart would be beating a tad bit faster as he imagined the kiss.

“Who said I’m not affected? I feel hot and queasy. I just don’t change colors or have a beating heart, that’s why…That was embarrassing for me too, up until the flashback came. I sort of lost my mind a moment because I’m desperate to know what happened to me and who was behind it, but now that I think about it…The kiddo was my first kiss and his lips…they’re even plumper and smoother than they look….”

Daniel dove into the bed as soon as he’d changed into pajamas and brushed his teeth. Seongwoo had been following around, whining and attempting to persuade Daniel to share another kiss with him. He hadn’t managed to get the stubborn man to crack in the slightest, though he’d run out of options besides throwing a tantrum like a child. Seongwoo sat on the bed next to the fully covered lump, banging on Daniel’s back and whining cutely.

“Daniel, give me your lips…or just your cheek even. Let me put my mouth on you. Just once. Let’s experiment and see what happens. Even just a second. Hmm? Come on, let me kiss you…Hmm? Hmm, Niel-ah~ Just one peck on your cheek, hmm~”

He’d been trying to be patient and not recall the incident, but he’d reached his breaking point.

“Ugh!! I swear if you weren’t dead already, you’d be at serious risk! Hyung, that’s enough joking! Will you stop begging for perverted things? You haven’t stopped all night. I’m sick of hearing it. No matter how many ways or times you ask, the answer is the same. Don’t you understand Korean? Do I need to say in English too? No is no! If you attempt to touch me, I will pour water on the incense stick and send you straight back to the graveyard!”

“Tch. Now you can read my mind, huh? No fair. Why are you so stingy? As a kid, you were even willing to share your precious jellies with me. Now you’re making a fuss over your already taken lips. I miss sweet, giving kiddo Daniel who would do anything I requested,” Seongwoo grumbled while in sulky mode, having just been thinking he could always steal a kiss after Daniel was asleep.

“Yeah, well. That kid grew up and he’s not as nice or giving. Though you’re still as demanding and selfish as ever!”

“Well, how am I supposed to be growing up an only child and then without any parents at all from my early teens? Of course, I’m the one who comes first since I’m the only one around. That’s just what happens, especially if you’re well-off. You would have turned out the same way. You don’t even know how lucky you are to have so many family members growing up to teach you right from wrong. I basically raised myself from books.”

“Well, that’s the issue then. You studied too much about school subjects and didn’t practice practical, common sense things, like how to be nice to people.”

“Hey, you aren’t any better. You’re almost as anti-social as I am. I doubt there’s a nice bone left in your body!”

“Excuse you! I happen to have no friends because I choose not to, not because I can’t. It’s different. I can be nice if I want to.”

“It’s not like I never made friends. I can too. I have Jaehwan, Minhyun, and you. I’m not all that bad obviously if a nice kid like you once wanted to be my friend, even tried to become like me. I might not be the friendliest, but I’m not a total jerk. You were the one who offered first, and I didn’t ask all that much from you. Take it back, about me being demanding at least. I can admit I act selfishly here and there, but I’m not demanding.”

“Alright. I’ll take it back if you agree to be quiet and leave me alone to sleep. It’s late. Or did you forget I have a date tomorrow? I’m not going to be able to be nice with only a few hours sleep.”

“Ah, right…Fine. I’ll stop bothering you. For now.”

Daniel plopped back onto bed with the blanket pulled up to his chin, responding with thick sarcasm, “Finally, there IS a God.”

“Hmm, I wonder if I’ll ever figure that out in this century. Anyways, I’m hushing up now. Good night.”

“Good night, hyung. Sweet dreams.”

Seongwoo smiled, his irritation and depression melting away at the sight of Daniel’s messy cloud of hair and his mouth stretched wide in a yawn. After he’d assured his safety, he poked his head out from the blankets, the rest of his large body wrapped up like a cocoon.

For a long while, Seongwoo gazed down at him with a gentle, amused smile. Then he laid on his side, facing the sleeping blonde. Out of curiosity and his usual way to test his powers, he concentrated enough to brush the other’s pale, smooth face with one hand. His fingers followed his lowered eyes awhile later towards an area that he rarely did anything to, Daniel’s parted, naturally red mouth.

“My first kiss, huh…so, that’s what it feels like…I only vaguely member because I was distracted…I wouldn’t mind trying again….I’m curious…would it feel better the second time…” he whispered, then giggled bashfully after touching their lips back and forth while imagining the kiss.

As if he was possessed by a pervert spirit, he found himself moving towards Daniel’s mouth. His lips and eyes were drawn there like powerful magnets. One thought managed to snap him back to his senses just a moment before their lips collided.

_Daniel is just a kid. Think of your age gap. He might appear the same age as you but it’s not the case. You shouldn’t do anything like this, especially not his lips without his permission. No matter how desperate or curious you may be, this is just wrong. Get a grip, Seongwoo. Don’t be a rude pervert. You wouldn’t like it if someone did that to you._

Seongwoo slowly pulled away while looking at those innocent, plump lips calling out for him. Then, once he’d successfully forced himself out of the danger zone of temptation, he rolled onto his back and sighed.

Thinking of the kiss made him strangely excited and to his annoyance, he couldn’t easily shut off his brain which he needed to do to in order to calm down. Instead of falling asleep (as a ghost, it was more like a permanent half-conscious state such as when humans dozed off), he imagined kissing Daniel in a variety of ways, all of which he’d seen but never experienced. For the first time in his life, he desperately wanted to know what kissing was like, why people liked to do it so often.

Like with jellies, chocolates or a sip of a sweet drink, just one nibble of something delectable wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He was the insatiable sort that said ‘just one more’ until he’d gobbled up the whole thing, sinfully enjoying every second of gluttony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is almost here. Korea is so cold. Lots of issues around the world on top of increases in cases of corona. Everyone take extra care of yourselves, please. I hope you can get through this year without getting sick or hurt. Fighting, everyone in the world~ Fighting, Seongwoo (as himself, Soo, and Jungwu) and Daniel (Konnect staff and Ori too)!
> 
> Sorry for the slow burn, it’s going to continue for awhile…. But there’s always going to be things to laugh about and you can enjoy this dumb and dumber couple’s complicated, adorable, solid and loyal friendship. At least they are actually friends before they are more than friends which would make their relationship much more solid and stable when they do get together ^^
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. How I Became A Third-Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go well for Daniel with his new crush, all according to Seongwoo's plans. Of course, he didn't think far ahead enough. When he becomes a third wheel to their cheesy dates, his gag reflex is triggered. Instead of suffering, he decides to be productive investigating around his old school.

“Another three pointer, yes! Great job, Daniel! Woohoo, you’re so cool! You’re the best! God Daniel, God Daniel!”

“Tch. He’s good but he’s not all that and a bag of onion chips. A god? Now, come on. I am much more godly if he could only see. Can this kid’s crush get any more obvious? I told Daniel that the shrimp liked him, but he wouldn’t dare believe it. If someone doesn’t hold him back, this overenthusiastic rabbit is going to flip off the rail and become roadkill.

Aigoo, agioo, look at him going nuts. Starting to think I won’t mind so much if Daniel gets rejected so I don’t have to be around him. He’s really noisy like cicadas in the summertime. I thought Daniel didn’t like noise? Or maybe it just depends on the person. He tells me to hush every other day but if it’s his adorable fluffy little bitty Hoonie, it’s perfectly fine to babble like a brook, huh? Bleh, young love. Turns you into a blind hypocrite. Glad I never got bitten by that bug.”

Seongwoo was sitting on the steps between the nearly full bleachers at the second floor of the gymnasium, just in case he caused trouble by bumping into someone. He’d been half watching the college basketball game going on in the courts below, partially picking at his nails out of bored habit, often distracted from the rules he barely understood by the cheering, painted-faced man.

The way Jihoon’s white headband made his glossy strands stick up and bounced with the slightest movement reminded him even more of an excited puppy. The big-eyed puffy munchkin that Daniel liked refused to sit down throughout the entire game. Instead, he stood at the railing, waving a hand-crafted neon and black sign with Daniel’s name on it, chanting louder than anyone and screaming like a banshee every time their team made a point. If it was Daniel who scored, then he would jump around squealing in glee, risking his life by being reckless.

Seongwoo kept his eye on him, thinking he had some smidgen of responsibility to at least grab his shirt in the case he was in danger of tipping over. Although he couldn’t promise he wouldn’t be overtaken by his urge to have some peace by letting go at the wrong timing.

He hadn’t seen much of Daniel playing ball until then, but it was just as he’d predicted when he first met the boy. He was a naturally talented athlete. His body was fit for running and jumping. He had a ridiculous amount of energy and power. He also turned out to have pretty terrific hand-eye coordination which Seongwoo was envious of. He couldn’t fight with much more than a dagger in his hands in the past because of that issue. He couldn’t catch to save his measly life back then and it wasn’t any different twenty years later. P.E. classes had always been his greatest nightmare.

Daniel ran over to the bench to wipe his sweat off and drink some water. While he drank, he locked eyes with Jihoon who was waving at him and smiling like a lovesick fool from above. Seongwoo almost rolled his eyes until they followed the sweat making Daniel’s baren collar bones glisten instead. He gulped and crossed his legs, forcing himself to look back at Jihoon rapidly. The kid that was SO the opposite of his type in every way was performing an aegyo-heart attack with a creepy, cheesy grin.

Daniel nearly choked on his water, making Seongwoo snort and shake his head, thinking he was hopeless. A moment later, to everyone’s surprise, Daniel beamed up at Jihoon and gave a finger heart as he jogged back to the center of the court. It was a shy gesture that lasted barely a second but it did the trick at getting Jihoon happy. The ghost’s faded pink lips turned up at the corner in a smug fashion.

“Romeo sees his Juliette on the balcony and they’re forced to pine from afar. Aw, love is blooming. Good job that time, Daniel. Atta’ boy. At least you can flirt on your own from a distance. We will see if you can follow my naturally expert footsteps later.”

“How was I, Jihoonie hyung?”

“You were super cool as always, Nyel-ah! Oh, and really handsome! Even more than usual. Which is saying A LOT!”

“Ha ha ha. Really? That’s nice to hear you think that way…”

“You shouldn’t be so shy and humble. You’re model material. Really. Super freaking handsome! I don’t just think that way, but it’s pure truth.”

“Ah, am I? I don’t know but it’s really nice. He he he…”

Daniel was now dressed in the preppy date clothes that Seongwoo had picked out for him to wear after the game was done when he would meet Jihoon to hang out. They were walking to get lunch because they were starving (Jihoon insisted it was his treat since Daniel was today’s MVP, literally he scored fifty percent of their winning points). The silver-haired man had a hard time looking at Jihoon in the eyes, although Seongwoo had reminded him numerous times that eye-contact was important when showing interest and that he had captivating, sweet yet charismatic eyes.

Every time that Jihoon spilled out compliments like a professional flirt, Daniel became a shy, giggly mess. He was now flushing furiously and at risk of scratching his skin off, which was a nervous habit he had.

Seongwoo watched the spectacle with an amused expression, leaning against wherever they were close to before teleporting (he was feeling strangely lazy to walk today, maybe it was all the noise and excitement of others sapped his energy during the game). He crossed his arms and shook his head at the two young, slightly awkward men immersed in talking about games, their eyes extra sparkly and their smiles broad.

Daniel looked happier than Seongwoo had ever seen him as an adult. He truly seemed to like this guy and enjoy his company. Mostly, he thought it was a good thing. Daniel was in desperate need of friends and a personality alteration. Even though he couldn’t relate to what they were talking about (generation gap plus different interests in general).

“I think I’ve tagged along enough. I’ll just slip away. Aigoo, those puppies are so absorbed and foaming at the mouths. He won’t even notice, let alone miss me. Enjoy your date, kiddos. I should go somewhere.”

“Some things really don’t change. It looks almost the same. Just people dress a bit differently and color their hair. Still carrying their books around as if they forgot they were carrying a nearly empty bag on their backs. School has this peculiar smell. Why does it feel like home? I really spent too much time around here to think that…”

Seongwoo softly chuckled as he stood at the entrance gate of his old university. Just by being there a minute, he became hit with a rush of nostalgia seeing the students bustling and chatting between classes.

The building had barely changed. It rather seemed in need of remodeling, especially a paint job. At least they had replaced the cement paths. If they hadn’t done that much after all these years, they’d be covered with cracks and holes like a dried-up lake in the desert.

He could imagine his school days as if they occurred yesterday – rushing between buildings for classes, stopping for a moment to admire the beauty of falling flowers and swaying red-orange leaves, being stalked by an annoying gay couple who insisted on keeping his lonely soul company, strolling around the campus at night with those same noisy dummies searching for supernatural waves with their club funded special tools, coming in early to buy some bread at the bakery and do his necessary text book reading before classes started, becoming flustered when girls attempted to ask him out only to be politely (or flippantly in the case he were cranky) rejected.

He’d enjoyed his school life to a point, not the same way that others did. Since he wasn’t exactly ‘living life to the fullest’. He had no choice but to enjoy it because it took up the majority of his life. Even his weekends were dedicated to club and schoolwork if he wasn’t sleeping or binge-watching dramas which was his only ‘hobby’, if you could call it that. It was more like a necessary and the only way for him to relieve his stress before he burst like an active volcano.

If he’d hated how busy his life was or how he was usually alone and not doing anything others would consider fun, then he would have been incredibly miserable. He hadn’t been the easy-going, happy-go-lucky sort in the first place. Before Jaehwan and Minhyun came into his life, he didn’t recall playing around, joking, or laughing ever since his parents died and he’d started living alone. He did whatever he needed to stay away from the empty home left as part of his large inheritance (on top of two hefty cases of life insurance), to not think about his misery and solitude form a young age, focusing only on his goals and daily tasks.

This somehow ended up making him a serious, broody lone wolf that wasn’t the sort to be easily approached. The only sort that dared before those two were people interested in dating him for his looks and smarts alone, without knowing a thing about his complicated, contradictory personality, freaky supernatural talents and hobbies, especially about his dark and pitiful past. As soon as they knew, he figured they’d run away immediately. Which was why he didn’t bother and how he’d naturally come to prefer to remain alone and misunderstood.

What was the point of dating or making friends for that matter when he might cease to exist within a matter of days after succeeding. That’s how he’d thought back then, when he was immature and didn’t know that he was missing out on so much in his shorter than expected life.

“Enough with the happy recollections. Time for the angsty, gruesome stuff. The real funsies. I think the crosswalk from the bus stop I usually took was this way…”

As if to mock him for his sarcastic attitude, the area where a dreadful accident occurred to a senior was peaceful and spotless as if it had nothing worse than some childish bickering. He squinted and tapped his chin, humming in thought as he paced a large figure eight between the sidewalk and crisply painted crosswalk.

“I came all the way here, but I don’t feel any inspiration. Just how did I end up in the road and for what reason. I don’t recall seeing anyone or sensing anything evil. Maybe it was too sudden. Plus, my powers usually were the least accurate in the morning because I sucked at waking up...Hmm, what is it, what could it be that got me killed…”

While he repeated those last phrases to himself in wonder, cars and buses passed along the golden leaf-stridden street. Sometimes he forgot to avoid them. He was used to simply passing through things, never dodging.

Humans were another story. A bus stopped by, letting off a large amount of people. He stopped and skipped backwards to avoid the crowd rushing to cross the street before the light turned. However, he wasn’t fully successful. He shivered and scrunched his face at the unpleasant feeling of being walked through and stepped on. Perhaps since it was windy and slightly chilly out as the sun sank down, they didn’t find the drop in temperature odd.

He felt a brief, familiar aching, fiery sensation as if he was being grazed by a flickering flame. His head snapped in the direction of a tall, slender man nearby, his nostrils flaring as he took a whiff. There was a faint smell like barbequed flesh, smokey and rotting scents mixed together. The unmistakable scent of evil. This one was incredibly weak, suggesting that the evil spirit possessing the human was old and powerful, the only sort that could suppress their presence to such an extent.

Immediately, Seongwoo acted on his intuition. That seemed to resemble his vague recollections of how the demon he was searching for had smelled, though he had only briefly witnessed the traces of it’s evil aura lingering on his mother’s still body in the hospital before she’d gone into surgery which hadn’t worked. He’d searched all over where she’d been found but the rain washed away any trace of the scent for him to attempt to follow. Today was a bit cloudy, but luckily there wasn’t any rain just yet. He could trace that bastard today.

He did his best to swivel through the crowd undetected as he followed the mystery man with the faint but ancient evil aura down the street – swaying, swerving, teleporting, passing through objects where people avoided, anything that he needed to do to avoid attracting attention. He put his best efforts into suppressing his aura, making himself nearly invisible, literally not much more than an outline of his original self. 

The man went into a café situated in the middle of the street around the corner. Seongwoo watched through the window in the middle of a lamp post. As it turned out, the man was not there as a customer but as an employee. He took off his trench coat and wore an apron, putting on a cap that had the name of the café stitched on the front. He luckily wasn’t at the counter but busy towards the back with the espresso machines. Which meant he wouldn’t have to get up close and interact.

“A demon serving coffee as a barista, hmm. I don’t like that at all. Coffee should be served with love not tainted by evil. I don’t want to drink anything touched by evil, but do I really have a choice? I need to get closer…Going like this is a risk though. Do I really have no other choice but that?”

At the idea of what he would have to resort to doing in order to observe the demon from up-close, the ghost wrinkled up his button nose in distaste. He smoothly slipped into the next girl he saw walking in alone. As usual, it felt weird but possessing a girl was a brand new experience to him. Suddenly he felt different--pretty but exposed.

He stared at his glittery nails and the softly curved lumps sticking out of his chest with wonder for a few moments before shaking his head to get his senses back on straight. He closed his shadowed, fake-lashed eyes and twisted the metal string of the Chanel purse slung over his shoulder, then took a few deep breaths. Doing that allowed him to feel calmer, more attached to the body, and suppress his aura.

The owner’s consciousness was peacefully sleeping as if she didn’t mind the chance to take a break from living at all. It seemed she was a lot weaker minded than her appearance suggested, maybe all this glamour was a way to boost her confidence and seem the opposite from her true self. He had some issue walking with heels, plus it was freaking painful as it turned out. So much so that he didn’t understand why girls bothered to wear them at all.

After ordering at the counter and sitting down with a sweet iced coffee in hand, he slipped the fowl plastic pests off and clamped his glossy, pink lips over the straw.

“Hmm, tastes so much better as a human,” he remarked in delight, his voice strange to his ears as it was all cute, high pitched and girly.

It was better he didn’t talk; this girl’s voice was annoying, like those squeaky mouse toy’s Daniel’s cats were obsessed with that drove him nuts. He hid them but those cats always managed to sniff and swipe them out of wherever he put them eventually, like a bunch of professional detective ninjas. If he could, he was going to protect his ears from this menace as well.

He sipped greedily on the drink while observing the barista busy in the back.

_I knew there was a reason I wasn’t into breasts. These damn lumps of fat always get in the way. I wonder how girls can stand them. I’m never possessing a girl again unless they have mosquito bites for breasts. Not even good for your back to carry this much weight. Ugh, first the needle shoes, then that nails on chalkboard voice, now this._

Seongwoo grunted, annoyed that his chest was getting poked by the table when he tried to bend down to take his drink or poke at his aching heels. He ended up lifting the heavy, uncomfortable lumps to rest on the table, which looked strange surely but was a relief on his back and allowed him to move comfortably.

Although the only way to prove his suspicion correct was to fight the guy and entice his demonic side out more, Seongwoo knew he couldn’t attack him here. The café was full of people. It would be reckless to attack with this many witnesses around. People could be injured, especially they’d be scarred mentally from seeing supernatural events occur.

Humans weren’t good at dealing with that unless they’d grown up with it in the family and frequently witnessed it thanks to powers, like himself and Daniel. Even then, it took a solid year to adjust to the idea to the point you barely became startled or uncomfortable seeing a ghost in front of you instead of a screen.

Besides, he didn’t have any weapon with which to attack, come to think of it. Not even his supernatural human friend.

It was irking how the barista looked his way with a flirty, mischievous smirk. Seongwoo’s instincts told him that the demon possessed barista noticed his aura despite he was doing a pretty fantastic job at suppressing it ( _if I do say so myself_ ). It seemed he was going to pretend that he didn’t though.

Seongwoo was too intelligent to take it as a mere attractive male-female flirting across the room session. Demon-possessed people didn’t flirt; they didn’t have any reason to associate with random humans unless they were the sort that were lust-crazed. Indeed, there were those sort of lonely or virgin ghosts that wanted to experience dating, marriage, or sex before they passed on. The normal sort, not the evil sort, were the ones who possessed in order to interact with humans. They could be left alone because they weren’t planning to eat or possess the people they were interacting with.

It was all innocent fun and a necessary part of the process of proceeding to the afterlife. He’d considered it once as well, but he hadn’t found someone that he thought was attractive enough to have the honor of entering his sanctuary. Plus, he was scared that somehow his blood line would be carried on and continue this horrendous curse if some accident occurred.

Thus, besides that he lost his kiss to Daniel, he was also technically a virgin ghost, though he didn’t think it seriously was the main reason he was still lingering on Earth. Even with puberty, he hadn’t taken all that much interest in relationships, not even for sexual activities besides by himself. At some point, he’d just sort of assumed he was a-sexual, meaning he had no interest and his sex drive was incredibly lower than average.

_Though, sometimes…with Daniel the way he was now…Hmm, yum…_

Seongwoo shook his head violently, flinging far those strange, dirty thoughts.

_Eh, what utter nonsense am I thinking? This isn’t the time for this. What’s the point of being healthy and having a type that sparks my sexual drive NOW? It’s useless because I can’t touch anyone longer than a minute even. Plus, thinking of him even slightly like that is so creepy! He might not look like a kid but he is, just an overgrown child._

_At least he will always be a kid to you. Compared to your ages. How can I think of him in that way when I can still imagine how he was as a grade schooler? I’m sure getting corrupted and impure in my forties suddenly. Maybe I do need to try dating around and get rid of these mid-aged desires before they get out of control._

_Ah, that’s a good idea! I can use other people’s weaknesses to desire to get what I want. Come to think of it, this girl has a big rack and nice legs. No wonder there’s been people staring at me with lusty eyes. I can use their horniness to my advantage, yes. Blessed boobs, I’m sorry for calling you useless blobs of fat earlier._

Eventually, he developed the perfect strategy to find more about this mystery person. There was this one male customer that went over to chat with him and they seemed rather close, possibly friends or old acquaintances from school or a previous workplace. That guy happened to have also been giving Seongwoo’s crossed, bare giraffe legs side glances since he’d been standing in line to order.

It was the perfect opportunity. He’d seduce the guy that knew the barista and briefly ask some questions about him. Although he’d never seduced a person in his life and today was his first time inside of a girl’s body, he’d seen a lot of seductive girls on dramas, especially those rich types that always butted in, attempting to steal away the main guy. He had no other choice but to copy the sort of things that he saw there. He was confident he could pull it off. Because he was Ong Seongwoo, who hardly had a thing that he failed in (just forget the existence of balls and directions).

Seongwoo left the cafe five minutes later. He couldn’t stand being possessed any longer, this already having been twice as long as he’d ever done before. This girl’s stringy underwear and tight clothes were extremely constricting and itchy. He had learned some useless, probably made-up things, but he couldn’t get enough information or observations to confirm his suspicions fully that the evil entity inside that creepy man’s body was the demon he was searching for.

He did look at him like he could sense him inside the girl and was interested in knowing more about him and he certainly had a similar smell and evil aura. Judging by how well blended the dormant human’s aura was with the evil spirit inside, it had been at least a couple of months since the human’s body had been taken over. It would be difficult to separate by this point and past another few weeks, then it was hopeless.

The shell of the human’s body without the demon inside at that point would be like the seed of a weak, crushed human soul attempting to move an oak tree. The human would be lfet in a vegetative state, a likely permanent coma. Which was ripe for re-possessing. They’d be vulnerable for any of the evil spirits and regular ghosts that lingered in hospitals preying on the weak and ill.

Even if he didn’t care about what happened to the human inside and managed to get the demon pulled or coaxed out in the next few days, there was another issue. His family knew how to fight as self defense and how to get away from that demon that would come to harm them, some methods how to make themselves undetectable if they sensed they were being followed.

However, there were two things that hadn’t been passed down if they’d ever been discovered. One was how to detect the demon clearly when it was possessing a human and suppressing it’s aura. The other was how to slay it should you get it separated from a human. Demons didn’t have clearly visible weaknesses since they didn’t exactly have a form like other spirits, Seongwoo knew. He’d sought out and fought some minor demons in an attempt to see that, to see if killing a demon was possible. He’d only succeeding in randomly injuring them, which scared them off. But those demons hadn’t been nearly as old and powerful as the one his family was haunted by.

“Well, nothing I can do for now but observe this dude and see what he’s up to after work hours, I suppose. I’ll do some research and think aver a way to slay a powerful demon after today. Maybe Daniel will have heard of something from his priest uncle. He seems to know a lot that he’s passed on partially to Daniel. Maybe there’s a book somewhere in their house that will help me understand the oldest, strongest sorts of evils. There’s usually sparks of truth in myths and religious books, so that would be a good place to start.”

Feeling tired and lazy, the freed ghost teleported across the street from the café where there was a painted wooden bench swing. He sat there, pushing on the pavement with his toes a couple of times in order to keep the bench rocking in the air (not considering how people might be freaked out seeing a swing moving on it’s own even though it was a windy day).

“But why would the demon still be around if I’m the last Ong…does that mean I’m not the last Ong? Am I lingering around then to protect the last Ong? Wherever it is they may be. Daniel did say that’s what a pink aura supposedly means. I thought maybe I was here to protect him from getting killed by Grudgers he foolishly fights with just for fast money, but…hmm…I better see if I can find about that too. I wonder if they still have directories with yellow pages inside for when you need to search up someone’s number.”

The relaxing feeling of slowly swinging on the bench-swing that made him calm and drowsy despite the storm in his mind and the complexities and miseries of his life that he needed to sort through reminded him of another time, long ago. A distant, faded memory slipped into his mind like clouds of mystical mist.

_“Oh where, oh where, could my little Ong be…”_

**Flashback**

_“I wonder, oh I wonder, just where is he…”_

The sixth grader almost drifted off to sleep from the hand caressing his head. It shouldn’t feel comfortable to lay on a wooden floor with his mother’s knee as a pillow, but it did. Since it had been two days of greeting guests and bowing at the funeral hall where his father’s photo was displayed amongst flowers and ribbons. He tried to keep his tired eyes on the door in case more guests appeared (usually people he didn’t know since they were from his parents’ workplaces which he’d never visited), but the lids were swollen from tears. On the cusp of sleep, he attempted to start a conversation with his mother to keep himself awake.

“Mom…” the boy murmured, soft and vulnerable like a scared kitten.

“Uh, what is it, son?”

His mother attempted to sound cheerful like her song had been, but she was equally exhausted from all of the bowing and greetings they’d done. She’d slept even less than he had and wasn’t likely to sleep the next day either. She had too much to do and whenever she slept, she had nightmares of the gruesome, sudden way that her husband had died at the hands of the demon.

She had expected it ever since she Seongwoo was born and attempted to turn her heart into steel to deal with life as a single parent, but she couldn’t easily deal with thinking of how he happened to go. Falling from the stairs in the midst of an earthquake and pierced with a sharp object was too much, really. To have slowly bled to death and suffer in pain all alone. All the good he did for the world, how great a person he was, he deserved to at least go in a peaceful, humane manner. 

“Why did Dad get taken away….just why…”

“You know it already, dear. That’s the Ong curse.

Some sort of accident will befall the men or pregnant women. At this point you are possibly the only remaining male Ong. You’re too young to carry the responsibility of carrying on the family line. Maybe it’s better we cease to exist. If you try to have children, this dreaded curse will only continue. It’s such a miserable fate…”

“I know about the curse, but I mean why does this curse exist in the first place. You never said anything about that. What did we do to have a demon haunt us for so many generations? Why us? What did the Ongs ever do?”

“I’m also not fully sure. I only know of what your father has heard. There’s a legend he once told me. One of our ancestors did something terribly cruel in order to gain or maintain power. They hurt the wrong person—someone with connections to the spirit world--and got our entire family cursed as a result.”

“Even if one person did something wrong…Isn’t it too much to punish the innocent people in the future who don’t even know about it? I don’t understand them. It’s not fair!”

“Yes, I think so. But I suppose we might feel differently if we knew what the ancestor did. It must have been quite an awful, painful thing to have inflicted this much long-lasting rage.”  
“Grudgers are scary but the scariest thing is a misdirected, long lasting grudge. I don’t want to hold a grudge, but Dad was taken from us, so I feel like that’s starting to happen. Will I become a Grudger because of my built-up resentment?”

“No, dear, I don’t think so, my dear. Your Dad wasn’t the sort to hold grudges and neither am I. We try to accept our fate and understand why others do things, even the gruesome, evil sort. Everything has an explanation, something we can reason if we attempt to put ourselves in the other’s shoes.”

“Not the demon though. It doesn’t move by reason, right? It’s just a tool of someone else. Someone bitter and angry, someone powerful and emotional.”

“Well, even the demon has a reason for its actions. It exists solely to fulfill the orders set out by its creator. Without fulfilling orders, it ceases to exist. And there’s few beings in the world who will not fight so as to continue their existence. If it fails to rid us from the earth, then I suppose it’s existence will be threatened.”

“What about if we don’t go to heaven? What if we linger on Earth for many years? Would that count as a failure? What would happen then?”

“Maybe your father is around somewhere. It would be good if the demon could be defeated in such a simple way. Though what a shame for you and your father. All the lessons you’ve had to fight evil spirits and protect yourself. You wanted to be the one to take it down, yet you couldn’t even see it yet. Won’t you feel upset?”

Seongwoo shook his head. “Nope. Not really. As long as it’s gone one way or another and you are safe. Then it’s fine. I just don’t want you to be hurt, Mom.”

The woman smiled with a tint of sadness, knowing that it wasn’t likely that she would be allowed to be by Seongwoo’s side forever. Since she would sacrifice herself most certainly whenever the demon came after her son next. She pat his head once more with extra sweetness.

“Don’t worry about me, but yourself. You are going to be a man someday as well.”

“Hmm. If I don’t date girls, it’s fine, isn’t it? I can just marry a guy and adopt a child and give them my name. They won’t have our blood and then it wouldn’t be an issue. I’ll be happy and future Ongs won’t be bothered. We can break the curse. That’s one solution to the problem.”

That was the first time he’d heard his mother laugh in a week. She burst into giggles and couldn’t seem to stop for several minutes.

“Ah, what a sense of humor you have. I’m grateful, you know. Your father lived a long life compared to some other Ongs who had children. He was able to see his son grow up until he is almost in middle school. You get quirkier by the year.”

“Isn’t that just a polite way of saying I’m strange?” the boy muttered in slight offense.

“Saying that you’re going to marry a guy. Yes, it’s quite strange.”

“Why? It’s a new generation, Mom! I could like guys. Who knows? I haven’t hit puberty yet so I’m not certain. But it’s possible. At least I can try looking at some comics or magazines when I get in the mood.”

“Oh, stop! You’re going to try to make yourself gay? You’re so funny! I can’t, ha ha ha!” His mother nearly collapsed on top of him, lightly slapping his hip in the midst of more giggle attacks.

Seongwoo didn’t understand what was funny or strange about it. He was as dead serious as his father was seriously dead. He was going to train himself to like guys, somehow. Like he’d trained himself to ride a bike or wake up early in the morning to get to school on time. It couldn’t be that much harder. 

That was the day he made an important decision. As long as he was gay, there was some hope for him to lead a happy life without making someone he cared for suffer a life of anxiety and grief like his mother would. If he couldn’t find a way to slay the demon, then he would absolutely refuse to get any girl pregnant with his child. He wouldn’t let this curse continue.

Sometime later, Seongwoo snapped out of his daydreams (yes, ghosts could do that, just like they could sort of sleep though most did it standing up). That tall guy with the strange aura he was waiting for had finally come out of the café.

In order to ensure he wasn’t detected, he’d planned to possess someone that was already heading in that direction. However, as soon as he walked into their back, it felt like there was a trampoline inside. He was bounced out of the body, fully rejected. He attempted with a few other people nearby, eyes anxiously going to where the man was headed. His long legs and the way he walked with purpose led to him gaining distance quite rapidly. The result was the same. He was pushed out with this strange feeling of bouncing against a barrier inside of each person.

“Huh. What’s going on…Oh.”

Looking at his hands gave him an idea what was the issue. He couldn’t possess someone at the moment because he was simply too weak. By the second, his form was growing fainter. His arms were still visible and slightly peach colored, but his hands had already almost disappeared. If Daniel didn’t burn another stick of incense very soon, he’d find himself back in that gloomy graveyard.

“Ugh. I don’t want to interrupt the kid’s date but this is an emergency. I have to go find him. I’ll just borrow him for a minute, then send him on his merry way with Babbly Babs again.”

“Hyung, there you are! Where you’ve been?”

When Seongwoo teleported to Daniel’s side, the student was fretting with worry. Jihoon was nowhere in sight. It seemed Daniel had cut off continuing his wonderful date when he noticed the time. Seongwoo was about to fade away just as he’d feared. At the moment, the ghost was barely a wavy outline of a person, completely see through like a stencil, the details of his fine features besides his eyes completely unintelligible.

“No time for nagging. I’m almost thin air. Quickly!” Seongwoo hissed, waving his arm outlines in panic.

“Arasso, arasso. Aish, why isn’t this lighting?” The blonde cursed in panic as his attempts to flick on the lighter repeatedly failed.

Just in case of emergencies, they set a twelve-hour alarm and also Daniel carried around a bag of incense sticks. They’d rarely had to use it, but this was the first time they’d been separated for nearly half the day. Luckily, Daniel managed to spark a fire and ignite the stick in the nick of time.

They sighed with relief, watching as the outline of Seongwoo’s hands filled in, then shaded with a light peach color, gradually becoming less transparent. Within a minute, he was solidified to his usual state, a form made of slightly transparent mist and dull-colored as if he stepped out of an old photograph.

They collapsed on a bench with a collective huff, Daniel holding the smoking stick in his hands between his widely spread legs. Seongwoo turned, leaning on his propped-up arm.

“Thanks, buddy. You’re a life-saver. That was a close call. It’s weird how you’re this big bug it took me several minutes to find you. What happened with your crush? I only need you for a minute, so you should get back to him, wherever he oh so gaily hopped off to.”

“The date ended twenty minutes ago. Naturally. He has to pick up his dog from the vet because his mom had something come up. I was walking back when I realized what time it was and started looking for you like crazy. Don’t ever disappear on me like that again, hyung. I was worried. You didn’t even tell me you were leaving and you weren’t anywhere you like! I thought you were always around, observing us to find something to criticize or tease me about. I need you on these dates, hyung. For your advice and company. Don’t go without telling me and make sure that you come back in time. Alright?”

The blonde was laying his head back on the bench, gazing up blankly at the cloudy sky. At the last couple of sentences, he lectured the elder with a pout. Seongwoo smiled broadly, happy that Daniel had noticed he was gone and genuinely worried for his sake. It was like Daniel was saying that Seongwoo was an important part of his life and he didn’t like the idea of him disappearing. Maybe he was more important than Jihoon, after all. Even though he was just a friend.

“Alright. I promise. Sorry that I made you worried by leaving without informing you. I was out investigating around the school, the spot where I got hit by a car. I saw it in the flashback before. I had to check it out and it was the perfect opportunity. You seemed to be enjoying yourself fully. I didn’t want to interrupt. Being a third wheel didn’t seem all that fun either. It will just make me feel lonely and envious.”

“Hyung. What are you saying? Just because I hang out with someone doesn’t mean I’m going to ignore or cast you away. Such a nonsensical negative Nelly you are. You know that you came first, right? I cherish my friends like they’re family. Because they’re very few and far between. There’s no reason for you to be jealous.”

“I didn’t mean it like that! Hey, don’t overthink. I don’t like you, so why would I be jealous?”

The suggestion made Seongwoo burst with a sudden unusual emotion. He didn’t like the idea of liking Daniel and being jealous of his affection for his crush at all. Daniel was some twenty years younger than him. He’d known him when he was just a runny-nosed, jelly addicted, innocent child. There was no way that could happen. Just because of a couple of imaginations of his strangely awaked libido, that didn’t mean he liked the guy romantically.

In his panic, he pulled on Daniel’s hair harder than intended. He ended up yanking out a dozen silvery strands, staring after them fluttering off along a gust of wind in bewilderment.

“Woops, my bad…”

“Ouch! What was that for? Are you getting back at me for ditching you one afternoon by trying to make me bald? Need I remind you the whole date was set up by you when you possessed me without my permission which is the weirdest, scariest feeling ever! Should I stomp out this light then? So mean, hyung!”

“I said I’m sorry. I wasn’t upset, really. You’re misunderstanding my words. I don’t care if you hang out with someone else. I think that’s a good thing, actually. You can’t only have me as your friend forever. You can’t talk to me openly and also someday I’m not going to be around. It’s good for you to have others as insurance. I’m a busy guy anyways. I have things to do. Lots. No time to play with needy pups.”

Seongwoo rubbed Daniel’s aching head until the agitated younger relaxed, his frowning, thick lips moving into a soft smirk.

“Hmph. What things do you have besides following and bothering me? Shopping and eating me out of a home?”

“I have lots of things to do, really! Like helping you get a boyfriend, for example. Doing your homework. Making sure you eat regularly because you forget. Making sure you don’t waste your whole life sleeping and playing games. You need me in your life, clearly. I deserve a reward I think for all I’ve done for you. I’m your mom, your dad, your nanny, your alarm clock, your sense of reason, your homework checker. Your date even went well and in a matter of days, you’ll have a boyfriend. You wouldn’t have had that date if I hadn’t forced you to be brave and ask him out!”

“Unfortunately…I hate to admit that it’s true…He had fun and he wants to see me again soon. Just the two of us again off campus, he emphasized…” As Daniel thought of his crush, he held his blushing cheeks like a schoolgirl.

“See? I told you he likes you. You just need to have some one-on-one time and show you’re interested. I noticed that he was on a compliment marathon. You really had no idea he likes you? It’s so obvious to me and I’m a mote-solo.”

“Because you’re a romance drama/movie junkie, that’s why.”

As if that was something to be proud of, Seongwoo’s full head bloated all the more. He smiled smugly and crossed his arms.

“Since my ‘junkie’ self helped you out with my impressive bottomless vat of human relationship related knowledge, it’s time I cash in on a reward. I want you to buy me something. Let’s go shopping.”

“Ugh…again? Hyung, didn’t you hear me say that your shopping addiction especially is making me about to move to the streets like a beggar?” Daniel groaned, covering his face in despair at the words he dreaded most.

‘Let’s go shopping’ made his wallet and his insides scream in agony. Since Seongwoo still hadn’t been able to change his classy taste from his time as a rich kid with no-one apparently around to tell him about how to spend wisely.

“Just one thing. I want to change my jacket. I’m bored of this one.”

“Just one thing, the diva says. But one jacket with the tastes you have will cost me nearly a thousand won. Hyung, come on. I’m not rich like you were. The clothes that you have are perfectly fine. The quality is so great in fact, they could last for five years easily.

You can’t go changing designer fashion items every single week. You aren’t a celebrity. You don’t need to try to impress anyone because no one can even see you but me. You’re dead and I don’t care! You look good in that, so just stop being a shopaholic already. You already agreed that you would cut back. Remember?”

“And I AM cutting back! Can’t you tell? Are you blind or just not interested because my eyes aren’t big and sparkly as someone else’s? I’ve been wearing this jacket for two weeks now, FYI. Also, I kept my promise not to change my entire outfit and you’ve been acquiring jobs, plus you don’t need tutoring assistance with my genius brain. So, in comparison, you have been saving. Investing even. Because it’s wise to keep a ghost happy, especially the well-bread, dashingly handsome, picky types.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll go. Just stop rambling. I have a headache,” Daniel grumbled as he stood up reluctantly.

Seongwoo followed with a sullen expression. “You don’t care if Jihoon talks your grapefruit ears off, oh no. But you can’t stand to listen to me ramble for ten minutes. I see how it is. I feel so unloved.”

Daniel snapped in exasperation, tossing up his hands, “Well! Maybe you’re unloved because you care too much about appearances and you tend to brag. A lot. Selfish and narcissistic on top of mouthy.”

“Hey! I thought I was cool, handsome, funny, smart…” Seongwoo listed off all the positive things Daniel had said about him over the years.  
“Sure, you are all of that. Everyone has good things and not so good sides to their character. I’m broody, unsociable, and hypocritical but I’m also generous, humble, helpful. See? It’s what marks us as human. We’re imperfect. We’re all sorts of things at once.”

“Well, in my case I’m imperfectly perfect. My flaws are my special points. Or that’s how I’d prefer to think because how am I going to change myself? What’s the point trying? Like you said, I have no-one to impress. No-one can see me. I’m dead. Dead as a doornail. Dirt even. Where my body is buried deep. Then, if I’m not human, I don’t need to live by human rules. Don’t you think? I’ll save you money. I just won’t wear anything.”

“Hyung! What the hell are you doing?” Daniel turned around to see a flash of pale, smooth skin and graceful looking curves. Seongwoo was in the middle of lifting up his shirt.

“If you don’t want to buy for me, then I’ll just not wear anything. I decided that I’m tired of this shirt too, so I don’t want to wear it. Better I just walk around naked all the time.”

“Hyung, no! Put your clothes back on, stop it! Why do you have to be so over the top?!” The younger shook his head and one hand franticly, the other covering his squeezed shut eyes.

“Why? What’s the matter? You said we’re friends and it doesn’t matter since we aren’t attracted that way to each other. No-one can see me besides you anyway, right?”  
“I take it back! I’m not okay with it! Even if we’re friends, it’s weird. I’ll get distracted by dangling things and then there will be an issue. I gave in already. I won’t refuse to take you shopping or mention the fact you aren’t alive anymore, okay? Just stay dressed, hyung, please.”

When Daniel caved to Seongwoo’s threats, Seongwoo finally ceased stripping. He righted his shirt and put his jacket back on. As he did so, he was snickering, feeling happy because he got his way. Triumphing in small things using his sense of wit gave him a fantastic confidence boost. Although Daniel liked Jihoon, that shrimp had no idea how to get Daniel wrapped around his finger yet, or at least didn’t have a mind of using it to his advantage. Which was a shame because Daniel in his gullible, pure state was still quite easy to manipulate. No match for the master of manipulation.

Daniel cautiously peeked between/over his fingers as he brought his hands down moments later. He released a relieved breath once he saw that Seongwoo was properly dressed. Seongwoo was talking but he wasn’t fully registering it because his mind was replaying the flesh of his slim waist, sharp yet delicate hip bones, and faintly toned stomach he’d seen earlier.

When he suggested before that they could take a shower together, he hadn’t worried so much about it. Seongwoo was his friend and he was a ghost. He hadn’t thought that he’d be affected but, after all, Seongwoo was so handsome that he was beautiful. Being dead didn’t change that, since Daniel could see the beauty clearly that others didn’t have the blessing to.

Strange for him to think of seeing ghosts as a blessing, but in Seongwoo’s case it was true. Because he was as gorgeous as a celebrity. The fact was that he was gay and he was also in the prime of his youth. He couldn’t help but notice and appreciate nice curves and smooth, fair skin. Which was why he’d been horrified and embarrassed. To think, he was attracted and fantasizing even briefly about a ghost! That was too weird and dangerous. He’d rather he never saw Seongwoo changing clothes ever again. Better yet, he’d stop Seongwoo from wearing short sleeves in the summer because even his bare arms were putting him at risk because they were probably stunning as well. Since even his nose was.

_Flashes of that pearly skin are hereby forbidden from entering my line of sight!_

“Anyway, the moral of this story that you’ve probably tuned out and miss half of is this. You should dress nicely for yourself, not for others. When you feel good about your appearance, you become more confident and it puts you in a better mood.”

“I think even naked, your confidence level flies up to the moon, hyung,” Daniel joked with a chuckle.

Seongwoo didn’t deny it. He simply started half-gliding, half-walking in the direction of his favorite shopping area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay warm and healthy everyone! Korea is now freezing cold and lots of covid cases popping up >.< Hope you bought your Season Greetings, I can't wait for mine to come. It's like a late Birthday/Christmas present. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. How Things are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's confounded because Seongwoo's acting different, becoming more of a handful. He's also thinking and feeling differently about his friend, refusing to face it while failing to fully hide it. Jihoon naturally begins to fade out of the picture.

“Hyung, I’m going out with Jihoon.”

“Neh? You’re already dating? Were you that smooth all along? You were jerking my chain and just being lazy then?”

“No, you moron! I’m not a professional Casanova like you!”

Daniel blushed furiously, tossing a crumpled flannel shirt he’d been smelling to see if it was alright to wear again straight through Seongwoo’s head in reprimand. Seongwoo opened his mouth, ready to tell the brat off for being inconsiderate and promiscuous in his parent’s place because he clearly needed a lecture about certain things. He was distracted by an attack of white chocolate heart-shaped abs just a meter directly in front of his eyes when he turned his head.

His jaw froze, slackened. He gulped with his eyes dilating and dark pupils quivering. Although he had no blood, it felt as if it were boiling, turning his temperature up, making his cheeks feel like they were especially on fire.

That was seriously the finest body he’d ever seen….

“P-put on a shirt.”

“I was in the middle of looking for one when you started spitting out utter nonsense. I just meant that I’m literally going somewhere outside with him. I’m not dating him, yet. How could I ask him out after we just hung out once? He barely knows me.”

“Well, how much do you really need to know when you already have mutual feelings? What does your taste in jellies or your favorite movie or your blood type really help? But still, I think it’s better you don’t get official too fast. Because who knows…He might be…”

“He might be what? Do you think he’s a criminal or a transvestite or something?” Daniel commented curiously, finding Seongwoo’s silence strange.

“I dunno. Just he might not be as perfect and adorable as you think. You might not like him once you know everything.”

The silver-haired man was both baffled and annoyed when he put his hands on his hips. “Hyung, you know what? You have an active imagination and you’re a real hypocrite.”

Seongwoo picked at the rug he was sitting on cross-legged. “Yeah, I know…A person can’t be perfect, see. Even I have flaws, as talented and attractive as I am. That’s why you should be careful and go slow. A couple dates and kissing is one thing, but being serious is another. You’re definitely the sort to be fooled by a murderer with a cute face.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and merely huffed in response, then started digging deeper into the laundry basket. He eventually found a red and black flannel that smelled decent enough to his discretion to wear out.

Seongwoo snuck glances at his bare back over the open laptop, wiping some dripping drool from the corner of his mouth. Thankfully, the dangerously attractive, built blonde was soon back to fully dressed and thus the temptations that made his stable mind turn frazzled were out of sight, out of mind (mostly).

He shook his head and slapped his cheeks, feeling that they were still strangely warm. His brows furrowed as he pondered over why his dirty mind was getting worse. He kept recalling the kiss while staring at Daniel’s plump lips and whenever he saw bits of his buff flesh, he’d become feverish and tingly. It seemed that he was starting to lust for Daniel in despite of all the self-lecturing he’d done.

The fact that they slept together and that Daniel and Jihoon often spent time together (he’d joined a couple of their hang out dates as a third wheel in order to snag some yum-yums and make sure Daniel didn’t mess up) wasn’t helping. Nowadays, Seongwoo felt nasty sparks of jealousy that made him moody, sarcastic, and whiney even at the mention of Jihoon.

He figured that he didn’t like sharing Daniel was all. This icky feeling was because he wasn’t used to seeing his friend with others. He just happened to be a bit possessive with his longtime friend, that’s what he told himself. Because he couldn’t face the other option; that he might like a human so many years younger than him that he’d even known as a pure, short, chubby kid. 

The reactions that he had to seeing his stacked, bare body though, those were the worst and the hardest to ignore. Perhaps Seongwoo wanted Daniel as adults do when they’re attracted to someone. Perhaps he was jealous of Jihoon because he got to see sides of Daniel that he wished he could keep to himself, those flirty, romantic, caring sides.

He hated especially when he saw Daniel laughing like a dork because of that fluffball or Daniel touching him in some sweet fashion. He’d grown so angry seeing Daniel gently brushing Jihoon’s head that he’d made the chair topple over and a cold gust of wind fly over them, which was a strange occurrence Jihoon didn’t miss considering they were indoors. After that, although Daniel wasn’t angry at him long, Seongwoo said that he would be staying away from them. No more joining their dates and no more going to school.

He simply used an excuse so Daniel wouldn’t feel concerned or hurt by his prickly tongue. He said that he was busy tailing someone and doing research on Ongs and that he thought Daniel could do well courting his crush on his own by now.

“Hyung, it’s still there! How could you draw on me with permanent marker?” Daniel whined from the bathroom.

That sharp tone succeeded in bringing Seongwoo slightly out of his funk. He started snickering while scrolling some videos to add to his favorites. As a fair trade, they’d spent their Saturday instead of doing an exercise missions teaching each other things they needed to know. Daniel showed him how to use those Net and Tube sites to watch things when he was feeling bored at home. Since Seongwoo used to like watching things but Daniel’s place didn’t have a TV.

The laptop Seongwoo found a bit simpler to use than the PC computers he was used to. Such as all the necessary keys and usb ports were within reach and there was a sensitive pad that could detect fingers instead of a wired mouse. Daniel taught him how to use his laptop to research or watch things. In turn, Seongwoo attempted to help him with Japanese which was a new class he was struggling with that Seongwoo happened to know quite well as he had been considering it as his minor back in college, but that ungrateful, lazy brat had fallen asleep when he was supposed to be practicing writing the characters.

Hence, he’d justly taken his vengeance by drawing on his face with a marker from his pencil case. He’d made the puppy look like a cat since that was what he seemed to want. He figured he’d laugh and be grateful about it, but he’d missed something important. He hadn’t read that it was a permanent marker, honestly. He still had some traces of the whiskers that he’d drawn nearby his nose. It wasn’t funny to Daniel after he couldn’t scrub it off immediately. Three layers of bb cream as it turned out couldn’t completely hide it. Although he felt a bit bad, it was still funny so he couldn’t help but expressing it. Above all things, he was the honest sort.

“If you don’t stop snickering at my expense, hyung, I will toss what I bought for you out the window,” the blonde threatened, glaring as he stomped out of the bathroom.

“Oh, a present. Where? Show me! What did you get me?”

Flipping a drastic 180 in character, Seongwoo became an excited, begging, obedient kitten at the mention of a surprise gift. Luckily, even though he had a near boyfriend now, some things hadn’t changed. Daniel still blessed his hyung with gifts, even though he didn’t do all that much to deserve it being the spoiled, demanding, sarcastic tease that he was.

“This.”

“Hmm? What’s this? It looks like a wand. Can I do magic? Avada kedavra!” He dramatically swished and jabbed the black plastic stick towards Daniel’s head like they’d done in the movies.

“No, silly. That doesn’t exist as far as I know. I see you watched Harry Potter yesterday like I recommended.”

“Yup. The first four movies.”

“Woah. You sure are diligent like you said. Glad that you liked it. Anyway, it’s not that. It’s an electronic incense stick. Ever since that one time, I keep feeling anxious that you’ll disappear because I didn’t keep track of the time or can’t burn an incense for you while I’m out.

It’s easy to use. Even a baby can do it. All you do is push this button, then it will burn and smoke will come out itself. It doesn’t last as long as the one we’ve been using but you can fill and light it yourself when you need to. You can take it wherever you go with you. That’s better than relying on me since you can’t call me to let me know how your status is.”

“Aw. You were worried about me disappearing. What are we going to do if you get too attached to me? Later on, it’s going to be tough for you.”

Seongwoo cradled the object to his cheek, smirking.

“Stop acting like you’re a pet when you’re more like a baby.”

“Well, when you pet my head like one, how am I supposed to think otherwise? Are you adopting me as a your newest baby sister?”

Daniel’s almond eyes popped open. He went to pull off his hand once he came to his senses. The human hadn’t realized that he had moved to affectionately ruffle the playful, smirking hyung’s chestnut waves. It had become a strange habit. Sometimes Seongwoo felt younger than him and there were many times a day he found him ridiculously adorable.

Usually Seongwoo would complain about messing up his hair style or remind him that he wasn’t a kid but significantly older and didn’t at all respect being belittled. However, this time around, he pulled the human’s hand back down and rubbed his silky hair into it as if he were a kitten begging for affection from his owner before he left for the day. This tiny sliver of genuine emotion showing in his pretty galaxy eyes, that he was lonely and that he was fond of Daniel.

Well, although he wasn’t as expressive as Seongwoo was, the feeling was mutual. He hadn’t told anyone, but his life felt dull since Seongwoo stopped tagging along with him to school. Even when Jihoon was with him, the empty space couldn’t be filled and he found himself talking to Seongwoo as if he were there, wanting to show him something interesting or telling him something funny so that he could hear that laugh.

Truthfully, recently he missed Seongwoo and couldn’t wait to get home to see what he was up to, then he’d sulk when his hyung acted as if he hadn’t noticed he was gone. Today was going to be different though because he saw a glimpse of hope, a feeling that mimicked his own. Seongwoo had merely been hiding the fact that he missed him. Actually, he also felt lonely being apart. Which was why Daniel blurted out something that made them both flush.

“Pretty kitty, wanna play with me later?”

“Yah, when did you pick up such a kinky line. You better not come back with a collar! I don’t know what I’m into but pretty sure it’s not that stuff,” Seongwoo scolded, scooting back and holding his neck protectively.

“I was just joking, going along with what you said. You’re such an over-reactor.”

Daniel let out a nervous laugh, scratching at his flaming ears. He was embarrassed but attempted to play it off. He didn’t understand why he’d said something flirty like that to his hyung either. It just came out of the blue by impulse.

“I seriously don’t have a cat kink. Don’t misunderstand. You’re thinking too much.”

Seongwoo’s face was a ?! of surprise. “Wah, you have a gift, truly. It’s like you can read minds. How did you possibly know I was thinking that?”

“It’s not a part of my powers, Ongcheongie. You’re very expressive. You looked all scared and judgemental there. Just forget I said that. Where will you be later? I’ll go there.”

The awkward, humiliated human wanted to get away from this topic, regretting that tongue slip that led to this weird direction.

“Hmm. Library, I suppose. I’m going to look through the yellow pages some more.”

The ghost commented on this absently because he was in the middle of searching some ‘asmr’ videos. Daniel had shown him that a few days ago, which was something he was interested in. He’d caught Seongwoo replaying the videos he made on his channel ages ago when he’d been really into it. He’d expected Seongwoo to laugh and make fun of him, but he seemed to be captivated by it instead.

“Alright. I’ll swing by later to help. You’ll need my phone to make calls. I won’t be that late. Maybe two or three. Make sure you don’t click on any weird ads this time.”

Seongwoo bit his lip and avoided eye contact. It was embarrassing that he’d ended up catching a virus from some porn websites he’d followed through pop-up ads. He’d just been curious what gay porn was like since he wondered if he could get turned on by that kind of thing which they didn’t have back in his day, but it had gotten him scolded like a teenager. Plus, Daniel was teasing him about how he was such a virgin that he didn’t even know what sort of porn he was into.

He’d suggested that he could download for him whatever he wanted, but conservative Seongwoo was too humiliated and flustered to even talk about it for another minute. He’d run to the bedroom and jammed the doorhandle so Daniel couldn’t come in, refusing to see or talk to him the rest of the night.

Daniel had given up and let him have his space, falling asleep on the couch without a blanket even. Then, he’d been pissed off because Seongwoo woke him up by tickling the insides of his nose with a feather off a cat toy. Thanks to that, their morning was full of the usual brotherly bantering without any awkwardness. He was upset at Daniel for suddenly bringing it up as it was something that he’d hoped was buried even deeper than his decayed bones. 

“Promise me or I’ll take the computer with me.”

“Fine, whatever it is, I will only press no, deny, or X! Just don’t ever mention it, or else!”

The human smiled crooked and wiggled his thick brows. “You’ll possess me? Sounds good. Do it on test days. Then I’ll ace everything.”

“I’m not going to help you with a test ever! It’s your own fault if you fail from not studying!”

“Isn’t it your fault by having such rigorous yet helpful training that I end up not being able to or wanting to study?”

“Yah! Just go on your date already, you brat!”

Daniel snickered, shutting the door just in time for a pen to crash into the other side. “Temper, temper. He’s so feisty. Like a wildcat,” he commented with a chuckle and fond glance.

Daniel ended up cutting his time with Jihoon a bit short that day because he was worried about if that electronic incense stick was truly working or not.

“Thankfully, the Ongcheongie didn’t forget.” He sighed with relief once he found Seongwoo inside the library. Luckily, he’d also headed his advice about where to sit—a secluded area where it wasn’t likely people notice a book turning pages or a pen moving on paper by itself.

_How can he fall sleep here? It’s not any more comfortable than the bed. Did he not sleep much last night? I told him that it’s going to be rough with how small the bed is. But do ghost’s really need to sleep this much? Maybe this kitty is pushing himself too hard. I should make some time to help him._

Daniel seemed to have draped his jacket over the table. It was actually where a ghost was sprawled out over a book with yellow pages and numerous rows of microscopic text. The student sat down in the other chair, waving his hand, blowing on the coat which was nearly swallowing the ghost’s angelic face. The ghost’s spindly lashed lids didn’t so much as twitch.

“Wah, he’s knocked out. Is it possible for them to rest that deeply?”

It was possible that Seongwoo was acting but he would wake up soon because he wouldn’t be able to stand the embarrassment of Daniel seeing a trickle of drool seeping from the corner of his parted lips. Daniel chuckled softly as he laid down on his stretched-out arm.

For a while, he admired the artfully sculpted face of the sleeping beauty with a silly grin. Asleep, relaxed and completely off guard, Seongwoo seemed like a lamb. He wasn’t terrifying or intimidating in the slightest. Truthfully, Daniel had grown used to his stunning looks. Now he was more intrigued by the amazing miniscule yet extremely expressive changes decorating his finely chiseled features he made without realizing. It was a shame that he’d been working to be a detective. He’d probably have lived a longer, successful life as an actor with those abilities, looks, height, and phenomenal proportions.

“You’re cute, hyung. Really cute…”

Daniel reached his hand out slowly, brushing some of the gentle, silky waves. They were sticking up and he was merely helping lay them flat. Their owner didn’t take kindly to disobedient hairs. He hadn’t expected that such a faint touch would make the other stir considering other things hadn’t. Maybe ghosts were more sensitive than he thought, even in their hair they had something akin to nerves.

Seongwoo rubbed his eyes and smiled sheepishly after he sat up and noticed Daniel was there. “When did you get here?”

“Just now. I swung by to check on you. You remembered to push the button. Great job, hyung!”

Wavy lips formed a disgruntled pout. Galaxy eyes peeked through sunken lids, both sleepy and annoyed. “Hey. No need for that condescending tone. It’s not rocket science. Give a face genius guy some credit. I have a good memory, not just a pretty mug.”

“For some things, yes. Like school related stuff. But not a lot of others. Just admit that or if you wish to insist, I can bring up one of my files of incidents.”

Daniel pretended to pull out a drawer and search through files. Seongwoo grabbed his wrist to stop, eyes narrowed into slits.

“Enough. I need you to help me with something. Not to tease me.”

“Ah, spoiling my fun. What is it I can do for you, Sir Grumpy?”

“This.” He stood up and pointed to the book which must have felt offended being treated like a vermin. “It’s too heavy. I don’t think I can put it back on the shelf. It took me almost ten minutes to drag and toss it here. Lucky I didn’t catch the attention of the librarian because she’s been listening to music.”

“I guess I could. It sounds more amusing to watch you struggle. Ouch!”

Daniel was surprised when Seongwoo’s sudden slap on the back of his head actually stung. He _felt_ that. It was strange. Sometimes when he put his mind to it, Seongwoo’s progress with his powers was scary. Seongwoo didn’t seem phased besides a tiny, wicked curve on his lips that suggested he’d noticed and was proud of himself.

“Don’t be a brat and help me.”

“How about you try saying please?” Daniel suggested with a roll of his eyes as he stood up and followed Seongwoo to the bookshelf.

“Puh-lea-zzz. Good?” Seongwoo commented over his shoulder with a snarky grin and sparkly kitten eyes.

“I suppose that’s as good as I get though you look better without that sarcastic tone.”

“It’s my signature. Just ask my friends.”

“I asked myself, you’re only friend, and he agrees.”

“Ha!”

Seongwoo snorted a minute later, still amused at Daniel’s witty remark. He wasn’t used to it, but he liked that. The little gullible boy that laughed at everything was quite sassy, which allowed him to have someone to bicker with.

Daniel found the place to return the book, then waited patiently for Seongwoo to choose the next one that he wanted to use. It was the one in the next series, but it took him several minutes to find it, go figure. Seongwoo could be blind to the things directly in front of him because he tended to be in a hurry. That was something that was different from the ghost he knew in the park, but back then Seongwoo only had a vague goal with no way to achieve it and literally nothing to do but sit around, waiting for something to happen.

Daniel was on his way with the thick book in hands that weighed as much as a rock when Seongwoo ordered him on second thought to get one more for himself.

After a heavy, irritated sigh, the human commented sarcastically, “Couldn’t have thought of that before I walked all this way?”

“Why are you complaining? It’s good exercise which we both need. Or are you trying to piss me off bragging about how you can actually use your legs, hmm?”

“Hyung, don’t guilt trip me. You know I wouldn’t.”

“But it still can come off that way. I’m upset. The only way you can make it up is to get that book and help me search. Go go sing~” The ghost flippantly sent him back towards the shelves with a shooing motion. What was most grating on his nerves was that sing-song, bright, airy tone.

He grumbled while stomping back to the section to snatch another heavy book, “Go go sing, my ass. How about you learn how to use magic instead of having others do your dirty work? Con-jur-ring.”

**One hour later**

“I’m done. I found three people. How about you?” Daniel asked through a yawn, in the midst of stretching in front of the book he’d just snapped closed. He forgot to lower his voice in case someone overheard and wondered why some normal looking young man was talking to himself like a deranged old man.

Seongwoo whisked away the reading glasses back into his chest pocket. The pen twirled in the air as he swung it around with his elegant fingers while looking over his list.

“I’ve found five today. So, in total, we’ve got twelve calls to check up on. They should be all dead ends if what my mother knew of was accurate. I’ll start calling tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. I’ll leave my phone at home and just contact you through Jihoon’s then.”

Seongwoo’s head snapped up, his nose scrunching. “You’re meeting him again? All day long?”

“Yup. If you’re feeling lonely, you’re free to tag along.”

“Nah-uh. I don’t do three-wheeling anymore unless it’s related to motorcycles because that’s dangerous.”

Daniel snorted. “What is a danger to you, hyung? Absolutely nothing. You can’t die because you’re already…”

He drifted off when literal black flames were shot his way from the pretty man crossing his arms grumpily.

“Take me out tonight. You owe me for last time.”

“Ah, right. I do. And you deserve it. You’ve worked hard today. Great job, hyung. I’ll take you somewhere that’s like a buffet but cheaper and more exciting. You’ll love it. Fully my treat. I won’t ask you to go in early so I can play games or sleep. And you won’t have any homework to do either. Sounds good?”

“Hmm, good…”

Seongwoo was talking about the feeling of warm, soothing hands massaging his shoulders and neck as Daniel attempted to pacify his stormy mood. It had been nearly forty-three years since someone had touched there besides himself. It was incredible. As the days went by, they could manage to touch each other more fully and longer, even without having to concentrate as hard as before. Their powers were improving and they were getting used to the equations, probably from all the combat during training they had as well as playful bantering.

The way that Daniel was touching him was different. It was gentle, sweet, and sensational. It was almost…how to put it… sensual? Seductive?

Seongwoo’s eyes popped open as his body felt extremely strange. Was it even possible…for ghosts to get a….? He didn’t dare speak the dirty word or look down but the tight, hot, achy feeling was familiar. It was just a bit duller since he didn’t have flowing blood to pool down there, but it appeared that maybe ghost’s could have certain changes. Of all the useless body functions to work, he certainly wished he hadn’t figured out about that one. Ever.

Luckily, Daniel stopped himself naturally so Seongwoo didn’t have to come across as a rude prude by brushing his hands off. He was feeling a mixture of scared and ashamed at having an arousal from a simple, innocent massage.

“Let’s get going, hyung. All this studying must have made you hungry.”

_Thank god for distractions. Something normal to talk about. Food, yeah, that sounds good. Maybe that will help. Maybe I’m just losing control of my body because I am having cravings. I mean, urges are all connected just like our organs and limbs, so isn’t it plausible?_

“Hmm. Come to think of it. I didn’t eat anything since we were at the house.”

“Of course not, silly. Because I need to offer it to you. How can I not be concerned when you forget the most mundane things? Aigoo, I swear, you’re like a hopeless baby. Age doesn’t make much difference about growing up.”

Daniel hadn’t realized that Seongwoo was standing close by, attempting to help him push the large books back into their proper place on the upper shelves. When he looked down, Seongwoo just happened to turn his head. They were an inch apart, their similar heights meaning that if they fell forward slightly, their lips and noses would brush together.

For several brief, charged seconds, they froze and stared with their hands still raised above their heads. Their breathing hitched, eyes darkened, and hearts skipped at the proximity to the attractive person, both recalling that one accident they’d had. Their first kiss. That had felt nice enough to be tempting for another. Which they both could vividly recall, even the pleasant, tingling sensations.

Seongwoo was the first to move and break the awkwardness. He pushed on Daniel’s firm chest and teleported in half a second to the end of the aisle, maintaining a safe distance of two meters.

“H-hey, I’m more mature than you still. You’re the one that’s hopeless. I bet Jihoon will dump you right away if he knows that you have Spidy undies.”

Okay, indeed Seongwoo was a hypocrite. That wasn’t a mature move at all. Neither was avoiding the human. But he needed a distraction. They both did. Bickering like brothers from a proper distance was more along the lines of normalcy for them than unwarranted desires they didn’t understand. Though he hoped he’d just been imagining there that Daniel was thinking the same sorts of things that he was. Truly.

How was he supposed to sleep in the same bed fighting those feelings if he sensed at all they were mutual? Things were going to get seriously tangled. Maybe it was true that Daniel wasn’t that pure little boy anymore, but he was still like that in his memories. Plus, he had a boyfriend already. Daniel couldn’t be his even if there was a mutual attraction, not even for a short period, not that way. They could be nothing more than friends and partners. It was creepy of him to even fantasize for a brief second about being physical with this kid. He deserved to have his hands burned for wanting to hold him back there.

“Shh! Hyung, that’s our secret!” Daniel’s already rose dumpling cheeks deepened their color, matching the way that Seongwoo’s felt but was barely visible.

“It will stay our secret, you moron. No one can hear me. Watch me scream it and no-one looks this way.” Seongwoo stuck out his tongue and then skipped to the center of the lobby area.

Anger and exasperation took over whatever weird things he’d just been feeling seconds ago. Any thoughts of doing something romantic to Seongwoo turned more to murderous as he sensed the mess that the mischievous guy was about to cause.

“Yah, don’t you dare—”

“Hey, everyone, listen up! Kang Daniel is twenty but wears scanty Spidey undies! I repeat, everyone! Kang Daniel is a grown man who wears itsy bitsy briefs with Spiderman on them!”

The librarian watched curiously as one of the people in the library ran outside, covering his ears. He even shouted to someone but she had no idea who. She figured she’d missed it as she’d been typing. Strangely, the doors hadn’t been swinging which would suggest someone had left the library that this man was going after.

“You shithead! You are so dead meat when I get my hands on you!”

“Oh, looks so good. Gimme!”

“Not yet.”

“Hing. Why not?” The excited ghost slumped immediately at the rejection like a wet towel.

“Because you have cursed hands, that’s why. Are you planning on breaking this too?” Daniel joked lightly with a crooked grin.

Immediately, Sengwoo deflated as if he were a pricked balloon. He seemed to shrink, except for his lower lip. That got fatter as he stuck it out in the prettiest pout imaginable. If only he were human and actually twenty-two, there were a lot of things he’d dive in to do to that candy.

“I didn’t do it on purpose…I’m sorry…” he muttered softly while looking down at the ground.

“Ah, so now you know how to say sorry. At least your mouth isn’t broken.”

“Daniel, stop…I feel bad enough as it is…”  
Daniel couldn’t help but tease the ghost all night long. They’d gone into several interesting stores and in each one Seongwoo had been poking around like a curious cat. He dropped several things that he picked up to get a better look at because his powers were still faulty and in need of more perfecting. The ones that broke, Daniel had unfortunately been asked to pay for.

He was angry and frustrated at first but at some point, when they were at the food stalls around the night market and Seongwoo was being all down and complacent, his mood had magically shifted. He found the incident amusing and Seongwoo feeling bad quite cute, especially how he followed at his side, tugged his shirt, and flashed pitiful eyes like a duckling being ignored by his mother. He just couldn’t stay angry at this guy because of his lovely face.

“I just can’t help teasing you a bit. This is a rarity. I’ve never seen you like this. You’re absolutely miserable because of that stuff you broke that I had to buy, huh?”

Seongwoo raised his head for a moment to look at him pitifully. “Why is my misery a thing to be happy about? You’ve become such a meanie, hing…”

“I brought you here to cheer you up, hyung. I really don’t care. Those things weren’t that expensive. And I can fix them, don’t worry. If you like them, you can have them. I’ll burn them for you to play with without difficulty. The reason I wasn’t ready to give you this yet is that it’s missing the finishing touch. I’m trying to give you the best experience by making this as delicious as possible. Just wait ten more seconds.”

“Hmm? What are you doing?” Seongwoo rested his chin on Daniel’s shoulder from behind, curiously looking over as he squeezed some sauces from a large tub onto the breaded, lump food attacked to a stick. “Ten, nine, eight… seven eleven…”

This was a sort of odd fusion food that Seongwoo had never seen before. It smelled and looked tasty, so it was driving him nuts to have to wait so long to be able to taste it. He’d been forcing himself not to whine and wait like a good kid because he knew that he’d caused Daniel trouble and didn’t honestly deserve any kinds of treats for a week.

Daniel had told him to be careful and he hadn’t. He’d told him not to touch but he hadn’t listened. He felt bad for thinking too highly of himself. He wasn’t able to control his hands as well as he thought. This was possibly the only time in his adult life he felt swamped by guilt and was acting docile.

Even when he was a kid, he was pretty sure it was rare, but his memories of those days were the vaguest. Since he hadn’t recalled all that well even before he’d died. He’d forced himself not to think about days with his missing family members since it had hurt so terribly that he was scared he might give up on his life early (better to die how he wished than in an accident from a demon).

“Tah-dah! My masterpiece is done. This is how you’re supposed to eat it. Not plain. Say hello to the ‘monster dog’.”

“Neh? It’s dog meat?” Seongwoo sniffed it, then moved away with a look of disgust. “I thought young people don’t eat that in this country anymore. And I’ve never known it to be on a stick. Why would you want me to eat your cousin?”

At Daniel’s burst of laughter, Seongwoo knew that he’d said something ignorant. Which he hated. He detested being out of the loop and looking foolish, especially looking old and different.

“That’s not it…. Then, what is it? Explain!” he pushed, shaking on Daniel’s arm.

“Dog refers to hot dog. I think you know what that is.”

“Ah….” The ghost’s mouth dropped open as he vaguely nodded. He had an idea now.

“It’s a hot dog on a stick. They put bread and French fries around it. It’s cooked in oil until it’s golden and crispy. But the bread inside is fluffy and soft. Inside the bread is the meat. It tastes really good when the flavors are combined. I promise it’s not spicy. You hold the stick and bite from the top. Be careful of the stick in the middle. It has a sharp edge that might prick your throat. When you get about halfway, then you should bite from the side.”

Daniel demonstrated but didn’t bite because doing that would mean that Seongwoo wouldn’t get to eat the entire snack. As he expected, it became Seongwoo’s new favorite food since it was salty, sweet, chewy and had meat. He hummed happily as they resumed walking down the streets of lit-up shops and food stalls.

Seongwoo looked left and right through the store windows, nibbling on the breading disappearing inch by inch, saying that he refused to eat it quickly because he wanted it to last. Daniel followed, grinning widely, eyes only on his cute yet handsome hyung. He almost walked through Seongwoo when he abruptly stopped. The slightly faded, vintage-tinted ghost popped the corn dog out of his mouth as he turned around. Daniel waited curiously, figuring he had a question to ask.

“Did you come here with Jihoon already?”

That was unexpected. Daniel’s eyebrows raised. “No? Should I have?”

A brief flash of relief and then joy came to his pretty face before he turned back around.

“Good. You shouldn’t. Rabbits won’t like this place. It’s too bright and noisy.”

Although Daniel didn’t understand why on Earth he’d asked that or why he wasn’t allowed to come to this place with Jihoon, he chuckled. He didn’t need to understand why he did things or made these kind of faces or offhand remarks. Cute was just cute, that was a sheer fact. Yes, ghosts could be damn cute. At least Seongwoo was somehow.

Today Seongwoo was driving him crazy, really. He was taking him on an emotional roller coaster ride. One moment he made him worried, then angry, then touched, then amused. But always recently he was just so strange, unpredictable, and frustrating but all in an adorable, impossible to hate manner. There was truly no-one like Ong Seongwoo anywhere. He was that special and likable. So freaking funny his guts were split at the seams. Surely, God had big plans for this angel whenever he joined him. He’d probably be the royal entertainer.

“Do you have any idea how weird you are? You’re a genius that makes no sense. A forty-two-year old that acts like a possessive toddler. You crack me up.”

The ghost defiantly raised his nose so high, so fast that he almost collided with a drop of mustard. “I’m going to take that as a compliment because I happen to be in a very good mood now.”

The human admitted softly against his better judgement, “Sure, go ahead. Because it was.”

Seongwoo glanced back at him with a mysterious smirk before going to take a bite of the snack he was spinning.

“Smooth.”

The younger smugly agreed, “I know I am. Simply because I learned it from the best. My hyung.”

“I mean the taste of this new-age snack. Dummie. Why do you think the world revolves around you? So self-centered.”

Daniel snorted as Seongwoo clicked his tongue at him in a condescending manner.

“You’re one to talk.”

“I don’t recall saying anything though? Maybe you’re hearing another ghost around here. How could you get confused when I’m the loveliest? Shame on you, Fluffy,” the ghost immediately countered with innocence radiating from his sweet tone to his sparkling kitten eyes.

Daniel was flabbergasted. He could do nothing but balk and slap his chest in frustration as Seongwoo confidently strolled away, not giving him a mere glance after his ridiculous remarks.

“Aigoo. Such a pompous bestie I have. Aigoo. My blood pressure level is skyrocketing. What to do with this impossible hyung? I swear even before he died, he was full of hot air…Aigoo, aigoo…”

*The following scene includes texts*

_Hello, this might be a strange question, but my name is Ong Seongwoo. I’m searching for my distant relatives for a school project._

_Do you happen to be alive? Do you happen to know any other living members?_

_It doesn’t matter if they are currently using the name, but if they had a parents or grandparents who once did, then it counts._

_I hope to hear from you. It’s really just an innocent inquiry. We don’t have to meet. Actually, it’s probably better if we don’t since you might be surprised…_

_Anyways, have a good day! Thank you for reading my message~ ^^_

Seongwoo had wanted to make calls originally because it was more sincere. But even with attempting to use a megaphone or microphone, they weren’t able to figure out how to get his voice to come out across the phone. They had to resort to the new age way of communicating, text messages. Since he could slowly (with much frustration at his typos) press his fingers on the keyboard to form words.

There was only one person who happened to respond.

Oh, are you an Ong?! So nice to see you! I thought they were all gone. It was such a pain before because of how rare the name is. No one believed me. They kept writing something else.

_I know, right! They always confuse it with Gong or Hong._

I even heard Woong. It doesn’t even sound the same. Seriously, people, they can be so dense.

_Haha. That’s funny. It really doesn’t. Forget those deaf people. Ong is a wonderful name. It’s special, short, easy to say, and really cute. It’s nice to meet you! What about your family? Is there anyone else?_

I’m quite old now haha. My parents passed away already. My dad when I was very young.

_I’m sorry to hear that. It was probably a mysterious accident and you spent much of your life grieving. I also lost my father young. Well, my mother too._

Oh, really? You live alone? I wonder for how long. You poor thing. I also lost my older brother that way. He would be almost in his seventies by now…

_I have a nice roommate who is a good friend ^^ We live together. I’m not lonely or sad anymore. I’m sorry for your losses. It’s hard to be an Ong, always losing our family._

That’s good! I mean, not the misfortunes but that you have a friend. I think it’s important to have one good friend that will be by your side for many years, not just a ton of friendly acquaintances. I keep telling my son that, but he just sees it as useless nagging.

_Oh…You have a son? How old is he?_

I had him pretty late in my life, so I’m worried that I might not see him even getting married before I go. He’s currently in college. He’s an Ong by blood. I don’t think I ever told him that I changed my name before. The family history is complicated to explain and Jihoon’s father was is my second husband actually, so he doesn’t know all that much. We are Parks. His name is Park Jihoon.

Seongwoo slapped the table, making it shake. After reading that, he ended up nearly choking to his second death on a tangerine he’d been chewing on.

“Park…Jihoon….? It can’t be. It’s a common name, isn’t it? There must be hundreds of them in this country….”

He was in the middle of sipping some bubble tea Daniel had brought back since he’d been disappointed checking the lifeless phone all day long. The sweet liquid calmed his shocked nerves. Then the phone beeped, which startled him into almost tipping over the chair. He waited for the chair to right itself and be still before floating his little bottom down onto it.

“Oh…That’s the name of Daniel’s school…It really is him. Jihoon has the Ong bloodline. He’s the last one. I must still be here to protect him. The demon couldn’t easily find him because he never went by the name. Wait, that means. Jihoon is family. Not just a distant relative. I think…he might be my cousin. Shittake mushrooms…”

_Sorry, did you say your older brother died in an accident? Could you tell me when and how, just vaguely? I’m sorry to ask you to relive such a solemn period but there’s something I would like to check._

The woman explanation was all the evidence he needed. This was his aunt. Her dead brother was his father. That made Jihoon was his first cousin. Daniel’s crush was his first freaking cousin! Did that mean that he had to like him and take care of him?

“But why don’t I remember having an aunt…I recall my dad having brothers but no sister was ever mentioned…”

Seongwoo stayed at the kitchen table, picking the peels off a pile of tangerines he didn’t put into his mouth, staring at a skateboarding poster.

_Should I tell him and join their dates? Or should I just keep it to myself and watch from the sidelines, protecting him from harm if something happens?_

_If I tell Daniel, then I’ll have to be around that annoying, cringy bunny often. Daniel might want him by his side all of the time, scared to lose him, ask me to watch over him because he’s his ‘heart’ or some romantic bullshit like that. We might end up living together._

_Oh, god. No, I don’t like the sound of that at all. This is my space. My territory. It’s just a happy space for me and Daniel, us besties who know everything about each other and share things in common that Jihoon couldn’t possibly understand since he’s much more normal, sheltered, popular, and fortunate._

_No, I know what Daniel is going to do if I tell him. It’s better if I just keep it to myself. I don’t want to have him here or seeing Daniel be all over-protective and clingy._

Somehow he truly detested it when he pictured Daniel hugging and holding Jihoon’s hand everywhere he went like an in-love bodyguard with a prince in danger. It wasn’t fair. They could barely touch for a minute. He would be jealous of the fact they can be intimate and he never could. But also, maybe just a bit about who it was that Jihoon got to be intimate with. Because Daniel’s hands and body probably felt amazing in reality, judging by how they felt to his half-real self. Sometimes they cuddled in their sleep and that was just one of Seongwoo’s guilty pleasures he didn’t want a pipsqueak invading in. Even if they were platonic, he refused to give up his spot.

While squishing one half-peeled tangerine in his hand, he commented with a firm tone, “No. I refuse to go back to the couch or share any more of Niel. Nope, no way. I will keep my mouth zipped like a zip lock. Completely sealed so the stink doesn’t get out.”

“How come you didn’t eat those? Has the miraculous day when you aren’t hungry every few hours finally come?”

Daniel was still chuckling as he gracefully dodged a blackened tangerine from the offering bowl. Seongwoo had chucked it over his shoulder when Daniel came into the kitchen with his sassy remarks. It was an instinctive move that Seongwoo didn’t think much about. They were close enough friends that that behavior wouldn’t be taken as offensive. Besides, he’d purposefully tossed it soft so that Daniel would have the time to dodge it with his much quicker reflexes. He would never intentionally hurt the kid who had done so much that he was grateful for.

The ghost stood up and pouted. “I am hungry. I just got tired of these. How can you stand to constantly eat sour things? My tongue is sore.”

“Yet you can still complain without issues. I think you better eat all the rest in the box so that way you’ll be unable to use it.” The smirking silver-haired man tossed around the fruit. He had a habit of spinning and tossing things, always liking to fidget or keep his hands busy.

“Yah! That’s not fair! Jihoon talks at least twice as much and so fast that it’s a wonder he doesn’t turn purple from lack of oxygen. Yet you don’t bitch about him.”

“I see you more still since we live and fight together, for one. And for another, Jihoon is cute and funny when he’s talkative. I don’t mind listening to what he blabbers about like a rapper. It’s interesting and amusing, though I understand less than what I can hear. You, on the other hand, want to demand, complain, bicker, or nag me ninety percent of the time you talk. It’s a different story. Your voice is sharp, you curse, you barely listen to anyone unless it’s to your benefit, you compliment yourself every other minute….”

Seongwoo covered his ears and started making strange sounds to block out the words he didn’t want to hear. Daniel slammed the fruit back on the bowl while rolling his eyes at the forty something man’s immaturity appearing. It was annoying when the ghost acted like this because they failed to have proper communication and usually it led to a fight that he’d rather not have.

“La la la~ I don’t wanna hear any of this. All you ever care about is him. You neglect and get nasty to me just because I don’t worship the ground he walks on like you do, damn. I know that you’re not the nicest, but you don’t need to toss me under the bus with lies like that just to defend your lover boy.

I didn’t mean any offense. I was just joking. It’s not like what I said wasn’t even true. He DOES talk more than me. And you DO treat him differently than me in regards to that and other things. Can’t you even take a joke anymore? Really, how whipped you are is just pathetic. Things weren’t like this before you started dating.

You’re barely around during the day, we don’t go to school together, we don’t hang out anymore, you break all your promises with me for him. I hate being neglected and pushed aside, especially abruptly and without any sincere apology or repenting.

Stop asking me to go with you as if that will solve any problems besides your guilty conscience. I don’t want to go out with you guys because I don’t like feeling like a third wheel, seeing you guys lovey dovey, getting reminded I got robbed of having that chance, regretting my choice to remain single in college.

I hope he gets tired of you and dumps you soon, so I don’t have to be snapped at every other god-damn day. You started this, you inconsiderate, Jihoon-centric jerk. You didn’t even apologize for coming home this late! It’s way past our usual dinner time and you didn’t say anything about what you were doing after classes. I’ve been waiting for hours because I thought you didn’t have a date! Where were you all this time, huh? You were in such a rush that you couldn’t swing by, saying you’re going to go out? Am I nothing more than an object in your place, like all the figurines on the shelf collecting dust?”

“So, don’t wait around for me, hyung. Don’t sit here feeling bored and left out. It’s that simple. Go out and do something you like if you don’t want to hang out with us. Watch dramas. Play games. Window shop. Take a walk in the park. Go see your ghost friends and have a chat. Make trouble by scaring people, you have the ability to do that well.

Torment someone that isn’t me for a change. You don’t need to act like a loyal dog, waiting for me to come home. You’ve always been like a cat, so it hardly makes sense. Independent, free-spirited, curious, do whatever you want, go wherever you want. I didn’t tell you not to go out, you know, hyung.

I’m sorry that I didn’t say ‘sorry for coming home late’ but I couldn’t contact you because my phone is with you and it’s far away. I was sincerely asking for awhile now what you were up to, how was it going with your search, why you didn’t eat any of the snacks I left for you, why have you just been staring off into space in the same place you were when I left this afternoon. I was about to ask about your day and if you want to go grocery shopping so I can cook something for dinner because you must be craving something else. Before you jumped on me like pop on corn.

You’re being unfair, hyung. You don’t even give me a chance to do those things you want, just shove a knife down my throat. Snapping all these accusations like a know-it-all. If Jihoon was the only one that mattered to me, I would not come back here to get you dinner! I wouldn’t leave you food or ask about why you’re not eating as soon as I came in. You’re an important part of my life, of course, hyung. Dating someone doesn’t change the fact you are my friend from a long time ago and--”

“Well! You sure easily forget all about your friends when it comes to having skinship with your boyfriend though, isn’t it? Why do you guys have to be together almost every day like a bunch of kids? You’re not still in the courting process. He already said yes to dating you. Don’t pretend like you ever are thinking of me when you’re around him. I can sniff out lies like a cat does with cans of tuna. I detest liars. I’d prefer you be brutally honest. You like to be with him more than me, right? He’s more important, right?”

Daniel ran his hands through his hair and sighed in irritation. There was a long, tense moment of silence in the kitchen. Today’s banter was not the friendly sort whatsoever. They had their voices raised, bodies tensed, expressions dark and kept cutting each other off rudely. Seongwoo had finally exploded, practically shouting the roof off with hardly a breath taken between his sentences.

Daniel had known that Seongwoo wasn’t all that happy these days. He’d thought it was more stress about the investigation not going so well, but there was some inkling that it was because he was upset and not liking to share him with his boyfriend, Jihoon.

Things were going exceptionally well after they’d confessed their feelings through text. They’d been dating or playing basketball together after classes pretty much every day the last couple of weeks. Daniel felt guilty when he recalled that he indeed was in the wrong here. Since there were several times that he’d broken promises to go out with Seongwoo because Jihoon asked him to do something together at the spur of the moment.

At first, he’d been worried that Jihoon would be upset with him if he said no, plus he wasn’t so good at coming up with a convincing excuse. Everyone knew that he had no friends, lived alone, didn’t have anything to do but part time jobs, studying, and classes. That had somehow grown to a routine, all of the impromptu dates. He’d just gone with the flow and never refused Jihoon anything.

He didn’t think of Jihoon as more important than Seongwoo though. That part was definitely a huge misunderstanding. Seongwoo was his friend, his best friend. Of course, he mattered. They weren’t comparable. He liked them both in different ways. He felt guilty that Seongwoo had been hiding his feelings of neglect. He’d figured he’d done enough while they were together for Seongwoo’s anger to fade. He’d thought his hyung was busy and being more understanding and mature than he’d feared. He’d been wrong to think that Seongwoo was fine and he didn’t need to apologize. He’d merely been stuffing down his emotions in order to keep peace in their home, trying to be an understanding friend even though he hated feeling abandoned.

“Hyung, listen. I’m not good at saying this word, but you deserve to hear it. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, and again I’m sorry. I didn’t know or mean for you to feel that way. I thought you were in a bad mood because of other things. I thought you were fine with me being gone. I’m sorry that I didn’t immediately apologize for breaking our promises. I felt bad about it and I plan to make it up to you. Because you’re honestly important to me.

I like being around you and I’ve been missing you too, hyung. I do think about you and worry about you. Now I feel really terrible seeing that I was hurting you. I’m truly sorry that I’m not good at expressing myself. For a long, long time, I trained myself to suppress my emotions because I had to, so now it’s very awkward even with my own family. Also, I said sorry a lot when I was younger and being misunderstood but it never did any good. Since then, I felt like I refuse to say sorry unless it’s something that I truly thought I did wrong.

Which is why I am saying it now, though I hope you understand it’s like pulling teeth difficulty level for me. It’s sincere and you deserve it. I’m sorry, hyung. For everything. I’ll be a better friend starting today. So, let’s go grocery shopping, hmm? I’ll cook whatever you want. Though I can’t guarantee it tastes very good. I’ll put all my sincere heart into it to make up for being a jerk, hmm?

Hyung, give me a chance to feel better. I promise it’s a misunderstanding, what you’re thinking isn’t right. Keep an open mind, please. I’ll show you I care about you, too. Nothing’s changed. I don’t want you to leave.”

Seongwoo hummed while staring down at Daniel’s hand lightly shaking and squeezing his arm. The long apology speech in that deep, smooth tone worked its magic on his nasty mood. After several moments of puppy whining, Seongwoo became persuaded.

He was hungry and it was true that saying sorry was difficult to Daniel. He might have done something wrong, but Seongwoo hadn’t done anything right in how he acted tonight either. No matter how justified he was to be upset over these few weeks, he shouldn’t have exploded so violently. Some things he’d said he also didn’t mean, probably. They both were guilty of letting their emotions get the better of them and not having been fully honest recently.

Seongwoo slid his arm through Daniel’s grip. Not to break the contact but to hold hands instead. He didn’t do so the couple way like he was tempted to (as in linking fingers) but the innocent child-parent, friend-friend, family-family sort of way with their fingers closed.

Daniel smiled wide, smooth apple cheeks tinting with a bit of tint as he gently clasped back. It was sort of similar to the feeling of holding an air-filled glove. There, soft, warm, but clearly not solid and if you weren’t careful, you could pop it and lose the chance to hold it anymore. That was exactly how Seongwoo felt which mirrored what he was terrified of at the moment. The idea that his thoughtless behavior might lead to Seongwoo’s existence suddenly out of his life was like hovering over a black hole.

“I went a bit overboard and I apologize for that. It seems you’ve suffered enough at the hand of my oversensitivity. I’ll consider letting you off the hook since you said sorry. But I’m going to choose something that’s really difficult to make and buy all my favorite snacks too. You aren’t allowed to complain about price.

I won’t be getting ANYTHING that’s on sale. I’m going to make your wallet scream in agony. And if it tastes bad, I will use it to paint a mural on your wall. You cannot try to stop me. You said yourself you deserve a punishment for your wrong-doings. This is how you can make it up to me and become my friend again.”

“Okay, hyung. Whatever you need. I agree. Thanks for forgiving me. Really. I’ll most certainly make it up to you, promise.”

“Too early to tell. Like I said, no complaining, not even a bark. All conditions must be met first. It’s a bad idea to count your chickens before they hatch.”

“I think that super old phrase is supposed to be eggs, not chickens.”

“Whatever. You get the idea. Give an old man’s foggy memory some slack.”

“Alright, old man.”

Seongwoo immediately froze into an ice statue, gorgeous but frosty. “Don’t you dare call me that again or I take back the chance! Along with one of your balls that Jihoon wants to bounce.”

Daniel couldn’t help but smile and giggle, swaying their lightly linked hands in a happy state. Even though Seongwoo was being cold and prickly. He was immensely relieved to know that he was being given a second chance. Seongwoo was smiling and joking even though his words were a bit nasty. That meant he was already halfway returned to being in Seongwoo’s favor, where he much preferred to be.

Whenever Seongwoo was seriously upset with him recently, it made him anxious. Just as he had when he was a kid, but somehow the feeling that he needed to be liked by his handsome hyung was more intense and desperate as an adult. He didn’t exactly understand because he had next to no attachments and cared not a smidge for what others thought about him. Not even Jihoon all that much recently, to be honest.

He’d hardly felt anxious that something he might do or say would make Jihoon dislike him anyway. Not since they’d dated after a week or so. It just wasn’t like that, maybe because they didn’t know each other as long or possibly because Jihoon was always warm, flexible, and bubbly like the ocean waves in the summer.

Seongwoo, on the contrary, was like the turbulent, unpredictable, often dangerous waters during storm season. When there was a storm between them, he was worried about falling overboard and drowning in the crashing, chilly waves. At that time, all he wished for was a way to make those pretty wild waves a bit calmer so he could enjoy the moment he didn’t know how long it would last.

Seongwoo and words like anxious, intense, unpredictable, temperamental, emotional went hand in hand. His life was better when he brought Seongwoo back down to his more peaceful, playful side. Things were better when the ghost friend in his home was happy. Then, he wouldn’t worry about some calamity happening to their relationship, which was probably the most important thing in his life.

If he had to say who was the most important person in his life that he would wish to keep by his side forever, it was Seongwoo. Though he was a ghost. Though, unfortunately, there was no way he would be around forever. Since every day he was attempting to figure out how to go into the afterlife. In which, Daniel wouldn’t ever see his old friend again unless there was a chance when they were reincarnated, but there was no guarantee their souls would recognize or remember anything.

This fleeting time was all they had. It was precious. Even more than casually dating some cute guy he crushed on for a couple of months. Seongwoo and keeping their deep, close relationship intact was incredibly important to him. Without a doubt.

“What are we making?” Seongwoo chirped brightly from inside the cart.

Luckily, ghosts didn’t weigh more than a couple of balloons, so Daniel had no troubles pushing him around the grocery store. You didn’t need to worry about lack of space because you could pile objects straight through his translucent body up to his chest if you needed. He wouldn’t feel anything, except knowing Prince Seongwoo who enjoyed insisting he was human, he would likely feel offended.

“Why don’t you try to guess as I choose the ingredients?”

“Hmm. Eggs. Onions. Is it scrambled eggs? Isn’t that too simple? I could make that even before I started living alone. Eh, no way…”

“Nope. Keep guessing.”

“Hey! It’s rude to just throw things through me!” The ghost complained and flipped Daniel off with his middle finger as he tossed packages of uncooked white tubes (rice cakes) and pre-cut fishcakes in a variety of shapes.

“I was actually throwing them at you to catch. You just have slow reflexes.”

“Har. Har. Very funny. I have faster reflexes than you can blink and we both know that. You might be smooth and solid, but I see right through you, you freaky donkey’s ass.”

Daniel was in the middle of bending down to get some bottles of dark sauces. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk, catching Seongwoo’s eyes on him but nowhere they should be normally.

“Pretty sure my ass is nicer and plumper than a donkey’s. Or you wouldn’t have looked at it.”

“I would never!”

“Then where were you just looking?”

“The floor! It’s dirty. Just get whatever you need. I don’t want to wait all day.”

Guilty as charged but as usual refusing to admit to it, Seongwoo turned away with an impervious expression, square-cut chin raised up regally. After a stolen moment admiring how the light hit his face just perfectly to see that sculpturesque, jagged jawline and lovely, rounded nose, Daniel focused his attention back to the task at hand. Both boys were blushing in their own unique ways from their wayward thoughts, weak to blessed by the heavens handsome guys with fit bodies.

“Ah, I got it!”

Daniel snorted, smirk stuck on his face since before he’d caught the ghost admiring his apple bottom (jeans, but no boots with fur at the moment). “It really took you this long? I thought the rice cakes were a dead given.”

“Yah! Don’t say that word. It’s not like you can only use rice cakes and pepper paste to make spicy rice cakes (ddokppoki). You can make a fusion dish. Like rice cake fried rice or spicy rice cake stew instead of the regular sort.”

Daniel felt genuinely impressed. “Wah. You really are quick at saving your flat ass. You’d make an excellent con man.”  
“Just because I wear oversized clothes doesn’t mean I have a flat butt. It’s there and it’s ample like apples!”

“Really? Somehow, I can’t believe this. You should show me. Or I’ll just take it as a con.”

“Why should I strip for you? You’re not even nice to me. I’m going to save the goods for a nicer guy.”

“Haha. Point taken. Even when I’m being nice to you, you say I’m not. So, why do I bother I wonder. I’ll just eat this by myself then.”

“Yah! You meanie! That’s supposed to be mine! I waited all day for it. I only had two tangerines today, that’s it! Give it back, don’t you dare eat another bite!”

Daniel was going to say something when he started coughing. The piece of rice cake that he’d bitten had tasted like how the dish was normally supposed to at first, but as it turned out there was a side effect. He’d added way too much pepper because he thought it would be funny to see Seongwoo freak out. Since he couldn’t handle that much spice. Just like a baby. But now he was crying like a baby from the sting in his nose and throat as if he’d inhaled smoke.

“Daniel? What’s wrong? Are you choking? Do you need water? What can I do to help? Don’t you dare die on me. Oh god, oh god, why do I have to be like this…”

Seongwoo was in a panic, flitting around the kitchen in puffs of faintly pink mist clouds. Daniel held his slightly aching chest and took in a deep breath.

“I’m fine…Just too much spice…I got shocked…I’ll get some water…”

The look of relief lasted a moment before the annoyance replaced it.

“I knew it! See, I TOLD you that you were adding too much. You should have followed a recipe. I worried the whole time that it was going to taste bad. You don’t look like the sort who would be good at cooking.”

“Say that to yourself,” Daniel grumbled as he nearly crawled to the refrigerator, still hacking up a lung here and there. The tickling sensation going on in his throat was horrible. “Ah, water…come to me, save me…”

Seongwoo stared at the seemingly harmless, visually appealing dish with fear. “Are you sure it’s edible?”

“Nah, it’s really bad. It’s a complete failure. The worst dish I’ve ever made. I’ll make you a new one. I won’t joke around.”

“But…that’s a waste. Food isn’t meant for the garbage.”

“Well, I’m not giving it to the cats. They’ll be throwing up everywhere.”

“I’ll eat it then. I can’t die since I’m already dead.”

While taking swigs directly from the liter, he removed the plate from the counter.

“It’s good that you aren’t fully delusional, but no, hyung. I didn’t make this to punish you. It was a joke. My stupid idea that went too far. I will be the sacrifice.”

With a determined expression, Daniel sat down in front of the plate of red squishy monsters, staring them down as if he were about to go to war. Seongwoo sat across from him, feeling concerned but also touched. This idiot would even eat prank food for him in order to make up for his wrong-doings. At this point, he HAD to forgive him.

“Are you sure….? Daniel, are you okay? Hey, if it’s that bad, don’t force yourself. Seriously, what if you choke and we get separated but stuck as ghosts, then who will help me? Just stop…throw it away…”

“You said not to. I have to clean up the trash myself, since you won’t let me throw it out. Digging in now, wish me luck~”

“Eh. Just because there’s a bit of pepper, doesn’t make it suddenly trash. I’m sure it’s not all that bad. You are eating it well. You even said it’s tasty sometimes. Between all the coughing and water.”

“It’s basically just pepper rice cakes. I can’t taste much of anything else. There should be sweet, savory, and salty tastes as well, but I only taste pepper and rice cake. Are you really up for the challenge?”

“Sure. Bring it on. Ong Seongwoo doesn’t ever back down from a challenge because he’s not scared of anything. Give me some of that trash. Let’s clean up!”

A few minutes later, Daniel was laughing watching Seongwoo suffering with his own plate of the dish from hell. He was stamping his feet, bouncing, crying, whining, and waving his arms frantically like a newborn bird.

“Hmm-hmm….oh god…so spicy…help….my poor tongue…I wish it would go numb so I wouldn’t be in pain…what the hell is this…did you poison it…it’s so much worse than I thought…”

“Like I said, it’s trash. A complete disaster. The worst food I’ve ever made. I told you that I don’t lie, hyung. You should know better.”

“I thought you were exaggerating!”

“Nope. I was just acting while trying to be positive. When life gives you lemons, make them into lemonade. When you think positive and say positive things, then the situation magically becomes easier to get through. That’s what my mom used to say.”

“Well…I admire you and your mother’s boundless amounts of positivity because…ugh, sorry. That’s god awful. I can’t take in anymore poison.”

Seongwoo gave up on eating anymore and dumped the rest of the water in his bottle, then he ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Although he couldn’t likely feel much of anything and when he came out his clothes would be perfectly dry, Daniel hoped he would be refreshed and relieved. His tongue had long gone numb so he couldn’t taste anything which made eating the rest of the garbage dish he’d made manageable.

He did the dishes amidst a mix of coughing, sniffling, and snickering picturing Seongwoo’s dramatic torturing moment.

Although Daniel had meant to keep his promise to get back to fulfilling the things on Seongwoo’s ‘What I Wish I’d Done as a Human’ list, the universe was against it. It wasn’t until nearly two weeks later that he was able to get some time off due to exams and Jihoon, who kept asking to study together or enjoy some break time when his stress levels were high.

Seongwoo didn’t hide that he was upset about it and Daniel apologized and asked permission before going out as well as saying when he estimated to be back. Thanks to that, there wasn’t any big blow-ups or misunderstandings between them.

When he was home, Daniel first apologized, and then tried to act extra sweet, making promises and bringing back bribes of things he knew Seongwoo liked. It would take around an hour, but Seongwoo did forgive him and stop sulking or complaining eventually. As long as he persevered and covered his annoyance with a smile. Acting clingy, saying flirty comments, or letting himself be Seongwoo’s punching bag during training helped speed up the process.

For the most part though, Seongwoo left him alone. He stayed home most nights. Daniel would study while sitting next to Seongwoo who was watching dramas. It wasn’t a date or an exciting hang out, but it was comfortable and peaceful. The sounds of Seongwoo’s seal claps and musical laughter did wonders for his stress and worries. As long as Seongwoo was still around and the mysteries yet unsolved, as long as he had his powers and incense, then he was happy and there’d surely be a time where he could do something nice for the ghost who had such a pitiful life.

After his successful exam, he rejected Jihoon’s offer to go out on the weekend. He used the last night of his exams while at a study café (an excuse) to plan a weekend trip. A yacht cruise. The ocean and boats were one of Seongwoo’s favorite things. One thing on his list was to take a trip along the full coast of the country on a yacht.

He did some research and found there was a private tour with agencies that did that sort of thing, though he’d once mocked Seongwoo that it wasn’t possible, who would do that sort of thing, he should stop taking exaggerated fantasies from romance dramas etc. That wish was the holy grail of wishes on Seongwoo’s list. He’d probably be forgiven for something much worse than being busy with exams and his boyfriend. He might be forgiven for forcing Seongwoo to drink water only (which he detested the taste of immensely), something he hadn’t dared attempt now that he had some idea what an older ghost like Seongwoo was capable of.

During the taxi ride to the dock area, Seongwoo (who just found out Saturday morning after waking up to a video of boating over the ocean) was so excited he couldn’t sit still or stay quiet. Whatever song he was singing was not one that Daniel knew of. It was likely from over twenty years ago. He didn’t mind. Seongwoo’s voice was so beautiful that he was smiling like a flattered fool, satisfied to be the only one in the car that could hear it.

“Are you enjoying it that much?” Daniel commented with amusement.

Seongwoo was still teleporting about the deck of the moving boat with childlike delight, laughing vibrantly, enjoying the wind and sprays of water, wondering at how blue and pretty the water was.

“Why? If you’re cold, let’s go inside.”

“Me? Cold? Just from a bit of wind when it’s not even winter yet? Nah, that’s nonsense you speak, ghostie boy.”

Daniel jerked in astonishment as Seongwoo teleported with a misty pop directly at his side towards the front of the yacht. It was not just because he was easily startled or the fact that he didn’t like much to be close to ghosts. It was also because of how close he appeared. They were inches away, nose to nose, nearly lip to lip except for the fact that Seongwoo had his finger over his mouth.

“Shh. You’ll get found out.”

Daniel subtly leaned away, feeling uncomfortable. His heart was still thumping hard in his chest. Seongwoo remained leaning against him, hand casually on his shoulder.

“Hyung. Look around. We’re the only ones out here. The captain can’t hear me from up there.”

Seongwoo looked around and then nodded with his mouth dropped open. “Ah, right. Still be careful with the g world.”

“That you’re kinda girly? Or that you’re gorgeous?” the younger teased.

The elder snickered and shook him lightly. “Those are perfectly fine to say. I know that I’m a mysterious mix of feminine and masculine. Also, that I happen to be so stunning that a painting of me could easily have replaced Mona Lisa. I just happened to die too young to find the painter that could do me justice.”

Daniel snorted. “Yeah, you’re really something else. More than a few screws loose in that pretty chestnut head of yours.”

“I suppose. I don’t think anyone who has ever known me would describe me as normal. But, well. You’re one to talk.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with me? Besides my super powers, I’m an average guy.”

It was Seongwoo’s turn to snort and tease. “Trust me, you aren’t average. You’re probably the only one that thinks that. With your massive build, superior athletic abilities, broody and grouchy lone wolf nature, the way you’re strangely cute and sexy, boyish and manly, and then your childish hobbies and your immature side. You’re extra special. Just like myself. We are so far from normal we’re in Patagonia.”

“Are you insulting me or complimenting me? Because I’m feeling conflicted hearing all this,” the silver-haired boy grunted, wrinkling his prominent nose.

“Bit of both,” the pale, faded brunette commented with a punchable, naughty smirk.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence standing side by side, hanging over the railing, gazing at the waves and clusters of small buildings along the coastline, Daniel took out his phone. Seongwoo glanced over curiously as he was taking photos, subtly suggesting that he wanted his taken. Well, the fact he was striking a pose over the railing like a professional model wasn’t as subtle as he’d like to think. Daniel guessed what he wanted immediately.

He attempted to take a couple of shots, but to their disappointment, there wasn’t even a faint outline of a person. Just as Seongwoo couldn’t see himself in the mirror or reflected in the water, he didn’t appear on film. This made him pouty.

“No good, huh. I guess when I’m gone, you’ll easily forget me within a few years. Since there’s nothing of me left behind. Not a single photo.”

“Eh, hyung. I didn’t forget you after over seven years. Have a bit of faith. I’m not a goldfish. I bet even if I had my memory tampered with or swiped away by a head wound, I’d have flashes of you popping up whenever I see jokbal and coffee.”

He finished with a snicker then a whimper as Seongwoo slapped him. He looked greatly offended.

“I was serious. I’m upset at the idea of you forgetting me. Of there not being any trace of me after all of these years. I don’t even know if I show up in some yearbook. I couldn’t find any when I visited my old schools. My house was long ago sold, probably all of my things burned. I know I brag about my looks. But the truth is that I don’t really recall what I even look like. I haven’t seen my face in over twenty years. Not that I ever looked at it that much. I didn’t really care about looks besides to take care of my skin, believe it or not. That was just to prevent wrinkles and skin cancer though. If I was ugly, actually life would have been more comfortable.”

“Yup, it is. Being ugly is so fun,” Daniel commented sarcastically, earning him another sharp slap, this time on his bottom.

“Stop teasing me! I was being serious then too. I wasn’t bragging and insulting you in some backhanded way. And you are NOT ugly. Or you wouldn’t have a popular boyfriend. So, stop with the undeserved pity party. Puh-lease. If anyone calls or ever called you ugly, I will possess them and throw them off a bridge. They don’t deserve to live.”

Daniel burst out laughing, hitting the white rail so hard that he nearly dropped his phone into the water. “Hahaha. Hardly…it’s not…a crime worthy of corporal…punishment. Ah, hyung, really hahahaha. The way you describe things and how you over-react. It’s too funny. Hahaha…”

“Don’t die on me, puppy. Hey, it wasn’t THAT funny. Hey, dude, breathe!”

An embarrassed, concerned and flabbergasted Seongwoo pat Daniel’s back as he choked on air in between bursts of laughter. When he was finally sated minutes later, he had to wipe away tears. His hair was a complete mess from the wind, but it was the sexy sort. Seongwoo tried not to notice.

“You laughed so hard you almost stopped breathing and even cried. You’re such a weirdo.”

“Yeah. I know I am. But so are you.”

“Hmm. Debatable. I don’t laugh that much and never more than thirty seconds. Whereas you laugh at something I said from over a week ago. It’s creepy that you even dream of something and then giggle in your sleep. If you show that side to Jihoon, I bet he’ll drop you like a hot potato.”

“I think it’s debatable who is weirder. I’ve got a lot of incidents I could drag out. But then you will probably get upset and push me off the boat. I am sort of scared of deep water, so I’d rather not go for a swim.”

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to make you feel better. There. Now there’s a trace of you left behind.”

“Yah, how does that look like me! It’s a stick man with a weird face! You can’t just draw some random stick man and write OSW there. That can’t make me feel better. Especially if you’re implying I look like that.”

“Sorry, I can’t draw well with my finger. Let’s take a photo together and later I’ll draw you in more carefully with details from my computer. Alright?”

“Hmm. Okay.”

“Get behind me. Put up your hand. Say ‘cheese~’”

“Cheese…”

They smiled awkwardly at the camera with their fingers up in a V sign. The photos appeared as Daniel with a large empty space where he’d later have to draw Seongwoo in. He planned to keep his promise.

“I promise I’ll draw you well. I can’t exactly do your gorgeous face justice, but I’ll put in more efforts than a stick man. I will emphasize your best features.”  
“Hmm. Like what? What about my face stands out that had you once going ooga-ooga at thirteen years old? I’m curious.”

“Why do you have to remember that? Ah, suddenly it’s hot…”

Daniel pocketed his phone and turned away, feeling his cheeks with the back of his hands. He’d become shy at the mention of his initial reaction to what his ghost friend looked like. It wasn’t something you easily got used to, though he did forget here and there in the midst of bickering. Seongwoo was the most stunning person he’d ever seen.

He might have fallen a bit in love with him back then, now that he thought about it. For just a fleeting moment. Love at first sight, sort of thing. Then, he started speaking and Daniel remembered things. Their large age difference, their best friends status, the way he was a ghost and would someday disappear, the fact that even if they were humans around the same age things wouldn’t work out because he wasn’t nearly good enough for someone so gorgeous, cool, funny, and talented.

There were all sorts of reasons he shouldn’t love or fantasize about his hyung that way. However, nothing could change the fact that Daniel was gay and Seongwoo was ridiculously attractive. Back then, a few months ago, or now. So, sometimes questionable things happened that he wished wouldn’t while living together like his heart racing, his eyes wondering forbidden places, his body growing hot or stiff. At the moment, he felt as if a furnace was planted inside his body and turned on full blast.

“Are you shy right now? So, you were that attracted to me even from back then, huh. And I don’t look much different, like you said. So, you must still find me attractive. You’ve either been hiding it or I’ve been dense to notice the signs. Did you become gay because of me? Was I the first guy you thought was attractive? Did I give you your first male boner? Did you think of my face later on when you relieved yourself?”

These were all questions that Daniel knew he must absolutely not answer. Or he’d have to toss that incense and never let Seongwoo out of the graveyard again for his own sanity. He’d rather walk through a ghost and bug infested house than honestly answer any of those questions. He cleared his throat and took out his phone again, pretending as if he didn’t hear any of that.

“How about we take a video of you doing something with an object? That’s a definite way for me to remember that you were here. Let’s go find something for you to hold and wave around.”

“Eh…Shifting the subject. You’re no jam (not fun)…” Seongwoo clicked his tongue and followed the man with his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Although it made Seongwoo feel like an idiot to wave around some scarf from the lost and found items box, he felt good when he saw the finished product. He couldn’t stop smiling, commenting with excited wonder how he was really there, he was visible.

He became overwhelmed with emotion as it was the first time since his death that he felt like he actually existed, not merely a figment of his imagination. He was in a ghost form that most people couldn’t see and only few could sense, but he was real. He was in this planet still and he could actually leave a mark in a minimal way, starting with Daniel and maybe moving on to others. It was big news for him.

“Hey, woah there. Are you that happy? Or is there something wrong? Why are you crying, hyung?” Daniel had a minor panic attack.

“Just happy…I don’t hate it…it’s wonderful…” the ghost choked out, raising his head up and fanning his face in an attempt to stop his broken faucet.

“Aigoo, this oversensitive squirrel. You promised me that you wouldn’t cry how many times now. Hopeless baby.” Daniel teased the suddenly sobbing, lip biting ghost with a faint smile as he gently pulled his head down to his shoulder.

“Why do you keep calling me that? I’m not…a baby…I’m old enough to be your uncle….so what if I overflow water sometimes, it’s natural…Guys have emotions and can cry too, don’t be so old-fashioned, Niel…”

Seongwoo sniffled in complaint but gratefully accepted the comfort, clinging to his coat at the waist. Daniel hummed a sweet song while stroking his hair which brought him a sense of calm and understanding.

“Sure, sure. There’s nothing wrong with a guy crying sometimes. Cry all you want then. I won’t complain about wet clothes. I got sprayed by the waves already.”

“There’s something I should tell you, Niel-ah. I guess I owe it to you for being so kind to a bratty, prince-disease person like myself. I only hope that you won’t be angry. I had my reasons to hide it…”

Seongwoo explained about his text-related family discovery while crying on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel’s reaction was merely variations of hums. He continued to stroke his head like a kitten.

“That’s what happened. I didn’t know you were going through that, hyung. Thanks for telling me. That must have been hard. I know that you’re not fond of him and probably hate the idea of him being around more. What a mature move.”

“Well, what can I do? He’s family and I have a pink aura for a reason. You said it means to protect someone. I thought maybe that was you, but now I guess it was probably supposed to be Jihoon. The last male of the Ong bloodline. Hopefully, he’s safe. But just in case, I thought you should know. We should search for any suspicious parties around him and stop any dangerous incidents that could cause fatalities to him. I won’t infringe on your dates. I’ll just be there watching quietly. Like a bodyguard.”

“I appreciate that, hyung. Two sets of eyes will be better than one. Especially if we want to keep him safe in secret.”

“You think the same way as I do then. It’s better if he doesn’t know the details. I think his mother who is my aunt I didn’t know I had doesn’t seem to know about the demon causing the curse. I’d rather they didn’t have to live as my family and I did. Always looking over our shoulders. Always afraid and suspicious of people. Always thinking at some point we were going to have a fatal accident and lose our lives. Or our loved ones.”

Daniel rubbed his back, showing sympathy. He understood that feeling somewhat, with his father chasing demons and his uncle working as an exorcist and his mother dead from strange circumstances.

“It’s the best choice. It’s a difficult way to live. I don’t wish that for anyone. Let’s do our best, partner. I’m counting on you. You’ll make the best bodyguard, I’m sure. Maybe we’ll run into the demon eventually then…”

“If he tries anything, especially if he hurts you while trying to get to Jihoon, I’m going to crush him into fish juice.”

“Woah, there, tiger. Careful with the crushing. You might break a finger that way.”

Daniel laughed as Seongwoo curled his little hands tightly into balls to emphasize his point. The way his coat covered past his knuckles was adorable because he looked like he had kitten paws.

Since Daniel was feeling chilly after being outside in the wind so long, they were on their way down to the lower dock.

“Why do you insist…such an Onghcheongie…”

Daniel shook his head as he looked up from the bottom of the ladder he’d just alighted from. Although Seongwoo could float or teleport in a second to get down to the main floor, he insisted on doing it the painstaking human way. He was slowly stepping down the ladder rung by rung, holding the rail (or so it sort of looked like). It wasn’t the best idea because as it turned out, clumsy ghosts could step on the tails of their coats and trip.

That was another thing to take note of that he hadn’t expected. Maybe because they were close, because Seongwoo acted human more often than not, or possibly because he was special, Daniel moved by instinct to catch him as he fell. His brain concentrated of i’s own accord, hard, in order to save the dashingly handsome prince who was a wimp to pain and cried easily over the silliest things that was in danger.

Seongwoo landed comfortably in Daniel’s arms, bridal style. His hands were covering his tiny face since he didn’t want to see the fall. Although he knew it wouldn’t hurt, he didn’t like the feeling. Because during his experience trips he got even more immersed in the ‘still human’ act than usual, it hadn’t occurred to him at that moment that he could have simply floated. If Daniel hadn’t caught him, he would have ‘landed’ on the floor like any other human.

He had no idea what had happened until he stopped moving sooner than he expected and then peeked over his fingertips. Him and Daniel blinked at each other, both looking dumbfounded and stunned.

“Did you catch me?”

“Hmm.”

“Why?”

“Dunno…”

“Okay. Well, thanks. That was very gentlemanly. Can I get down now?”

“Hmm.”

Seongwoo wasn’t sure why, but things were awkward after that incident. Daniel was blushing and avoiding his eyes. He sort of looked like he wanted to run away. To be honest, he also was feeling a desperate urge to be alone and collect himself. His heart and stomach were not feeling well after being in Daniels arms. Because he could still feel them on him. They’d been so warm and secure, more solid than he’d experienced until now.

The scene when he thought about how it might have looked was so romantic that he was about to go into dramatic fan boy mode which he didn’t want Daniel to see. He’d seen enough embarrassing moments of his as it was. Such an athletic, graceful, naturally cool man…Why did he have to see that? How long was he going to tease him for it later?

“Why don’t you go inside? You must be chilly. I’ll play around out here a bit longer.”

He didn’t have to suggest Daniel leave twice. He practically ran to the door after he’d finished speaking, not even a grunt in agreement spoken. Seongwoo watched the door after it slammed shut, blinking slowly.

“Huh. That was odd. He did some gentlemanly act when he doesn’t need to and then gets all shy afterwards. Not like we kissed on accident this time, not even close. But it’s sort of cute how he runs so fast when he feels shy. Reminds me of when he was a little boy…”

Seongwoo hung over the railing, chuckling as he thought about Daniel’s cute side that nowadays only appeared every once in a blue moon. He pondered over what it meant but didn’t dwell on that. Although it was possible that Daniel could be mildly attracted to him in an adult way since he was into men and Seongwoo was every gay man’s fantasy, he didn’t wish to corrupt his mind by taunting those desires any further.

He didn’t want to face them or explain them. He just wanted to ignore them and pray they would go away because it made it harder to sleep next to him every night. He practically had to teleport a hundred times around the room in order to tire himself out when he had the urge to kiss those plump cherry lips in his sleep as it was. Anymore temptation or subtle invitations like that and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from jumping the sexy cutie with the iron man build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not suffering from the nielwink recently hehe. Sorry for the kisses there, at least it wasn't anything hot and detailed. Promise Jihoon will be out of their way soon(Daniel likes him but not as much as he thought as it turns out). Isn't jelly, sulky Ong such a cutie? Daniel is such a sweetie too, perfect boyfriend material. How could you not fall, no matter the reason he's off limits? I'm sure we can all understand that feeling.
> 
> Take care of your health everyone!
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. How Creeping Feelings Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Daniel kissing his boyfriend, Seongwoo is overwhelmed with painful, negative emotions. Daniel finds him some time later on the rooftop crying. In the midst of teasing about his jealous attitude, a flustered Seongwoo is desperate to stop Daniel voicing what he is afraid to admit to. So desperate, he does an unthinkable thing. It's point of no return from there.

“I’m going to hit him from behind.”

“Okay, okay. I got it. I’ll be the tank and distract him.”

“Thanks. You’re a sweetie.”

“Not as sweet as you.”

“I’m gonna be sick. That sounded wrong also.” Seongwoo gagged over the bowl of clean chicken bones. “I think I prefer spicy foods now.”

Having to quietly sit invisibly across from Jihoon and Daniel on their chicken and beer date was as painful and uncomfortable as getting a tooth pulled without any Novocain. He really wanted a drink, but Daniel refused to burn anything to offer to him in case Jihoon thought he was a terrorist or a pyromania. He’d been given dinner before they left to pick up Jihoon at his home, but still. His stomach was lurching and he was in desperate need of a drink from this sickening display.

The two had chatted while eating chicken and drinking beer, banging their glasses, saying ‘cheers!’ for absolutely no reason every other minute and licking their greasy fingers like they forgot napkins exist. He was grateful they didn’t lick each other’s fingers, but maybe Daniel was just holding back his lust because he was there. They were giving each other hungry bedroom eyes like they wanted to eat each other for dessert.

Which was why initially he’d been thankful when Jihoon suggested they play a game. He thought that it would be a pleasant distraction for the affectionate couple and Seongwoo wouldn’t feel like such a miserable, cringing third wheel. He’d been dead wrong. Playing phone games together just gave them an excuse to fall even more into their own world and perform endless skin-ship. They were pressed shoulder to shoulder, head to head, and often brushing their hands together when they were showing each other something. It was all so unnecessary and annoying to the mote-solo observer.

“Over here.”

Seongwoo had to sit on his hands from tossing a greasy bone at Daniel the smooth, touchy-feely flirt’s head.

_You could have just used your words, you clingy mutt. Did you really have to hold his hand and move it for him like he’s a damn child? I can’t fucking stand these two twitterpated people a second longer. How can I blind and deafen myself temporarily? Is there any power like that? Should I just ‘commit suicide’ by turning off the incense stick and staying in the graveyard one day?_

He’d kept up on his side of the deal not to say a single word. Daniel attempted to pretend like he didn’t exist and (so he said) promised to cut back on the lovey-dovey couple stuff. All in order for them to protect Daniel’s boyfriend and Seongwoo’s cousin without letting him know that Daniel was a freak who could see and talk to ghosts or that one was watching over their date as they spoke.

It shouldn’t be this hard to watch Daniel happily spending time with his crush, he knew that. He should be happy to see Daniel happy. He should be relieved that he had someone else in his life. He should be proud that he’d gotten these two lovebirds together and things were going smoothly for them. It wasn’t like he didn’t want Daniel to go back to being a miserable loner forever or never experience romance. He wasn’t so stingy that he’d demanded they couldn’t smile or flirt with each other whatsoever. Just as before, he for some reason had a hard time directly seeing how naturally happy he was in a relationship. He had to see how they got closer, how they were more than friends, how much in love and comfortable they seemed.

He knew that physical things happened between this young, healthy couple as any other, of course. He’d heard Daniel giggling and talking to Jihoon on the phone in a suspiciously low, husky tone behind closed doors. He’d seen the way his eyes lit up like fireworks from across a room with adoration similar to the way he was with cats. It was still strange to see with his own eyes Daniel being close to someone other than himself, seeing him laughing in a carefree manner and chatting about all sorts of things, how he couldn’t keep his eyes or hands off the one year older guy.

He couldn’t understand exactly why, but he just didn’t like to SEE it. It made him not just sick to his stomach at the couply cringe the way that he felt with Minhyun and Jaehwan sometimes. With Jihoon and Daniel, he felt more upset and extremely queasy as if he were on a rocking boat. He felt offended, annoyed, and extremely lonely. Especially when they were subtly flirting. Even in comparison to when his other friends were smooching in front of him, the irritation and isolation he felt was nothing.

At first, he thought he was just reluctant to share a friend because he was the sort of person who never liked to share anything he considered his. But there was a small, nagging part of him saying it wasn’t normal jealousy at this point. A part of him wanted Daniel to do those things only to him. The flirtatious complimenting, the bubbly chatting, the locked chocolaty eyes full of warmth, the dorky exuberant laughing, and especially the affectionate, gentle touching that occurred as natural and often as breathing.

He was envious of that especially. The one thing that he couldn’t ask for since he wasn’t solid. He hadn’t realized that Daniel once he was comfortable and over his shyness with someone would be such a handsy guy. He touched Jihoon frequently, as naturally as breathing, as if he barely thought before doing so. Being able to touch without concentrating their powers for an unlimited time, that was only a dream for him.

Jihoon seemed so used to the touching that he only rarely blushed or smiled wider. Unfortunately, he learned tonight that it wasn’t all one-sided. Actually, away from school, Jihoon had no issues touching his boyfriend back. Pinching his cheek in return, rubbing his leg, poking his chest, linking arms, holding his hand.

Thankfully, he’d yet to see them put their lips on each other. That was at least one thing they were bashful to do in a public setting. Or possibly it was because they were too busy stuffing their faces with fried chicken. Still, even this much was too much for his conservative brain to take. In Seongwoo’s time, public displays of affection beyond hand holding were rare. As some elderly might put it, couples these days really ‘couldn’t keep their hands off each other’. He found himself incredibly cranky and wanting to lecture them like a crossed teacher.

Good for them, being brave and in love and all. But It had the effect of making the viewer extremely uncomfortable and feeling ridiculously single. Having witnessed this sort of thing for nearly an hour, he wanted to shove some chopsticks between their shoulders and push them at least half a foot apart. There was no reason to be stuck together like paper and glue. None whatsoever. If they wanted to copulate so badly tonight, then Daniel could just take his horny rabbit to a hotel room.

_Does Daniel even remember that I’m here witnessing this soft porn? Does he even fucking care? You don’t need any friends now that you have a boyfriend, is that it? It seems like as soon as this cute cousin of mine gets in his sight, he forgets everything else and his mind is full of cotton candy. I’ve never felt so invisible and I am LITERALLY invisible to most of the world!_

_I don’t even get it. What’s so great about that midget? What do you like about him? He doesn’t seem that special to me. Nothing but a pretty boy that’s a lot like a girl and never shuts up. Plus, this twinkie ate all the chicken without putting any on your plate. You only had three pieces of the whole bird and he even asked to eat the last one after you’d already plated it. What a gluttonous, shameless pig. You’re going to starve to death with a selfish glutton like that._

_Ugh, look! I’m not even surprised because he’s such a slob. Did you see that, Niel?! He didn’t even wipe the saliva or grease off his hand before touching your phone. Just disgusting. And what’s with his clothes? Did he go shopping after time traveling to the hippie era? He looks like a bubble gum machine. Who wears neon tie-die in this generation, especially in this season? Maybe I could forgive summer but it’s early winter! And the pastel pants? Don’t even get me started. Choosing that combination and going out in public should be a crime against humanity._

_God, Daniel. You know nothing about how to choose a decent life partner. Can’t you at least like a guy that’s stylish, neat, and considerate? Not that I plan on interfering in your love life or am telling you who to love or not love, but…Are you blind, Kang Daniel? Honestly, you deserve better. I don’t think this weirdo holds a candle to you nor am I assured he can be a good spouse. I hope that things won’t last that long with this color-blind grease monkey._

“Oh, nice one! That was a great job, Hoonie!”

“Thanks, hehe. Not so bad yourself. I chose the right partner to trust.”

After Jihoon accepted his high five, Daniel smoothly intertwined their fingers, taking the other’s hand captive. He pulled their hands towards his chest, pressing over his heart.

“Not just in the game, but in life, yup. Same here.”

“Aw, my babe’s so sweet.”

“Make sure you brush your teeth or you’ll get a cavity.”

“You’re the one with the jelly addiction giving you all sorts of cavities.”

“I don’t need jellies anymore because I have you to get addicted to instead.”

Jihoon cooed and pat the youngers’ cheek while rubbing their pressed in, pale faces together. Daniel turned slightly to nuzzle back with his nose, smiling so wide enough to split skin.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, clawed the chair, and dug his toes into his boots.

_Oh, for fuck’s sake. When will they ever stop? Clearly, they have a touching problem. Hello, there ARE other people in this restaurant. All over in fact. Have kids these days no shame? Get out of your bubble or get a damn room for all those stinky hormones. Just put them on one of those carts and wheel them to the kitchen so they can get it all out and be normal, properly behaved citizens._

At least his accidental sigh finally got Daniel’s attention. He appeared apologetic and guilty, immediately sitting up straight and disentangling himself. Seongwoo gave the nervous puppy a tired, accusatory look and jutted his head towards the door, suggesting it was time to call this tortuous night over with. Daniel subtly nodded, knowing that he’d gone over the estimated time and broken his promise, then turned to Jihoon. He poked his ear to get his attention away from the game where he was looking at the top scores.

“Shall we go? It’s pretty late. You still have a report to write.”

“Ah. Right. A report…”

Jihoon turned dazed, thoughtful puppy, clearly having forgotten all about that. Seongwoo sort of wanted to claw his eyes down to half the size so he wouldn’t be so comic-like and pretty. The more he saw that face, the more he hated the way that he looked. Which was an unpleasant, new feeling for the slightly narcissist prince.

_Why does he like to touch that puffy-skinned baby shrimp anyway? He hardly touches me, come to think of it. He must hate touching ghosts. We’re cold and creepy in comparison. You can’t caress or pinch us for long either. That stupid perverted hound dog…_

_Can’t believe my little Niel turned into this kind of shallow guy, tch. His father should have stuck around to raise him with care and not let him get tainted by pervy magazines and romantic pornography that completely warped his mind, especially in the idea of what is a healthy relationship supposed to be like. I wouldn’t like all that clinginess, not one bit. I’m not like this because I’m jealous but because I’m offended. It isn’t normal, I’m sure of it. Daniel needs education on romance. What he’s showing is nothing but lust if you ask me._

“Hey, dufus. I’m not going with you. It’s just around the corner anyway. I think your chicken maniac will survive.”

Even though Daniel looked at the moody ghost with concern, he couldn’t argue or object. Seongwoo was already gliding the opposite way anyway as if he couldn’t wait to be as far away as in another country.

After Seongwoo revealed his family secret, things got weird between him and Daniel. It added another bullet to his long list of bad decisions. Of course, there was tension because Seongwoo was irritated having to be exposed to their couply acts. However, even when they were alone, things weren’t normal in the slightest.

Daniel went out of his way to be a nice guy. He was strangely sweet and caring. He didn’t respond to insults or sarcasm, so there was no more bickering. He didn’t even seem to get angry about anything nasty Seongwoo said, though he was spitting more toxic poison by the day. Even when Seongwoo took advantage of his kindness by treating him like a slave, Daniel agreed to do as he ordered without a flinch or hint of resistance.

Seongwoo at first thought it was because of his guilt for having to ignore him and subject him to witnessing mountains of cheese. It was strange to be treated like a king, but he didn’t completely mind being spoiled. It was rather nice being the head of the house. Though he missed their friendly, comical bantering which was nonexistent since Daniel was being complacent and docile like an old dog.

That all changed one morning over breakfast. Daniel was making a special recipe for scrambled eggs (which was fantastic) at the ghost’s demand. Seongwoo was flushing (though only he knew that perhaps) furiously from Daniel leaning across the table to brush off some toast crumbs from his lip.

Of all places for him to touch with his hot thumb, why did it have to be his sensitive lips? Why did he have to look there with such intense, dark, hooded eyes when he did it?

Sometimes when Daniel was too nice, especially when he was a romantic sort of touchy-feely, then Seongwoo’s mind wandered to forbidden places. He started feeling like ‘oh, this is what it would be like to have a boyfriend.’ He started thinking of himself in Jihoon’s place. His frozen in time heart would flutter alive, his whole body would heat at varying degrees depending on the section, he’d become nervous and flustered, and he’d get the urge to do strange things. Like snuggle or hug him, maybe kiss him for the second time. All those things that he’d seen in dramas but never had the chance to try.

Sleep was rare. Staring at the human when he wasn’t aware was frequent. Naughty thoughts and panic were common. His emotional roller coaster took a sharp dive from an exciting, high peak through a spiraling loop that second.

Daniel lightly teased while sitting back down, “You’re such a mess, hyung. I keep feeling like I need to take care of you. Like family. Well, I guess we sort of are.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” The feeling Seongwoo was experiences was similar to being dropped in the arctic ocean naked.

“Well. Since you’re cousins with Jihoon. I feel like we’re family. I feel obligated to be nice and care for you after I learned that.”

“Wait…Have you been nice to me lately only because you’re thinking of me as Jihoon’s family?” he asked slowly, tone rather dry and chilly like winter frost.

“Yeah. Sort of. I mean, that’s not the only reason. I should have been nicer to you from the beginning anyway. I tried before, but I just am not that good at being nice in such a direct way. But now that we’re closer and I’m used to your quirks, it feels easier to express myself. In a way, I sort of feel like I need your approval to keep dating Jihoon. Since you’re his protector and only family. I shouldn’t bicker with you too much or you’ll forbid me from meeting him and you’d fully have the right. I want to get on your good side and look good to you. I want us to get along despite you get prickly and antagonize.”

“So, you’ve been different only because you see me as Jihoon’s family and think you need approval to date him. Not because of… anything else. Well…I don’t care who you date necessarily. But, it’s just…I rather liked the bickering moments when we’re friends…Truthfully, I liked things the way they were before…better than now…I don’t like how he’s changing you, so sometimes I even wish that…though that’s such an evil way to think…”

Daniel had taken his empty plate to the sink to wash it. His back was turned and the water was running. Thus, he couldn’t hear Seongwoo’s softly spoken voice well and he didn’t see his broody expression.

“What do you need next, hyung? I’ll take care of it. Ah, are the eggs too bland?”

Seongwoo abruptly stood up, slammed his hands on the table, and shouted.

“No! They’re so salty I can’t stand them! And I don’t want to be family with the likes of a dumb puppy like you who can’t make scrambled eggs properly, so stop thinking that right now! Jihoon is nothing to me. He can actually just fuck off because he’s an eye-sore!”

A startled, confused Daniel stared at the fizzling, pink-tinted mist after Seongwoo teleported out of the kitchen to who knew where.

“Neh? Hyung? What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong? I was just being nice. Doing things that he wanted me to do before. So, why does he not seem happy? Why does he seem to have an issue with Jihoon when he was pushing me to be with him before? He’s such a mystery…”

Shaking his loose, silvery locks that were long enough now to brush the bridge of his nose, Daniel went back to doing human adult responsibilities.

“Hey, hyung…Are you alright? What was with the outburst earlier?”

Daniel peeked in the room after knocking on the sill, finding Seongwoo curled up on the bed, facing away from the door so he couldn’t read his expression. With his supernatural sensitivity, he could tell the ghost was awake and that his mood was causing a murky, heavy atmosphere not much better than Grudgers. His usually bright pink aura was dim and mixed with gray. He wasn’t well.

“I’m fine. Just forget it.”

“You don’t sound fine at all, hyung. You sound really angry or hurt. Or something like that.”

“It’s your imagination. I’m not anything negative like that. Just feeling bored and tired. Let me be.”

“Hmm. How about we go out after you take a nap?” Daniel suggested, keeping his tone cheerful and breezy to counter how snappy and bitter Seongwoo was. Which was most of the time.

He was only in a slightly better mood when they were at home just the two of them these days. Though Daniel was purposefully being similar to how he was as a teenager, doing anything he could think of or used to do to please the ghost, Seongwoo didn’t seem as happy or grateful as he expected. He couldn’t understand why but he was determined to figure out how to get on fourty-year-old Seongwoo’s good side.

It felt wrong to argue, tease, or deny Seongwoo anything now that it was revealed he was Jihoon’s family. Although he was his friend and a hyung he admired that sometimes drove him crazy, he was someone important and powerful that he felt he needed to be respectful to and please. He couldn’t act like he didn’t know that he was Jihoon’s cousin. He couldn’t help wanting to be liked and being a bit worried that as close to perfect as you can get Seongwoo would think he’s not good enough.

The ghost’s response was as dry and soulless as a strip of tree bark. “We can’t. Did you forget that today is Jihoon’s game? He asked you to come cheer for him for a change. You owe it to him. Apparently, he went to lots of your games.”

Daniel bit his lip to stop himself from cursing. “Oh. Right. Thanks for reminding me or I could have been in big trouble there. Well, there’s still time before the game. If you’re not too tired, then we could…”

“Just leave me alone, Daniel. I’m not feeling like going out today. If you must, go take yourself for a walk, noisy puppy.”

When Seongwoo sharply snapped and shot him a sharp blast of lightning glower, Daniel cowered, backing out of the room instantly.

“Ah, sorry. Did I disturb your sleep? Alright, hyung. I’ll be here if you need anything. Just let me know,” he said while peeking over the edge of the door he was using as a shield from psychological attacks.

“If I told you that I need you to stop being nice, then would you?” Seongwoo muttered just when Daniel was about to timidly close the door.

“Eh, hyung. I’m not going to be mean to you. You don’t deserve that. You’ve been through a lot and you’re a good person. What twisted person would like people being mean to them?”

Seongwoo merely sighed. Daniel popped his head back out and closed the door. For awhile, he stayed there, keeping his hand on the handle. He wished he had super hearing or could see through the door. He was curious about what the big question mark of a man was doing, thinking, and feeling. He couldn’t figure Seongwoo out these days. Not that he’d ever been an open book. But now that mystery, puzzling guy was like a locked diary. He couldn’t even get a peek at the pages beyond a tiny bit of the corners.

_Why was he so dang moody? Why did he say such strange things like not to be nice to him? Why would he refuse going out or spending time together? Why did he not order him around the last couple of days?_

“Hmm. Just what’s wrong with you, Ong Seongwoo…I can’t fix anything if you don’t let me know…”

Seongwoo was coming back from the bathroom (don’t ask how it works, but yes ghosts sort of have bodily functions) when he noticed Jihoon and Daniel were sitting close. Much too close. He’d asked Daniel to stall Jihoon from paying for their dinner. He had thought it would be talking or a game. Who would have thought that he would choose the method of a lip battle in the middle of the restaurant?

“Fuck…that sort of …hurts…”

Seongwoo rubbed his chest and loosely held his throat. Somehow, he couldn’t breathe. He knew that he should stop looking because it bothered him to see their lips locked. But it was the same when you were watching a gory horror movie or a car accident. Although it was traumatizing and shocking, it was intriguing, so you couldn’t seem to tear your eyes away.

Daniel was cradling Jihoon’s jaw and lifting his head up to the perfect angle to readily kiss. Jihoon stayed still, lightly pressing his lips up when Daniel’s lips came gently down. They were merely pecking slow and careful over and over.

Perhaps he was witnessing their first kiss. It was quite romantic considering they were at a cozy, fancy, rather private place with dim lighting and a fantastic view of the city at night. It was supposedly their favorite restaurant, though it was expensive, so they’d only been their two other times. Seongwoo had actually sort of begged Daniel to go there tonight because he wanted to see it once. The photos of it online had been so breathtaking. He’d figured he could at least enjoy the views while avoiding seeing the couple flirting in front of him.

He hadn’t figured he’d have his breath rudely taken away by coming back to them sucking face. Even worse, Jihoon was in the seat that he had been in. Somehow it hurt terribly. It felt like his rightful spot by Daniel’s side was literally being taken away.

_I can’t take this betrayal._

Gasping and vision foggy, he rushed back down the hall.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Be right back.”  
Daniel left a bashful Jihoon wiping his smiling, glossy lips. The younger’s expression was complicated though. While he was finally kissing Jihoon, it wasn’t as ‘wow’ as he thought. It was sort of sweet but rather predictable, boring and plain, like vanilla ice cream. It wasn’t nearly as good as what he’d been expecting.

Also, the entire time, he was thinking of someone else. He was comparing how it had felt to kiss Seongwoo, who had stolen his first kiss. That had been much more exciting, shockingly pleasant, and soft. It had made his heart race like crazy and he’d felt so shy afterwards. When Seongwoo even mentioned doing it again, he’d become such a bashful mess that it was hard to hide. Thankfully, Seongwoo had long ago stopped asking to kiss him to experience another flashback.

After he’d stopped asking though, there were times that Daniel sort of wished he’d ask. If he had, he might have considered it. Because he’d been thinking of that kiss from time to time so many weeks later, wondering if it would feel as good when it was mutual and intentional.

Now he was confused. He swore that he liked Jihoon. He thought he was cute, nice, smart, and funny. So, why was his heart as still as a block even when they’d been kissing? Was the last time just because of the shock factor? Or had they been doing something wrong? Was it not possible for his heart to race unless he went beyond a peck? Was Jihoon more like a brother to him than a man?

Something about his lukewarm reaction to kissing Jihoon was bothering him. He started wondering if maybe he wasn’t normal. Maybe he didn’t like Jihoon as much as he thought. Maybe he liked him in a platonic way or was growing bored of the relationship. Or maybe it was just because in the back of his mind he was feeling guilty and worried about others witnessing their private act, like Seongwoo.

Although he didn’t mind so much about if Seongwoo saw them hold hands or something. Kissing just felt wrong. But then again, why was that so? Because Seongwoo was Jihoon’s family? Because Seongwoo was older? Because Seongwoo was like a father figure to him? No, those all didn’t seem right fully. What was this prickling feeling of discomfort and guilt… Why did he feel like he’d done something wrong? Why was he questioning his feelings for Jihoon? Why had he been thinking of Seongwoo while kissing his boyfriend?

“Gosh, this is such a headache. When does that ghost ever NOT bring me trouble? Just where did that lost boy float off to now?” he muttered in irritation.

Daniel wandered the restaurant trying to figure out where Seongwoo had wandered to. He was gone too long to be normal. As it turned out, he wasn’t in the bathroom where he’d said he was going to. He couldn’t find him anywhere in the dining area either. Because he couldn’t possibly leave that direction challenged Ongcheongie here alone so far from their home, he checked the outside viewing area as a last resort.

That’s where he found a sniffling, slumped Seongwoo sitting on a bench by the railed edge overlooking the twinkling city landscape.

“There you are. Is it that beautiful? You’ve been up here for ages. I was looking all over for you, hyung. It’s about time to go.”

“You can go…home first…” Seongwoo’s voice was shaky and choked. He wasn’t sniffling because it was cold. He was actually crying.

_Shit. Who made him cry? Me? Why? What did I do now? I’m only trying to be a good guy, so why do I keep making him more upset somehow?_

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” the human asked in concern, rushing his steps to get close

“Nothing. It’s not what you think. Just go.”

Although he waved him off, the human refused to turn around. He would never dare leave Seongwoo to cry alone. Crying was his weakness. He couldn’t stand the idea. Others maybe he could resist the urge and pass by, but never Seongwoo. That was one thing that remained permanent from when he was ten.

“Hey. Don’t cry. Are you feeling upset? Are you worried about not going to the afterlife yet? There’s no need to rush it, hyung. You can stay with me as long as you need. You have at least sixty more years to figure it out bit by bit. I know that since I’m healthy and hardly get colds, I’ll at least live to eighty.

You’re smart and I’m here to help. We’ll figure it out. Maybe you have to stay around until Jihoon dies? Maybe you’re supposed to go to heaven together?

You shouldn’t fret that pretty head of yours so much. Come here, hung. Don’t cry. When you’re sad, I’m sadder. Hmm?”

Seongwoo begrudgingly accepted Daniel’s comfort, letting him put his head on his shoulder, pat his hair and rub his back. It felt nice, but the painful edges of the gaping hole in his chest burned. The thought that this was such a ‘boyfriend’ thing to do but that he’d never have a boyfriend and this great guy was already someone else’s boyfriend, that those hands and shoulders weren’t his to hold when he felt down and lonely – this made him cry harder. His chest ached so terribly as if someone was scraping his bones with a garden hoe.

“You’re crying worse after I told you not to, eh…Hyung, really. I’ll forgive you for disappearing and not listening to me and being downright nasty as long as you open up. What’s going on? Why are you crying? You have to be vocal so I can give you proper advice. I thought we agreed we weren’t going to keep everything bottled up after our last big fight, hmm?”

“You can’t help me this time, it’s more my own fault….I’m not crying because of anything you think…I’m sad…because of you…because you’re so mean and insensitive…because you don’t hesitate to replace me, to do things like that while I go away for one minute…”

“Huh? Hyung, I don’t understand what you’re saying at all. Whatever I barely hear isn’t making any sense. Can you stop crying and explain a bit more clearly? What did I do that made you upset? I’m really clueless here.”

“Yeah. You are. So clueless. I hate you. I hate you and him. Together. I hate it so much.”

“Huh? Why so suddenly? You don’t like seeing me and Jihoon together? I thought that’s what you wanted for me. To have other people in my life. Because you said you’re not going to be around forever and having more friends was good for me. I wouldn’t have even been with him if you hadn’t forced possession and asked him out on me, hyung. You said we were suitable. It’s weird that now while we’re dating, you get all possessive and act like he’s so terrible.”

“I know it’s nonsense and wrong, but shut up…I’m not in the mood to talk about it…”

“Well, whenever are you in a mood to talk? You’re in a bad mood all the time. You barely even talk to me at home these days. I might have appeared blind, but I know something is wrong. I know that you’re upset and it’s got things to do with me, but I don’t understand why. Is it really just because of Jihoon? Are you thinking that he’s more important again? I’m home more often and I’ve been nothing but nice to you lately…”

“Which I told you not to be! I don’t want you to be nice to me for some sort of personal gain. I don’t want to be considered as family…”

“Well, that’s not up to you hyung. The fact is I want to be nice to you because you are a friend that is also like family to me. Jihoon is important to me too. I don’t compare you guys, if that’s what you’re worried about. There’s no-one higher on my priority list. He should be the highest on your priority list though. How can you hate your own family?”

“Because he gets all your attention…he gets what I don’t get…You can touch him so much…so I hate him…I wish he was gone…”

“What do you mean? He gets what you don’t get? You want me to be physical? Is that what you mean? Will you stop being upset and snappy and crying in secret if I give you a hug? You used to like giving me hugs and come to think of it, I haven’t given you one first. Let’s hug, hyung. Come here.”

“What are you saying, you moron. You’re being weird. I don’t need that. That won’t help anything.”

Sesognwoo sat up, moving away lightning fast.

Daniel kept his arms wide open in invitation, scrutinizing his face. Seongwoo refused to look at him and he was biting at his lip, seeming nervous.

“Hugs help everything, come on~ Why do you seem so shy? It’s just a hug to make things even. Why are you acting like you have a crush on me?”

Seongwoo’s dewy, shimmering eyes popped wide open, resembling an owl. “N-no, I’m n-not.”

“Do you like me or something? You do, don’t you? That’s why you’re so moody and hate Jihoon. It makes sense.”

“Shut up, I don’t.”

“That’s exactly what it seems like.”

“It’s not! You’re misunderstanding. I told you not to think so much off the battlefield, dumb mutt.”

“Then why are you acting like this? If it isn’t so, then explain why you’re so upset. Why you’re treating me like a criminal you despise one moment, then clinging to me, begging for attention with those sad kitten eyes again the next moment. You must have feelings for me. It’s the only thing that makes any sen—”

Once the words that Seongwoo was scared of were finally being said aloud, he panicked like a mouse spotting an eagle hovering close. He desperately wanted to shut Daniel up before that happened because he wasn’t ready to hear that. Somehow it felt as if it were said aloud by anyone not as a joke, then a curse would be cast on himself. Although he didn’t want to like Daniel that way, he probably did. Although he didn’t want the reason for his feelings to be that, they most likely were.

He was already terrified that what he was thinking was true and that his feelings seemed to be growing worse. Once ‘Seongwoo has a crush on Daniel as a man and is jealous of how he’s dating Jihoon’ came out as actual words, then he was a goner for sure. He’d be permanently cursed.

He wouldn’t even allow himself to think it up until now because he was not willing to accept it. So, how dare Daniel be the one to say it? Who permitted him?

He refused to be cursed by this complex black magic. It was a curse enough as it was having these confusing feelings and being moody because of some human brat that he’d known from being a snot-nosed, mouthy, naïve ten-year-old kid. It was just all kinds of wrong and troublesome. He didn’t want it and he would fight that realization tooth and nail. Since it would hurt too much.

He’d already lost Daniel to Jihoon in several ways now. Someday, he’d lose him to death and they’d have to separate in the afterlife. Feelings, no feelings, or being in denial, what did it matter when this inevitable fact lingered over their heads like a typhoon. Besides, how on earth would a ghost and a human possibly be together? They couldn’t even…kiss. Okay, actually, well…they could do that if they tried.

_Shit, what am I doing? I couldn’t think of ANY other way to get him to close his mouth, huh? I’m such an idiot. And such a hypocrite. I hate the idea of liking him that way and yet…This kiss that I’ve been waiting to repeat is so incredibly nice...It doesn’t at all feel like I’m kissing a little boy or a friend. This is an attractive, adult man with the plushest, sweetest lips. And I honestly, damn, but I want him so badly._

Their lips tingled as if they were buzzing with electricity. A pair of thin lips wet with tears gently crashed into plump, parted plump ones, the brunette’s hands closed over pillowy, flushing cheeks so they didn’t budge. The shocked silver man inhaled as his lips were relinquished, then hummed into the next mutual kiss which was everything that his other kisses should have been. Intense, emotional, exciting, heated.

He leaned forward with his eyes closed and pressed his lips eagerly over the other’s waiting, inviting ones, curiously molding the different shapes together. They seemed to compliment each other and even in that way. As if their lips were crafted from the same puzzle, they fit perfectly and gave a rush of joy similar to when you finally put in the last piece. This time their kiss was like their own private collaboration performance. They slid their soft lips along eagerly, tilting and adjusting the angle, firmly pecking in several directions, humming deep in their throats with pleasure, huffs from their noses sending wafting steam into the air.

Seongwoo was taken further back and deeper into the flashback as he kissed Daniel several times, farther than he’d ever been before. For a moment, he saw himself spinning and falling back towards the pavement as a truck rushed forward, which should be terrifying but since it was in slow motion it was rather comical.

Then, he saw the demon traces, both in the driver and in someone who was leaving the scene. That must have been the person who pushed him. They’d both been possessed by the demon recently, judging by how intense and fresh the traces of evil were. He ignored himself, knowing that he couldn’t be saved and this wasn’t anything real, but more like a dream.

He rushed instead to follow the person that was leaving the scene of the crime in the midst of the chaos. He gathered his energy and entered the same body, side by side with the demon that had been stalking him off and on throughout his life. It was the same feeling as he felt from the barista he’d been following around. It was also the same as a couple of evil vibes that he’d felt flashing around him at the graveyard from time to time.

This bastard. Was he going around all this time, making sure I was unhappy even as a ghost? Did he kill off and keep away anyone who wanted to approach my grave even to make me feel unloved and miserable? Was he even involved in Daniel’s mother’s death, just out of spite? What a monster. Who on Earth was behind the curse? Why was this nasty thing created to haunt Ongs for all eternity? I am desperate to find out that, now I know for sure how and why I died. I won’t let it mess with Jihoon and rid him of all his happiness and dreams. This curse ends with me!

He attempted to grapple with the smelly, black whisp of a thing in his mind. He didn’t have any weapons on him though since when he’d died, his dagger had been in his backpack rather than in his pocket. He hadn’t come across one that was like it yet. This meant that he was bare-handed. But since this was a fragmented memory in a dream-like world, he figured the demon would be much weaker.

He grabbed some of the misty coal-like smoke he sensed and strangled it, hoping it was a weak spot. When that didn’t work, he clawed, punched, and kicked, carefully judging to see where he touched might affect it or where it was shifting. As he expected, there was a spot that seemed sensitive. The smoke evaded his hands when it reached there. When he concentrated, he noticed a faint light gray circle the size of a marble somewhere inside the center of the spiraling smoke, like how embers were deep inside the center of a fire.

That must be the weak spot. So, they truly did have one just as Grudgers. He reached and clawed at it, not minding for the first time if their wild movements might damage the person they were residing inside. When he briefly grazed it, the demon panicked and howled in agony. Just before the demon fled the human’s body to get away from the nosy ghost, Seongwoo experienced for the first time what it felt like to have a flashback inside of a flashback.

Daniel’s special powers and his intense concentration allowed him to briefly travel back into ancient times, the rainy night the demon was created. It was a spell cast by powerful shaman, one that had been betrayed by someone greedy who served the royal family. She was heavily grieving, probably because of the loss of someone incredibly precious to her that had been killed in a cruel fashion to suit that greedy person’s needs. That greedy person must have been an Ong, his ancient ancestor. From what he could tell from the location and their historical dress, it seemed it was early Joseon period.

“What was that for, hyung, seriously…” Daniel asked softly while brushing his swollen lips. He’d gotten tuck in a daze after Seongwoo finally unlocked their lips with a smack from a quite steamy, wet, salty kiss.

“Do you have paper? No, I can use your phone. It has a pad and stylus. I need to draw what I just figured out before I forget.”

Seongwoo couldn’t deal with explaining why he’d kissed Daniel at the moment. It was imperative that he jot down the fragments of information he’d just gained about the demon and his ancestors before they faded any further from his memories. He snatched Daniel’s phone from his pocket and started drawing. While he did so, he word vomited about his theories.

“I went inside the body of the person who pushed me. He’d been possessed by the demon that haunted my family and killed my parents. Somehow, I was able to see into it’s memories. My ancestor was involved with the King of Joseon, I think. He did something bad to someone related to a powerful high priestess shaman. She cursed our family, every generation of men until our bloodline would disappear. She looked like this and he looked like that, kind of. I’m obviously not a great artist. Oh, I also learned the demon’s weakness while I was struggling with it. There’s some sort of tiny marble that I think is like it’s heart, probably the object that the priestess shaman cursed. It looked sort of like a pearl. Maybe it’s a royal or sacred item…I need to look into older books apparently…”

Daniel’s irritation faded as he became intrigued, slightly excited, and then distracted by Seongwoo while he jotted down his findings and theories in the phone. He ended up admiring his timeless, incomparable beauty instead of the twinkling night landscape. Seongwoo’s pretty face with it’s mix of soft, feminine and hard, masculine features along with that sophisticated, confident vibe was more mesmerizing than than a meteor shower. Then, there were those galaxy eyes. Nothing could beat the mesmerizing aesthetic there.

He couldn’t see much of those though, so his focus traveled a bit south to his lips. They were light peach, thin, and wavy. He was pursing and parting them unconsciously in the midst of his concentration. Sometimes he bit or licked them, which set fire to the enchanted young man’s nerves. He stared there hard, gulping, feeling nearly taken over by his desperate want. He terribly desired to swoop in and steal those lips again. To have the gorgeous man’s full attention once more. He wanted much more than a peck just thinking about the previous, mind-blowing kisses. It wasn’t enough to satisfy him, as he’d just gotten a mere taste of the most delicious jelly ever made. He wanted to explore that lovely mouth deeper, harder, and hotter. From just a few spur of the moment, those brief yet intense close-mouthed kisses with Seongwoo, he was already lusting. Yet a dozen, drawn-out, romantic kisses with Jihoon had left him feeling nothing special whatsoever.

_So, we can kiss even though he’s a ghost…I wonder, what other things is it possible for us to do together…I wonder, would he like that? Would he want to do things with me? Or is he not interested? There he goes, acting unaffected after kissing me. That’s so fucking annoying. Can’t you at least look shy or happy or horny or something, hyung? Here I am, boiling over like a hot spring. I don’t like thinking that kissing me means nothing, that it has no affect on you. It just makes me want to pin you down and kiss you harder until I get a more passionate reaction._

It was unfair that Seongwoo kept doing this, messing him up by stealing his lips, not seeming to care about it afterwards though he’d never kissed anyone but him. It was unfair also that Seongwoo was so hypnotically beautiful that he forgot everything like that he was a ghost, that he was older, that they were friends and roommates, that he wasn’t even single at the moment…Somehow nothing mattered but those pretty, supple, sweet looking lips. Nothing mattered but his desire to take them and kiss, bite, suck, lick them until they were raw and bleeding.

_Hyung said he can’t lie. He didn’t answer the question. That means that he likes me but has been hiding it right? At least, I think it means that he finds me attractive and maybe he’s confused about how he feels recently. I don’t mind being more than friends if you don’t mind, hyung. Just, I really don’t like the idea of a kiss with me being meaningless. Because to me, it means…a lot, I think…It’s not just physical, probably, since actually I have cared about you in many different ways for all these years. Maybe I should test it, what would it feel like a third time when it’s me taking the initiative…_

“Hyung, do you want to…”

“Hmm? Daniel, are you alright? You look weird. Snap out of it.”

Daniel snapped out of his funk to find that he was standing up and cradling Seongwoo’s jaw, hovering over his head strangely. He’d been staring at his mouth with an intense yearning, his eyes hooded and foggy as if he’d been possessed. It was sort of worrying for Seongwoo who had no idea what Daniel was trying to do.

“Do you want to go back inside? It’s late and getting chilly.” He gently smiled, raising up his other hand onto the same spot in order to playfully push his fluffy cheeks up.

“Oh. Right. What time is…” The ghost gave an exaggerated gasp when he checked the large numbers on the phone’s lock screen. “It’s already this late? Let’s get going. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

Daniel felt a mix of admiration and annoyance at how normal Seongwoo acted around him after that eventful night. For him, that second kiss incident was like opening pandora’s box. He couldn’t act the same after pulling the lid off his attractions. He couldn’t stop staring at that lovely mouth and vividly recalling those steamy kisses. He couldn’t stop wondering why it had felt so much different than when he’d kissed Jihoon. How it had been so fun and right, making him unable to pull away.

He couldn’t help doing strange things to see if Seongwoo would react, attempting to subtly understand what it was that he felt about him honestly, why he did that if there was any reason for it beyond attraction. Unfortunately, Seongwoo remained a mystery, like those difficult to solve cube toys or advanced Sudoku. He couldn’t get a full grasp on their feelings because once he figured something then something else would confuse him.

That Sunday morning, Daniel walked into the living room with his pajamas and hair fighting for which was more in disarray. He rubbed his barely open eyes to better see Seongwoo, wearing a matching black long-sleeved shirt and trainer pants set. He unfurled from his long legs from the couch with grace, greeting Daniel with a soft smile. Somehow, he loved that they unintentionally looked like a couple greeting each other after a wild night.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Good morning, hyung. Did you sleep well?”

“Yup. I got up early. Hours ago. I was just watching a drama, waiting for you.”

“Hmm. You should have woken me up. It’s almost noon and you didn’t have breakfast. You must be hungry.”

“I am. But I can wait. It won’t kill me to skip a meal.”

They both laughed lightly at Seongwoo’s lame ‘dead’ joke. Then, they travelled to the kitchen to hunt up some grub to fill their empty tummies.

“It seems you were really tired. Long night?”

“After our job, then we went to the library. Then, I had to fix something at Jihoon’s place. Plus, I was up half the night completing my final draft for my report. I’m beat.”

“I figured. From the way you were snoring like a bear.”

Daniel groaned, ears flaming with embarrassment. “I didn’t…”

“Yes, you did. That’s why I left the bed early. I couldn’t possibly sleep when it sounds like construction is going on right next to me.”  
“Ugh, sorry about that…” the human apologized sincerely.

They were wandering around the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and fridge for grub, chatting amicably. It was such a nice thing that Daniel realized he’d been taking for granted – chatting and joking around with Seongwoo while he was in a good mood, doing domestic things together, not having to be in a rush to go out and do things, just the two of them together feeling relaxed.

“If you’re sorry, then make me breakfast.”

“I’m trying to. Give me a minute to think.”

“It’s been past a minute. Why is your brain operated by snails?”

“This selfish, impatient prince, really. Neh, neh, your faithful servant will quickly find something for you to eat, your Brattiness…”

Seongwoo snapped his fingers and pointed excitedly. “Oh, I know what I want. That!”

The younger looked up at the shelf where the finger was directed in the cupboard he’d just re-opened. “This? Cereal? Isn’t this better for when you have to eat quickly and go out? I can cook something healthy and more filling, you know…”

“Nope. I want that. It looks sweet and tasty. Also, I’m sick of waiting. Hurry!”

Daniel snorted and shook his head as Seongwoo reached for the box which was clearly beyond his finger tips if he didn’t float. “Just a moment ago you said you don’t mind waiting. What a hypocrite, not to mention little…”

“Yah, I told you not to call me --!”

Seongwoo abruptly paused, clamping his mouth shot, his eyes widened enormously. Seongwoo hadn’t apparently sensed that Daniel had come up behind him to pull down the cereal box for him. When he turned around to snap, he realized that they were dangerously close.

Daniel didn’t back away to Seongwoo’s horror, since he had an evil idea after seeing that adorable tiny freak out session. He wanted to see more of that, Seongwoo being flustered and shy because of him. He deliberately stepped forward with a smirk, staring right at the shocked, nervous ghost until their bodies were connected, the outline of the transparent man disappearing into the human’s t-shirt. Daniel stopped when they were nose to nose, staring at the huge, fluttering, coal orbs while taking the box down, ever so slowly.

Although ghosts didn’t breath, Seongwoo was holding his breath mentally, pressing his tongue back so as not to scream, his invisible heart thundering, his cheeks blazing to the point they were faintly visible, a faded orange-pink tint over his artfully sculpted cheekbones. Daniel drank in the reaction gladly, his smile becoming smug and pleased.

_Maybe he doesn’t see me as just a snot-nosed, bratty kid. Maybe he wasn’t messing around those times like I thought. Maybe he kissed me because he has feelings for me, just playing it off like it was an accident. Maybe he’s just been pretending that I don’t affect him. Just look at him right now, he looks like he’s swooning. For what reason has he been faking it though. Is it a crime to like someone or feel attracted to someone? Just because I’m younger? Just because we’re a bit different? If he does like me, this would explain so much the last month…If only he’d admit it first, maybe I’d have courage to act on my own feelings…_

His fun and advancement (yes, he was strongly tempted after Seongwoo’s lips appeared from the trap of his teeth to claim them just once) was cut short thanks to the fact that Seongwoo wasn’t solid. He stepped back into the counter, putting a food distance between them. Then he slapped the cereal box from his hand. Daniel groaned as it hit him in the face.

“You scared me to death!”

“Hyung…you’re already dead….”

“Besides the point. It’s just an expression. Yah! Isn’t it cruel of you to point that out in the early morning after everything that you did? Newsflash, you don’t look or act like a cat whatsoever. How does that make YOU feel?”

“What did I do? I was just getting you the damn box. You didn’t have to go so overboard. It was you that didn’t hear me…” Daniel grumbled while rubbing his stinging, slightly dented forehead.

“That’s…well…I don’t need to answer that. You should sit in time out and think about it for awhile, like any other bad puppy child!” Seongwoo huffed, face tinting a light peach and voice getting sharper.

Daniel’s anger dissipated as quickly as it flared up. That was natural with Seongwoo. Because when he was irritated or embarrassed, he was so freaking adorable and amusing. He followed the angry, flushing ghost to the dining table, temporarily forgoing the milk and bowls. He chased the ghost around the table, attempting to catch him in his arms. He wanted to see more of this adorableness, especially that pretty tint in his face.

“Hyung, why are you so cute and funny? I’m sorry for everything. Will you forgive me if I hug you? I promise I won’t do it again and I won’t care that you dented my head….Hyung-ah…”

“Yah, what’s wrong with you? Why are you so clingy, asking me for hugs every day? Are you possessed by a koala spirit? Yah, hajima!”

Daniel wasn’t sated until he was allowed one five-second hug. Then, they finally go to eating breakfast, their newlywed chasing moment making them both flustered. Whenever their eyes met across the table, they’d smile and chuckle at their strange selves.

After breakfast, they brushed their teeth and then sat on the couch. Seongwoo read a book while Daniel played a game, turning the page whenever Seongwoo poked his thigh. Not because he couldn’t do that himself now, but because he was spoiled and lazy like that. Daniel didn’t mind it anymore. He’d long grown used to that and knew it was his fault for making that trait of his rich, needy hyung worse over the last month. There was no going back. He was stuck as Seongwoo’s personal slave and at some point he’d even started to like it. He’d come to enjoy taking care of Seongwoo and meeting his funny little demands.

After two hours passed like that with them chatting about random things that sprung to their curious minds, Seongwoo commented about something unexpected.

“Were you not going to meet your boyfriend today? It’s the weekend. Usually, he asks you to do something. Did he finally get a life outside of romance?”

_Ah, right. Jihoon. I forgot._

It was strange how a few days ago someone that had felt like he was becoming the center of his world was hardly on the rings orbiting outside of his planet at the moment. It had fully slipped his mind that he had a boyfriend. He couldn’t recall if they’d even messaged last night. As he recalled, Jihoon asked him to hang out today, but he wasn’t feeling like it.

“Hmm, dunno. I don’t know what he’s doing but he didn’t ask me to do something.”

“Shouldn’t you message him first then and ask? Isn’t he going to be upset and think you don’t like him if you never ask first?”

“Molla~ Stop being concerned about that. You keep on mentioning him today. Do you want to see him? Were you actually the ones dating? Or you want me out of the house so you can do something naughty because you’re all backed up?” Daniel smirked and wiggled his brows, sliding closer to Seongwoo’s side of the couch.

“Yah, why are you such a pervert! I’m not like you! Such a devilish, immature teen you are!”

Seongwoo slapped his shoulder, then dived his face in a pillow. Apparently, that sort of talk made him more embarrassed than before. Maybe he was thinking of their kisses here and there too. Maybe it also got his blood boiling and made him fantasize about experimenting just how physical they could get if they tried. Okay, maybe he was the only pervert due to his young, human hormones.

Daniel chuckled, sitting back in his proper place in the snuggly couch. He smiled smugly as he returned his focus to the game. He was relieved that his attempt to change the subject had worked. Finally, Seongwoo seemed happy. Mentioning Jihoon would ruin it.

To be honest, he also felt happier without mentioning or thinking of that guy at the moment. Although he couldn’t be held responsible because he didn’t even know that ghosts existed, Daniel sort of resented just like Seongwoo did how he’d become a wedge between them. Any time that Seongwoo attempted to mention him from then on, Daniel would change the subject or whine in order to get Seongwoo to stop. He couldn’t dare say ‘I don’t want to talk about him,’ but he did his best to imply that. Because it was ‘our’ time. For once, Jihoon could just stay out of their lives, allowing them to be happier and rebuild their crumbling friendship. He didn’t seem to be in any grave state of danger anyway. The demon didn’t know of his existence yet since him and his family went by a different surname.

Rather than going on some typical date with Jihoon, he was more in the mood to stay at home today. He wanted to hang out with Seongwoo. They were having fun. It felt nice and relaxing to be with Seongwoo, doing nothing special, just chilling like friends in their cozy, warm living room and having pleasant chatting time. It had been too long since Seongwoo had been in a good mood and wasn’t avoiding him or busy with things. It had been awhile since they had a conversation that wasn’t about ghosts, demons, or his love life.

Selfish as it was, he didn’t want to miss out on this pleasant moment with his friend. He did feel guilty but it wasn’t nearly as much as the guilt he felt leaving Seongwoo alone once more. Somehow, the idea of leaving him alone more than a couple hours more than necessary was dreadful.

Daniel set aside his game controller, turning to Seongwoo who was reading a book, curled up on his side with his head propped up in his hand, just like a cat would, cozy and quiet right by his side. A subtle but effective source of comfort and joy.

“Hyung. Hyung, hyung~ Do you wanna go to school with me tomorrow? Hyung, answer me, hyunnng~”

To get his attention, Daniel sang his name cutely while tickling the warm mist of his fluffy cheek.

“Neh? Why? All of a sudden. You said you can’t focus with me there.”

“I changed my mind. I can’t focus well when you’re not there. It’s boring. I keep dozing off. Could you come and do something to wake me up?”

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes while Daniel bat his own sweetly, begging him to comply to his request.

“You want me to go to school to be your alarm clock and entertainer, I see. What’s in it for me?”

“Well…Whatever you want.”

“The bed. I want the bed for myself.”

“Huh?” Daniel bit his lip from immediately crying out ‘no way, nothing but that!’ He hated the idea of them sleeping separately. It was comforting, warm, and he could watch Seongwoo sleeping like an angel in the middle of the night if he happened to wake up. He was not comfortable losing these things. There had to be something else he could bribe him with.

“I mean, this bed. Give me your big, squishy body for the rest of the day. This has been looking super cozy. Plus, it’s on my list. Taking a nap in the middle of the day. Ah, so sleepy…I couldn’t sleep well because of someone’s godawful snoring….”

Seongwoo snickered, flipping positions abruptly. He laid his head back in Daniel’s lap, forgetting about his book. Daniel immediately moved his hands by instinct, cradling his head and holding his shoulder in case he ended up rolling off the couch making such an abrupt movement. Then, his face flushed with a wave of heat at the intimate position.

Seongwoo was laying on his legs, looking up at him with the softest smile and a pool of warm affection in his eyes. It was nothing like what friends would do, but exactly something that newlyweds would. It was embarrassing but Daniel couldn’t lie to himself. He immensely liked it, just as the many other things they’d done like sleeping side by side, eating meals together, cuddling in bed, or hugging. If he forgot the fact that it was with a ghost, then it felt wonderful, making his heart skip and insides turn all warm and tingly.

He bit his lip, attempting to stifle his smile, eyes quickly returning to the screen. Seongwoo luckily stopped looking at him and shifted his head towards the TV.

“Aw…It’s game over. You were almost done with the level.”

“That’s alright. I don’t mind if it takes all day. I’m having fun.”

_More fun than I dare admit…Even more than with any others…_

“Me too.”

_That’s great to hear. It seems like you aren’t lying today. It’s the happiest I’ve seen him all month. I feel happy when hyung is happy. I didn’t know how much I love that smile until I barely got to see it. I promise I won’t make you cry again, hyung. I’ll make it up to you by making you smile and laugh thus entire weekend._

“Just watching me play? How is that fun?”

“I mean, just because I’m with you. It’s fun hanging out with you. I missed this. But I don’t know about you…”

“I missed this too. That’s why I’m here, obviously. I told you that you’re important to me and I like spending time with you. This Ongcheongie never believes me and always assumes the worst, tch.”

_How could I possibly go anywhere when you say something like that while looking like a cute, pitiful kitten? Hyung, you are so lovable. Do you have any idea? Damn, if we were dating, then I would be kissing you like crazy and holding you tight right now._

He couldn’t do that, because he recalled that he wasn’t single. That was such a terrible thing to do. It wasn’t fair to either of these guys. But there wasn’t anything wrong with a bit of touching Seongwoo when he was feeling overwhelmed by the impulse was there? It wasn’t like they’d never touched in the past or like Seongwoo hated it. Just between friends who were close…just a moment of intimacy…No-one but them would know anyway, so couldn’t he indulge himself just a moment?

“Your fault…You cause misunderstandings…” the elder murmured, sounding as if he were on the edge of dream land, his curved, dimpled lips suggesting that he was merely harmlessly teasing him rather than trying to pick a fight today.

Daniel smiled softly down at him and ran his slightly shaking fingers through Seongwoo’s chestnut hair. Seongwoo’s lids fluttered closed, a content smile and purr coming out of his throat. It seemed he enjoyed that, so Daniel kept doing it, growing more confident and loving with the gesture. He ignored the game which was asking if he wanted to restart, watching Seongwoo have a cat nap with a foolish, adoring smile on his face.

“I’m sorry for that…I guess I even misunderstand myself. The last thing I want to do is make you feel lonely or hurt, hyung. Believe that. You really mean so much to me…I’m trying to figure out in what way…”

The next weekend, as a reward for some more jobs well done, Daniel took Seongwoo to Namsan tower. It was hilarious how Seongwoo complained about how tired his legs was and forced huffs of air out and wiped at his imaginary buckets of sweat while climbing up the hundreds of steps and steep hills to get there. He was so immersed in his human act. He’d done just as Daniel had to, taking step by step instead of merely floating by his side like any normal ghost would do.

“You are such a weirdo…”

“How so?”

“Just you are.”

“Well, if you can’t explain it, then I choose not to believe your negative judgement of my amazing character.”

“That right there. Isn’t that evidence enough? You are so quirky. When I’m a ghost, I certainly will take advantage of my powers. What’s so good about walking, elevators, stairs, doors and such. They’re so inconvenient and time consuming.”

“You say that, but I happen to know that you like exercising. You just don’t understand yet. How much you will miss these mundane things that seem so troublesome. Even if I want to experience it again, I can’t unless I do something like possession which makes me feel like such a terrible person…”

“If you say so. I guess we can’t understand something until we experience it by ourselves. We need the comparison.”

Like with kissing guys…sometimes you don’t know how great it can be until you experience a mediocre one followed directly by an amazing one. Because a kiss with feelings, with the right person that might just be your soulmate is just different. I couldn’t have imagined that. Now I know it well. One guy might think he has my heart, but I’m pretty sure that my heart was long since stolen by another, kept for safe keeping, which is why I never was able to forget him, never able to stop caring or wanting to be together…Even fantasizing sometimes about him being mine in a way that I thought was impossible in reality…

“Why are you staring at my mouth? Is there something there? Oh, gosh, a bug! Why are there bugs in winter? What’s wrong with this climate? Fucking global warming messing up the natural order! Shoo, shoo, shoo! Don’t panic, Daniel. I’ll get this bug away from you! Shoo, you hideous devil’s spawn!”

Daniel collapsed back on the rocks, holding his contracting abs as he laughed hard. It was too funny seeing Seongwoo attempt to fight off a bug but the thing could barely sense it, so it kept buzzing through his head and hands, annoying him immensely. His face looked so ridiculous, but not as much as the dance he ended up doing unintentionally. He forgot to even be scared of the thing that he dreaded so much when he was younger due to Seongwoo’s unintentional comedy skit.

“Hyung, stop! I’m going to die…so funny….I can barely breathe as is…ah, hilarious...you should have gone to comedian school…” Daniel gasped amongst waves of giggles.

Eventually, the bugs left of their own accord to fulfill whatever special business bugs had to do.

“You know, I’m not deathly afraid of them anymore. I just don’t like them. You don’t need to be my knight in dark armor. I’m all grown up, not just physically.”

“Hey, now, that’s not fair! My sweater happens to be white today! So it should be white knight in kinda dark cashmere.”

“Ah, stop, hyung, really….”

That second comment cued Daniel’s fourth fit of dorky giggles, this time making him collapse on the ground, kicking his feet. Some people passed by, giving him concerned or apprehensive looks like he was a lunatic for laughing so hard at nothing but nature.

Seongwoo wanted to take photos at the top of the mountain where the illuminated tower was placed overlooking the city but they couldn’t risk people freaking out at a floating phone, so Daniel followed him around. Anywhere Seongwoo would excitedly point, going ‘there, there, there’, he would snap some nice shots of. As his arms grew tired, honestly, he took quick ones without focusing the lens carefully so he might get scolded and slapped for some blurry ones later.

“Hyung? Where’d you go? I swear, I can’t take my eyes off that rascal for a second once he gets excited about something outside…”

Feeling anxious, he wondered around the stores and look out areas, calling out his name. After an anxiety filled ten minutes, he finally found him at the uppermost lookout deck. Thankfully, since it was quite chilly there, most people had already left there to go elsewhere, like go eat, drink coffee, or go up to the observatory inside the tower.

“There you are…Hyung, don’t go wondering off like that. It’s crowded and we’re in the middle of nowhere. What if you got lost and couldn’t find me, huh?”

“Oh, sorry about that. I thought you were right behind me until a few minutes ago. Then I just decided it was best to go somewhere and wait instead of wasting my precious energy. Like I figured, you found me. Good job! What a great nose you have.”

Daniel rolled his eyes as Seongwoo cheekily gave him a thumbs up. “That doesn’t sound like much of a sincere apology. You know, if I had a superior sense of smell like a real dog, it would be terrific. I wouldn’t worry about you becoming a lost boy.”

His grumbling was ignored. “Wah, it’s so pretty. If it wasn’t so cold, I could stay here forever.”

Although his shiver was probably part of his human act, Daniel couldn’t help himself. Once he saw Seongwoo shivering, he got an impulse to hold him and warm him up. It didn’t help that he was standing there, looking lonely, cute and little in his oversized trench coat. The wind-tussled hair made him all the more snuggly, like a squirrel on a tree branch. Before he knew it, he’d taken a couple of wide steps to breach the distance between them and was holding him from behind.

“Hey, what are you doing? I know this is romantic and you’re cold, but I’m not a heater. And people will think you’re so weird hugging thin air up here.”

It took about ten seconds after he got scolded for the human to come to his senses. Although he still was in the midst of a romantic daze, he obediently took his hands off. Since that’s what Seongwoo wanted.

_A replacement? No, I don’t think so. In many ways, I think it might have been the other way around. I was desperate to have someone to replace you because I thought it was impossible to have you and the sad reality of that was hard to deal with. But now I think a bit differently…Like it’s maybe not impossible to be with you that way, but it is impossible to replace you with someone else. Jihoon isn’t enough, somewhere deep down I sensed that and knew I was forcing it. I haven’t even taken him here, because I was actually saving this place for someone special. For you, hyung, I bet. Somehow I wanted to share this first with you just as you have my first kiss as well as my first crush._

At first Seongwoo was startled. He complained because he was slightly irritated. More at his reaction than to Daniel’s new affectionate, clingy self. In ways he got what he wanted, but in other ways his fantasies tortured him.

The way that Daniel was acting these days wasn’t like a friend, but more like a boyfriend. Physical stuff made him especially flustered and his body reacted in ways that he didn’t think was possible as a ghost. It was nice that he felt alive, even down there, but it was also overwhelming and slightly scary. Because he wasn’t sure yet if it was okay to admit to his feelings that he was having a hard time to suppress. Then, when the solid warmth of the body wrapped around him made him feel calm, safe, and loved, he sort of melted back naturally.

_Let’s just give in for a moment to the fantasy while he’s offering and we’re alone here in this special place. I will forget this is a sinful act for several reasons for now. It’s so romantic and I am feeling a bit cold, I think._

Seongwoo decided that he’d allow the sinfully good intimacy, even prolong it. This wasn’t going to be a couple seconds hug. He was going to fully enjoy, no, he was going to bask in it. For tonight, Daniel was his to hold and be loved by, whatever way it was feeling for him while doing so he couldn’t be sure.

“Hmm?” Daniel was baffled when Seongwoo grabbed the sleeves at his wrists and tugged them back around his chest.

“I’m cold.”

Although he figured Seongwoo was either lying or exaggerating, he didn’t hesitate to comply his subtle request. He was thrilled that he had permission and it seemed like Seongwoo was not going to fight his desire for intimacy today. He put his arms back around, gently cradling the outline he could feel of his faded form as close as was possible without going through. It was like holding a fluffy pillow without squeezing. Like when you held an animal or a baby. Solid but light, small, fragile. You felt like you wanted to hold them tighter but didn’t because you’re scared to hurt them.

In his case, it was more like he didn’t want to hurt Seongwoo’s feelings by reminding him that he wasn’t human so they couldn’t hold tightly. Hopefully, this contact would be able to last for over a minute this time. Because he was enjoying it. Looking at the colorful view over the shoulder of his favorite person. Nothing had ever felt so good and right. It was completely quiet and peaceful, outside and inside of himself.

“I figured. Better?”

“Hmm.”

Seongwoo too felt that the moment was a slice of heaven, which he’d never experienced but could imagine was similar. When something made him this happy and content, then he didn’t think it could be wrong. So, he allowed it to continue for as long as they could possibly maintain their powers. He wasn’t accepting his feelings but he wasn’t fighting them either. Which was why the joy he felt made his aura flare out in hot pink waves, lighting up the sky for Daniel alone to awe at.

“So, that’s because you’re warm or happy to be hugged or because this place is beautiful?”

“I guess. One of those or more.”

A mother and daughter came up to see the view, then went back down the stairs soon after reaching the top. The kid asked her why there was a guy holding the air. The mother pulled him away and blocked his view of the man, figuring that he was some drunk doing dirty things. She chose not to explain because her son was young and sensitive. She merely told him that sometimes adults got strangely sick in the head on the weekends.

“I got some discount tickets for the movies…”

“Oh, sorry… I already have plans. I’m actually out.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll ask someone else.”

“Sorry…Next time?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s my fault for asking you last minute. Next time.”

Jihoon switched off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket, slightly annoyed but mostly contemplative. “It’s always ‘next time’ these days. Is he avoiding me or is he cheating?”

Daniel hung up the phone, feeling bad. He hadn’t lied but he did make the other disappointed. He was already out eating with Seongwoo and they weren’t likely to be finished anytime soon. Plus, they were a bit out of the city. By the time he got back, it would be too late to watch a movie. He didn’t want to keep Jihoon waiting. 

His guilt at rejecting his boyfriend once more evaporated when he looked across the table at the reason for his bright smiles. Sitting cross-legged on a cushion was Seongwoo, stuffing his puffy cheeks with lettuce wrapped jokbal pieces. As usual, he’d put in too much and was eating too fast since it was his favorite. Daniel smiled warmly, a chuckle tickling the depths of his throat.

He half teased and hal lectured lightly, “Hyung, slow down. The pig is dead. These feet aren’t running anywhere without a working brain. You’re going to choke.”

“Can’t help it. It tastes good,” the ghost mumbled, looking like a squirrel with a handful of acorns inside his stretchy cheeks.

“Are you drooling or is this water? What a mess. Does baby need a bib?”

Daniel didn’t think much about his following steps. Sometimes he forgot that Seongwoo was a ghost until he relearned that the hard way. When he went to wipe the glistening liquid at the corners of his mouth and chin, his hand slipped right through, into the center of his head.

Daniel paused, startled as the reality hit him like a truck. Seongwoo didn’t seem at all phased. He ducked back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then shook his hands over the wooden deck.

They were eating at the top of the restaurant (Daniel’s request so they could talk freely and also enjoy the view). Besides the couple of trees in the gravesite and the ones they’d travelled through at dusk to get to Namsan yesterday, Seongwoo hadn’t seen much nature. They were knocking out two things on his list today, visiting the mountains outside of Seoul and having a meat party outside. Although it wasn’t originally on his list, the impulsive guy suggested they drink some soju, whining that he’d barely ever had more than a shot in the past just for the taste. Most likely he wouldn’t like it because it was bitter, so Daniel guessed he was going to have to finish all of it.

“Shall we drink some soju? I think you should busy your mouth with something else.”

“Isn’t there another way…”

Daniel didn’t enjoy being teased. That flirty voice made his cheeks flushed. He hated how Seongwoo would casually drop about their past kisses like that, stirring up his heart dangerously.

“Keep playing with fire, hyung, you’re going to get burned,” the human warned while rotating the unopened green bottle.

“I can’t feel pain, remember?”

“I have my ways. Don’t test me.”

“Alright. I take it back. Back to the grouch that can’t take a joke.”

Seongwoo jerked when Daniel slammed down the bottle on the table. “Some things aren’t meant to be joked about. Obviously. Back to not having any sense for someone who is a sensitive sap.”

“You’re back to being mean. I guess you don’t need my approval to date Jihoon anymore?”

“Yup, that’s right. I don’t.”

“Why?”

Daniel didn’t answer. He acted as if he hadn’t heard it, focusing on getting the bottle open and their shot glasses filled.

“Here. You should turn your head and drink in one gulp. I’m warning you that it’s strong and bitter. If you can’t take it, then eat one of those pickled radishes right after. It will help.”

“I know how to drink. I can handle it.”

“You said you only had one shot. What do you know…” Daniel scoffed, taking his glass and raising it to his lips while turning his head to the right side because that was drinking manners.

Seongwoo followed suit, turning his head the opposite direction. “I know enough.”

_You know nothing, Ong Seongwoo. I’m going to break up with Jihoon someday and that’s all because of you. I can’t keep doing this to him. Blowing off a nice person. Though I can’t be with you that way, I also can’t bring myself to fake that I like him anymore and I feel weird. I don’t want to give any of myself to him, not my hand or arms or anything. Somehow, I feel like I’m already yours._

_I just want to be yours, hyung. In your arms, on your lips, cradled in your hands. But I shouldn’t allow it. Because we’ll both get hurt. It’s not something that’s meant to be. But I can’t help my heart. I just like you, every impossible misty, pink-tinted inch. Even if it’s going to crush my soul when you leave me alone. I don’t want to make you hurt and I don’t want to waste my time with anyone else. Unless you say we should be with Jihoon, then I’m not going to be. I’ll come up with any excuse to stay with you because that’s the only place I want to be. It sucks that it took this long to realize. I was such a fool!_

“Woah, Daniel. You’re a good drinker.”

Before he knew it, they’d already had three shots. The bottle was two thirds empty. He said he’d go down and order another bottle because it wasn’t enough for him. Although it was a terrible idea, he felt like he wanted to drink today. He hadn’t expected that Seongwoo was feeling even more so. It didn’t take him longer than a minute to go downstairs but when he came back, Seongwoo had finished off the rest of the bottle.

“Hey…Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, totally not drunk at all…” Seongwoo slurred, smiling like a total drunkie. A few moments later, he fell over on the floor. Daniel laughed and shook his head.

“That weakling…As usual, nothing more than talk.”

He left Seongwoo alone, figuring he had to sleep it off. At least ghosts didn’t need to worry about alcohol poisoning, though who knew about puking or hangovers. He hoped it wasn’t going to be one of THOSE nights, since it wasn’t an image he wanted of his secret crush. He drank his new bottle alone, gazing at the colorful trees mixed in amongst the tall, evergreen pines.

“Hmm…Where am I? Why is the world moving under me? What am I riding?”

“Are you awake? Finally.”

“Put me down.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Why not?”

Daniel turned to give Seongwoo an exasperated look. He was currently taking a ride on Daniel’s broad back. For some strange reason, this was possible when he was drunk. He was very much feeling solid and human. He could latch his arms around Daniel’s neck. He could feel his warm, firm back vividly. Even his coloring was different. He was barely translucent.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked in wonder.

“A lot of things. So many I don’t know where to begin. You aren’t allowed to drink with anyone else. You are a total mess. Don’t go being a nuisance. I’m the only one who can handle you.”

“Handle me? A mess? What happened I wonder…”

Daniel shivered as he thought about the hell he’d been through earlier. When Seongwoo had woken up roughly an hour after passing out, he was the most drunk that Daniel had ever seen anyone. He was noisy and wild and couldn’t move properly. He’d been randomly teleporting, clumsily toppling objects. Not to mention all the hair yanking, ear biting, neck scratching he’d done while attempting to get him home. His ears still stung from all the insults and scolding he’d gotten.

“Apparently, you have a wild side as well as a lot of pent-up emotions. I didn’t know you hated me that much.”

“I don’t hate you. Just sometimes you annoy me, a little…”

The younger’s response was sarcastic and dry. “A little. Right. You should check out my battle wounds and bald spots.”

“I hurt you? Shit. I’m sorry, Daniel…I won’t drink again.”

“Promise me. Only with me. And a moderate amount.”

“Okay, I promise.”

They pinky swore on it and then continued walking with Seongwoo clinging to his back like a koala.

“You can put me down.”

“You’re not at all heavy, if that’s what you’re worried about. Like I said, I don’t trust you right now. Who knows where you’re going to teleport off to and fall asleep. It’s dangerous. You’ll get lost.”

“Oh…Thanks then. For worrying…and for caring…It’s a weird feeling I never thought would happen to me…” Seongwoo softly murmured, laying his chin on Daniel’s neck and squeezing his neck.

He was extremely comfortable and feeling loved. He shouldn’t but he could really get used to this. Physical affection with Daniel was becoming ridiculously addicting. He even got sweeter by the hour it seemed. Ever since Daniel saw him cry, he’d gotten strange. But it was a good sort of strange. The sort that you didn’t want to reverse.

“Why would you think like that, hyung? I’m always worried and caring for you. You just don’t always notice it. I never stopped. Not once in all these years. Just like I didn’t notice how emotional and soft you are behind all your arrogance and jokes. Apparently, we need to get to know each other better. But let’s not rely on drinking for that. I told you before, hyung. But you’re very lovable, you know that?”

“Eh… I’m not. That’s more you. With your nerdiness and jelly addiction and gentlemanly acts and marshmallow cheeks.”

Daniel grunted, then turned to bite at Seongwoo’s hand which was pinching his cheeks. To their surprise, he could actually make contact with his fingers.

“Ow!”

“You felt that? Sorry!”

“Just kidding. I did feel it, but it didn’t hurt.”

“Aish. This evil hyung.”

Daniel slapped his leg lightly while Seongwoo made their bodies vibrate with a twinkling laugh.

As they walked, Daniel recalled some things that Seongwoo had said today that weighed heavily on his mind and heart. Things that were a revelation, though he wasn’t sure it was beneficial for him to have known.

“I hate you. Do you know that? Do you know why I hate you? It’s because you’re too perfect that it drives me nuts.

Let’s have a heart to heart, Daniel. Tell me what I want to know. Why are you such boyfriend material, huh? Good in all ways. Why are you so handsome yet cute yet also mind-blowingly sexy with a body like an Adonis? Why are you so sweet and funny that I can’t hold back my smiles?

Why do you have to be so adorable? Why do you have to be such a good man? Why do you make my dead heart come to life and beat so fast just from getting close or a single touch? Why are you being nice to me and making me want you when I’m not allowed to? Why do you have to confuse me when I’m trying to stop my feelings? Why do you have to make me a bad person that likes a guy that’s already taken? Why do you have to have a boyfriend before I caught feelings? Why didn’t you come around me sooner before you knew that cheeky rabbit?

I saw you first. You were my friend first. It’s not fair. You should be my boyfriend, not his. I guarantee you I like you way more. I know you better. I’m way better for you. But you won’t see me that way and I can’t even blame you because of my age and the way I am. I hate you but I hate myself too, probably more. Especially I hate how stupid and slow I am to realize what is important to me. I never know until it’s gone…”

“Good morning, hyung.”

“Uh…my head…” came a groan from the blankets in response to the cheerful, husky tone.

“Do you have a headache? Are you hungover? I figured that wasn’t possible…”

Seongwoo rolled over to see Daniel sitting at the edge of the bed, already awake, now looking concerned. He smiled softly in reassurance, reaching up to fix his hair in case it was as much of a fluffy mess as Daniel’s silver mop was. Which he found extra adorable this morning. Because somehow he was in a terrific mood, though he didn’t remember anything beyond drinking soju by himself, waiting for Daniel to come back.

“Just kidding. I wanted to try it once. I don’t feel sick. But I think I’m experiencing a black out…”

“Ah…You don’t remember anything? From when?”

“From when we were drinking on the rooftop. Is there something that I should know?”

Daniel’s expressions were rapidly changing, faster than Seongwoo could blink. He couldn’t capture all of them. Something like irritation, disappointment, relief, sadness. There were tiny tints of those flashing through his features. Then he grew calm and smiled mysteriously.

“Yes and no. Don’t worry your pretty little chestnut head about it.”

“Enough with the little comments,” Seongwoo growled, glaring in warning.

Daniel reached over to ruffle his head. “You’re little to me. Some sort of energy you exude. Just accept it already. I told you it’s not an insult. I’m not going to stop calling you that. I’m done with following your demands. I don’t need to get on your goodside anymore. I’m going to do what I want. Like calling cute, little, and baby when you’re acting like it. What are you going to do about it?”

“I might just possess you and go around, ruining your reputation.”

“I’ll fight you out in a matter of minutes. Last time, I got a grasp of it. I’m a quick learner, like you said. I’m confident the next time you try that, you won’t be able to stay long.”

“How cocky.”

“That’s because I’ve got a big cock, if you need to compare who has more right to be cocky…”

“Don’t you dare! You freaking pervert! I can’t believe you sometimes! Did you spend summer vacation in the sewers? What a filthy mouth and mind you have, my goodness!”

“I was talking about a rooster. Aren’t you the one who has the dirty mind?” Daniel counted with an evil snicker.

“You are such a brat. I can’t stand you!”

“Yeah, actually yesterday you couldn’t stand so I had to carry you.”

“I did not! Don’t make up lies to embarrass me.”

“Seeing how bashful you’re looking, I think you just recalled something.”

As they bickered, they wrestled and poked at each other. Amazingly, Seongwoo was almost as solid as yesterday. They had no issues maintaining contact, even after five minutes of grabbing each other’s hands and wrists to stop the other from attacking. Now that they were both sober, the prolonged contact felt incredible and exciting.

They ended up just laying in bed, tangled in blankets with their arms crossed and hands intertwined. It was the first time they’d ever held hands the way that lovers would. It was both calming and heart-fluttering to be close and physically affectionate like this. They were in no rush to stop it, merely waiting for the other to break the contact first. Daniel smiled serenely, eyes drifting to Seongwoo’s curvy lips. He thought about how crazy yet wonderful last night had been, when he’d lost control of his senses and made contact with them for a third time. This time was mostly his fault that they’d sinned though.

**Flashback**

“Niel…Nyel-ah…Nyellie…Da-nyel…Da-nee-yel…”

Daniel sighed as he attempted to get the clinging ghost possessed by a koala spirit off his body. He’d managed to get in their house and get Seongwoo in bed, but unfortunately, he was drunk and the solidifying effect was maintained. He could feel Seongwoo’s limbs much too clearly. They were soft, sort of dewy, and moderate temperature. His skin was flushed a faded coral.

The sloppy drunk kept calling his name, clinging as he attempted to leave the room, and smiling like a fool. After a couple more seconds of struggling, Daniel gave up. Once he was still, Seongwoo snuggled closer, squeezing his arms around his neck and his legs around his calves tighter. It was an extremely intimate, nerve-wracking position. He grew shyer as Seongwoo rubbed his nose into his neck, small, rounded tip wet and ticklish just like kittens were. If he wasn’t aware of his feelings for this person, then he might have thought it was cute. Instead, it was annoyingly sensual, making his blood boil and his stomach knot dangerously as his inner wolf was being called to. A ghost was starting to turn him on. He was going to the tenth basement of hell at this point.

“I think you wore out every way that you can say my name, hyung. Stop please…I can’t take it much longer….”

As it turned out, the way he sounded when he was drunk and being unusually affectionate was like an aphrodisiac. He might as well be taking drugs every time the ghost said his name through those rosy, wavy lips.

“Kiss me, Niel...”

“Huh?” Daniel exclaimed, flabbergast.

Seongwoo released him to lay back on the pillow. He looked as serious as he was adorable with his cloud of dark brown hair cascading on the pillow. Except his forehead and eyebrow area when they were fully exposed were incredibly masculine and handsome. As if he needed anymore confusion. There were several strong impulses battling inside his system. One, crush him in a hug, pepper his cheeks with kisses, and squeal about how lovable he was. Two, run his fingers through that silky looking hair and gobble his pouty mouth up like a packet of jellies, making their moans combine.

“Kiss me, I said. Then, I’ll behave.”

Daniel shook his head, trying to laugh it off. His nerves and excitement made his heart thunder.

“You’re totally trashed. Enough nonsense. You need to sleep.”

Seongwoo reluctantly let him go, appearing sulky. His limbs dropped listlessly to the bed and he turned his head to the side with a huff.

“It’s not fair…You probably kissed Jihoon a hundred times more than me. I’m older. I came into your life first. I was your hyung first. You probably realized you were into guys after seeing me at a sensitive age. You should be closer to me. I should have privileges. You always refuse what I want but give him whatever he wants. It sucks being just a hyung, not THE hyung that you’re dating. Playing favorites as usual. Big meanie…”

Possessed by overwhelming instincts, Daniel held Seongwoo by the jaw and turned his head back to him. He leaned in, hovering over his pretty, rounded mouth. Then, he whispered something sweet as he crept in closer, eyes staring deep and intense into Seongwoo’s widened, twinkling orbs. As if shooting an arrow full of his masked feelings straight into his defenseless soul. He spoke to him like a lover or a terribly crushing man would, not like a friend, and certainly not like a dongsaeng with hero worship going on.

“You misunderstand something there. Official boyfriend status or best friend status, doesn’t matter. Putting those titles aside, you’re my favorite hyung. I mean that. So, I can’t stand you hating me. If you want a kiss, that’s what you’ll get.”

Seongwoo gasped at the first gentle peck. The second kiss was slightly awkward because they were nervous, then they both lingered, allowing the soft, sweet contact to continue until they needed to separate in order for Daniel to breath. The third and fourth kisses were more confident, slightly sensual and exciting as they parted their lips, teasing and caressing. The kisses after that were progressively more passionate as their curious tongues crossed boundaries, steaming up the bright pink aura pulsating around the outlines of their intertwined bodes.

As amazing and unforgettable as their drunken make-out session had been, Daniel felt relieved mostly that Seongwoo had miraculously not recalled anything that had occurred in their bedroom the previous night. Although Seongwoo had felt solid in his arms and on his lips, it didn’t last because he was a ghost.

Someday, he’d fulfill his mission and move on to the afterlife. He’d be gone and Daniel would only be left with his fading memories, haunted by the love that could have been. He wasn’t certain if he was willing to experience that. Loving Seongwoo meant changing the nature of their relationship which would make losing him all the more difficult when it came time.

If he attempted to clung on to Seongwoo, if their relationship was as great as he expected, he figured that he’d end up holding Seongwoo back another fifty or sixty years at least from moving on to the afterlife. They’d likely be great together, but they didn’t have a future. Either Seongwoo would move on first or Daniel would die and move on first. There was nothing but death and separation in the next sixty or so years for them, likely much sooner. A part of him was still resisting these intensified feelings that had blossomed from the last few weeks in despite of their wonderful kisses, thinking it might be wiser to stay as friends and continue keeping his special feelings to himself.

Though one thing was certain. This wasn’t fair to either of them. He couldn’t keep faking to date Jihoon and hurting Seongwoo or leaving him alone anymore. He’d meant what he’d thought, soju in his system or not. He was going to have to officially end things with Jihoon. It was impossible for any other to capture his heart as long as Seongwoo existed in his surroundings. He’d sorted this one dilemma out in his mind last night at least. Now he needed to find the right time to do break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mix-up earlier! It seems I forgot where I had last updated and spent my Sunday preparing for an update I had already done haha. I got to working on editing this chapter this morning. My apologies for my brain fart >.< As well as so sorry to have you wait almost two weeks. This was already late, but I ended up making it later with my mistake. I will be less busy now though that bday stuff is over and I work a little bit less, so no worries~ 
> 
> Everyone, take care, stay healthy, and hold on to hope! See you with the next installment of these messy guys next week~ 
> 
> XoXo Raina


	8. How I Gained a Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of the in-between, Daniel decides to break up with Jihoon so he can guilt-free spend more time with his favorite hyung. A relationship between a human and ghost doesn’t seem plausible, so he considers it best to not pursue it for the time being. He simply wants to enjoy their limited time together while expressing his feelings and caring for Seongwoo subtly. If he gets caught, then he’d deal with it, though he’s scared to lose his friend. He isn’t sure if he should lie or admit it should Seongwoo ask about his feelings directly.
> 
> An encounter with someone special in the library will hopefully clear up some doubts he has about his supernatural love life.

“There you are! Where have you been? It feels like decades since we saw you!”

“At least you could have told us you were going to travel. We were hoping you’d moved on but no-one knew anything at the hotel, which was weird.”

“Yeah, since everyone is into everyone’s business like dogs sniffing buttholes.”

Foul-mouthed, much too cheerful Jaehwan latched onto Seongwoo like a koala whereas the more reserved Minhyun who was much more like how he was in his human days hung back, lecturing him with a faint pout. Seongwoo laughed softly, petting Jaehwan’s puffy cheek, for once not bothering to complain as he squeezed his shoulders like a boa constrictor. 

“There were sudden circumstances. I came back because it occurred to me you guys might visit here. I was right. Sorry that it took so long and I made you worry. I’ve been extremely busy.”

“Well. We have all the time in the world. Tell us the whole story.”

“But if it’s boring, make it more action packed.”

Seongwoo smirked as he was dragged to the top of his as ever overgrown mound. “Trust me, it’s interesting from beginning to end.”

“No way! Of all places to reunite!” “He actually agreed to that?!” “What happened then?” “Wow, what a nice guy. I want a best friend like that.” “Haha, you were too much. How does he put up with you?” “He didn’t?! Then, what happened?” “Aw, that’s sad…” “Wow, you kicked their asses! What a great team!” 

The couple was able to get into the story enough to make all sorts of exclamations and commentary because Seongwoo was an expert story-teller. He’d always had a flair for the dramatic, especially with his poses and expressions. You just had to be around him for more than a day to understand that. He was the mysterious, layered sort of man that took years to get to know well but once you started digging, you couldn’t bring yourself to stop. 

Although the story was entertaining, Seongwoo’s mood became sullen when his friends gave him their honest thoughts about his dilemma. They’d caught on before he’d even admitted that he had feelings for the kid, probably had ever since they’d met again and he wasn’t a little kid anymore. 

“I think you’d better live somewhere else, Seongwoo hyung.”

“I also think so. You shouldn’t stay there with that kid any longer. It’s going to end in a disaster.”

“Why do you guys have to burst my bubble like that? For the first time in three decades, I’m genuinely happy. Now you’re tell me to stay away from him.”

“It’s for your own sake and for his, Seongwoo-yah. It’s dangerous to keep playing house with him like this while your feelings are unstable. You’re both grown men and you’re both gay and attractive. The more time that you spend together, the more you will get attached and want to be more than friends.”

“I won’t! He has a boyfriend. And he will have more boyfriends. I’m being good. He has no idea how I feel and I’m not going to tell him. Why can’t I just stay by his side? I’m confident I can keep it to myself. I just want to be with him, even if he has someone else in his life here and there…”

“Can’t you tell why you’re moody? Can’t you see that he’s already noticed it? I’m pretty sure that he had noticed you like him and started to fall for you as well. That’s why he’s being nicer to you. That’s why he’s spending less time with his boyfriend. Because he’s enchanted to you and developing different feelings. You’re unknowingly coming in between their happy relationship by living with him. He’s going to become even more delusional, like that he can date you. You aren’t human. You are a ghost looking for a way to go to the afterlife. You can’t possibly have a long-lasting relationship.”

“When it ends, you’ll both be hurt, no matter how many years you manage to stay together. If he dies, then it’s game over for you both. There’s no such thing as a happy ending between a ghost and a human. You’ll be twice as miserable and lonely then. He might regret leaving you behind if you couldn’t find a way to pass over and get stuck here just like yourself. Think about that.”

“Yes, I have thought about that, of course…I don’t want him to suffer, whether he dies or I move on. It’s no fun being stuck around here either, since you can’t do much of anything you once enjoyed without a human to care for you. Which is why I won’t tell him about how I feel. I won’t have a relationship like that. I’ll just be around as I always have been, simply as his best friend. What’s wrong with that? He doesn’t like me that way and even if he is attracted recently, it’s a passing phase. Once he gets tired of this boyfriend, there will be a hotter one coming along, seeing how skillful and charming he is. Leaving his side seems like such an exaggerated solution. He’s lonely too. He likes having me around. I shouldn’t have to go…”

“All the reason more not to stay around and get attached. Like I’m saying. The mature, sensible thing for you to do as a hyung that cares for that kid is to stay apart. This could get you stuck here longer as a ghost or when you’re gone then he will feel completely crushed without you. He might have it super hard without you because he’s grown used to you and has no-one else. He might kill himself from loneliness and hoping to be with someone he cares for again. You should at least not spend so much time with him if you’re not capable of quitting cold turkey. Don’t be super nice and don’t be romantic with him.”

“Yeah, I have to agree that it’s for the best. Don’t be so charming or clingy either. You’ll give him delusions. He’s at a sensitive age and you are naturally quite alluring. You can’t let him know you have feelings and you can’t make him fall for you. If that happens, you’re damning his future, not just yours. At least you should be mature about this. You are the elder, more rational one. I understand you want to experience a relationship, but it should be in your next lifetime. That ship has sailed, unfortunately.”

Seongwoo hunched his shoulders, glumly picking at the grass. He felt as if they’d just sunk his ship with brutal double canon rounds. His skin became murky and his pink aura felt heavy on his back. It was as if a stormy sky had crashed on him, slamming the depressing reality into his body.

_Yes, they’re right but I don’t want to hear a lick of it. I know that staying with him once I have realized my feelings is a risk. Especially if he’s not that into his boyfriend anymore or if he becomes single. Then we’ll be more and more drawn to each other because there’s closeness plus mutual attraction there on top of availability._

_I hate that I can’t confidently say that I wouldn’t kiss or hug him back if he attempted it, that I would say yes in a heartbeat if he asked for even one attempt to play around as boyfriends just to experiment. I can’t deny that some part of me wants to be romantic with him and does a jitter when he acts like a boyfriend to me._

_Isn’t there a way I can stay by Daniel’s side ensuring no feelings develop on his side? Is there any way to put these damn feelings back into pandora’s box? Even the ‘age card’ doesn’t seem to work anymore. After those last kisses and seeing his body several times, I don’t think I can brainwash myself into thinking of him as a kid anymore._

_He’s just an attractive man that’s completely my type and also happens to have a wonderful personality. We suit each other so much better than that other guy. Sometimes it’s difficult to hold myself back from shouting that out to him when he’s on his way out to meet him for a date or they’re together in front of me._

_Dammit, I seriously want Daniel to myself but I know that even thinking that craziness is putting our friendship, emotions, and future at a great risk._

“Why did God put us in different time periods. It’s so unfair…If only we’d known each other as students, things would be so much better than our shitty, miserable, lonely lives were…. I can’t leave his side though. For both our sakes. Like it or not, we need each other. Then and now as well. Until I have found out how to move on and get ready for it. Until he has many other friends in his life and I think he’ll be happy and alright even without me. Until those things happen, I’ve got to stay by his side. No matter what.”

The three ghosts laid on the grassy mound with their heads teaching in the center, hands resting on their faded, translucent stomachs. Only one of them happened to be wearing trendy clothes while the other two wore the same matching retro items from decades ago, though they hadn’t been known for their fashion sense back then either the way their club leader was.

“Aigoo. Our Pres is as hopeless and stubborn as ever. It’s just like you to take the hard way instead of the easy way. Why are you such a hard-headed, reckless fighter?” Minhyun shook his head and clicked his tongue, slightly condescending. 

“Well, we can say that. But it’s hard not to follow your heart. Especially if you feel that you’re meant to be. If you both like each other after all these years, including the times apart. If you can’t come to truly like others or forget about each other. Then maybe it’s possible you’re soulmates. Wouldn’t that actually make a lot of sense for your unusual relationship?”

At Jaehwan’s observation, the two elder men hummed in thought. Surprisingly, they didn’t object to it but thought over the notion seriously while watching the drifting clouds above.

_Soulmates, huh? That’s something I never believed in. Yet whatever I believed in or not turns out to exist I’ve realized after death, so why not believe that? Maybe that sort of thing does exist. That would explain a lot._

_How else did I end up liking this snotty, bratty kid so seriously in despite of all this time and all the reasons that I shouldn’t? I tried hard for years to forget him and then so hard for weeks not to feel things special for him, yet here I am, suffering over what to do about all these feelings that keep on intensifying against my will…_

  
  
  


When Daniel came back from school, Seongwoo had already returned home. He was supposed to be back late afternoon because he had ‘places to go and things to do’, he’d said ever so vaguely like the mysterious guy he was. 

Something was obviously wrong seeing the way he was stretched on the couch doing nothing with his face scrunched in displeasure, so he asked. The ghost said simply in a listless, murky tone that he wasn’t feeling well. Daniel assumed that meant that he was sick, though he wasn’t sure if a ghost could get sick. He didn’t doubt it or argue with him for long because he didn’t seem to be in a mood to talk. Feeling tired as well, he sat on the floor since Seongwoo already occupied the couch and switched on the TV. 

“Can I get you something?” Daniel asked after nearly an hour with very minor, sporadic amounts of conversation. He’d basically given up because Seongwoo only sighed or gave him short, dead-end answers whenever he asked anything.

“No…”

“Are you cold?”

“Why would I be? I don’t feel anything, since I’m dead. At least I shouldn’t logically….But apparently, the world doesn’t always revolve according to logic….”

Although it was the longest sentence that he’d said since Daniel arrived, it was disconcerting because of how heavy and gloomy it sounded. As if Seongwoo was pondering the meaning(or lack there of)of life and questioning his existence in a negative way.

“Hey, that’s not true. You don’t feel well and you felt cold before. You can feel things. I suppose some ghosts are special. Maybe because you’ve been around awhile or because you had supernatural abilities. We cannot possibly know or make sense of all things in the world, but a new fact I’ve learned is there’s some ghosts that can feel things. I want to help you feel better, hyung. That’s what I’m around for and what I’m best at. How can I help?”

“I don’t know either. I’ve never felt sick in this form either. I don’t want to do anything. My stomach and head hurts. My body feels so heavy that it’s difficult to move. Maybe it’s the weather. Or maybe I ate too much. Or maybe it’s a hormonal thing because I’m middle aged. Anyway, just being here is helping me. Just stay there, quietly.”

“Hmm? Really? Why don’t I believe that? Because you don’t look any better though I’ve been with you for several hours now.”

Seongwoo forced a faint smile, finally turning his head to make eye contact. “Really. It’s helping. I like being with you. Doesn’t matter when or what. I think company is the best medicine for sick ghosts.”

“Alright. If you insist, I’ll just sit here, giving silent comfort. You sure aren’t pleasant company today, but I’ll stay here because it seems you’re really not well. If you need anything or want to talk about something, just let me know.”

“Hmm. Thanks, Niel…”

Daniel reached his hand up to catch the fingers brushing his shoulder. He squeezed and grinned warmly.

“No probs.”

They went back to watching a drama called the Umbrella Academy. It had just finished it’s second season and Daniel had downloaded to binge-watch together. It was interesting and eventful but they both couldn’t focus. Seongwoo often stared out the window with a forlorn, gloomy expression, feeling like he was miles away instead of inches. Daniel kept glancing at him with concern, guessing as to what the problem could be and how to attempt to solve it next. 

In the end, they both barely understood what was going on. As they were approaching a middle episode, an alarm went off on Daniel’s phone. It was reminding him of Jihoon’s basketball game. He was supposed to be there to watch and cheer, then take him out for dinner afterwards to celebrate. He’d forgotten all about it. Of course, because Jihoon was becoming less and less important in his life. He was a piece of fluff on his sweater in comparison to the sick, faded being lying on the couch behind him. He went to flip the flashing screen over on the table before Seongwoo could see it but of course he was too late.

“Oh, the game! It’s already today? You should go. You’re going to be late. You shouldn’t miss that much. He’s playing center today. Get going! I’m going to be fine, don’t worry about me, just go~” 

Daniel attempted to refuse several times as Seongwoo pushed him with his foot and sounded forcefully bright. When that didn’t work, he pretended he was tired and lazy because of schoolwork. That didn’t work either. Instead, he got lectured about the importance of keeping promises and not being late, told that he was being a terrible boyfriend walking a fine line to getting dumped. At Seongwoo’s insistence and constant kicking/toe-wiggling, he got up and went to the room to get a coat. Seongwoo followed to make sure that he left, nagging, and smacking his broad back the entire time. 

After pocketing his keys, Daniel came to the couch where Seongwoo was sitting on again. 

“Do you really want me to go?” he asked with hesitation and hurt.

The ghost nodded immediately, then paused. He bit his lip, then spoke softly after some hesitation while playing with his curled toes. “Well…I don’t want you to go perse. But you should. Because it’s your boyfriend and a special day…”

That was close to the answer that he wanted. Daniel smiled because he was happy knowing that Seongwoo wasn’t actually so willing to send him off in the middle of their drama-binging date. He was afraid that Seongwoo didn’t want to be around him and didn’t mind at all about him being with another guy for a moment there. 

“Hmm. I’ll go if you insist. Take a good rest, hyung. Don’t eat anything but water for now. I’ll be back in a jiffy. I won’t eat dinner either. I’ll say I already ate and come back with porridge.”

They were both surprised by the romantic, domestic moment that happened next. On a spur of the moment desire, Daniel leaned down and kissed Seongwoo on the forehead. Somehow he couldn’t help himself. Seongwoo looking under the weather and pitiful, wishing to cling to him the rest of the night because of his sickness but forced to send him off to his boyfriend because that was the mature thing to do, his annoyance at the inner conflict and the situation in general – it was so damn adorable. 

He’d only thought of a way that he could express his undying affection and cheer his favorite hyung up. Then, he’d acted on it because sometimes he did things without thinking in despite getting scolded about that. 

They both flushed and stared at each other with widened eyes, afraid to say anything for ten seconds.

Seongwoo softly stuttered, “W-what was that for…?”

Instead of answering, Daniel ran to the door, embarrassed terribly, cheeks flaming like the pits of hell. 

  
  
  


Although he hadn’t wanted to think of it, once Seongwoo forced him to recall how he’d been coldly blowing off and ignoring Jihoon lately, he felt terrible. Jihoon deserved to be treated better than that. He was being the world’s worst boyfriend recently. Jihoon was a nice person and honestly seemed to like him the way that he couldn’t really bring himself to. 

After he’d started to seriously look over his feelings for Seongwoo, he’d realized that Jihoon wasn’t all that special to him and so he no longer had the urge to try to be a perfect boyfriend. He had become just a friend that had things in common with him and was comfortable. He was cute and pretty in his eyes still, objectively, but even with those looks, Jihoon didn’t ever make his heart pound, he didn’t excite him in the way that a boyfriend should. 

Although he called Seongwoo his best friend, in reality Jihoon was more friend/best bro status. Besides the skinship and pecks they’d had once. Daniel had felt like back then he’d had to do that in order to get closer and keep a healthy relationship. Since that was the standard rules to follow while dating as far as he knew. It wasn’t like he’d been doing it because he was addicted or felt a desperation to do so. It was more like he’d been going with the flow and following Jihoon and Seongwoo’s leads in order to be seen as a good boyfriend and get praised from both parties. He’d rarely touched or kissed Jihoon in a long while. 

After the game, Daniel waited for Jihoon at the lockers. He told him that he already ate dinner with his friend after doing research in the library. That’s why he was late to the game. His guilt piled up and so he honestly apologized for everything he’d done wrong the last couple weeks – the missed calls, the ignored texts, the broken promises, the being busy with other things excuses, canceling their plans etc. 

To his surprise, Jihoon didn’t seem angry. He listened to Daniel’s long-winded apologies with a blank face, nodding and humming. At the end, he smiled in a strange way. 

“It’s nothing to apologize for, Dan. I suppose it’s perfectly normal in our situation.”

“Neh? I don’t have to apologize? Do you think our situation these days is normal? What sort of people have you dated before, hyung…It’s wrong. My behavior is all wrong. I’m not treating you right. Even regular friends treat you better. I’ve been a low-class boyfriend. You should be angry and scold me. You have every right even to hit me.”

Jihoon shrugged, looking slightly sad but oddly calm as he resisted Daniel’s grip on his arm as if to slap his head. “It’s normal to forget and not care if I exist. Because it seems that you love someone else. Whatever person you keep ditching me for. That library researcher friend or whatever.”

The silver-haired man’s fluffy face became a flaming grapefruit as he got caught red-handed by surprise. “Oh…Er…It’s not like that…I just…Um, I was busy with things I need to do as well…I’m sorry, hyung…I didn’t mean to hurt you but I can’t say that they’re nothing either…”

“Hey. Stop. You don’t need to be sorry for not liking me the same way that I like you or for coming to like someone else. Feelings change naturally. The excitement dies down. Maybe you liked the idea of me or the idea of dating more than the reality. That’s perfectly fine. 

We weren’t serious really. I’m a little bit sad that you don’t like me that much, but I can’t blame you. That’s just the way the cookie crumbles. I can’t force your heart to be full of me alone. At this point, it’s pretty much hopeless. 

You don’t need to make up excuses anymore. Go be a good boyfriend to that person and I hope it works out with them. I’ll let you go first, if that’s what you were waiting for. So, stop avoiding and lying to me every day in order to piss me off, Daniel. I’d still like to be your friend, there’s no reason to pretend you’re this shitty and force distance between us. At the rate we were going, I was about to hate you and engrave a ball in your face. 

Things are better if you just fess up and we have a clean break. Let’s return to being just friends. Things are fine that way. Got it, bro?”

Daniel was confused, shocked, and hesitant. He couldn’t say anything for several minutes. Jihoon waited while Daniel stared at his fiddling fingers, chewing the skin off his lips.

“Okay, I’ll admit it…Things aren’t working out with us because I fell for another person. The same person you’re assuming. Actually, I liked them I think before I started dating you. I think probably I was dating you because I didn’t want to like them. I was trying to get rid of my feelings because dating them is complicated…I was scared and I used you. I didn’t cheat though, really. I’m sorry…At one point, I did crush on you and I always thought you’re a nice, respectable hyung…I wish I could like someone normal like you and have a simple relationship…”

Jihoon smiled wide and clapped the taller man that seemed smaller than him as he confessed his sins on the shoulder. “Hey, now. I said you don’t have anything to apologize for. Liking or not liking someone isn’t a crime. As long as you weren’t two-timing me, it’s water under the bridge soon. I’m proud of you, actually. You were very honest and cool right there. It feels better to get it out, right?”

“Hmm.”   
Daniel nodded, raising his head and smiling hesitantly. To his relief, Jihoon didn’t seem all that hurt or angry at him. He genuinely seemed okay, which he’d never expected was possible. It was his first time breaking up with someone, but it hadn’t been all that terrible as dramas, movies, or books made it out to be. Even though there really was someone else, which he probably should have emitted. 

“I feel better saying the truth. Lighter.”

“Sure, sure. That’s a given. Well, there’s still one thing I’d like to know. Just why have you been forcing yourself to hang out with me and check in regularly? It didn’t seem like you really wanted to keep being boyfriends or had much interest in dating. Otherwise you wouldn’t have ditched and ignored me nearly everyday. 

So, I supposed there’s some other motive you had for keeping me around. That was weird to me, so I was waiting to see what you’d do. If I hadn’t been genuinely amused and curious, I would have dumped and slapped you weeks ago. You’re lucky that I find you cute and interesting as a person in despite not being the world’s best boyfriend. 

Actually, come to think of it, even early on when we were dating more happily, you were often distracted. Staring off or looking around as if someone else was around us. I noticed after the night we had our first and only kiss that things were especially strange. You just pretty much logged off our live stream and left me hanging in this relationship not knowing if you were going to come back or not.”

Daniel sheepishly grinned while scratching at his neck.

“There’s a good reason I needed to be around you even though I knew after then that I didn’t like you as more than a bro, but it’s also the reason why my relationship with this guy I like is complicated. He was there with us because we both need to protect you from…Oh, forget it. You won’t believe me even if I attempt to explain half of it. It’s like something out of a fantasy movie…”

Jihoon whined, pouted, and poked at his shoulder with huge puppy eyes.

“Tell me, Daniel. Bro. I think I deserve to know what’s been going on. I’m you’re only friend. If you keep things bottled up, it’s only going to fester inside like an open, untreated wound. You’ve got to tell someone. You might as well just keep going on this confession role.”

Although Daniel was anxious to spill his supernatural secrets, something in Jihoon’s clear, warm eyes was telling him that it was okay to tell this person. He debated inwardly over the worst things that could happen. The idea that Jihoon might stop being friends with him, call him a freak, and then end up getting into a strange accident that cost his life because they couldn’t be around to protect him was truly terrifying enough to freeze his bones stiff.

“Even if it’s hard to believe, I still want to listen. Hmm? I have an open mind and I’m fantastic at keeping secrets, promise. You can tell me anything. Hmm? Tell me~” Jihoon whined like a puppy, acting incredibly cute and sweet. That worked wonders to melt his frozen body and wipe away his worries.

“I’m going to take a chance because I know it’s what Seongwoo hyung would want me to do….” He took a deep breath while Jihoon tilted his head at the name he’d never heard before. “Sit down, hyung. This is a long and unbelievable story. I can’t have our school’s MVP hurting himself.”

It took roughly an hour for Daniel to explain the shorter version of the very long story of him and Seongwoo from the beginning up until the current time period. It seemed that he couldn’t get Jihoon to believe what he didn’t see, but showing him the video that he’d taken and a sketch he’d once made of Seongwoo during one of his more boring classes and kept secret in case Seongwoo got embarrassed about it helped. Jihoon said that there was some family photos and he was sure he’d seen that face in one of them, just a bit younger than then. Jihoon knew that this guy, Ong Seongwoo, was indeed his family. He knew that his mother had been in contact with him recently as well. 

“Do you want to meet him then? He’s at my home.”

“Sure, I’d like to! I mean, who wouldn’t want to see a ghost? Or reminisce with old relatives. I was a baby so there’s no way that I could have remembered him if I even had a chance to meet him. I thought all of my mother’s family was long gone and I was sad about that. It would be nice to meet a family member. You can translate for us?”

“Sure, I can. Just bear with me if I filter or take some time to summarize. He jabbers a lot and he’s got a foul mouth.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Really? He doesn’t look like the sort. He seems like a sophisticated pure church boy.”

“To be frank, I drew him on his nicest day. He’s not usually this soft and sweet. Believe me. He’s more like fiery chicken. One bite is sweet, the next one stings. You never know what you’re going to get.”

“Ah, I see. Seems that you like that sort of mysterious, temperamental, unpredictable sort of guy. Like playing with fireworks.”

Daniel blushed and bumped his teasing friend/ex-boyfriend’s shoulder. “Eh…don’t say it so easily. I’ll get shy. I’m hiding it from him right now. Don’t spill the beans on me. I’ve been doing well at acting.”

“Why not? Why do you need to pretend? You’re single and he’s living with you and you like him that much. Do you know that when you say his name, your eyes sparkle and the corners of your lips go up like the Joker playing with fireworks? It seems you are about to burst with your feelings. What’s the issue? It’s not like you started seeing ghosts yesterday. And you have a good relationship. I don’t think you should hide it, now that I’m out of the picture.”

“The reason is that it’s complicated between us, like I said. He’s a ghost and I’m a human. He’s trying to move on and if I say I like him, then he might say he likes me back. If that happens, he won’t be able to move on as he’s been trying to find out how to. If I die first, then how will he move on even then? He’ll probably get stuck here for longer. Waiting for me or something. He’s been on Earth so long and he’s just around the corner from figuring out how to get home. I can’t selfishly ask him to stay here just because I’d be lonely without him around. I need to be mature and think of what’s best for him.”

“So, are you going to keep hiding it? You’re going to just remain friends?”

“No. Yes. Well, I don’t know. 

These days, I’m not hiding that he’s special. I’m openly affectionate, caring, and I compliment him in flirty or teasing ways. I can’t seem to help treating him obviously, because it just slips out when he’s upset or sick or being incredibly lovable.

I’m just not planning on admitting it out loud. If he finds out and asks me directly, then I have to think about it more seriously. If I confess for my sake or hide it for his sake. But if I feel that he really likes me back over the years he’s stuck here anyway, then I might as well just confess. At least I can make him happy while he’s miserable being dead and stuck around here. I don’t like to see him unhappy, so whatever it takes to keep him smiling, I’ll do it as I always have…”

“God. You sound whipped as fuck for this gorgeous old man. Daniel. How’d I not know sooner that you didn’t like me that way? Actually, I didn’t like you or anyone this much. To sacrifice myself and keep my feelings for their happiness. To like someone even when it’s likely to end in heartbreak. To live while thinking of ways to make them smile just because. I guess this is what true love feels like.”

Daniel scratched his head furiously, cheeks pinkening.

“Eh…True love. Now you’re going too far. I guess you guys are family. You’re almost as much of a sappy romantic as he is.”

“Ah, really? If he’s a romantic, then you’d have no issues swaying him to like you back then. Why don’t you flirt like you did with me at first?”

“Because…actually that wasn’t me. When I asked you out, that was Seongwoo possessing me.”

“Oh…No wonder you didn’t seem yourself. It was strange you got so bold and flirty like a professional playboy. Was my cousin that skillful?”

“Actually, you’re going to find this hilarious. He’s a motesolo and a virgin. He’s never dated anyone. I was his first kiss.”

“Omo. You _kissed_ him? That’s possible? What other firsts did you give him? You’re such a dog, Daniel!” Jihoon gushed, slapping his arm excitedly like a schoolgirl who wasn’t used to talking about that sort of thing. Well, him and Jihoon had never talked about it or done anything dirty, so it sort of made sense. Jihoon was more innocent than he’d thought, not just looking that way. 

“It was an accident or all him. I didn’t actually do anything. I just responded. I’m not the sort to force kisses on someone. I would only do it when the timing is right.”

“Timing. Yes, that’s important. You really suck at capturing the right timing, I realized. Whenever Seongwoo wasn’t around to give you advice must have been the times where I thought the date was kinda dull or sucky. Why is he such an expert if he’s never dated then?”

“He’s a drama addict. He loves melo-dramas and romantic comedies. He’s probably watched every one that’s come out in the last four to five decades.”

“Oh. That makes sense. That’s funny. I’m also into that.”

“Yeah, I know. You guys have some things in common. I think you’d get along. Except, well...”

“What? He doesn’t like me? Did he say bad things? Aw, don’t tell me that my only cousin hates me!”

“Eh, I wouldn’t say hate, perse. That’s a strong word considering he barely met you. You’re just not on his list of favorite people. Ironically, you’re too cute, bubbly, and talkative for his tastes. I think though it’s probably because of jealousy, not liking to share or me comparing you two…”

“Aw, that’s cute. Did he get jealous and sulky because you’re dating me? While I was here unknowingly feeling the same about him recently. You are such a dumb, bad puppy! Why were you two-timing? You should really learn how to manage your men!”

Daniel laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his aching neck. Although he was feeling a bit better after talking so casually about his ghost friend like this, the anxiety and stress of opening up to someone who didn’t know about ghosts had made him sore.

“You nag and hit just like him. I guess acting like a diva know-it-all runs in the family.”

His teasing ended up getting him slapped some more. Then, Jihoon impatiently grabbed his wrist to pull him up from the steps.

“I want to meet my cousin, come on. Stop being a lazy bum!”

  
  


“Can you lift up this candle, Seongwoo hyung-nim? I want to see something move again. It’s so cool! To think there’s a ghost in front of me. Hyung-nim, please~”

Seongwoo sighed heavily, his groomed eyebrow twitching with irritation. “What am I doing here, having to act like a trick monkey in a magic show, really…This shrimp is asking to be splattered with butter and fried for dinner….Speaking of, I’m still hungry and you didn’t bring back porridge like you promised, Daniel.”

Jihoon glanced at the empty spot on the couch and the smirking, chuckling silver-haired man on the other side with his head turned in that direction. It was sort of killing him that he knew there was a ghost version of his handsome cousin yet he couldn’t see them. It was difficult to believe and sometimes he doubted it, so every other minute amidst their conversation time he’d been asking for Seongwoo to make something move slightly. 

“What’s he saying?” Jihoon yapped like a curious puppy.

“He’s feeling like an abused circus animal. He’s bitching because I didn’t give him dinner yet. Ouch! And now he’s hitting me for cursing and demeaning his feelings. Alright, alright. I’m sorry, Prince of Darkness. Jihoon really wanted to see you and a lot of things happened, so it slipped my mind. Shall I go out? Can I trust you guys to be in the same house without me?”

“We can communicate by paper or tablet, right? He can use his hands if he tries, so we can communicate. Go ahead and go out.”

Daniel hesitated, clearly not sure about if it was a good idea to leave these two alone. Seongwoo crossed his arms and scoffed.

“I’m not going to eat your precious princess. I’m not THAT hungry. I will be a good monkey, so just keep your promise and provide me with food. I’ll be on my semi-best behavior. Just leave us some scrap paper and a pen. I’m slow at typing and the tiny keyboard is annoying.”

_I wasn’t worried about him, but you actually. Because you think too much and don’t seem to understand how much I adore you. Do you even notice that I keep laughing and looking at you?_

_You just get upset because I brought a guy home and made you a third wheel. You didn’t even realize that we’re keeping a distance and acting differently these days._

_Do you really think I act sweet and touch or play around with you just to make my boyfriend jealous? No, it’s because he doesn’t mean anything to me and I can’t help myself, obviously. How can this genius and self-proclaimed love expert be so dense when it comes to himself?_

Daniel was tempted to caress his cheek and kiss him goodbye, but he held back at the last minute, swerving to rub his hair affectionately instead, his usual gesture of adoration. Seongwoo glowered and pressed his hand away.

“Yah, what are you doing? Stop trying to make your boyfriend jealous. I promise you it doesn’t make your relationship better, at least it’s not a healthy way. If you have an issue, you guys should talk it out and spend time together. Not drag me into it. I can’t believe you told him everything. Do you know how annoying it is to be treated like a zoo animal? I could barely stand being around him in the first place now I’m Pomeranian sitting during my drama time, aigoo sincha…I’m so irritated with you, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel laughed brightly, staring down at the fuming ghost fondly. He murmured quietly to himself, “freaking cute…” 

Jihoon caught it only because he happened to be looking at Daniel when he said that, observing his clearly whipped expression with amusement. It was so obvious to Jihoon that Daniel had feelings for the ghost sitting on the couch, emersed in his own emotions at the moment. Daniel practically radiated with warmth and joy whenever he was listening and looking at Seongwoo. He figured that Seongwoo must be an incredibly charming person to make someone so stand-offish and hard to please like Daniel like this. He wondered did his known extremely talented cousin really not have the ability to read the room?

“You know, hyung. I heard of you a couple of times when I was younger. You were one of the only men in the family that lived until your twenties. I heard it was such a shame because you were handsome and gifted in many areas. I’m sure you would have been someone important.”

_I wasn’t anyone special besides a good brain and pretty face. I’m far from perfect. People must have exaggerated because they didn’t really know. You know, mothers tend to brag. My father lived longer. He was over thirty. He just lived very quietly to protect people._

“Ah, I see. He must have passed down his knowledge and abilities to you. That’s how you were able to live so long.”

_More or less. It didn’t do much because in the end, I ended up like this. By the way, what do you know about the curse? How much has your mom told you?_

“Mother told me that it’s something related to a curse of misfortunate. The ways that people in her family died are various, but the timing and circumstances were similar. Always young and always an accident. She told me recently that she changed my name, hoping that it would help. Some fortune teller suggested it when she was pregnant. That if I kept the name Ong then I would be in danger.”

_Good. Very smart, your mother. Just like my mother. They were sisters indeed. It’s best you don’t even mention that you are an Ong. You can’t trust anyone, anywhere. Keep this a secret as long as you live. Unless you have a death wish._

“Of course I’d like to live a long time. I have lots of dreams. Like getting onto the national team and becoming a professional player. Though I don’t see how mentioning a name could get me killed…”

_There’s something like that. You don’t need to know fully. And Daniel? Where does he fit into your dreams? If you become a pro, you will travel a lot. Daniel is someone who has been lonely and friendless for a long time. You are the first person after me that he’s ever opened up to. You probably mean more to him than you and I even know. He’d be miserable if you didn’t keep in touch or left him to pursue your dreams or cheated when times got rough during long distance…._

“Eh~ You’re exaggerating, hyung. I think that you mean the most to him, obviously. As long as he has you, that’s all he needs. Even if I’m not around, it won’t be a huge deal. I’m not that special, trust me. We barely even talk these days. He’s been too busy helping you. He worries and thinks about you a lot. I didn’t know your name, but he did mention you vaguely. I was thinking that he had a second boyfriend that he loved more…”

_He mentioned me? Like, he used me as an excuse when he didn’t meet you? Dammit, that irresponsible idiot. I told him not to. He really can’t lie. I hope you won’t misunderstand, Jihoon. He likes you. We aren’t anything more than friends. I just live here because I have to. We made a deal to help each other out and to be less lonely. We’ve always been and always will be just close dongseng and hyung. He’s not hiding any second boyfriend as far as I know, just me. Because of what I am. He keeps his powers a secret because he has some trauma._

“Hyung, you don’t need to box yourself in like that. Let your relationship be, let it grow. If that’s what’s meant to be, don’t fight it. I’ll take care of Daniel in my own way. Even if we’re not dating, I won’t stop liking Daniel. He’ll always be my friend. 

I’m not going to hate him because he breaks up with me or because he can see ghosts or anything. Don’t worry about that. Just enjoy your time with him. Be by his side as much as you want. Keep making him smile and laugh like you do. It’s good for him. And it’s good for me to see. I’m happy to see that Daniel is happy. I’ve never seen him like that at school. You really make him happy, hyung. You should know that.”

_What are you saying? That’s such nonsense. Of course, you make him happier than I do. He’s dating you, not me. I told you not to misunderstand, you goofball with cotton buds in your ears. I’m just a friend, not a secret side lover. His heart is with you. He adores you. That’s why you see and meet every day._

_Daniel doesn’t meet anyone else but you, honestly. He talks about you a lot and I heard him on the phone, laughing and chatting. That’s unusual, believe me. He’s such a broody, silent loner most days, even when I’m around. If you want him to be really happy, then just kiss him by surprise. I’m sure he’ll be over the moon. When he’s shy and flustered from a kiss, it’s the cutest and funniest thing._

Jihoon wanted to say, ‘I don’t know that because when we kissed, he had no more reaction than a rock would but obviously you know because he wants to kiss you, now why do you think that is?’ He held himself back by biting his grinning lip, swallowing a giggle deep in his throat. In a strange way, he was having fun with this, being a secret keeper and seeing first-hand how dense the ghost was.

“Hyung, you’re the clueless sort of bookwork type, aren’t you? Like you have book smarts but not much common sense, huh? I see why you haven’t dated before despite your pretty face…”

The pen started moving much more furiously, the letters sloppier and slanted as if the ghost were agitated. Jihoon got a direct taste of what Daniel had been talking about before. Seongwoo’s feisty temper and divaness. 

_Hey, you aren’t allowed to insult your cousin like that! Do you have any idea how much older I am? The sort of things I can do? If you don’t want to be peppered with knives, I suggest you show respect. Or else._

After reading the angry scrolling all caps letters peppered with exclamation points, Jihoon collapsed on the floor. He rolled around like a kimpap, laughing his butt off. 

“Hyung-nim, you’re really funny! Daniel doesn’t tell a lie indeed! Ah, my stomach! I can’t stop…”

Although Seongwoo had originally told Daniel that they shouldn’t tell him about the demon, he ended up so annoyed after everything. Him being here invading his and Daniel’s private space. Him making demands as if he were training a circus monkey. Him babbling, insulting, and now laughing at him in a mocking fashion. He didn’t like this kid one bit and he wanted to make him grow somber and silent somehow. So, he ended up spilling out the bad news on the paper while Jihoon rolled back and forth on the living room laughing like a maniac. 

_To tell you the truth, the curse isn’t about bad luck. Unfortunately, it’s much more serious than that. I don’t know exactly what they did, but one of our ancestors did something bad and got our whole family cursed. The accidents are caused by a demon. We are haunted by far worse than bad luck. As long as the Ong blood flows through your veins, you are in danger. That is why we have been around you. I think I’m here to protect you, the last of our blood line living._

Seongwoo wrote ‘although sometimes I wish you’d just disappear and leave my man alone’, then he crossed it out furiously so the words were barely visible. 

  
  
  
  
  


Daniel was helping Seongwoo look through dusty, ancient texts of legends about demons in order to figure out what their weakness might be. Seongwoo wanted to fight the family demon but Daniel refused to even let him near that possessed barista guy another time without having some idea how to get rid of that horrid thing forever. He’d been furious to learn that many of the times Seongwoo had been out ‘doing things’, he’d been recklessly risking his safety by following this freaky part-timer around. 

Seongwoo had actually left the house for a full day because the human had lectured him so terribly, refusing to step foot back in the house unless Daniel stuffed down his anger and promised not to mention it anymore. He was sorry to have not mentioned it, but he had figured Daniel would worry unnecessarily (like so). He swore that he was able to hide his aura by possessing a different person each time and that the demon never suspected he was being watched. 

Daniel couldn’t be too sure because from what he’d read and Seongwoo had told him, it seemed this ancient creature was quite sharp and powerful. It was highly unlikely that he had never sensed Seongwoo’s suppressed aura which would still be the same faint smell. At least, there was a small chance he noticed that some people had similar scents, which was enough danger to set him on edge. This was the person he loved and the thing that killed him, after all. 

When he opened a thick, black hard covered book, he nearly screamed from something dropping out. Inside there was an old polaroid photo of his mother and him as a kid. After staring at the photo lying on the floor dumbfounded for a minute, he bent down to pick it up. As his fingers grazed it, it disintegrated into ashes and moments later a pink, hazy smoke curled up into the air. It gradually formed shape, becoming a nearly invisible ghost. It was his mother in a dress with a ribbon headband in her hair, just as he remembered she’d been like on the day that she’d passed away.

“M-mom…” he choked, hands shakily reaching out. 

How he wished he could hug her, but her form was incredibly wispy and broken compared to others. She might evaporate into thin air from a mere touch. He could hardly see her face after a few seconds because of his touched tears. He blinked rapidly, extremely grateful that it wasn’t a trick of his imagination. He’d finally seen his mother’s ghost.

He’d wanted to see her so often when he’d been younger. He’d been so upset that his family wouldn’t let him go see her memorial more often, since he figured that was where she’d appear. He’d had days where it was so hard that he wanted to camp there and wait to see if she would come out. He’d desperately needed a mother and still did, though he was much better at acting tough, adult, and fairly fine about not having any family members around. For a moment, Daniel became the image of truly vulnerable, lonely, scarred child that he was. 

“Hello there, dear. Did you miss me?”

He frowned and sniffled, shaking with the desire to hold her and the flood of emotions washing over him. “Yes, of course. So much.”

She nodded, brushing his arms as he attempted to breathe with difficulty through the things strangling his throat. “Hmm, hmm. I understand. Me too. Even though I’ve seen you from afar. My dear son, how big and handsome you’ve become.”

“Neh? How…” Daniel drifted off as his eyes focused on the vaguely colorful mist surrounding her. Her aura was pink. Which meant she was here to protect someone, which was likely her family. Meaning him and his father. 

“I didn’t die in a normal way, Daniel. Something pushed me. Something evil. That your father is being a silly fool chasing after and apparently, you too.”

“Really? So, that demon that haunted the Ongs is the one that killed you? For certain?”

“Well, I’m not certain of anything. It’s just a gut feeling. Be careful when you’re dealing with the supernatural, dear. It’s dangerous, as you’ve seen.”

“But what did you do? You’re not an Ong, are you? What would that demon care about our family…”

“No, no, heavens no. I’m not. I don’t know what happened either. But I suspect it has something to do with you. Being friends with, you know, _him_ …”

“Seongwoo? You think that you got hurt because I know Seongwoo?” the boy asked incredulously. 

“Maybe it was giving us a warning. Trying to scare us off. It seems it only has one goal. To alienate and make the Ongs miserable before taking their life. Maybe even they’re ghosts aren’t allowed to be happy…”

Daniel balled up his fists as he felt fury boiling over like a pot of stew.

“You mean, he killed you just to stop me from coming to visit Seongwoo? He wouldn’t even leave those poor people alone as a ghost after he managed to kill them so coldly? That’s…so awful…God, I can’t stand that rotten thing. I’m going to destroy it for doing this. How despicable and cheap. To think, how he’s felt, what he’s gone through constantly, all coming back that shitty --”

“Don’t let your anger get the best of you, dear. Negative emotions are like poison. I was only showing myself now to you to say goodbye.”

His mother’s soothing words cooled Daniel’s rage off like a bucket of ice. “Goodbye? You’re going already? Why? We just said hello again. Don’t go yet, stay with me one more hour…” he whined, concentrating to grab her hand but she was much more difficult to get ahold of compared to Seongwoo, as if she were seconds from becoming mist. 

His mother smiled gentle, sorrowful. “I have to, dear. It’s time. You’re doing well now. I’ve seen that. I was just around until I was certain that you were grown up and not too lonely you couldn’t bear it. Since you have friends now and opening up and even adjusted to college life, I think you’re going to do just fine without my guardianship. Now you found someone else to protect you. I don’t have anything to worry about anymore.”

“I know that’s true but…I miss you and I love you still. I want to see you more, Mom. Can’t you stay?”

“I wish I could, but it seems I don’t have more than seconds left. I’m fading fast. If I don’t go to the In-between tunnel that will lead me to heaven, then I will miss my chance. What you see is just a memory of me that I put in that photo with much difficulty. In reality, I’m already at the tunnel as I have been for years, about to take my steps to start the long journey to the afterlife.”

“Okay. There’s nothing I can do then. I’m happy that you will be going where you deserve. I hope that it’s a peaceful trip full of beautiful scenes. Take care, Mom. Thank you so much for letting me see you once. It means a lot. I think I can let you go and feel less bitter now, seeing that you’re doing well.”

He attempted to send her off with a reassuring, loving smile. He didn’t want his mother’s last memory of her son to be him crying and whining like a spoiled brat. 

“That’s great. Such a brave, strong guy you’ve become. Before I go, a word of motherly advice. There’s times in life where, when it comes to the people we like, we should trust our feelings more than overthink or fight them. While making excuses not to do something you want, you will miss the chance and come to regret it. I do every day, not telling you that day that I love you more than anything in the universe. 

Just listen to what your heart wants when it’s calling out. He’s not going to be around forever, maybe not even next week. Don’t take your time for granted or miss out on the golden opportunity you’ve been blessed with to know what true love is like. Also, about your abilities. I wish that you would consider them as a special gift rather than a curse. Like you’re doing for that boy, you can use them for good purposes. You can make the world a better place. You can protect the ones you love and your future family. They are not something that you have to think so negatively about. It also helped us to think that way when we were struggling. Your father, me, and your uncle.”

“Okay. I understand. I’ll keep what you said in mind.”

“I give you my blessings, sweetheart. Have a good life and don’t think of me too much that you forget to live it to the fullest.”

Daniel closed his eyes as she floated forward, holding his face in her cool, misty hands and kissing his forehead. When he opened them, all traces of her were gone. Even the dust that the photo had become disappeared. Only the book was anywhere to be found, propped up with its spine in the air like a tent. 

After a brief flash of sadness, Daniel smiled and shook his head in amusement.

“Funny. I never thought that she’d be stalking me and giving me dating advice before she went. I guess mothers always are going to care about that stuff and stick their noses in your private business. She’s so cute yet strange. Just like someone else I know.”

To think though…That the demon haunting Seongwoo killed his mother to drive Seongwoo’s only friend away…

He wasn’t sure if he should tell Seongwoo about that particular part of this surprise meeting or not. 

“Hyung! You’ll never guessed what just happened. It’s the craziest, dopest thing since Pop Tarts were invented!”

When he rounded the corner to another aisle, Seongwoo slapped his shoulder and scolded him for being loud.

“Daniel, shh! Have you forgot we’re in the library? Pipe down. Yah, why are you smiling like a psychopath? Stop that, it’s fucking creepy!”

Daniel snickered, wagging his finger. “Shh, hyung. No cursing in the library.”

“This yapping, noisy mutt, I ought to put a leash on you and tie you up outside,” the brunette growled, scrunching up his adorable button nose. “No one but you can hear me anyway, remember?”

Daniel snickered while taking the floating books from Seongwoo’s faded, peachy arms because they looked heavy. “Good thing because your voice is like the Pied Piper who drew all the mice off to a cliff.?

“Huh? What have you been smoking? That is NOT how that tale goes.” Seongwoo snorted, his features expressing disbelief, amusement, and slight judgement. 

  
  
  


“Uh, just a bit more…”

Daniel chuckled at the unexpected sight of a ghost struggling to get his sweaters over the clothes line. He must have noticed the chores were piling up and wanted to help him out with it while he was at school.

_So sweet and adorable though he pretends to be such a prickly jerk. I bet if I came home later, he’d have attempted to use his good deed as a bribe to cover up that he has a nice side (god forbid, le gasp!). I didn’t ask him to do anything lately since he always seems to be busy or with too much complex thoughts on his mind. I really got lucky scoring a ghost like this._

“Hyung, why don’t you just float?”

“Because that’s …” Seongwoo drifted off with a grunt as he continued to dance on his tiny, booted toes while reaching up for the line to drape the shirt over.

Daniel shook his head as he moved to help with his superior height. Their hands faintly brushed as he held the cloth as well, merging with a feeling of warm mist collecting on warmer skin. Together they tossed and pulled the shirt onto the line hanging outside his house.

“Not what a human would do. Yeah, yeah. I know. Why not, instead of hating and refusing to use our powers, we just use them when we need and be a bit proud of them? Because they make us special, rather than thinking we’re freaks or monsters. Doesn’t that sound like a much healthier way to live? I think I’m ready to think positive thoughts about my abilities instead of resenting and hiding them. Maybe positive thinking is the key to having some positive outcomes. It might bring us luck as well. What do you say, hyung?”

Seongwoo visibly shivered. It wasn’t because he was cold but due to the fact the human was speaking low and husky extremely close to his ear, their bodies also mere centimeters apart and strangely charged.

“Who are you and what have you done with bratty, brainless Niel? You’re speaking wisdom and depth like a ninety year old monk. For once, I feel younger.”

Daniel smirked, chuckling with a deep rumble that blended Seongwoo’s insides into mush. 

“I don’t mind it now, hyung. You’re allowed to tease me. Even hit me. You have the right. Since you’re important to me. Like a friend but more…”

“Eh~ It’s too early to practice flirting. Also don’t you think you have the wrong person? I’m an old man, you know. Don’t be fooled by my forever youthful face. I wouldn’t really know what kids like these days…”

Seongwoo turned around, slapping Daniel playfully on the chest. They were both smiling wide, their eyes scrunched up and sparkling with the golden glow of the sunshine. It was intriguing how they smiled and even tilted their head and brushed their hair the same way, as if they were mirroring each other naturally.

Daniel thought about how that sort of thing was said to happen with couples but it was interesting that it could happen just by two people growing close while living together. When he thought about it now though, he didn’t mind at all. The thought that they were becoming similar, that they’re so comfortable together that others might think of them as a couple. 

He didn’t mind it one bit. It rather made him ecstatic. He wished somehow that he could show off how close they were to his buddies but unfortunately there were no humans he knew outside his family that could see ghosts. His good mood and how gorgeous Seongwoo was looking with his wind tussled hair and oversized, off-shoulder, fluffy sweater made him want to tease instead of be teased. 

Seongwoo gulped and faltered backwards as Daniel stepped close. He concentrated so that they could make solid contact. With a mischievous smile and his eyes glued to Seongwoo’s wavy parted lisp as the ghost emitted a soft gasp, he held his head and waist, pulling the other close and hovering dangerously close as if he were about to kiss him. He stopped just when Seongwoo had his eyes shut tight and hands grabbing his hoodie in case of falling. 

Daniel grinned as he admired the cute expression and his telling flush. The brunette’s shaky, thin lips pursed slightly, suggesting he was hoping slightly for a kiss to happen. But he’d just been playing around. He couldn’t yet afford to kiss Seongwoo for real, even if it would be a repeat of events a long time coming. He hadn’t even let the other know yet that he was single and he didn’t really want anymore meaningless one-sided kisses to occur. 

_Hyung is so obvious, does he know that? It seems like he really does like me. So that’s what he’s going to use to control his feelings, huh? The age card, of all things, of course, pfft. He always did act a bit obsessed with age. Though we look the same age and I don’t even mind about it. Times have changed, age hardly matters in love in this generation._

_Before my excuse was how can I do anything physical with a ghost. Now I know that it’s strangely possible, my cowardly mind will come up with various others. It IS true that we’ll be separated and it will be painful. But after thinking about it some more, isn’t that the case with anyone?_

_No-one is guaranteed to be together still even a month later, yet they still love and date. They try to enjoy being together while those feelings last even when the situation isn’t the best. Right now, there isn’t anything wrong with our situation and we have feelings still, ones that seem to be overflowing without our consent. We live together and do all of these couply things._

_Is it wrong to indulge in this connection? Is the best way for us not to be hurt to keep hiding our feelings and staying as friends? Wouldn’t being hurt be worth it? Wouldn’t we be hurt in a way if we spend our lives hiding it? We’re both not the cowardly type._

_I don’t know, honestly. Damn, I can’t think straight when he’s looking so beautiful like this so close…I just want to kiss him again. How is he the most tempting person in the universe yet off limits in so many ways?_

“Sorry, hyung. You were about to trip. Were you thinking of something perverted, hyung? Were you expecting something? Why’d you close your eyes?” the human teased as he righted the ghost and let him go. He’d barely reined in his inner wolf from biting that innocent kitten.

_The next time we kiss will be real and emotional, hyung, I swear that. As more than friends. It will be meaningful, the start of something new. I won’t kiss you out of the blue like you did to me, but it was fun to see that flash of feelings. The confirmation of what I expected is nice. Hyung likes me, like that, just the way I do. It’s a mutual feeling. That’s enough bliss to satisfy me for a few more days._

For ten seconds, Seongwoo remained in a daze, eyes looking more star-crossed than his mole-kissed face. Then, he gradually became red to the point of fuming, steam literally puffing out of his ears like a train. In a rage, he grabbed some plastic clothes pins from a bowl and attempted to attack Daniel’s face with them. The human blocked with his quick reflexes and quickly retreated back into the house. Desperate for revenge, Seongwoo floated so that he could get into the position to stick them on his ear and brows around his blocking hands. 

“Yah, are you drunk or just an asshole? What if someone saw us and misunderstood? What if they told Jihoon that you’re cheating and got dumped, huh? Your teasing went too far! I’m going to shut that naughty face of yours up right now!”

Daniel attempted to say something about how Seongwoo naturally looked much more villainous but was forced silent by a white clip clamped over his pouty, cherry lips. At least Seongwoo had a hoot of a time seeing his annoyed, pitiful duck face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting closer and closer to the end guys! Just two chapters left. I wonder when they’re going to get together and if they will have a happy ending. We still have confessions to be made, mysteries to solve, demons to find and vanquish. It’s going to be a very eventful, packed last two chapters, believe me on that! I’m still working on some scenes in both chapters, haven’t gotten everything worked out (but they’re already exceptionally long, go figure the way I write haha). I hope you’re curious. If you have any theories about how the rest of this will go, you can write in the comments. I love those sort of guessing games. BTW there will be angst eventually so get your heart ready in advance ^^ 
> 
> Celebrate that we’re finally done with nielwink, from now on it’s ongniel only! Sorry if that was hard for you to bear, I didn’t put in all that much of them before, actually this chapter has the most detailed interaction with them. They’re just bros and Daniel didn’t really like him, he just was convincing himself to like someone that matched his ‘type’ because he was scared to admit to himself he was falling for his ghost roommate~ I mean, he DID have a tiny crush on Jihoon before but it was different after the kiss and Seongwoo’s moodiness happened. That made him see Seongwoo in a different light like any other human male and gradually his feelings for Jihoon faded, though he continued to put on the perfect bf act, attempting to like him. It can happen, really! I’ve seen it irl ^^
> 
> Always take care of your health and try to be happy in any little way you can! At least Christmas is right around the corner~ I’ll be back with good news and lots of fluffy, romantic, cringy scenes for you before the year is finished!  
> <3 Raina


	9. How I Fucked Up (but it all worked out somehow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo learns the secret of the curse and more about the demon that he needs to defeat. He will have the help and know-how from books, the powerful Shaman Sunmi, and of course his best friend and roommate who swears to protect him at all costs. 
> 
> Oh, by the way, finally some good progress happens with these two! Read to find out how Daniel comically spills out his feelings in the midst of an argument.

_Don’t do this to me, Kang Daniel…Don’t be like this… I can’t control my reactions well if you do something like that…Have mercy on a dead man…_

“You should press here and turn the handle here. Like this. It’s not that hard, right?”

“It’s hard…” a furiously flushing ghost whined but he wasn’t talking about the racing game they were playing.

He was talking about emotionally as well as physically. Things were hard for and on him because Daniel was embracing him while covering his hands with is own big, heated ones.

“Really? Just keep practicing. If you forget, I’ll show you again. You can do it, hyung. I believe in you! Fighting!”

“Okay. I’l try. T-thanks…”

_How lame! Why did you have to stutter?! As if your reaction to some innocent help with a game you as usual suck at wasn’t humiliating enough._

He curled up in a ball, groaning. It was because he hated himself and feeling embarrassed, but Daniel misunderstood it as frustration at his subpar gaming skills. He patted his back in gentle comfort, chuckling.

“So, why did you suddenly want to play games which is something you don’t like to do? Just causing stress for yourself on such a sunny day as this. You despise stressful things almost as much as I feel about bugs.”

The ghost unfurled from his rock formation to slap the human’s leg. “Yah, Stop making fun of the way I talk!”

“Alright. I’m waiting for you to get through the practice mode so we can get to playing for real. So, try it out like I told you.”

They didn’t converse about anything but game related stuff for the next ten minutes. Daniel was full of praising and advice for Seongwoo who was for once trying his best to figure out how to properly control his character and car, hardly distracted. After he got it, Daniel leaned back against the couch with his chin resting in his palm, watching him with amusement and pride.

“Seriously, what’s gotten into you though? We could have been doing anything on your list, so why gaming which isn’t even there?”

Eventually, Seongwoo answered. He spoke in a mutter, as if he were bashful to admit it.

“Well, maybe I changed my mind. I could want to become good at games.”

Daniel gave him a no nonsense, doubtful look with his caterpillar brows raised as if to say ‘yeah, right, when pigs can fly.’

“Honestly, it’s just… You do things that I like, so I’m returning the favor. I should try to do some things that you like. Try to understand what you like about it. Then we have something we can do together. I mean, if I end up not completely hating it with a fiery passion, that is.”

The ghost freaked out as Daniel attacked him from behind. He pulled the ghost tightly into his arms, squeezing him harder than usual, sort of reminiscent of a cobra with its prey.

“Really? That makes me so happy, hyung! You’re trying to bond with me!”

“Eh, what’s with the over reacting. Get off. It’s hot.”

Daniel figured he was lying because he was shy and uncomfortable. It was adorable and admirable how Seongwoo hid his feelings when it came to forward, physical, flirty things but in many other simpler ways in their life on the emotional front, it gushed out clearly. Like this moment. Which in turn made him full to the brim with joy.

He felt immensely loved by Seongwoo showing an interest in him and doing things he wasn’t good at as an attempt to get closer to him. It felt great to have his feelings subtly reciprocated. When that happened, he really couldn’t help himself. He had to be sincere with the wavering of his heart. Which usually meant, he got physical, then heavily scolded and slapped.

The house they were visiting in the countryside was just what he’d expect an old man to live in. It was quiet, quaint, covered in plants, and in need of a paint job. They were standing in front of the door, holding hands for some reason. Seongwoo was trying to hide his nerves, taking deep breaths and staring hard at the wood panel as if he could see what was on the other side. Daniel had sensed the nerves buzzing about his aura as they walked down the path cutting through a cornfield and offered some subtle comfort. The reason Seongwoo didn’t shake him off was because he needed it.

“Is this the right place?”

“I think so.”

“Okay. I’m going to knock on the door. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I guess. What does it matter? You’re the one that’s going to be doing all the talking.”

“But I’m not the one we’re going to be talking about. That’s why I’m asking. Of course, it matters because _you_ matter. More than anything else. Don’t worry so much, hyung. Even if this is a dead end, all hope isn’t lost. We’re going to figure out what happened to everyone eventually. We should keep thinking positive thoughts and then positive results will surely follow. Don’t give up just yet.”

“Thanks,” Seongwoo commented sincerely with a faint smile when Daniel squeezed his hand.

That ‘you matter more than anything else’ vaguely rang through his ears like a church bell. He knew he would blush and get all giddy about that romantic statement later, but he had too much on his mind to do more than grow red in the ears and grin.

The comforting warmth from his words and gestures helped to ease the flickers of anxiety tickling his mind. It was true that he was worried thinking that this elderly police officer was basically his last and only hope to figure out what happened to him and his friends decades ago. If it was the demon who caused their accidental deaths or someone else or purely coincidental.

It had come as a shock and stroke of amazing luck when he’d found that a book that he’d wanted was checked out by the very name of the person that he assumed was either dead or moved out of the country. He’d had to perform some ghostly tricks, but he’d managed to get into the library’s databases and get the police officer’s address. He was here to talk to him as well as retrieve the book which was about legendary demon encounters. These days he’d been searching more in the area of ancient creatures and mythical legends to see if there was anything mentioned there remotely similar to the demon that had been haunting him.

Seongwoo stood by, watching from the sidelines since he had no other choice. The wrinkled, balding, stooped old man had apparently been hit hard by the flow of time. He couldn’t be sure, but some of his features rather resembled the newspaper clipping photo he’d found.

As expected, Daniel was good at talking to the elderly. The way he brightly smiled and spoke cheerfully reminded him of the boy he’d once known who could befriend anyone in a minute. It was such an amazing transformation that the ghost was successfully distracted.

“Good afternoon, Sir! I spoke to you over the phone earlier. About a book that I need for a paper I’m doing.”

The old man was luckily the friendly, hospitable sort. He immediately invited Daniel in, smiling as if he were visited by a dear relative.

“Oh, right. Daniel, was it? Come in, come in. I’m sorry that you have to come all the way here. I meant to return to the city one of these days to run errands and return that book since the overdue fees are stacking up like a heap of apples. Unfortunately, I need to get my truck fixed first.”

“Thank you for your kindness. Excuse me for the intrusion. It was no trouble. I actually could use the driving practice. The traffic in Seoul is terrible so it doesn’t help much in that respect.”

Daniel gave Seongwoo a look and touched through his leg when he gasped and remained frozen. He couldn’t say it but he was clearly asking what was wrong. The old man was in the kitchen making them tea while they waited on the living room sofa. Seongwoo’s intense eyes followed him, his brows diving inward. He was analyzing his aura and scent carefully.

“He has traces of possession. I think he’s been possessed by something evil several times. It’s faint so it must have stopped years ago, but it’s just like what I could sense with my mom. The trace of an evil spirit lingers for most of your life and your health condition is never the same. He might be able to sense me. Should we just tell him the truth so that he opens up to us more?”

“I’ll handle it, if that’s what you want,” the silver-haired man whispered.

While they sipped tea, the hunched over, slowly moving old man went to search for the book he said was buried in his dusty book case inside his study somewhere. Seongwoo smiled softly when Daniel called for the man to wear a mask in case the dust got into his lungs.

“So sweet. Why isn’t he like that to me? Ghosts can inhale dust and sneeze too, you know.”

Daniel rested his elbow on the back of the couch, turning to the person who thought that he’d been speaking only in his mind. He smirked.

“I’m sweet to you too. You’re just dense or you tell me not to because you’re shy. Pretending you don’t like it. But I wouldn’t tell you to wear a mask because I happen to find your sneeze adorable.”

Seongwoo attempted to hide his embarrassment, but these days Daniel could easily tell the slight difference in the light peachy tint of his skin. Seongwoo was blushing, humiliated that he’d spoken his thoughts out loud, likely flattered by his smooth, flirty commentary.

“I don’t like it. Right. I wasn’t acting. Don’t you dare do that sort of cheesy, motherly shit to me. And my sneeze is just a normal sneeze, whatever, you Casanova.”

Daniel pointed out with a teasing tone, “Hypocrite. You just asked why I didn’t do that for you. You probably were speaking outloud on purpose so that I would compliment you.”

Seongwoo arrogantly clicked his tongue. “Tch. Me? When? I would never say such nonsense. You must have some dust mites in your ears. Maybe there’s a mask for that, or cotton balls or something. Oh, look at the state of this couch! Ew, covered in fuzz and dirt! We should clean up this guy’s place before we go. It seems it’s difficult to clean regularly at that age.”

Daniel laughed at how Seongwoo attempted to change the subject, clearly daunted by the fact he contradicted himself.

“Sure. I’ll do that for you. Since you showed me your adorable side.”

“I’m not cute, stop with that bullshit! I’m devilishly attractive, breath takingingly handsome! If you’re going to flirt with me, then take some notes and do it properly!”

Daniel pretended like he was scared, then couldn’t breathe for a moment. “Indeed that’s true. Note taken. My heart as well.”

“Yah! Stop messing with me. Just drink your damn tea, fucking ungrateful mutt.”

The human did so but didn’t stifle his obnoxious smirk, so the ghost’s prickly mood remained, lots of curse filled retorts stacking up in his mind for later. He glared at the table with his arms crossed and grumbling. Daniel inwardly was dying because he found Seongwoo incredibly cute when he was cursing. He terribly wanted to touch him and tease him with some more flirtatious acts, but he couldn’t risk the old man thinking he was a psycho if he suddenly appeared.

“Here it is. Sorry that took so long.”

“No problems. I have lots of time. The tea was wonderful. Where did you buy it from?”

“I grew it myself. Growing things is my hobby. After seeing so much gruesome things and dealing with death, I started to like seeing beautiful things like the growth of a sprouting seed into something edible.”

“That’s understandable. It must have been difficult dealing with the darker side of society. I can only imagine what sort of things you had to dig into. Were there any particular cases you had difficulty with?”

“Sure, there were. There were several unsolved and unexplainable murders. I was in the middle of investigating that before I retired. It’s all a bit vague but I haven’t been able to forget that. It’s a shame that I couldn’t find out what happened to those innocent people, but I’m too old to work on the force and my life here had become comfortable.”

“Really? How long have you been living here?”

“Oh, let’s see. Hmm…” The old man rubbed his leg, counting on one hand. “It’s been over twenty years now, I suppose.”

“Might I ask why you retired and gave up the investigation? Were those cases impossible?”

“I recall having some leads, but I don’t know…suddenly, I just didn’t feel like investigating further. I can’t say what it was exactly. I was thinking it was old age. The reason that my mind is foggy. But it’s a bit strange that I can’t remember feeling like I needed to retire when I was in the middle of investigating some cases. They were supposedly accidents but there was something fishy that I kept prickling at my conscious…”

“Can you tell me anything about those cases? Do you happen to have any if the files? That might help my report. I’m writing about suspicious, possibly supernatural caused accidents.”

“Hmm. Unfortunately, those case files are gone. I shredded them. But I don’t know why. I don’t remember doing it. I can remember some things about them though, if that would help.”

Seongwoo slid to Daniel’s side, excited. He shook his arm with urgency. Daniel almost lost his focus and cool since he was practically in his lap and he could very much feel that misty, cool, soft sensation where their bodies connected.

“This is great! Find out everything you can, please. I think the demon must have forced him to get rid of the files and retire because he was nervous. He must have caught on to something important.”

Daniel subtly shifted his leg into Seongwoo’s, smiling widely. “Yes, that would be great. If you don’t mind. Please tell me every detail that you can recall.”

The police officer told him about several accidental deaths that he figured were some sort of serial killings. Amongst those cases, there were Seongwoo’s parents and friends. There was also something that sounded suspiciously like his mother, which was rather terrifying for Seongwoo to discover. Daniel already suspicious thanks to his encounter with his mother’s fragmented ghost, but he decided to pretend like he didn’t know. Because it didn’t matter to him but he knew that it would matter to Seongwoo. Seongwoo would feel guilty, blame himself, and likely attempt to put distance between them which he didn’t want. Since he was the cold city looking guy with a good, sensitive heart type.

“Daniel…If that’s really the case…Shit, I’m sorry. You lost your mother because of me…indirectly but still, that’s what it means…”

He wanted to tell Seongwoo that it had nothing to do with him and even if he knew that meeting with Seongwoo would lead to losing his family, he still would have done it all over again. Because he had no regrets about meeting him. Seongwoo was his best friend and his first crush and he’d helped him understand, control and accept his powers which already existed. The issue was, they hadn’t told the man about it and now Daniel was thinking he was better off not knowing he was with a ghost, due to his sensitive age.

“It does seem strange. So, do you think that someone was causing all of that? Was there any connection?”

“What I recall is that even though there were witnesses, no one could explain what happened. It was as if they’d had their memory swiped or been fed a story. There were next to no leads to go on in all of these cases. That was one strange thing that kept enticing me to investigate. There were also no situations with similar witnesses; usually in this case there would be a killer amongst them who bought off anyone who was there. The victims were for the most part unique, though there were much more cases of younger men and mothers than anyone else.

I couldn’t find any motives for someone to kill them. They had few enemies and their families seemed quite close and distraught about their loss. The accidents were fatal and sudden, not something that the victims seemed to cause themselves either. It was all external factors, made to look like they fell prey to bad timing or had a streak of bad luck.

Oh, there was one thing that I found though. They were known for being secretive and frequently moving or looking around nervously, as if they were being chased or overly cautions, like almost maniacally. Some of them also had a very unusual surname. What was it…”

“Was it Ong?”

“Ah, yes! That was it. There were many Ongs.”

“I see…”

“It’s confirmed then. This is that demon. Ask him about if anyone detected strange activity surrounding the person before their death. Any supernatural occurrences. Or a person close to them acting unusually. I think the demon possesses someone that is in the vicinity and then causes an accident when and where they know the person will be caught most off guard and there will be few witnesses for it to possess and give a false statement or taper with their memory.”

Daniel nodded, letting Seongwoo know that he would follow his wishes. “Did you happen to hear from the victims’ family members about if anyone around was acting strangely or if there were any weird, mysterious events before the incidents occured?”

“Hmm… There might have been. Sorry, I can’t recall that quite so well. But I had an inkling that something supernatural might have been involved. That was why I was researching about various things like ghosts and demons and such. Hence, the book you’re searching for being in this farm. I looked through it a few times, but I can’t recall for the life of me exactly what I was looking for…”

The old man gestured to the thin, black, leather covered book with a golden etched cross on the front. With a side glance of Seongwoo fidgeting, he could tell how eager his friend was to look inside it. They’d searched almost every book in the library, hardly finding anything useful. It was no wonder that Seongwoo was feeling desperate. It was likely the last puzzle to solving this mystery.

Daniel wasn’t so excited about it on the contrary. He didn’t want to fight a demon, for one. He didn’t wish to approach a step closer to Seongwoo moving on since that meant leaving his side. He couldn’t help but have selfish thoughts since the way their life was at the moment was almost absolutely perfect. He was even happier than when he first reunited with Seongwoo since now he was living and stealing intimate moments with his crush. Even if it was temporary and not fully the way he wished to be with him, it was better than grappling with the loneliness once he was gone.

“Thank you for your time, Sir. I don’t want to waste anymore of it. Have a great day and stay healthy.”

On their way back, Seongwoo flipped through the book. There were more than a few amazed stares from kids sitting in the back seeing a floating book which could even turn its own pages. Previously patient Seongwoo didn’t mind one bit. He was too emersed in reading.  
  


One night while they were taking a break from their responsibilities, Daniel was working on some math problems while Seongwoo was watching Hello Counselor. He was sort of listening but that was because of Seongwoo’s passionate commentary. The story was about a failing relationship. The girlfriend was talking about how she felt unloved by various things her boyfriend did or did do.

“How can you ignore her messages for one week? That’s awful! Of course she would feel unloved or worry that something happened. And he even got angry at her, calling her clingy and naggy. The nerve! Trashy men like that should be single forever. I’ve never dated and I guarantee I could make her happier in one day than they did in a year!”

“What do you know about relationships when you’ve never been in one though to talk…” Daniel muttered softly in the midst of cutting his fingernails. “Always such a bluffer…”

His eyes went wide as Seongwoo kicked him in the back. He was afraid that he’d been heard, but luckily he’d just been trying to get his attention.

“Speaking of trash boyfriends who can’t take good advice! When was the last time that you met up with Jihoon? Have you been ignoring his messages to? You shouldn’t live like that. Even though you’ve been busy helping me and with homework and work and chores and such still. Don’t you think you’re being too much? When is the last time you had a date? I told you to be more careful or you’ll be single in a blink.”

Daniel slammed the clippers on the table, feeling irked. “Mind your own business, hyung. That’s not necessary anymore.”

Seongwoo’s groomed, midnight brows dived together. “What do you mean? What’s not necessary? Communication? Or my advice? Or dating?”

“I mean…Ugh, nothing. Just forget it. I don’t need to talk to him or hang out with him unless it’s with you, that’s all you should know. Because we’re not seeing each other anymore.”

Seongwoo nearly flipped the table as he flailed from the couch on to his feet. It was too late for Daniel to take back what he’d said or salvage the situation. How he desperately wished for a time turner with this moody, dramatic guy.

“What?! What do you mean you’re not seeing each other anymore? Do you mean you decided not to date or do you mean literally you can’t see each other because something happened?”

Although he said it by accident in his irritation from not liking to talk about Jihoon with Seongwoo these days, he decided to roll with it. He wanted the beans spilled, so that he could move on from it. He wanted Seongwoo to know that he was single, just so there was one less obstacle between them. Maybe, he figured, Seongwoo might be more inclined to act on his feelings and pick up on his signals once his boyfriend was out of the picture. Although he shouldn’t, he had to admit that a part of him was flirting more hard core in order to be caught.

“Tell me. Hey, I’m your friend and Jihoon is my cousin. I have to be with you in the future, so don’t you think I should know? I could put you in an awkward situation if I don’t know the truth. Did he break up with you? Just tell me and get it off your chest. It must be eating you from the inside out.”

“I broke up with him. It doesn’t matter why. The fact is that we’re not together anymore. We’re friends. Nothing but chill bros. It was natural and painless. You don’t need to be concerned about it. So, let’s just not talk about him. It’s annoying,” Daniel responded, much colder and gruffer than he’d intended.

“Well, no wonder you broke up. If you have that kind of attitude and ignore him. I told you not to stay at home or bother with me. I told you to pay him a lot of attention and give him compliments. Everything was going well until a few days ago, I swear. You were all lovey-dovey making me wanna puke.

What the fuck happened? What did you do? If it’s because of me that you feel like you can’t meet with him or he’s misunderstanding our relationship, then can’t you just explain and ask him to wait a bit? You don’t need to spend every day with me either. I’m not a child that’s going to cry because you’re not by my side.”

“The one that’s going to cry is probably me when that happens,” Daniel said under his breath as he moved to sit on the coach, letting out a heavy sigh.

Then, he turned to Seongwoo who was surprisingly quite upset as if he was about to be dumped himself. He looked him straight in the eyes and half confessed.

“I broke up with him because I realized that I liked someone else more. Jihoon waiting would be pointless and you leaving wouldn’t help the situation, but rather aggravate it. For your information.”

“What? You like someone else? You haven’t even been with him for a hundred days and you’re already sniffing elsewhere? How can you be THAT fickle like a dog in heat? You just crush on any sparkly eyed bubbly cutie, chew on him for a bit, then throw it away for a new one once that one gets stale. What a horrible guy you are.”

That had Daniel bursting upright like a slapped ruler at the edge of a table. He was used to Seongwoo’s biting remarks, negativity, and exaggerating but he was furious this time, genuinely. Hurt as well.

“Fickle? You’re sure one to talk. Just kissing your friends randomly, then acting like nothing happened. This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t carelessly plant your lips on me!”

“Hmm? Wait, you mean…me? When we kissed? You still think about that? Which time? Why does it sound like you’re blaming your failed relationship on me? Did you become some sort of kissing addict and want to kiss everything with pretty eyes? Was kissing him not as satisfying? Was I that good though I wasn’t even trying? Well, even if you want to kiss for real, I don’t need to anymore. I already know everything there is to know about my past, so just forget about it, you pervert.”

“See, right there! That’s what I’m talking about. Fucking careless and insensitive! You only ever want to kiss because of your damn flashbacks. Never because you wanted to. Right? That’s so frustrating, hyung. It’s so damn unfair. You just selfishly take someone’s lips several times and mess them up without a clue. Just like that, yeah, you changed my crush, so you DO have a part in our break up. Which you should take responsibility, or at least apologize for, for once!

How can you be so good that I don’t want to kiss anyone else, huh? It’s so cruel how you can shake people up without a care. Without even realizing the damage you did. Without even realizing how long I’ve had feelings for you now. How can you do all that, mess me up like this so I only want you who I can’t have, then dare to call me fickle, of all things?!”

After Daniel confessed in the midst of his outburst, he felt extremely bashful and regretful. Flaming like a tomato, he scratched his neck and stared at the floor. Seongwoo stood across from him, stiff, frozen, and oddly cool as an ice statue. As if he suddenly couldn’t comprehend human language.

“What…did you just say…”

“I’m saying…shit. I like you. That’s what. This Ongcheongie, fuck.”

Daniel turned around, unable to look at his face. His broad shoulders were stiff from an attack of nerves. He cursed ‘shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck,’ lowly, wishing he had the ability to reverse time.

“Hey. Turn around and say that to my face. It sounded like a joke. Hey, Daniel. Do you really like me? Or were you joking?”

He slowly turned around, joints creaking with reluctance like the Tin Man in need of oil.

“Mmm. I wasn’t joking…” After saying that soft-spoken comment, he squared his shoulders and raised his chin up, looking directly at Seongwoo with all the confidence he could muster. At least it would last a few seconds which was enough to say this difficult thing, finally.

“I like you, Seongwoo hyung. Not like a friend. Not like a close hyung. I mean, like a man. I have a big crush on you. I think I have for years but I just didn’t fully realize or talked myself out of it. Now I don’t care that you don’t have a solid body. To me, you’re a unique sort of person. A wonderful one who I am attracted to and adore. I like you, seriously.”

“It’s still hard to believe…ha…” Seongwoo was taken aback. He had his hands on his hips once more and shook his head, face doubtful but eyes sparkling with hope.

“Can you say it again? Maybe I’ll believe you the third time. Third time’s the charm.”

Face flaming strawberry and hot as a furnace, he whipped back around. “Nope. I can’t say it anymore. I’m an inch from death as is.”

“Just one more time…please…Niel-ah, please say it again…”

Daniel shook Seongwoo’s hand off as he tugged at his arm with a cute, pleading look. He sprinted to the bedroom to escape and hide from this humiliating, terrifying situation.

“Ah, molla! I can’t! I won’t!”

Inside the bedroom, Daniel plopped on the bed and buried his fuming tomato face into the pillows. Seongwoo floated in some moments later, soundlessly. Daniel didn’t need his powers to sense him. Of course, Seongwoo would follow to tease and enjoy his humiliation.

“Daniel. Turn over and look at me.”

He peeked from the pillow at the surprisingly soft, calm tone, bashfully pressing the pillow to his lips to suppress a scream.

“Ugh, this is torture. Will you just reject my lame, ugly self already? So, then we can pretend this mess never happened.”

The ghost laid down next to the human with a smirk. He reached up to play with his silver locks. His eyes were like warm, smokey coal. Although it was difficult to look at him at the moment, Daniel was captivated by his beauty. When he saw him from close in romantic or intimate situations, his heart flipped and his stomach turned.

He really did like his hyung. He couldn’t think of him as just a ghost or just a friend anymore. It was hopeless. Just like this situation. The cat was out of the bag. He couldn’t take it back now he’d said it several times. He’d lost the chance to play it off as a joke or misunderstanding.

“Hyung…say something…” Daniel choked out anxiously after moments of silence, not sure how to read Seongwoo’s expression.

He didn’t seem to have any objection to the idea. He somehow seemed as collected as when he faced dangerous situations with Grudgers. He also appeared amused, which was irritating to the embarrassed human. This was a serious situation and he was wishing he were dead right now. How dare this insensitive brat find it funny? Did he still think this was a joke?

“What will you do if I don’t reject you? What if I think you are cool and handsome, sometimes even more than myself? What if I say that I started liking you first, before you were dating? What if I say that you were right about me being jealous of Jihoon? What if I say I made excuses and acted out to get you to stay with me longer?”

“Hyung, don’t mess around with me anymore. I’m so done…What are you trying to say? Just be honest and direct if you’re going to answer my feelings. It’s not like being rejected will hurt any less by speaking in circles…”

“I’m saying…Take out all the things that make those questions and turn them into a statement. I’m confessing my feelings to you. I don’t want to reject you. I liked you first and I’ve been jealous. What you were thinking about me that night on the roof, before I kissed you to get you to stop talking because I was scared then to admit it, it’s correct. You’re this handsome and cute. How could I not have noticed?”

Daniel rolled over onto his side and slid closer to hear as Seongwoo talked because it was just a step above a whisper.

“Neh? Did you say in the middle there…you like me back?” he asked incredulously, chocolate almond eyes expanded and twinkling. “Is that even possible? Am I dreaming or mishearing things? Can you repeat slowly, from the beginning?”

Seongwoo moved his hand from the hair he was stroking to cupping his face for a few seconds, then going to clasp the shaky, sweaty hand resting on the bed.

“Yes. I like you too. You aren’t dreaming and you heard it as clear and correctly as I heard your words earlier. So, don’t try to take anything back. If you are honest about feeling something special for me, I won’t reject you. Even though I’m sure it’s a bad idea for us to have a relationship more complicated than friends, I can’t hide it or lie to myself anymore. Now that you finally feel the same.”

“Sorry, hyung…I should have realized it before I dated someone else. I hurt you. Thinking of how you must have felt when we were together… I’m sorry I was such an insensitive fool.”

“Are you tearing up? Aigoo. I never thought I’d see that again. How precious. Come here, honey.”

Seongwoo held his arms open and a dewy eyed, docile Daniel slid into his arms, burrowing his nose into his misty, temperate chest. Seongwoo made his body as solidified as much as he could and held him gently. He pet his hair like you would a sick, needy puppy.

“You’re forgiven, Niel. I wasn’t fully aware or accepting my feelings easier either. It’s understandable, considering our situation. We just didn’t want things to get complicated. We didn’t want to get hurt. We were scared of rejection. Don’t beat yourself up. I’ve been alright. Who do you think I am? I wasn’t spending every day crying my eyes out or something. I was mostly okay with you dating since you seemed happy.”

“That’s good to hear. I think I might have gone crazy if it was the other way around.”

“Eh, the only person I could date is a ghost. You like me that much? Cutie pie…”

“Only for you…”

“Hmm? What is only for me? Your heart? Are we already starting with the cheese attacks?”

“That too. But I meant I’ll only be a cute, clingy, sweet puppy for you. So, clear a spot by your side and let me be with you twenty-four hours. Stop avoiding me or trying to drive me out, hyung-ah. I just want to be with you as much as possible until it’s time for you to go.”

“Wow, you really know how to make a hyung melt, don’t you? Who would have thought there was this much natural cute babiness packed into this stud?”

“I don’t care if you tease me. I’m going to act on my feelings two hundred percent. I have a right to be a baby since I’m younger than you and also you were ignoring my hints.”

“Well, to be fair. I had no idea that you were single, so I didn’t think those hints were actually hints. I thought you were just messing with me. That’s what you get for always teasing me that I couldn’t tell what’s genuine from what’s a joke.”

“Such a dense Ongcheongie. Do I have to kiss you every time for you to get it? Well, actually. I have a tiny confession to make. So, um…The night we got drunk, I…”

Seongwoo swooped in to plant a light kiss on his moving lips, then he slid back slightly while giggling. It was clear from the twinkle in his eyes and the tilted corner of one side of his wavy, seal lips that he had a secret.

“I know. I remember everything that happened. We kissed. A lot. You started it. After I begged you, but still. Fact is, the one who made the move that time was you. I just didn’t understand why you did it. I thought it was just attraction and horniness or something.”

“Well, I am attracted to you and you _do_ make me horny on occasion,” Daniel teased in a wicked, husky fashion as he rubbed noses with the mischievous kitten he adored. “But I was feeling something different then. You were so sweet and adorable. I wanted you to know that I cared about you. That you were special.

I also wanted to confirm something. That I could have feelings, that I could even make-out with a ghost. Strangely, when you’re drinking, you’re pretty much in a solid state like me…”

“Oh, really? I wasn’t conscious enough to recall that. I should drink some beer tonight so we can go all the way.”

Daniel flushed and shook his head wildly at the seductive suggestion from the wickedly grinning kitten staring hungrily at his lips. “No, hyung! How could we do it on our first day together? That’s so scandalous!”

“Pfft.” Seongwoo burst out laughing when he realized that Daniel was being serious, slapping him a couple of times lightly on the chest. “Says the person who so proudly told me that you lost your virginity to someone you weren’t even serious about!”

“Er…Well…Maybe I regret that. Anyway, it was okay for me, but I don’t think it’s okay for you. I want it to be meaningful for you and not painful. Also, we should get ready for that. Since we are exploring brand new territory here. We’re not normal, so things might not work the way they should. I don’t want to ruin it for you, making you disappointed. What if we can’t feel anything…when I go…down there?”

Saying that made him squeamish, so he pressed his face into the pillow.

“Hmm. I don’t think I will have any issue. I can feel you, just fine. You feel warm and soffft…”

“Hyung, oh my gosh…” The rest of what Daniel was saying came out in hisses as he watched Seongwoo drag his hand along his side and over his chest up to graze his neck, all the while closing his eyes and moaning super sensually. The human felt instantly turned on to the point his brain was steaming.

Seongwoo linked their fingers together and pulled off his hand, finally ending his torture. Daniel was a melted pool of ice cream at that point, hardly able to function and flushed heavily. Seongwoo smiled softly, eyes dark, hooded, and full of heat like a bubbling spring.

“See? Doesn’t it seem fun? I hope that made you reconsider.”

“Why are you so naughty? That’s not fair. What’s with the attack? My poor soul…” the younger cutely whined, turning to dive his flaming face even deeper into the pillow.

Seongwoo kissed the slightly exposed part of the human’s marshmallow cheeks, adoringly saying that he was ‘the fucking cutest’. Cursing now had a much different effect. Daniel groaned and clawed the bed sheets as a rush of excitement coursed through his body.

**Warning: overwhelming, sickening amounts of fluff and sweetness ahead. Beware of cringing and tummy aches.**

For the next few days, Seongwoo saw a new side of Daniel he never would have expected. Once they confessed their feelings and started seeing each other (sort of casually dating for now because who knew if this was even possible, let alone a good idea), it was like popping the top of a bottle of strawberry champagne. He overflowed with overwhelming amounts of sweetness, plus he was bubbly. He laughed very easily, smiled most of the time, even in his sleep and while he was on the toilet. For no apparent reason. Sometimes he’d just see a flash of Seongwoo’s faded outline and smile like a total bafoon.

He followed Seongwoo around (now they spent literally the whole twenty-four hours together), finding any excuse to pull him into his arms, hold hands, snuggle, and kiss any part of him that he could manage to find unprotected. For a person that wasn’t used to clinginess or displays of love, it was mildly annoying. More so because it made him go shy and wobbly-kneed and all that fluffy romantic jazz. His heart was in a never-ending marathon. His peachy, almost glowing skin was frequently tingling and flushed, sometimes on fire with tremors of pleasure from those plump, soft lips and large, gentle, naturally sensual hands.

“Where are you going?” Daniel growled, jumping up from the couch. He abandoned his game in a flash in order to catch the ghost who was walking down the hallway.

Seongwoo answered matter of fact. “To the bathroom.”

“But I didn’t give you permission.”

The ghost shook his head and let out a husky chuckle. “I didn’t realize that I needed to get a bathroom pass to take a piss, Sir Kang.”

“Well, you do. I should make one. I don’t want to be apart from you for more than thirty seconds, hyung. Because I love you. Being around you makes me so happy that I’ve become addicted. When we’re in separate rooms, I feel strangely so lonely that I can’t stand it. I’ve grown used to you being by my side and I’m scared that you might disappear when I blink them.”

“That’s so irrational but somehow I understand. Once you let yourself get attached to something, suddenly you become paranoid you will lose it. I’ve seen that occur with a lot of people in this world. We’re scared of being vulnerable again. I hope you were joking about the pass though. I really will just be gone twenty seconds.”

“Hmm. Can I go with you?” the human whined with a clear fat-lipped pout as they pleasantly swayed, still connected.

“No, you really can’t! That’s so embarrassing!”

Seongwoo exclaimed sharply while lightly swatting the hands that were slipped over his tummy. He could simply go through Daniel to escape, but he didn’t because he didn’t happen to want to. He would rather be held close by his large, affectionate boyfriend, so he’d let himself get caught. They both knew that.

It was an instance of their cat and mouse games. Like when he told Daniel to stop kissing him at the same time he’d make his flesh readily available or press in closer to his mouth. That was the sort of person he was when he dated, he realized for the first time. He was too shy to say what he wanted so he pretended that he didn’t like or need it so that Daniel would do it more in order to tease him.

Although he wasn’t good at expressing himself honestly the way that Daniel was nowadays, Daniel didn’t have any complaints. He already proved that he had a minor in Seongwoo-ology. He was terrific at interpreting his mysterious, complicated, often contradictory self.

“Don’t stay in there too long. I’ll miss you.”

“You goofball. Can a person get anymore lovesick?”

As Daniel kissed his raised, fluffy cheek, Seongwoo lightly pat his own which was rather flat and sharply defined because Daniel was dieting. Since right before they were dating, suddenly Daniel had an interest in getting his body into even better shape, losing the marshmallow fluff from flour foods and sweets which the ghost liked. As if he were preparing for some big event (in which he’d be seen fully naked).

They hadn’t experimented beyond shirtless touching or kissing carefully. Not that he hadn’t wanted to but when it came down to it, he was slightly nervous to take the initiative when it came down to the nitty-gritty, especially because sometimes he was feeling guilty about doing adult things with the kid he’d once played Pokémon games with. They were following Daniel’s lead and going at the slow yet steady pace that he wanted for their intimacy level.

They were slowly but surely adjusting to being lovers. Although there might be some prickly feeling in the back of their mind suggesting they could be running out of time, they ignored it. They were trying to focus on the present day instead of the past or the future. They didn’t want to get stuck or stressed about things that were out of their control. There was absolutely no point. It would only bitter their sweet, fleeting, precious moments together. Every hour of each day they were allowed to remain together by fate was something they dearly cherished.

When Seongwoo came out, Daniel was antsy waiting in front of the bathroom door. He greeted Seongwoo with his arms spread out and a dazzling, exuberant smile. The happy ghost slipped through the door instead of walking around it because he was in a hurry to leap into the arms of his favorite person. I

t was such a warm, comforting feeling to be physically loved by Daniel. It was a million times more wonderful than he’d imagined, especially after drinking a beer. That was all it took for him to be solid, so he tolerated the bitter taste at least once a day. The state lasted between an hour to two hours and he of course was able to recall everything and have control of his actions. They could hug even without relying on alcohol.

“Did you miss me, Niel-ah?”

“Of course, I did. I missed you terribly, hyung-ah. Another ten seconds I would have gone crazy and started scratching at the door like a dog. You are the sort that a person would miss in the half a second you can’t be seen while blinking.”  
Seongwoo giggled, absolutely loving the terribly cheesy comment in that aegyo-smothered voice. He squeezed Daniel’s neck while Daniel squeezed his waist much more gently, cradling him the utmost care and affection as if he were a glass figurine.

“Good. I didn’t not miss you too, you adorable, lovable mutt.”

The chic, passive ghost often used double negatives to express his deeper, mushier feelings. This meant ‘I missed you too.’ It never failed to get Daniel to laugh, which was like how an angel might sing, so glorious, healing, and lovely. Just hearing a laugh that he caused now, a small hug and cheesy comment from Daniel had the power to make him feel like he’d burst with joy. They swayed, maintaining their sweet embrace amidst nonsensical laughter. This was something they did often; a sign of the peak of happiness.

“Mind telling me why we’re back here? The place that you dreaded like a dreadlocked Pirate hates fire?” Daniel wondered, staring up in awe at the ghostly mansion towering high over their heads, seeming as if it touched the clouds.

It was his first time to ever be in front of the place he’d once seen at thirteen years old. It was much bigger than he imagined, especially how it seemed to expand numerously once you were at the front door. It was the eeriest, most intimidating (not to mention massive) building he’d ever seen. It was a haunted house, full of hundreds of ghosts awaiting to pass on. Not all of them the good, friendly sort either.

He gulped hard as he stared up at the cracked, vine-covered stone walls. He was scared enough to piss his pants but kept himself together by the skin of his teeth for his boyfriend, since he didn’t want to go alone.

“For answers.”

“Yes, that’s what you told me every other time on our way here. To what questions? Is there someone here that can help? Are you sure they’re even here? This is the In-Between. Everyone staying here is temporary, just a mere guest. This could be a waste of our time.”

“Yes, that’s true. For the guests. But not for the staff. They aren’t temporary. There’s one person that has been here for hundreds of years. She’s sort of the owner and also guardian in a way. The most powerful ghost. She’s practically God status at this point, around since Joseon period I believe. She’s been stuck here manning this place by a curse, atoning for her sins. And from what I can tell and this book made more clear, she’s connected to that demon and my family. Although I don’t know why, she might have even caused the curse. I’m going to get her to confess even if I have to drag out her long, curvy eyelashes one by one until she bleeds black.”

“Um…what a picture… Sometimes you scare me more than Grudgers,” Daniel admitted, shivering despite he admired the determined, lock-jawed, chic ghost by his side.

Sometimes Seongwoo could be such a chilly, cruel beauty. An unstable, strange genius. Admirable but also slightly terrifying. Crossing him (such as cheating) would be a terrible idea.

“How can we find her? Is there a way to make phone calls? Or have you been in this important queen bee’s room? Wait, you weren’t ever like…dating her, were you?”

“Oh, fuck no! She’s so old. How could I even think of that?! Just follow me. You talk too much. I have my ways. You just be by my side, looking handsome, darling.”

Daniel scrunched up his nose and lightly snarled at the condescending tone as Seongwoo pat his cheek.

“Seongwoo! Long time no see! Where have you been?”

“Hyung! You’re finally back! I missed you. Wow, nice clothes. You look even more handsome.”

“Hahaha. Thanks. Good to see you all too. As you can see, I’m as wonderful as ever! Have you been well? Managed to get that hole-in-one? Are you still waiting for your daughter to pass?”

Although Daniel stuck to Seongwoo out of slight fear being surrounded by wandering ghosts once they entered the ballroom area after getting admittance from the lobby bellboy, he was soon separated. Seongwoo became bombarded by ghosts who seemed to have terribly missed his boyfriend.

_That’s funny. I thought he said besides me, he only had two friends. He sure seems chummy with half the hotel, huh. Look at them, being all friendly. Just how many hugs has he given out? Like it’s damn free hug day._

As if Seongwoo had a ‘jealous sensor’ in his tiny cowlick, he whipped around to find Daniel standing awkwardly in a shadowy corner with his hands jammed into his pockets. It all happened so abruptly that he wasn’t able to conceal his glower. Which was surely why his smile was more shimmering bright than the chandelier hanging from the domed ceiling.

“Daniel! Come here and greet everyone. These ones are nice, I promise! It’s not like I dated anyone. We’re all just friendly acquaintances. Come here, come here~ That’s a good boy.”

Daniel rolled his eyes when Seongwoo floated to him and scratched under his chin. “Don’t do that, hyung. I’m not a dog.”

“Ah, sorry. I was just joking around. You were just cute, being all broody Jelly Man stinking up the corner there. I’ll be good so put on that treasure of a smile, honey. This is my boyfriend, Daniel. My first boyfriend haha. Finally, I’m not a motesolo at forty something, wow. He can see ghosts. All of them. He can fight Grudgers too. He’s awesome at fighting. As strong as an ox!”

“Can he? That’s absolutely astounding.”

“He’s a mighty looker. Almost as fine as yourself, Seongwoo. You make a stunning pair.”

“Hehe. Do we? I’m glad that finally someone can see us together to appreciate our visual superiority.”

Daniel felt uncomfortable, especially with Seongwoo clinging to him, pressing their cheeks together, and full on bragging about him for several minutes to the largest number of ghosts that he’d been around at once since visiting haunted areas. Inside he was screaming, desperately wanting to flee from the flock. Outside, he was putting on a polite, gentlemanly smile, nodding and acting pleased by their compliments. Well, at least he had the approval of…could you call this Seongwoo’s family? He didn’t have anyone else, so that was as good as it got. It was better than hearing he’s ugly or weak or not good enough, all things that sometimes he felt in Seongwoo’s presence.

It turns out the jealousy and nervousness he felt then was nothing compared to what was to come. The special ghost that Seongwoo took him to meet up several flights of winding, velvet covered stairs in some huge, fancy room that belonged in a palace during the Victorian ages was an incredibly stunning, slender, young woman. She was incredibly glamorous, dressed in a plunging silk gown, hair in chestnut waves down past her hips. She was beautiful and alluring enough, especially with that heavy make-up and ‘madam’ aura, that even a gay since birth man would question himself. His jaw almost dropped but the horror that this was someone close to Seongwoo, not just an acquaintance, made it lock instead.

“And you didn’t… date her either?” he blurted out after seeing her absently looking at a painting while drinking some red wine. “You mean that?”

“No, really! Honestly, she might look like that but she’s so demanding, temperamental, and psycho. We’re just friends, truly. She’s fond of me and touchy feely, but I promise that it’s not what you think. Just a heads up that she might… be all over me…woops, I spoke too late…”

Seongwoo laughed as she zapped towards him, knocking into him with the force of a football player tackling a quarterback near the touchdown zone without considering who his company might be.

“Hello, noona. Take it easy. That hurts. I can barely breathe. Let go of my poor ribs please before I die again.”

She snorted and slapped him for the nonsense joke. “Oh, knock that off, you funny goof! Where have you been? It’s been such a drag without your dazzling mug to brighten up this dreary place. I treated you so well. How could you go without a warning and not even visit? I thought something bad had happened to you.”

“Nope! Nothing bad happened. I was rescued from my lonely overgrown tower mound where I was trapped by this knight with silver hair.”

Seongwoo gestured to Daniel while proudly beaming. Sunmi gave Daniel a slow, lengthy check from head to toe, her thickly done lips curving sensually.

“Oh. I see. Well, he’s so handsome. Who wouldn’t follow him? Even to the depths of hell. I don’t have confidence I could resist for a minute.”

“He’s not a demon in disguise or a hell worker, noona! He can see ghosts. It’s that boy that used to visit and talk to me before. I told you about him. I called dibs years ago, so don’t even consider baiting him! We’re already dating. We even live together.”

“Oh… HIM. Yeah, you drunk whined and cried only a hundred times. I see why. You were upset to missing out on such a catch. You naughty peddy~ Shacking up with that kiddo now that he’s an adult. The age gap, how scandalous. Looks like you might be going to hell anyway,” she teased, poking at his chest with her long-nailed pinky.

“I did NOT think of him like that then!” Seongwoo insisted, face instantly flushing a dark peach. “Don’t listen to her, Daniel. I wasn’t into you like that when you were a child. I would never harbor any thoughts for a minor, I swear.”

The human shrugged, feeling a bit relieved now he was formally introduced and again, graciously complimented.

“Why not? Age is nothing but a number. You can think I’m handsome and dateable without wanting to molest me, hyung. I thought that way about you despite of everything. Anyway, shouldn’t you be…”

“Oh, right. Sorry. I was thoughtless.” He disentangled himself from Sunmi, noticing that Daniel was staring dark and possessive at where they were touching still. “I was here to ask you. Noona, I really need to know what you have to do with my family’s curse.”

She instantly appeared sullen, full lips going into a pretty pout. “Ah, so that’s why you’re back. Not just for my glorious company…”

“Yeah, sorry that I came just now for this. I was preoccupied and I’m living in the city right now. I’ve been investigating my death and I found something that led me to think of you. Were you perhaps…this Joseon shaman?”

The woman brushed the presented page of the book, looking sadly at the fairytale drawing. Then her eyes took on a terrifying glint as she scratched it, overcome with a burst of rage.

“Sorry. Give me a moment.”

She turned away from them, attempting to collect herself. The rest of the glass of wine and some deep breaths while tapping at the base of her throat succeeded, it seemed.

“I’ll tell you, since you found out this far. There’s no way to run away from my sins forever. I’ll explain the story while we go to our usual spot. I’m going to need a drink for this, for certain.”

Daniel lightly tugged Seongwoo’s elbow on their way back down the stairs, following her from a distant so as not to step on her draping, dragging gown.

“And where was that exactly? Can you be totally honest so that there’s no more surprises? I don’t want to say that I’m having jealousy issues but…”

“It’s the bar downstairs in the common area. We both like to drink as we gossip.”

“Eh? I thought you didn’t drink?” For a second, the human felt a tinge bit hurt at the betrayal.

“Ghost alcohol isn’t real. It’s fruit juice that looks like alcohol. Ghosts can’t drink real alcohol unless it’s offered to them, of course. The bartender is a ghost as well, not a human. Well, not the sort that needs to pass over, but someone that decided to serve instead of being reincarnated.”

“Oh. The staff are all ghosts too, I see. Well, that makes sense. Yeah, I guess a ghost couldn’t serve alcohol. They could barely touch it and it would pass right through the glass. How is it possible for there to be ghost alcohol though? Without an offering? This hotel, too.”

Seongwoo merely smirked while gesturing to the woman. “It’s all the owner’s doing, I believe. Sunmi noona is very powerful and special, like I said. She’s an ancient ghost and this place was sort of set up for her to manage. I guess as long as she is here with her advanced magic powers, then so is this place, the staff, and everything inside. If you want anything, she can get it for you. As long as you ask.”

The human joked with a wink, “Except a boyfriend or a ticket out of here. Apparently.”

“Ah, yes. Well, everything in the universe has its limits. I didn’t need her to get a boyfriend, though, trust me. I just didn’t find anyone around here appealing enough to spend my precious time on.”

Daniel snorted, slinking his arm around Seongwoo’s waist to hold him closely. “You just moped and slept and counted clouds outside, instead. Sounds like such a good use of time.”

“I think so. I was staying available and waiting for you most of that time. You should be thankful.”

Daniel bit his lip, faltering his steps at the sensual tone and the way Seongwoo grazed his fingertips across his jaw.

“Damn, I want to kiss you badly,” he hissed low.

“I’d let you if you dared, but that might upset our host. She hates seeing couples being too physical unless she isn’t single at that moment. But she’s single most of the time because of her temper, haughtiness and the fact she’s intimidating.”

“I’ll hold back then. She might see how attractive are after I kiss you and try to steal you away. I don’t think I have much confidence to beat all … that.”

“Hahaha. Careful there. Keep staring at her and you might go straight.”

Daniel felt guilty for letting his eyes wonder her body, thinking it was something any young, hot-blooded man would like so he couldn’t really blame Seongwoo if he had some interest in her in the past. Seongwoo caught him, forcing his chin back his direction and giving him a playful kitten glare. Daniel smiled and leaned in to rub his nose over his boyfriend’s cheek.

“No, no, no. I’d rather go to hell. You’re a handful enough as it is, thanks.”

“And you were always swaying I have a negative ass, hah.”

“I’ll admit it’s like…one handful, the two together.”

“Jokes on you there, Kangcheongie. The butt is one!” the ghost chirped in a cheeky manner.

Daniel shook his head, scrunching up his nose (which meant he found the other frustrating yet adorable enough to nibble to pieces). “You really won’t let me win any argument, seeing as you’re still going on about that. But this isn’t the time or place. Keep your mouth clean, hyung, before I wash it out with soap.”

They sat at the bar, only Daniel not drinking. He pinched his leg in order to curb his jealousy as Seongwoo attended to the manor lady. She drank like a dang fish. Seconds after Seongwoo served her wine from the bottle she’d asked for, the entire glass was consumed. After nearly two bottles and some casual conversation, mostly Seongwoo bubbly chatting about how he’d been, what he’d noticed was different about the world and technology these days, the mood turned serious.

“I’m ready to tell you the glum story. I think I’m ‘drunk’ enough that it won’t hurt as much.”

She took a deep breath, then sighed heavily as she stared into the glass, looking as if she’d rather die a gruesome death than admit it. Seongwoo rubbed her back, giving her assurance as she hesitated to speak.

“Noona, I already told you that I’m not going to hate you for it. You had your reasons for whatever you did, I’m sure. You didn’t think it was going to affect innocent members of my family for so many generations. Regretting and repenting for a hundred years was enough but it’s been much longer than that for you. You’ve already told me sorry a ton of times, but if it makes you feel better, I will allow you to say it. But no more than five times more. You’ll feel better after finally getting this dark secret off your shoulder and not having a nosy brat like me pestering you about it constantly. Hmm?”

“Okay. Just listen and wait if I pause…” she commented shakily.

The two sat at the edge of their circular bar seats, mouths shut and fully attentive.

During the Joseon era, Sunmi had been a high priestess shaman that worked for the royal family and lived in special quarters inside the protected palace grounds. The previous king had taken a liking to her ever since he was a prince and even after marriage, he continued his pursuit of her in despite of her increased status which should mean that she was off-limits. She was seduced by his charm, no choice but to obey his wishes. She had a baby girl. She was a princess out of wedlock kept in secret from most, since priestesses were to stay pure.

One of the ministers from the Ong family working for the court had a goal to be in a high position of power. Next to the king’s family, the most power belonged to the family of the queen. The minister was pampering his daughter and working hard to earn the favor of the king all in order to win the queen selection that would happen many years down the road.

He coincidentally overheard an oracle from a drunken fortune teller that said a shaman’s daughter was actually a princess by blood and would come to be selected as the next queen, due to her exceptional ability. He couldn’t stand for this, especially since this daughter was suspected to be related to the prince. It would dirty the lineage should that daughter be the prince’s sibling. Also, his chances to be successful in his life and bring fortune and power to the Ong family in future generations would disappear.

He decided he needed to get rid of that baby at all costs. He got closer to the king, enough that he found out who he’d had affairs with, who was raising bastard children with his secretly given funds. One of them was a shaman with a two-year-old daughter who automatically assumed was the prophesied one.

He tricked the palace through various incidents into thinking of the baby girl as a bad omen. The baby was to be sentenced to death to appeal to the gods. It was assumed the woman had angered them by not staying chaste. She made matters worse when she said the King was the father, since no-one believed her and the King denied the fact as well, completely abandoning the mother and child. The baby was stolen from her mother and left in the forest one night for the wolves to take.

Her mother fought with her magic and pleaded them even to take her own life, that the sin was on her and the baby was innocent, swearing that nothing bad had happened until recently, that someone was setting this whole thing up. She was knocked out and locked away in the dungeons for several days. Still, she held on to a sliver of hope as she flipped over every leaf and push in the forest to find her child once she was released, not caring that she might get attacked by a tiger, bear, wolf, or boar that were known to inhabit the area.

By the second day, she found what was left of her baby. Obviously not alive, not even whole, barely identifiable. She had been taken into a hawk’s nest and devoured except for her hands, feet and parts of her head. Or course, anyone can imagine what sort of psychological damage on top of overwhelming grief would come to a woman who saw such a grotesque thing happen to their beloved child.

She went absolutely wild, raging, casting spells on the palace grounds in an attempt to kill the minister who had given such a cruel punishment. Only to find that he was proud of his genius ideas, happy to have his future secured, hardly caring if one or two people had to be sacrificed, even daring to say her sin of laying with the King was what had brought this misfortune upon her daughter. She was furious to learn the true reason her daughter died, that everything the weasel of a minister had done was trickery and lies for his own selfish gain. Just for status and power.

She decided that killing him wasn’t enough, no matter the gruesome way that she could think of. The shaman had him tied up by the other angry, intimidated priestesses and performed the darkest magic she knew of. She created a demon that became the family’s curse. It was to cause his family for generations to suffer and die young before they could achieve much in life until the blood line had completely disappeared. Since success and the extension of his family was the most important to him and also she’d come to truly detest men, the way they did with women whatever they wanted to gain what they wanted. The King she couldn’t think of kindly either since he’d allowed his own daughter to be harmed. Such nonsense that a child could be a bad omen that even the priestesses couldn’t sense.

After creating the curse which was something forbidden without the King’s order, she was marked as a traiter and cast out of the palace. She became an outlaw, using black magic to kill anyone that she saw doing bad things while she performed spells to survive, some because they got in her way. One day she couldn’t take living as a traveler anymore, never having her stomach filled, constantly walking on aching feet alone, haunted by the ghost of her poor baby every time she closed her eyes, and stabbed herself.

Although what had happened to her was awful, she’d stolen from and killed too many people out of anger or desperation for her to be able to pass on. This hotel had been created to house the wondering, stuck spirits that were increasing from battles and she was made the owner. It was sort of a way to do community service while reflecting on her sins. It took her a couple hundred years to calm her intense rage, grief, and bitterness to realize what it was that she had done wrong. She’d assisted many Ongs to pass on to the afterlife, so she had seen and heard how the demon she’d created was killing off these innocent young people, even pregnant mothers. She became gradually overwhelmed by guilt and frustration at not being able to do anything but watch the curse continue. She’d taken to heavily drinking.

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo…I was out of my mind. It was too cruel to punish unborn children and family members for the sins of one. I have tried but I couldn’t figure out a way to take it back. I can summon it but I don’t have the powers or tools to fight it…”

Seongwoo lightly hugged the sniffling woman’s back. Daniel fisted his hands together, resisting from holding Seongwoo back. It was simply a comforting, forgiving hug between friends, he had to remind himself. It was irrational to be jealous and interfere.

Even he was sniffling and tearing up hearing her sad tale. Seongwoo had kept gasping and holding his hand over his mouth in disbelief. Of course, the Joseon times were known for corruption and terrible forms of torture as well as over-punishing. Still, a baby left in the woods to be eaten alive… How dreadful it was. How inhumane.

That man truly did deserve an intense punishment. Cursing him was reasonable, especially considering her emotional state. She hadn’t eaten in days as well, for sure. She’d likely been beaten and possibly sexually harassed. However, to wish death on everyone in his family until they were wiped off the Earth when later they wouldn’t have even been aware of what their ancestor had done was too much. He was angry about that but he held his tongue in check from lecturing her, since this woman clearly knew that she’d done wrong and was repenting. In her own way.

“I think anyone in my family would have understood if they heard this story. No wonder you made that curse. I couldn’t possibly hold it against you, noona. You were suffering in so many ways. You were certainly not in your right mind. All anyone would think was how to greatly hurt that person in revenge. I understand.

There’s nothing we can do about the past, so there’s no reason to dwell on it. I just wanted to understand. I figured it must have been something horrible my ancestor did. I hate that I share blood with such a wretched person. He’s far worse than a mansion full of Grudgers. I’m so sorry that you lost your daughter and had to go through such a traumatizing situation.”

Sunmi reached up to pat his hand. She seemed like a bent rose about to drop from the stem, incredibly vulnerable. “You are far too good. I don’t deserve your kindness. But thank you for understanding. I was scared to be hated and insulted. I hate myself enough already, believe me.”

“Well, you better not. It was a mistake made out of an unstable emotional state. It happens. Don’t be hard on yourself anymore. I will forgive you and apologize sincerely on my behalf, noona. That man did a terrible thing that cannot be forgiven for all eternity. I hope he rots in hell and gets tortured every day. If he gets reincarnated, I will find him and take revenge for you. I’ll feed him to starving tigers. Promise.”

That strangely made the woman laugh, albeit weak and cynical. She sat up, brushing at tears and fixing her hair. She was somehow even more stunning after crying. She radiated, or maybe that was because she possessed magic powers blessed from birth along with her royal bloodline. She was a Joseon princess, a descendent of the Sun. No wonder she was gorgeous and intimidating.

“That’s not necessary. I just wish that every Ong will live a long, wonderful, peaceful life doing everything they want and becoming successful citizens after their reincarnation. That’s why I take extra good care of them and put in some extra praise to win them some more Karma points. I promise that you will be reborn as a beautiful and popular person. Sorry, Daniel. Maybe you don’t want to think about that…”

“It’s fine. I wish the best for him as well. Please do assist his reincarnation as much as you can. Although if he’s anymore beautiful, there might be disasters wherever he goes since people won’t be able to look away…”

Seongwoo blushed, slapping Daniel lightly on the chest. “Yah! You incorrigible flirt! Ignore him. He doesn’t like serous conversations. He’s an overgrown, insensitive child sometimes.”

Daniel snorted, thinking that was ironic because Seongwoo was exactly the same in that regard. Especially the insensitive and childish parts.

“I think I know where its weak spot is. But I’m not sure what to do with it. Do you have any idea how to vanquish a demon? Can I use a weapon? Is there some spell to recite? Will I need to offer blood?”

Sunmi thought as her wine glass was topped up.

“Well, if it has a weak spot, then you should be able to hit it with a weapon. But it can’t be with any normal object. It’s going to require a spiritual weapon. Preferably sharp and strong, made of silver. Also, since demons are created with sacrificial magic, I think that you will probably need to give up something. That could enforce the weapon. Maybe that would work. But I’ve never seen a spot. How did you…”

“I have really good eyes, that’s how. I had some special powers of my own as a human and it seems that they didn’t disappear after death. Well, it was complicated. Actually, I entered the body that the demon possessed inside my own memories.”

“Huh? That’s possible?” Sunmi was genuinely astonished. She knew a lot about how things worked in all sorts of spiritual worlds, but that was a first.

Seongwoo shrugged. “Apparently. I can tap into my memories and sort of observe and control them if I kiss this puppy boy here.”

“Well. I’m sure that came in handy. I bet he kept jumping you, trying to kiss you any chance he could get with that as an excuse. Right?” the lady teased, nudging Seongwoo with her elbow.

Daniel blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly while Seongwoo merely laughed, not denying that.

“Well, it seems you guys are sort of destined for each other then. His power blends with yours and now you’ve found out everything you need to know.”

“Except how to enhance the weapon we have. We have a silver holy sword that can exterminate ghosts. Daniel could fight a bit before but after I trained him, he fights like a professional knight. Now we just need to make sure that the weapon is strong enough and keep practicing on how to hit something as tiny as a marble.”

“Then, why are you here? Go get to thinking about it. Keep in touch. I’ll let you know if I come up with any ideas as well. I’ll search for magical items and weapon enhancing spells. When the time is right, let’s summon the demon here to fight it, where it’s safest. The properties of my magic and that of the good powers from heaven coursing through this hotel will weaken it slightly, which will be to our advantage.”

“Sure, that would be great. Thanks for your help, noona! I love you!”

“I love you too, darling. You know of all the Ongs I’ve meant, you are the brightest and most charming so I’ve grown quite fond of you. I’ll be sad if something happens to you again, so prepare carefully.”

“I will. Nothing can happen to me. I’m already dead.”

“There’s things demons can do, places you can get dragged to that you wouldn’t like to be in.”  
A cold jolt ran through Daniel’s spine, causing him to shiver. He didn’t like the sound of that at all. That meant that Seongwoo would be in danger which they hadn’t really considered.

“I will fight with him. He’ll be protected. I refuse to let him be dragged anywhere he doesn’t want to go.”

“Aw~” Although it hadn’t been his intention, the human didn’t complain when Seongwoo was practically melted butter draped over his shoulder. His genuine comment had made the ghost swoon.

The woman clapped her hands, seeming strangely alright to see physical affection with these two guys. “Such a sweetheart he is. Lucky you, Seongwoo.”

“I know. I was unlucky most of my life, I thought. But turns out that I was saving up my luck to be found by this amazing person. I’m the luckiest person in the universe. It just hit late. Hmm-muah. I like you, Niel, so much, muah, muah, hmm-muah!”

“Hyung, calm down. There’s people…” the human muttered, blushing furiously as he was hugged and rained kisses on in front of tons of curious ghosts.

“Who cares? I don’t, not the least. They’re probably bored to tears. They could use a show,” the ghost insisted, continuing to pepper Daniel’s cheek with misty kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a few days longer than I expected. Hectic times (nah, not really, I was caught up in watching dramas and movies recently that I forgot I hadn’t updated yet yikes!). Have a happy new year, guys! May it be much happier in 2021. My only new year’s resolution is I want to support ongniel, happily fangirl, and continue to put out my ideas as much as possible. I won’t go anywhere, so I hope that you won’t either (that is if you don’t want to). 
> 
> See you in the future with the finale!
> 
> <3 Raina


	10. How We Won But Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is meant to be, will come to be. There’s no way to win over it, so there’s no point in fighting. That’s why we live in the moment, enjoying whatever time that we have left to be together. Making the most of that precious time instead of wasting. Before we’re inevitably separated.

"Now who is the overgrown child. Hah."

"Come on, Daniel. Just try it. You're gonna love it! I know - woah, w-w-woah! Hahahaha."

Daniel almost ran forward by instinct although there wasn't anything he could do to help the excited ghost toppling on to the colorful plastic that held the square, circular, or rectangle trampolines. Thankfully, Seongwoo had floated before he hit the rough surface, sitting cross legged in the air like a genie. It was probably fake that he had been bouncing anyway. He had barely seen the trampoline move under his feet, which was good because it would surely be noticed by others.

They were in a bouncy park outside of Seoul, a new edition to Seongwoo's special bucket list. He had been flipping channels when he came across a program about this huge, high ceilinged warehouse full of kids bouncing on a land of trampolines and been instantly intrigued.

There was nothing that could stop a curious cat. Usually, Daniel didn't object but the idea of looking like a fool jumping by himself in front of a ton of little kids was absurd. This wasn't a place for adults, but he couldn't stand to see Seongwoo giving him the sulky silent treatment anymore. Finally, he had given in and taken him here on a weekend, though he flat out refused to participate in this silly activity in advance.

It was ironic how Seongwoo wanted to do something extremely childish when he was always bragging about his maturity and teasing Daniel for being a forever kid for playing games and watching cartoons still. It made him want to laugh but he was keeping it to himself. Also, that he thought Seongwoo was freaking adorable at the moment. Since laughing or smiling could be taken as a sign of weakness. He was in the middle of a hard-core disinterested, cool guy act.

"I don't think so. You can have double the fun on my behalf. I'll stay out of this one. But still, be careful."

"Why? Stop being a baby. It's not scary at all. Even if you fall, it doesn't hurt. Which is why there's kids. Just try it!"

Daniel ignored him for another five minutes, fighting back any emotions from changing his Stonehenge face. The ghost would stop bouncing and call for him using every tactic he knew, including acting cute and egging him on by insults. Eventually, Daniel got annoyed, so he half-heartedly bounce walked to the area nearby Seongwoo happily jumping. He kept his face glum and stoic on purpose, not wanting to encourage or give that brat any satisfaction.

"It's not fun. It's just childish and lame," he commented dryly.

"Eh, that's because you're not bouncing. You're afraid that you're going to like it so much that kids will make fun of you. But look around. Guess what? They don't care. They're having too much fun to even look at you and also, so are their parents. You're not the only adult here and you're not the oldest. Just let it go~ let it go~ be one with the earth and sky~ Let it go, oh let it go-oh, woah~"

Daniel shook his head, a chuckle escaping that he couldn't contain anymore. Seongwoo was singing Frozen songs will twirling and skipping between squares like an elegant ballerina. It did seem fun, up close and with the elastic fabric lifting his feet, enticing him to jump. Enough that he didn't care about how he might look to some random strangers. In the end, only Seongwoo mattered now. It wasn’t like him to care what others thought all that much anyway. He’d been an overthinking Scrooge.

"Well, it's worth scarring my pride to do something he wants here and there, isn't it? Not like I can't do it or it would kill to have some fun..." He muttered, then took a deep breath as he decided to give in.

Five minutes later, Daniel couldn't believe what he was doing, really. Jumping around on trampolines at his age, after all that he'd been through that made him mature quickly. Absolutely loving it.

He hadn't been on one since before he was double digits because at that point it was considered lame, something for babies not big kids. He had started skateboarding with his friends instead around nine. That required less money and no parent supervision.

Never would he have thought his dignified, chic hyung would want to participate in this activity. Maybe it was because he wanted them to feel young and free again. Maybe he wanted Daniel to experience the feeling of flying like he could. Maybe it was envy because of growing up in a different, less advanced time period.

After ten minutes, Daniel had let go of all his reservations and was having more fun than Seongwoo even. He was laughing, whooping, and actively moving, feeling younger, lighter, and freer from negative things more than the last decade combined.

It was like he returned to his childhood before he had any school stress and didn't know about his family's supernatural abilities in the slightest since before his powers appeared they'd hid everything except for the fact his uncle was a monk. He couldn’t stop smiling even for the sake of his sore cheeks.

"Told you that you would love it."

"You're right. It's fun. And a great stress reliever. Sorry that I was stubborn and giving you a hard time. You did this for me, right?"

Seongwoo nodded at the brightly smiling man, both their hair a puffy mess since they were bouncing lightly in the same square.

"Yup. You're too serious, uptight, and grouchy still. I wish you would go out and have fun. Like when you used to be active and smiley. Don't you feel like your old self?"

"Yeah, kinda. It's weird that something this simple brings that past child out of you. I've never felt so carefree and happy in years."

"Good. Relieve that stress. I'll help."

"How?"

Seongwoo smirked, then jumped close, pushing on his chest hard out of nowhere. Daniel floundered on one foot but the bouncing caused him to lose his balance. He tipped over and landed on his back.

"Hey, why did you push me?" the human asked, flabbergasted, out of breath and offended.

"For being stubborn." Seongwoo obnoxiously stuck out his tongue.

"But I said I'm sorry."

"You still deserve a punishment. How’s the weather down there, kid?"

"This freaking evil brat. Don't think I'm letting you get away with that sneaky move."

Seongwoo was jumping around him, purposefully close so that his body continued to lift into the air every other second. Daniel waited for the right opportunity to get revenge, then swiped his leg through Seongwoo's. It caused him to fall backwards like a slashed tree, slow motion matrix style, arms spinning like a windmill. He wasn't angry since even that was fun. He laid on Daniel's arm, both of them laughing hard, especially when they looked over at each other.

They didn't need to say sweet words like thanks for caring for me; it was crystal clear in their dark brown, angular eyes. There wasn't a single flash of stress, worries, regrets, fear, or sadness there, which was pretty much a first. It was nice to simply play around like kids again.

"Ah! I can't look. I'm shy!"

"After all you've done, you’re shy? How can you be squeamish from a little kiss scene?"

"I don't know. It's different seeing it like this. I'm feeling shy. It's too sensual. Tell me when it's over."

Seongwoo chuckled and shook his head. He wasn't watching the movie because it wasn't nearly as in interesting as Daniel's reactions to intimate scenes. The funny thing was that he had watched this before and many other likely more graphic scenes in other romance movies. He heard the last one in the Twilight series even had honeymoon bedroom scenes. Yet here he was acting like a teenager every time something even soft core happened like their faces got close together. Even though he was an ex-virgin who kissed several guys in his life, including a ghost every day recently.

Daniel was curled up on his side, pressing his face to the couch pillow which was half inside Seongwoo's translucent body as he float-sat with his bare feet up. Seongwoo was in jeans and a white t-shirt while Daniel was wearing the same style but in black. They had worn a simple couple look that they'd picked out at the mall (after much disagreement).

They'd been planning to go to the ocean and read there but that got cancelled because of heavy rain/snow. They'd made the most of their rare full day together to do as they want by watching movies and studying with the lights off and candles on. It was cozy, romantic, and peaceful. 

Or so it had been until Daniel turned into a pubescent schoolgirl squealing every time a near kiss happened. He would say he wouldn't watch, then he would peek and squeal, then hide again while crumpling up his hands and toes from the ‘cringe’.

"You act like you're ten years old again."

"Back then, to be fair, I would have said 'gross, cooties'."

Seongwoo snorted in the middle of patting his head. This was too amusing and cute to stomach. Good thing his was currently empty.

"That's more like eight."

"I wasn't curious about girls at all, even as a teenager. Dang, I still think they have cooties. I wouldn’t kiss them."

"What about guys? Like me? When did you get curious about that?"

Daniel went stiff as a rock. His ears were completely deep red. His confession was so soft that Seongwoo might have missed it if he hadn't leaned in close.

"Hyung was different. You were the first human to spark my interest in that department. Right after I saw you at the start of puberty and all the years that I was grappling with my sexuality..."

"Wait. So, I really was the first person that you were attracted to? Back when you were thirteen? And you did whack-off imagining me, like doing dirty things to you? Even though I'm older and a ghost?"

The elder was genuinely shocked but strangely pleased. Because it was a sort of honor and it also made Daniel feel more like his, even though he hadn't been his first boyfriend or first sexual experience.

"Ugh, yes. I'll admit it this once only. You're responsible for why I like guys. I imagined some things, long ago. Just never mention it again, please."

"Hmm. How about no? I don't want to. In fact, I want to talk a lot more about it. What did you imagine me doing? Was I on top? Did I finger you even?"

"Hyung~!" The human whined, sitting up and pushing the pillow into him. "I'm not going to talk about it, so get your mind out of the gutter!"

Seongwoo wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulders, leaning in with a charismatic, dangerous expression. He hadn’t a lick of shame compared to the younger. Now that he had no reason to feel guilty about perverted thoughts before. He hadn’t ever been the only one thinking things he shouldn’t. They’d merely been hiding it.

"How about we reenact that last kiss scene. It seems you liked it a lot. That's the only way I'll drop this topic. Deal or none?

Daniel shrunk away, looking apprehensive and extremely bashful. "Hyung..."

The ghost threatened in a husky whisper, "Say that one more time, I will eat your jelly lips off, Niel. Not going to lie, I'm hard now, thinking of a younger you wanting me terribly."

Daniel bit his lip and gulped, shivers with hot aftershocks rocking his system. Seongwoo's hooded eyes were dark and alluring, but nothing compared to the way he slowly licked his smirking mouth.

"You want me to? Or am I misreading the signs?"

Daniel was quietly looking at him with these pretty puppy eyes that seemed hopeful. He chewed on his lip and clacked his nails together for awhile, then he feebly nodded. He desperately wanted to kiss and was feeling horny but shy to admit it.

"That's cute, Niel. I like you shy and meek like this. You deserve some sugar, adorable yet sexy puppy of mine."

They leaned in for a soft, lingering peck, parting seconds later with a smile. "Hmm. Sweet."

"I can make it sweeter or spicier. Which do you prefer?"

"I'm lazy to choose."

"Both it is then."

They came together for a firm, emotional kiss then Seongwoo gradually changed to one that was more sensual and fiery. They missed the rest of the movie since they were caught up in another activity that was more thrilling and addicting. Especially, after Seongwoo had some sips of beer and started to think how fun it would be to lead and top for once.

"I found it!"

"Found what?" Daniel, Jaehwan, and Minhyun said together.

Jihoon merely looked at Daniel with a curious hum because he couldn't see or hear the others. They were at Daniel's place, pouring over scans from the books they'd painstakingly gotten about demons through their months of research, complete with Seongwoo's notes and memories. Jaehwan and Minhyun had decided they'd help because they were growing bored of their lifestyle and feeling ready to move on. Especially now that they knew how they died after coming across some old footage by chance. They'd been squished by a piano while rushing to find Seongwoo to warn him about something, Minhyun first as he was attempting to protect Jaehwan by shouldering most of the weight. It obviously had been the demon's deed since they were always in the way when he tried to kill Seongwoo, being that the team was basically inseparable.

"The Demon of Misfortune! That's what people once called it. Look here! A demon that is known to feed off of misery and cause accidents. It's sole purpose is to make the people that have been cursed die young from accidental deaths, many times their family members and friends are sacrificed in the process. It will not disappear unless its weak spot has been found and struck with a powerful holy weapon but more likely that it will roam the earth until the cursed ones are no more. It was created by an angry betrayed shaman who came to especially hate men. This is the one. The shaman is Sunmi."

"There's no new information there, Seongwoo. We already showed this part and heard the story. The question we need to answer is, how do we fight it?"

"There's hints here on how it's summoned, that's why I'm referring to it once more. What attracts it. What it hates. What can distract it. As well as what hurts it. Positive energy, holy powers, holy water, garlic, and carrots."

"Carrots? Why that of all things?"

Seongwoo pointed at Jihoon. "Maybe because the last living Ong male looks like a rabbit?"

"Eh, hyung. Be serious. That makes no sense. He looks more like a puppy anyway, not a rabbit."

Seongwoo bristled like a cactus. "You're right. That's what attracted you to him, right? Big puppy and a little puppy. Cute pair. How dare any lame ghost like myself come between the fated perfect couple. I won't stop you if you're having second thoughts and lingering feelings for your ex. Why don't you go sit with him, your beloved Hoonie?"

"Eh, hyung, this isn't time to be jealous. That's nonsense. Be reasonable. You know I like cats better than dogs. That goes for people that are like cats as well."

Daniel pulled the sulky ghost attempting to push him off his chair into his arms. Jihoon's laughter broke the atmosphere. It was amusing because to him Daniel was hugging and noisily smacking his lips in the air. Anyone would think that was funny.

The ghost couple was snickering and enjoying the sight of their friend being a jealous, attention-seeking boyfriend, which was totally new. It was obvious even though they argued and bickered often that Seongwoo and Daniel were doing well and that their relationship was different from their times as friends. As weird as it was, it was a pleasant, heart-warming sight.

Daniel brushed his neck sheepishly, embarrassed that people had seen all that. Sometimes they got carried away, used to being alone and not holding back their interest.

"Anyway, hyung, tell us about what you found. In detail. Let's figure this out."

Seongwoo straightened up, slightly pinkened in the face from Daniel’s flirty acts. Although he acted chic and sassy, he was quite the softie, but he wasn’t all that ashamed for others to see it. Since he had full confidence in who he was, including the fact he was gay and in love. He cleared his throat and pushed up on the center of his glasses (which was for show to make him look smarter since he was their team leader and this was sort of an official meeting).

"Okay, I will. Take notes, Secretary Kim. So, he can be summoned by a black magic spell and a sacrificed lamb on an eclipse. We can bring it anywhere that's safe and quiet, far from others. We need a car in case we need to get to a hospital of course. We can put holy water and carrots around the area to weaken and hurt it. Sunmi said her powers would also weaken it. She was a shaman, so she should be able to cast spells and make a protective circle for us as well. Then, we have your weapon and you've been practicing hitting a moving marble. It's not perfected yet, but I can help you and it will probably be slower than what we've been practicing. Better safe than sorry though so keep on practicing and don't be overconfident."

"Is that going to be enough?"

"We can all be there to distract it."

"Even Jihoon?"

"Yes, unfortunately. We don't want our cute rabbit to be injured but we will need him to get the demon to stay after being summoned. Because there's nothing to keep it from running away. I'm the only one who isn't dead and it's already destroyed my family and taken my mother, so it won't likely find messing with me fun. We're going to have to tell it that there's another Ong still here to guarantee it sticks around long enough for us to kill it.

That way it also doesn't worry about me. I'll be able to move about freely. We can keep him in a protected place and keep the demon from escaping if there's just one or two ways to get out. Something like a cabin in the woods or a barn on a remote farm. Somewhere in the countryside on the outskirts of the city."

"Hmm. Sounds alright so far. But the weapon? So you think we should switch to a dagger?" Seongwoo shook his head. "You're the one who is going to need to fight since you can wield objects most efficiently. You are familiar and only practiced with that so it's not a good idea to abruptly switch. You will need to use your sword. We will find a way to get it enchanted and make it stronger. I'll be there to help. I can use my dagger in this state somewhat."

"You should protect Jihoon if it comes down to it. Don't protect me and neglect him. He's family. He’s the thing you’re lingering here to protect, most likely."

"I can't promise that because you're the most important person. I’m here to protect you both. You’re both stupidly careless at times."

"Are you guys talking about me still? Why? Do you need to hire some extra muscle? Is Daniel not enough? Too bad, I have no idea about swordsmanship. "

"We need you but not to fight. We don't want you in harm's way. That's what we are talking about. How to keep you protected during the fight."

"Just have me good place to hide and maybe a guard or some secret sign that will let me know if danger is coming."

"Oh that's a good idea. Jinx! You owe me a drink. Two drinks! Now three!"

There came a gust of wind as Minhyun slapped the heads of the foolish excited couple playing their own game in the middle of this serious discussion. They both pouted, giving him offended looks. Jihoon was again laughing like a maniac.

"Not the time to be cutesy, guys. That's all. Shall we continue?"

Seongwoo answered coolly, "There's nothing much we can do from here. I'll handle it. I need to go see Sunmi."

"Should I go with you?" Daniel grasped his hand as he stood up to go. Seongwoo was tempted to say of course, that they couldn't be separated even half a day or he'd be miserable. But his sensible side was being more active today.

"You should work on your skills and look after Jihoon, Niel. We don't have that much time I think and who knows. It might have figured out about Jihoon if it's following us recently in another body. I haven't seen the barista when I passed by recently, which is concerning." 

"Hmm. But to send you all the way there. Alone. Hmm..." Daniel sounded reluctant, squeezing his hand like he wouldn’t let him go easily.

"Cute. Are you worried? I won't float there. I will just shut off the essence. You can call me back tonight. Try not to miss me so much. Cutie."

Seongwoo leaned down to affectionately kiss him on the forehead, which caused his frown and pout to transform to a peaceful, soft expression. His eyes even closed. "Impossible. I miss you already. Pretty."

There was a chorus of groans. Everyone heard the human's cheesy comment.

"Woops."

"We went overboard again. Your fault."

"We're really bad at keeping things private. Totally your fault though."

"That's fine. They'll get used to it. Our time is limited so it's unreasonable to expect us to hold back."

"Hey, why did you have to bring that up? No way I can let you go now. I'll be wondering if you can come back to me."

"Woops. This time was def my fault."

The ghost chuckled as the human 'trapped' him in his arms. He played along because he could sense the thundering emotions under the joke. He stayed there, petting Daniel's long, wavy, silvery locks and fluffy cheeks with a smile until the puppy was comforted and reassured enough to let him finally go. He dropped his arms and stopped pouting.

"Have fun. I'll bring you back tonight at the usual bedtime. You can have more time to talk that way."

"Thank you. Be sure you eat dinner or I won't let you sleep all night."

"Hyung, what are you saying? Guys, stop imagining rated things! That's not what he meant."

"Sure it wasn't," Seongwoo sang with a wicked snicker just before he teleported out of the apartment.

That day, Seongwoo fought with his puppy withdrawals, attempting to concentrate as hard on planning and brainstorming as he had for his college entrance exams ages ago. They came up with a plan to summon the demon in the next eclipse which was in four days.

Sunmi would take them to the ruins of the religious quarters deep in the woods of Bukhan mountain. They'd been repeatedly rebuilt and brought down by natural causes as was the case with many ancient structures as if the old gods were embarrassed or upset to have them around and would prefer to merely rest eternally now there was a single god that people in the country mainly worshipped.

She was going to visit there soon to prepare the summoning circle and barrier reinforcements. He would go there the day of with Daniel and his uncle to spread the holy water and chopped garlic and carrots. During the times before, he would help Daniel practice and he would practice with his own enhanced dagger as well just in case.

They would need to bring or build a small place for Jihoon to hide and have Daniel's uncle place strong protective charms on it. Jaehwan and Minhyun would be in charge of stealing the vegetables from various markets and gardens until they had enough to decorate the entire surface and line the walls of the building. That was only because they had insisted on helping in some way. They said they liked the feeling of being on a team with a mission again; it gave them thrills like the old times. To them, Seongwoo was forever their leader and supernatural things remained intriguing.

As soon as Seongwoo appeared in the house with a misty pop, he was tackled by a clingy, anxious human.

"Hey. Don't need to get up for my sake. Go to sleep. It's late. What's the hug for?"

"I was scared. What took you so long, hyung? It's been twenty minutes since I lit the essence. I was so nervous."

"Oh, that. Did you think something went wrong? Sorry to make you worry. It turns out I can ignore the call and come when I want by teleportation. I just need to resist the calling. I wasn't done talking yet, that's all."

"Okay. That's a relief. I thought... something bad...like you couldn’t come back or you’d moved on…"

"Eh, this disobedient kid. I told you to think only positive things. Wasn't that our goal? How can you think such negative things just because I'm a bit late? Such a worrier."

"Because it was a first, that's why! You're too much, hyung! You have freaked out for less, you know. You're no one to lecture me about overthinking. You do it all the time."

"Alright, alright. Don't pout, my puppy. I was wrong. I was a bad kitty. To be this late as well as to lecture you for being worried. You're absolutely right and I am terribly wrong. I'll make something to make it up to you."

Daniel accepted the forgiveness kiss the ghost offered and gave a couple lingering sweet pecks back since it was cooling his dark mood off.

"Thanks for the offer, hyung, but there will be a disaster if I leave you alone in the kitchen. I don't want to have to replace the tools again."

Every time Seongwoo attempted to cook things since he had mastered his control of objects, there had been disasters of epic proportions including a mess that looked as if a 8-9 magnitude earthquake passed.

"Hmm... Okay, I accept that I'm not good at cooking. Could I help you prepare dinner or a late snack? I'll be your assistant."

"I wasn't hungry but if you want something, then it's your wish, my clumsy demanding prince."

"Hehe. You're too sweet to me these days. It was worth taking you in as my boyfriend. I would have confessed earlier if I knew you could be this perfect."

"It's because it's you, that's why. I only want to be good to you and make you happy, hyung. I was always nice to you like a perfect boyfriend would be. You just didn't notice or want it."

"Eh, that's not true. When I first started living with you and while you were dating Jihoon at first, you really weren't nice to me. You ignored me, ditched me, broke promises, left me alone, even flirted with him directly in front of me..."

The human whined, clinging on to the other’s shoulders in a desperate attempt to stop him from getting angrier.

"Why are you bringing that up? Even though you were obnoxious and made trouble for me and lost all my money, I didn't kick you out. Remember? In fact, I gave you almost anything you wanted to the best of my ability, though I’m basically poor. You cannot deny that. That was being nicer than you deserved."

Seongwoo pecked Daniel on the nose, slipping out of his hold and coming around behind him instead.

"Sorry, I was just teasing. Not trying to start a fight. My bad. I was a demanding difficult jerk with a king complex I know. Thank you for dealing with my annoying ass so well. You know how much I like you and adore you, right? You're so nice and generous. So handsome and sweet. Look at this body too. Wah, these shoulders stretch on for days. Aren't you sore? Does that feel good?"

"Tch. You are lucky, hyung. You have those excellent persuasion skills to get out of messy situations like this. Crafty fox."

"Hehe. It saves me from getting kicked out many times. Thankfully, I know from long ago about your weaknesses."

"I have a huge weak spot for you, especially when you're acting like this."

"I'll be sweeter. I'll help you and keep giving you a massage. Then, later, if you're not too tired, we can have some wine and a private party in your room..."

Daniel tensed, shivers running along his shoulders that Seongwoo was rubbing with his fingers. His face flushed the color of red wine from neck to cheeks from the sultry suggestion whispered in a soft, playful tone. He was made to suffer worse when Seongwoo snuck in to lick and bite his ear while moving his fingers to stroke his bare troat.

"Hyung... I think we better drink something cold. How about...a smoothie?" The human stuttered, his breath clearly shaky.

Seongwoo slowly released him as he walked forward to escape, wearing a wicked, sensual smirk. He was immensely satisfied that he had turned his boyfriend on effortlessly. Now he would forget all about their tiny tiff.

"Strawberry banana sounds nice. I'll get the fruit and vanilla ice cream."

"I'll cut the fruit after you wash it. Remember to turn the cold water on. To the left not right."

As they worked together to make the dessert, Seongwoo filled him in on the short version of the plan he had come up with Sunmi. Daniel didn't have any problems with it. He thought it was the best plan possible, safe and wise. As expected from the genius who was good at looking ten steps ahead and filling in all the possible loop holes that could snag them.

"The main burden is on me though. I hope I can focus and hit his weak spot quicky. But I've never seen a demon, I don’t think. Are they frightening? Will I freeze up?"

"This one is mostly a mass of evil that looks like a bunch of smoke. There's no eyes, mouth, or hands. It can think but not talk. It can move and push things. It might try to possess you but you're not easy to get into because of your beads and the natural resistance that comes from your powers. It probably wouldn’t like being in you at all. I was able to enter you because you weren't aware and had no beads on back then. It won't be easy for it, especially when you flat out resist and I’m there to drive it out as well.

I personally find Grudgers scarier because of their creepy, annalistic sounds and grubby looks. Demons aren't all that creepy in terms of appearance, but they are more powerful and dangerous. They reek of evil and rot, which can be alarming, even suffocating at first. I don't think you will have much of an issue in terms of your horror problems. They're less scary than what you're used to dealing with.

But you need to keep your head cool and move wisely from the very beginning because they’re strong. Be extra on guard. They will likely recognize me. They might attack me. But I will be armed. You need to recall that I am a skilled experienced fighter even better than you are. I can defend myself well from attacks. Even if they're faster and more lethal, that thing can't compare to me. I was training my whole life to fight it.

The only reason I was killed was because it made a cheap move, using others. That fucking back stabber. If only Jaehwan and Minhyun had been able to tell me they whatever they saw in advance to give me some warning to be on my guard, then I would have lived a lot longer."

"I know that you're a good fighter, hyung, but you also have a grudge. You might be the one to lose your cool and so something dumb. especially if you see me get hurt. You better go in with your head completely cooled."

"Why would you get hurt? I won't dare let that dirty fucker put a scratch on you. My parents and my friends were more than enough. I will send it to hell if it gives you anything more than a cat scratch. You're lucky I let your cats near you after they scratched the hell out of your arm!" the ghost hissed with his face scrunched up.

"That was my own fault. Cool down, hyung."

The human pulled in the upset ghost and kissed his mouth long slow and extra sweet. Their tongues still tasted like cold strawberry ice cream they’d been drinking, now back on the sofa with the TV on a music program, volume down low.

"Hmm..." Seongwoo drifted off with a smile, leaning in with his lips out, as if asking for more.

"Tasty?" the human murmured, eyes trained on those tempting wavy lips.

"Gimme more of that. It really makes the bad things melt."

Daniel chuckled, giving innocent kisses on his upturned corners although he was trying to persuade him to make out some more by parting his lips and flicking his tongue.

The younger subtly declined, moving to peck his button nose. "Let's have some wine first."

"Great. I could use this sort of stress reliever."

Daniel attempted to get up to get some wine. At first, Seongwoo clung to him, laying on his chest like a teddy bear come to life. Daniel remained still for his sake, gently stroking his head.

"Me too, honestly. I was really worked up thinking you weren't coming back to me."

"Eh, you negative Niellie. I promise I won't ever leave without a proper goodbye. I will slap God until he gets annoyed and sends me back to do so. I swear. Whatever it takes."

"That's good to know. You better say goodbye, hyung. Don't just disappear on me. I might hate you forever and we will be enemies when we get reincarnated."

After a couple sips of wine, Seongwoo was solid enough to curl up in Daniel’s lap. They hadn't yet moved to the bedroom, but they weren't the shy sort who would only do this in bed with the lights off. Now that they'd done things several times and seen everything.

"I bet we would be the sort that has meaningless sex in the middle of a fight because the chemistry is out of control. Break the furniture, scatter our clothes in every corner of the room that we have a hard time finding it the next morning."

"Yeah, that sounds plausible. Wait. Hasn't that happened?"

"It's kind of happening right now. Considering we were arguing earlier and we’re about to start fooling around."

Daniel leaned in to bite on his finely cut jaw with a playful snarl.

"Now that you remind me, you bratty prince. You owe me."

Seongwoo chuckled then moaned softly pulling him closer with his arms wrapped around his neck, one hand still precariously holding his glass of wine. Daniel swiped down to kiss his sensitive arched neck, soft and warm as heated velvet. It was party time a bit earlier than planned but they just went along with it, being the spontaneous people they were.

"Are you all set?"

Jihoon was in a small, portable house decorated with protective talismans. The crumbled stone building was stuffed with carrot and garlic pieces. There was an ancient, geometric-shape decorated circle drawn with paint mixed from the blood of the slayed lamb lying in a silver basin at the colored pentagon in the center. Daniel and Seongwoo stood at opposite ends with their weapons. Daniel had his beads as well as a protective necklace on in order to prevent being possessed.

They had sprinkled holy water around the colored circles and along the lines they stood on, decorated with star like spots. There was holy water sprinkled all along the walls and the edges of the circle for everyone’s safety and to make the demon delusional. Jaehwan and Minhyun were outside to keep watch over Jihoon and because they couldn't help since they didn't know how to fight.

After casting her spell, the shaman now --dressed in traditional priestess robes with her hair in a long simple braid--would retreat to the corner. It would be nice if the creator could control the creation as an owner would its pet but they already knew it was impossible. She had already tried several times over the last hundreds of years, each time without any luck. Apparently, a summoned demon was not something you could train except that initial curse it was given. Hopefully, it could be vanquished since it did have weaknesses like any Grudger turned demon did. Assuming their research was correct and Seongwoo had truly seen what he thought in his flashback travelling experience. 

Daniel and Seongwoo turned sideways to share a look, both more serious and determined than they'd ever been, swallowing back their fears and apprehensions because that wouldn't help them get through this endeavor in any way. They turned back to the shaman and nodded simultaneously after a silent confirmation, then immediately got into a fighting stance, prepared to charge as soon as the demon was summoned since it would then be most caught off guard being surrounded by all the things it hated.

The spell casting consisted of Sunmi sitting on the floor, shaking a cluster of bells while sing-song chanting in a language they didn’t know of. The demon appeared first as a swirling ball of smoke with spinning rings like Saturn. The tiny ball hovering over the bloody basin rapidly spun bigger and as it did so, the atmosphere felt heavy and murky from the pure dark magic the evil being was originally created from.

It was a being summoned from the pits of hell. Evil incarnate. Shapeless and incapable of speaking. Uncontrollable and rancid. The smell of the thing without the barrier of a human body was disgusting, like burning, rotten flesh mixed with darkness and smoke. The three others in the room around the midnight and slate grey spinning vortex taking over fifty percent of the room scrunched up their noses.

“It’s slow and disoriented. It hasn’t realized there’s a threat here. The distraction tactics worked. Now is your chance!” Sunmi called above the sound of wind and crashing/cracking debris as she backed off from the basin.

They waited until she was out of the circle before conducting their plan, just a couple of seconds to spare.

“I’ll tell you where to strike once I see it. Stand ready. Stay focused, keep your ears open.”

“Got it. I’m all ears and on my best behavior.”

“Remember what I taught you. Think carefully, move swift, jab hard.”

As they spoke low and calm, they moved closer like tight rope walkers, not straying from the painted line as if it were their lifeline. Daniel patiently waited for Seongwoo’s instructions, glancing nervously around the mass for anything that he needed to avoid such as teeth or claws. It was nothing but a massive, rather contained, faintly rumbling/buzzing bundle of thick smokey whisps, however. It almost appeared fluffy and harmless, except that he could sense his skin about to be singed by the hot, evil energy.

This was a different sort of evil being from Grudgers. Demons were certainly dangerous; not something to be messed with lightly. This would be like attempting to stab a cherry in a stack of hay.

He gulped down his nerves, sweat beads collecting on his palms and chilly shivers running along his spine. He couldn’t help but be slightly afraid and intimidated faced with this new creature but he refused to be a coward. Because Seongwoo and Jihoon were on the line, here. The last of the Ongs. They wouldn’t be happy or able to live a normal life until this horrid thing was gone.

He also felt some responsibility to get revenge for Seongwoo and his mother, who’d this thing had mercilessly killed at the height of their lives, robbing them of so much their promising future likely had in store. They would never know how their future life could have been. That made him angry enough to see things in a red tint. He must protect and get revenge on this fucker.

“There! More to the left! No, to your other left! Close but not quite! Little higher, there!”

“Dammit. I can’t figure out where it is and it keeps changing shape,” Daniel cursed, frustrated that he couldn’t hit the weak spot even according to Seongwoo’s detailed instructions coming every couple of seconds as he concentrated hard, much too in the danger zone for his comfort. He had hoped that Seongwoo would stay on the outskirts of the protective circle as far from detection from the demon as possible, but of course he loved mischief and was far too brave to sit back and watch an important fight they had a chance of losing.

Every area that he slashed at moved like water, rapidly avoiding the glowing silver blade as if it was living. The demon was able to shift and change its form without needing to move from the center. It came as naturally as breathing.

The slightly lighter colored marble was difficult to see through the haze and the limited lighting for Seongwoo, plus it wasn’t in one are for more than two seconds. By the time they’d spotted it and Daniel slashed for it, it was already moved elsewhere. The demon was now aware of them. It surged forward with a rumbling, threatening growl like sound. Daniel hissed as some tendrils of smoke grabbed him, roughly scraping and singing his skin like hot iron. That wasn’t how smoke felt and it wasn’t how the other ghosts felt either. It was surprisingly solid, rough, and burning hot.

“Daniel! Back off!” Seongwoo shouted in concern.

He left the sacred paint as it was basically useless now they’d been detected, grabbing Daniel’s waist and lifting him up which they hadn’t ever thought was something possible. Seongwoo’s abilities amplified strongly in emergency moments it seemed. He was able to fly to the crumbled wall behind them with Daniel in tow.

With great effort, the human attempted to sound calm. “I’m alright, hyung. I was just surprised. It stings, that’s all. I can still fight.”

“You’re hurt. It left the demon trace on you. Dammit. You might not ever be rid of it. That will weaken you and make you a target. It might have even shortened your life span. That fucker! I’m going to kill it!” Seongwoo snarled, fury rising rapidly as he saw the raw scrapes on his boyfriend’s upper arms.

“Hyung. Don’t be reckless and charge in by yourself. Keep your cool. You promised. We do this together,” Daniel commented sternly.

Seongwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, visibly holding himself back from charging in recklessly. His knuckles were paler than usual since he was gripping his dagger hilt so hard.

“You’re right. Together…Oh, that’s a good idea. Why don’t we merge and get rid of him together? You lend me your strength and I’ll lend you the power of my eyes. I think that it might also cancel out some of the damage if I can project my aura like a shield around you. That’s a genius idea. Why didn’t I think of it before?”

“Possession? Again?” Daniel appeared squeamish and reluctant at the mention. They had only done it once and it wasn’t a pleasant experience. He’d even fainted shortly afterwards.

“It’s not the most pleasant feeling but it will be better than last time. Because you won’t be resisting me and I won’t be controlling your body. I’ll simply be hitching a ride inside. I won’t try to overcome you subconsciously. Basically, we’re sharing your body, not taking over. Trust me, it’s the best option we have.”

The human chewed on his lip, hesitant to agree, not sharing in Seongwoo’s confidence and excitement about this matter. There were risks to be considered that could affect the outcome of this fight. It wasn’t a good idea to make last minute changes to their plan, he thought.

“What if my body can’t take it and I faint? What if it kicks you out and I’m not there to protect you? What if you get hurt because the objects repel you? There’s too much that could go wrong with this, hyung. We don’t have enough information…”

“That could all happen, truthfully. I’m not going to say falsehoods to reassure you. That would be dishonest. It might not work. I think we will need to remove the holy objects so I can get inside of you. I will be your shield instead. I’m sure I can do that much. Just try to hang on until we get strike that marble thing and then you can sleep all day long. I’ll take care of everything afterwards. Let’s try this. We have more to lose by not trying. Our original plan isn’t working and we have limited time, not to mention energy. I can’t stand to see you keep fruitlessly swiping, getting that lovely skin damaged another minute, Daniel. Please just listen to me. You trust my brain, right? You know that I’m smart. Can you trust me?”

“Yeah. I trust you. With my life. That’s not the problem, hyung. I’m afraid to underestimate myself. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Seongwoo shrugged and tossed up his hand as if this were a chess game instead of gambling with life or death.

“Eh, what can really happen to me, Daniel? I didn’t feel any kind of pain when the smoke grabbed me earlier. I guess it can’t do that much to the non-living. It didn’t seem to have recognized me. It will focus on the person that’s a more lethal, obvious threat, which is you. You’re brimming with holy energy, plus you’re big and strong with a special weapon.

You don’t need to worry about me, believe that. I’m more of a knight than a prince in distress anyway. Born and raised as a fighter. Worry about yourself more, for once. I’m dead but you’re not and I’m not going to let that happen. You’re going to live out your entire life until you’re a farmer in a rocking chair in the countryside at eighty years old. Just let me help you. Let me be your knight.”

“That’s a funny image. Hyung, how can you make a joke at this time? I can’t believe I’m even able to laugh…”

Daniel chuckled again, shaking his head in wonder at that out of the blue farmer comment which was something he’d randomly said while playing a farming game. Even in this dangerous state, he thought the other was such an amusing, strange character. He reached up to rub his hair with affection and softly smiled.

“Alright, hyung. Let’s try it your way. Because I trust you and your genius brain. As long as it isn’t about directions, you’re rarely wrong.”

Seongwoo grinned widely, ecstatic to have his plan approved and get his way. It was a childish smile that scrunched his features but that somehow made him more beautiful than uglier. A pretty, sweet person that Daniel desperately felt needed love and protection, which he was trying to give for a decade.

“Excuse me, I’ll be going in now~” the ghost sang brightly before slipping smoothly into his translucent form into the human’s solid body.

Luckily, it didn’t feel as strange as last time. Rather than feeling surprise and disgust at being invaded, the human felt as if he was being filled, connected with the person he was most close to voluntarily. It felt intimate and warm, like when they hugged or cuddled. He could not only sense Seongwoo, he could also hear his thoughts.

 _“Are you uncomfortable? Feeling sick at all? Can you move? Can you feel and hear me?_ ”

Daniel spoke aloud, “I’m fine. I can move and yes, I can feel and hear you.”

He was left in awe as he raised his hands, his body now decorated with a glowing pink aura, his skin paler than usual. If he concentrated, he could see the outline of Seongwoo’s arms covering his own, like he was wrapping his arms around him in a protective stance. He felt warm and tingly all over, especially the pain on his arms faded completely. It was the same comforting, healing effect that hot chocolate would have after being out in the snow. He felt warmed, full, and protected.

Just as Seongwoo had said, Daniel was able to fully control his body. They simply shared, as if Seongwoo was another of his organs. Seongwoo could control and shift him if he wanted, but he kept his promise not to unless there was an emergency.

_“I won’t let that fucker hurt you again. But you don’t need to be careful now. I’m your shield. I’ll keep you safe. Don’t be scared or so careful. Just go for it like we practiced. Stay focused and hit hard.”_

“I can see it, hyung. The spot. I just need to hit that as hard as I can, right?”

_“Yup. Thankfully, this worked. I was sort of bluffing back there. I had no idea if you’d be able to see it because I never shared my power with anyone. It actually worked, huh. Sometimes I impress myself. Such an amazing guy you are, Ong Seongwoo. I wish there’s two of me, so I could marry myself because I’m the best hahaha.”_

Daniel rolled his eyes as pompous laughter rang through his mind. He didn’t have the time or energy to tease or lecture him at the moment, but he certainly would at home after this fiasco was over. Because who would bluff about something this crucial with their lives on the line? At least it worked, even though that obnoxious bluffer-mania Seongwoo had been lying about being sure of anything. If it hadn’t worked and he fainted, then something might have happened to Seongwoo or Jihoon and this all would have been for nothing.

“I’m going to fight. Help me out, hyung. You’re faster and more accurate.”

_“Sure, big guy. At least you finally admit I’m a better fighter. Let’s go~!”_

Daniel could sense the cocky smirk even from the voice inside his head, clear as crystal. It made him faintly chuckle. Some things about them would never change, even after dating and loving each other romantically. They’d always be there for each other in times of need, but they’d also bicker and be overly confident.

He really liked that though. It was the spice that his relationship with Jihoon had been missing. Those tumultuous, conflicting feelings of one moment wanting to argue and playfully insult and then the next moment wanting to make out and tightly hug the same person. He wished it was a relationship that would last but nothing was guaranteed in life since it was led by fate more than pure individual choice, especially when his boyfriend was a ghost and they were involved in supernatural circumstances.

Daniel charged forward with Seongwoo inside his body, directly towards the floating, haze-shrouded marble. The first two attempts were not successful, due to the demon catching wind of them quickly and shifting so they missed their target my millimeters.

Daniel fell back, waited while concentrating hard. When he found the spot and the demon was settled as if waiting for their attack or unable to find them since they were on the painted lines, he would rush forward with his sword raised, targeting the marble precisely. Nearly a minute passed when Daniel saw it clearly through Seongwoo’s powers and sensed that this was the perfect opportunity.

“Now!”

The couple screamed together as they charged forward the third time, connected spirit, body and mind, hands overlapping as they grasped the hilt of the gleaming silver broadsword. The tip of the sword luckily managed to pierce the tiny marble-like point inside of the demon right on the mark with the combination of Seongwoo’s accuracy and Daniel’s power.

There were visible tremors as the smoke-cloud of a demon snarled in pain and dismay. It hadn’t expected they’d be able to actually hit there as no-one in it’s long-lasting memories had even known of his small weak spot’s existence.

The demon had greatly underestimated the ghost Ong Seongwoo’s abilities, it realized. Much too late. In a flash, the evil black mass burst into blue flames and disintegrated amidst terrifying, ear-splitting shrieks.

Daniel felt strangely weak after the swirling smoke turned to ashes and faded, some cindering debris drifting down into the dim air like dirty snowflakes. He collapsed onto his knees a few seconds after the sword had stopped glowing while there were echoes of the demon’s mourning. However, the human was not filled with joy but rather dread.

Somehow, though he hardly had noticed their existence unless he attempted to use it, he could feel his powers rapidly disappearing despite attempting to hold on to them desperately. It felt like trying to clutch water as the current swooshed past his exhausted, heavy body. He was more terrified of losing those powers he’d once abhorred and resented because without them, he would no longer be able to see or communicate with the person he loved most. His powers were his lifeline, the thing that linked him to being happy and fulfilled. He wasn’t ready to even imagine what life would be without being able to communicate with Seongwoo.

They’d forgotten about the thing that Sunmi had mentioned. Something about a great sacrifice being needed that would equal that of the one which had been given to create the demon. The animal had not been enough. It was also taking its powers, that greedy bastard monster.

“My powers… No… stop, don’t go…” Daniel choked out weakly, scrunching his face and tensing his tired body.

“Hey, Niel. It’s alright to let your powers go. There’s no need to fight this. This is best for you. It’s what you wanted for a long time, remember? You can finally live normally. Don’t fight to keep them just for my sake. You won’t need to see ghosts anymore. Not even me. Because I won’t be around. I can feel that it’s time for me to go as well. There’s someone calling to me from the distance, bathed in a bright light. Don’t be alarmed. I will resist enough to say goodbye properly. Like I promised.”

Daniel opened his eyes, thanking heavens he had enough of his powers to see a vastly faded form of his lover, to feel the warmth of his soft, misty hands caressing his cheeks. 

Seongwoo had slipped out of Daniel’s body to kneel in front of him in his distress. He already had tears in his large, galaxy eyes despite he was gently smiling. He was just as sad for the upcoming separation he could feel was destined to happen, yet as usual he was attempting to hide it. Not because he was embarrassed or protecting his manly pride, though.

This time it was purely for Daniel’s sake. Since the weak, emotional, lonely human would be the one left behind, learning to deal without him by his side while coming across places they’d often been together. He’d be stuck with the memories, more haunting and terrifying than ghosts. Seongwoo had no magical way to get rid of those for him so that he could move on with his life in peace. Even if he did have some power to remove his memories with a kiss perhaps, he was conflicted on if he would do so.

Because, to be perfectly honest, the idea of Daniel forgetting him and meeting another also wasn’t something his selfish, possessive self could accept easily. Though the side that cared for the first time more for someone more than himself knew that it was for the best. Daniel had been through way more than your average twenty-something kid, a large source of that misery being due to the fact Seongwoo came into his life by chance. He deserved a better, more normal life with a promising, peaceful, hopeful future. That included falling in love with someone human that he could do couply things with, no need for secrecy and restraint.

The haggard, broken silver-haired man whispered shakily, “Are you passing on then...to the afterlife? I can’t believe…already…”

Seongwoo’s response was much calmer, soft and sweet as an angel which he would soon probably become.

“Yes, I think so. I know how you feel. It was such a short time. I still had so much I wanted to do. I have such miserable luck, as expected. Being pulled away when I most don’t wish to leave. When I found a reason to stay.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you. Hyung, I hope...you are happier soon. I’ll miss you and never forget you and pray every night for you to be reincarnated so that you can have the proper, long life that you deserve…”

“Same goes for you. You have to be ten times happier than me. Now that your curse is being lifted, you should live normally like you wanted. Please find someone else to be a cheesy, lovesick puppy with. Don’t linger missing me for too long that you become a grumpy loner even in your old age. I might be sad if you replace me so quickly. But I’ll be even sadder if you are forever alone like I was. 

You are a wonderful man that has a lot of love to give and needs affection. I wish you will be happy, even without me. Somehow, someday. Promise me that you will be okay, not do something dumb like follow me.”

“I will try to keep going with my life and smile, but I don’t expect it will be easy. You take up more space in my mind and life than you will ever know, hyung. I really cherish you even though I’m not the best at showing that, just like I’ve come to cherish this strange power. I’ve realized it was never a curse. Instead, it was more like a gift. One that brought me to a lonely soul in need of help and affection. One that reunited me with ‘the one’ that I’d foolishly lost. This wonderful person that changed me, healed me, made me smile and want to be close to people again. The true love I was meant to be with.

Even if I care for someone else later, it won’t be the same. You should know that, hyung. They can’t compare or replace you. Ever. The largest chunk of my heart will always be yours. Without you, without my powers, I wouldn’t have known what it was like to love someone. That has changed me drastically and left a deep, permanent mark. No matter you don’t exist on Earth the rest of this lifetime I have, the mark can’t be erased. I’m always yours, hyung. I will live as you wish, but I will not forget you and no-one can replace you.”

At this point, Seongwoo had also become choked up that he could barely speak.

“I feel the same. I’m always yours too, Niel. Whatever you need, friend, counselor, playmate, fighting partner, tutor, lover, or more. You’ve left your mark on me as well. I bet that I will think of you whenever i see puppies, bugs, or jellies every time I’m reincarnated, though I might not remember exactly. There will be this warm, tingly feeling deep inside that instantly brings a smile to my face. I feel like I’ll never be able to forget you either.

We will meet again, somehow, someway in the distant future. I believe that is our destiny. But don’t you dare linger on my memory so much that you get to be in a hurry to join me in the other side, still. Promise me that and don’t you break this one. Or I will be pissed off and give you the cold shoulder for hundreds of years. I wish you would honestly live your life to the fullest. Now that you are free. No more powers, no ghosts, no obligations, no fantasy related drama.”

“I sort of got used to all of the drama. it wasn’t my favorite drama but after I met the drama king, I guess I became fond of it. I’m going to miss all the chaos you bring to my life, you frustrating brat.”

“Of course, you can still joke and flirt in this situation, you hopeless nerd. Pushing buttons and not being serious until the very end. Isn’t that so US?”

They smiled wide as they rubbed their tera-streaked noses together. 

“That’s why you came to like me. I’m one charming kid, you said so yourself at the graveyard.”

“When did you even hear that?” the ghost faltered in surprise as he was swiping at some drops slipping from the man’s almond-shaped eyes full of warm affection and intense longing. 

“One time when you were arguing with your friends. I could hear them pretty clearly by the second year after I met you. They liked to tease you even more than I do. They were right.”

“I’m not a pedophile, okay? Don’t think like that. Yes, I thought you were handsome and charming, but I wasn’t thinking of you like THAT back then! I just thought ‘he’s gonna be quite a catch when he grows up’ is all,” the ghost murmured, flustered. 

The sound of that husky, deep laughter was the most amazing sound, causing joy to ripple through him in despite of this gloomy situation and his fears of what would happen to him next. Somehow, he was brought back to the happiness that he felt that day when he first heard that contagious, sweet laugh of his. It really had an amazing, therapeutic effect.

He could never miss that laugh, no matter what other form Daniel would take. He’d remember this feeling for all eternity. Surely, he’d be able to find his true love again if he felt this way from anyone’s laugh. Right away, he’d know it. That’s my soulmate, right there!

The only thing was he had no idea if that would be ten years from now or a hundred. Suddenly, the idea of waiting over a century to be reunited with his other half was daunting. He could barely wait for Daniel to come home from school these days. How was he going to do this now that he’d become so attached to someone?

Seongwoo sniffled, leaning in to press their foreheads together and loosely hug his neck.

“Uh, ottokae…How to leave you when I love you this much… I wish we’d had more time...I regret so many things, Daniel. I”m sorry. I was so dense and stubborn. It’s a wonder you didn’t beat me over the head with your sword in my sleep, truly.”

The handsome man smirked, becoming all the more dashing.

“I considered it, not going to lie. Only you were such a precious, gorgeous angel when you were sleeping. I couldn’t even pull out a hair when you’re like that. I’m most weak to your sleeping face. I bet you didn’t know that. I stared at you while sleeping with the silliest grin on my face, desperately wanting to hold you and kiss you. So many times.”

“Ah, did you? No wonder I sometimes felt uncomfortable, like I was being watched. I should have thought a bit harder, considering there’s no way ghosts could get past the protective spells on your place unless they were invited. So, my stalker was you.”

Seongwoo stroked the silky silver hair cascading in waves off his head while sobering. Daniel’s eyes closed, basking in the pleasant, tender touches that would be his last. 

“Jokes aside… What I’m most sorry for is indirectly causing you hardship. Losing your mother, your father’s demon hunting obsession, also the strengthening of your powers which brought you traumatic experiences and made you into an outcast. I am terribly sorry that those bad things happened because I talked to you. I don’t regret it, but I might keep my big mouth shut if I were to repeat history. I ruined your important school life.

I feel like I haven’t done enough to make up for the trouble I’ve caused. The next time we meet, I wish to be someone that helps you frequently in various ways. That will be by your side much longer than a couple fleeting months. I want to keep making it up to you. I promise I’ll be nicer.”

“Alright, sounds good. Consider it a deal. You have to be less bratty and stay with me at least twenty years when we meet in our next lives, hyung. Also. I want to be older than you, not just bigger and more mature. There’s more than I can do that way.”

“Yah, who is the one who is age obsessed now? Don’t steal my thing, you snot-nosed kid. You are not more mature than me, what the fuck,” the offended ghost snarled, lightly tugging at his hair.

Daniel raised his heavy, tingling arms up to wrap around the ghost’s back. He brought him closer as he swooped in to share in their last heart-fluttering kiss. It was much more romantic and brutally emotional than their words were, since they were better at showing how they felt, and they could feel quite deeply like a bottomless pit.

They could barely feel each other with Daneil’s powers 70% gone and Seongwoo fading away to nothing much more than a misty, pink-tinted outline of his usual form. The embrace and long, passionate kisses they shared was more virtual than realistic but the whispered ‘I love you, always hyung, I promise, thank you, take care’ and ‘I love you more, don’t skip meals, until we meet again, be well, my love’ was a beautiful melody absorbed into the surrounding, haze-hidden ruins. 

“Seongwoo hyung? Is that really you?” “Woah, if it isn’t…Ongs?”

“Oh my gosh, guys! What are you doing here? It’s so good to see someone I know! This is scarier than dying!”

Seongwoo was pleasantly surprised to literally bump into his favorite couple.

“I don’t know either. We were just outside, talking about how things were going for you, wondering if we’d seen you again.”

“When poof! We’re in the sky and here you are too! So, did it go well? Or not so well? Seeing as we’re all moving on…”

“It went well. We destroyed it. Daniel was fine. He just lost his powers, but that’s for the best so don’t give me long faces. At least we had time to say goodbye. That’s more than I could ask for.”

“Oh…”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“You were so fond of him.”

“You barely got rid of your motesolo title and already have to separate.”

His friends suffocated him with their tight group hug, bringing warmth and comfort naturally while rubbing his back.

“It’s fine, really. I told you not to give me the long faces. Keep going and they’ll be like baguettes perfect for a sandwich. Stop with the pity party,” Seongwoo insisted, forcing his smile wider when it threatened to falter at the thought of his boyfriend.

The hug, kiss, tears, and parting words were still fresh in his memory somehow. It seemed that you didn’t forget all your memories the first moment you entered heaven, if that’s where they were anyway. Judging by the large group of people lingering here and the big white arch and all, it sort of seemed more like another in-between place. Maybe they had to pass a final character judgement or get searched for any earthly items before entering.

He hadn’t the slightest idea since obviously every ghost he’d met hadn’t experienced the afterlife, since you didn’t just come back because you didn’t like the interior. Once you left the earth or the hotel, you were gone for good, at least as your current self.

He was so sick of this pain-staking system. Who would think that it was so difficult to get into heaven even if you lived a decent life? Curling up on the couch with Daniel, arguing over what channel to watch sounded a million times better. How bothersome and boring this was.

“Attention, attention, guests! May I have a word with you? It’s very important! First of all~ Welcome to the Gate of Reconsideration.”

The friends pulled apart and directed their attention to a glowing, completely clad in white person. Judging by the small feathery wings and the golden, hovering halo, it was an angel.

“Reconsider, huh. As if we have a choice where we’re about to go, really. There’s only one path and it goes up,” Seongwoo muttered.

The messenger turned to him with a rather creepy smile, though it was a wonder he’d heard him from such a distance. The angel introduced himself as Jisung after flying in front of the group who had their heads bent down, nervous to be scolded or lose their chance to pass on. That wouldn’t be the first time their club president’s mouth got them into trouble with authority figures; though they never resented him because it was cool how he confidently spoke his mind.

Seongwoo thought his wings with that nose made him look more like a dove than an angel as he directly stared the man down. As it turned out, he recognized that voice. It was the one that was calling to him earlier, the voice that had become higher pitched and naggy since he’d been ignoring it to spend more time with Daniel. When he’d reached the light coming through a floating blue door, he’d ended up at the base of some white, winding path floating amongst cotton candy, pale pink clouds that were much softer and thicker than he’d ever seen clouds get. It felt as if he were in a painting of heaven, much more blinding and pretty like the way people imagined.

It turns out he wasn’t the only one being called. With the extermination of that demon, all the souls connected to it were called in front of this arch that was called a gate. Or so it would seem, based on his research. There were many of his Ong ancestors that he recognized faintly.

“But it IS possible, boyo. Just because you can only see one path doesn’t mean that there’s no other option. This is the place of the creator and mastermind of the universe, after all. With a simple snap, you can have anything that you’d wish. If you act nicely, then you could be rewarded with the very thing that you want. The chance to be with the one you love as a normal person.”

That immediately got Seongwoo’s attention. He stood politely, fully alert. He didn’t really like this person because he seemed sort of condescending and motherly, but he had no choice to put on the good boy act.

“Neh? Is that possible? What do I need to do or say to be able to be with Daniel again? I’ll do it, gladly. No more attitude, promise. Tell me, please.”

The angel made a flamboyant gesture with his hands. “Anything is possible when you come here, Ong Seongwoo, should you ask for it and be worthy enough to be granted so. It’s called _reconsideration_ not _condemnation_ or a dictatorship.”

After a mysterious smirk, the angel flew gracefully back to his podium. Seongwoo fell back, overwhelmed with the possibility. He’d already been grappling to come to terms with his relationship with Daniel being over, though it was a pain more crushing than being driven with nails and hammers like Christ had experienced. He’d never expected that he’d be lucky enough to see Daniel so soon, especially as himself. His friends caught him, smiling brilliantly for his sake, then fanning his cheeks in case he passed out from a rush of relief and joy.

“Due to the unfair circumstances of those that died before they were destined to because of the interfering forces of evil, the benevolent Almighty has decided to give you all options. You can choose to restart your life in a different body and place. Or you can continue to live your life in the current time period, keeping your identity. But we cannot bring back anyone or things that you lost since then. We cannot put you directly back in the past, only can we fiddle a bit with the current timeline or leave it up to chance with a higher probability for positive results with your reincarnation.

Understand? I will be waiting here until you tell me what your answer will be. Those who wish to take a gamble and be reincarnated will go through this arch and down that path, forgetting about your most recent past life, including all the anxiety and suffering you experienced.”

Without hesitation, Seongwoo raised his fisted hand high like a proper student would.

“I will go back as myself! To this timeline! Exactly where I was staying at! Please! As quickly as you can make it possible with whatever documentation and procedures you need! I have someone I desperately want to see! He misses me a lot but he’s really attractive and healthy down there, so I need to hurry before he gets snatched by cutesy rabbit boys!”

“Huh?” Jisung didn’t seem like he had full knowledge or have any desire to understand what Seongwoo was talking about. “Well, I must admit I at least like your enthusiasm. That was the fastest decision making I have ever seen. It seems you love that person a lot.”

“So freaking much, Sir! I’d go to hell for him! But please don’t send me there until at least another fifty years!”

“Eh, you aren’t the nicest guy in terms of the way you speak, but you’ve done too many good deeds to go there, Ong Seongwoo. You may go to your loverboy and protect him from whatever a ‘rabbit boy’ is. It will just take a little time, but you will be the first case processed, I swear on my glorious wings. Now, anyone else?”

“Yes!” Seongwoo whooped with a victory swipe.

“Us too!” “We would like to go back!”

To his overwhelming surprise – as if life couldn’t get any better, yes actual LIFE again, or around the corner it was anyway – some other familiar faces in the line made the same decision. Including his friends, Seongwoo’s parents who he soon embraced once he noticed them, and Daniel’s mom, who he introduced himself to as her future son-in-law, someone who loved his son the most and been taking care of him in her place.

It turns out she’d been on the path to reincarnation, but once she’d been called back here, all of her past memories came flooding back without any alterations. She said she knew a great deal about him and would consider it a blessing to have such a dashing, intelligent person as her family. She’d instantly given consent, though Seongwoo hoped there were certain sides of himself or instances between them that she hadn’t seen while secretly watching over her son.

**3 Months Later**

“Hey, hyung. It’s me again. I wonder, can you see or hear me? It sucks that I have no clue. To think, I would miss those powers because I want to see you…

I know I promised not to mope and cling, but it’s too soon not to. I’m not going to be moving on from you for a long time, I think. I don’t even want to look around, let alone flirt. Like you said, no one can hold a candle to your gorgeous self. Hyung is really as hot and pretty as a guy can get. But I hope you didn’t hear that bit because too much hot air in that pretty head of yours is gonna make you float far away to the other side of the world. Don’t even think of going far from your faithful servant puppy boy, Prince Pompous.”

Daniel chuckled softly to himself as he fondly brushed Seongwoo’s name plate. He sat down after lighting incense and leaving some sweet, iced coffee and colorful flowers at the alter. The once forever neglected grave now never went a day unkempt because he frequently took care of it.

It was strange how his gloomy, zombified mood altered so drastically once he visited Seongwoo’s grave. It became his safe haven. The place he went to whenever he was stressed, lonely, or just bored.

He missed his hyung terribly, nearly every second of every day, no matter if he was sleeping, playing ball, gaming, eating, or studying. Whenever he couldn’t bear it or needed some comfort or reflection time, he’d visit the grave even though it was quite a long drive. He had no reason to avoid graveyards, since his powers never came back, not even an inkling (most unfortunately). He couldn’t sense a single thing beyond the slight warming of the air, suggesting spring was just around the corner.

Today was Valentine’s Day. The dreaded day of single awareness. One of the days he’d most been looking forward to spending with Seongwoo last fall. He wouldn’t dare spend it anywhere or with anyone else. Part of him was scared he’d get struck by lightning if Seongwoo even misunderstood he was in the library with a friend.

He hadn’t been well in the least. He didn’t want to do anything but snuggle in his bed, feeling gloomy, or silently resting at the grave, talking to the wind and the bugs with some small hope that Seongwoo might be able to hear or see him from his cozy bed or throne in the clouds. Still, after some time of moping, staring off into space, locked up in the house, he imagined how much Seongwoo would lecture and slap him around if he saw that image, so he forced himself to be actively social.

He spent time with his uncle, who had returned home for good, and he frequently hung out with people on the basketball team, doing things college buddies would do like drink, watch movies, sing and game. Jihoon was his best friend at the moment, having stuck to his side like a cactus because he knew how torn apart he must be after he lost his precious hyung, though he was able to hide it quite well after many years of acting experience and emotional suppression.

Jihoon said that Daniel’s eyes were extremely sad and empty as if he’d lost the reason for living, no matter how alright he seemed physically. Sometimes he did feel like that, though his past self would have greatly ridiculed him for being such a pathetic, romantic sap. Like some important organ inside had ceased working. He hadn’t known that he could care for someone and miss them so much either. Until he’d reunited with the great Ong Seongwoo, the most amazing, lovable, funny, fun person in the universe.

Nothing was the same without Seongwoo honestly, especially when it came to being at home. No matter how many days or weeks passed, there were vivid traces of him all over. Nothing physical, really. It was all in his wonderful, bittersweet memories which played like a projected hologram wherever he went. Gaming, eating, showering, goofing around, sleeping together. Whenever he was alone at home was the most difficult time for him because he imagined Seongwoo beside him even though he knew he really shouldn’t indulge in that thorny rose of sin.

He couldn’t seem to stop torturing himself. Because there was a brief moment of comfort and happiness when he saw Seongwoo there, his brain getting tricked to think the faded image was him miraculously back, like he had decided that he didn’t want to go to heaven just yet. Although it was true the best period of his life had been when he was living with Seongwoo and he wished every day that it could continue because it had been so incredibly perfect, that was ridiculous and selfish.

He knew better than anyone how hard it had been for Seongwoo to be stuck as a ghost on Earth, how desperately he’d been trying to pass on so he could become human again. That was why he tried not to be at home much. Then he wouldn’t suffer by dreaming of impossible miracles. He needed to convince himself that the time they’d had together was a blessing in disguise, that it was enough burst of happiness to suffice for the rest of his life that he’d always be grateful for. It would have to satisfy him for years, because he wasn’t going to love anyone else the same way or at least not nearly as much.

He refused to have any regrets just as he wouldn’t replace his lover, by giving his fragmented heart to any other anytime soon. Seongwoo was always going to be his dear soulmate, his most cherished connection, and he’d never let those beautiful memories fade. Even if they hurt sometimes, so much that he wanted to jab his eyes out and numb his aching chest.

He was going to forever belong to Seongwoo because that was their fate. Even in the future if he wasn’t the reincarnated Seongwoo’s type or that devilishly attractive, miserable flirt had someone, he was going to find a way to steal him. After having him in special ways, after knowing him literally inside and out (just a taste in some physical ways though), he’d become possessive. He was clingier than he’d ever let on to Seongwoo. Somehow it was even worse after they’d separated.

“I wonder if you know that I saw Jihoon a lot these days. You’d probably be a mix of relieved and jealous, right? You’d probably slap the stuffing out of me and curse up a storm, haha. Don’t worry though. I won’t ever think of him that way. He’s too cute and plain.

My tastes have changed. I prefer something sweet, sour, spicy, adorable, feisty and sexy all at different intervals, someone unpredictable but incredibly charming and drop dead gorgeous no matter what. I’m still crazy for you, hyung. I hope that you’re doing well, wherever you are.

It might seem like I’m doing better. I’m trying my best to keep living, like I promised. But honestly…I miss you like crazy, hyung…every day that’s the same and sometimes it really hurts without you…”

Sighing, he paused in stroking the top of the stone pillar and rested his forehead. It was truly pathetic even he thought, but this was the closest he could hope to get to his favorite person. He only had his memories and imagination to save him temporarily from intense misery, though afterwards he’d feel ten times as lonely. For a brief moment, he let himself recall what his hands felt like running through his hair, imagining he was there, sitting on the other side and comforting him. He knew he shouldn’t and would regret it but it was a wonderful comfort he needed.

_‘Are you crying? Assa, I knew you’d miss me. Loser. You cried first.’ Or so he would say but that would be a lie. I bet he cried more. If he even is able to remember me, that is. I can’t forget him though. No way. How could I when he’s the main character and in so many important events in my life? Hyung isn’t at all forgettable. I truly meant that when I said that. He’s so special. One of a kind. I was seriously lucky to call him mine._

“Even though it’s hard being here when you’re not because of all these bittersweet, double edged sword of memories…I hope that you’ve moved on well, hyung. Don’t keep lingering, even because you’re worried about me. Live again, do everything you want, and be happy. I’ll find you again, somehow, some way. Trust me. I’ll make things better even if I’m not okay now. I’ll find you and we’ll be so ridiculously happy it’s not even funny. That promise, I will definitely keep…”

_At least I have a good memory for a human. Hyung still exists there, quite vivid and detailed. And he’s so adorable and stunning….I fall head over heels for him again and again, seeing things that I didn’t notice before, little cute things and the ways he cared for me subtly…_

**Back several years**

_“Ah, sowwi~ You gotta go because you’re in my way, little mister. Sowwi~”_

_Teenage, skater boy styled Daniel fell over on the grassy mound, laughing hysterically and holding his stomach._

_“Yah! Why do you laugh every time I say that? Am I saying it so incorrectly? That’s how I was taught in school though…”_

_Seongwoo sulked. Daniel had just pulled a ‘sorry’ card in his place, which allowed him to bump and replace one of the red pawns with his own blue pawn. Whenever it happened, Seongwoo said the English word just like that, a cute heavily accented drawl ‘sowwi’. It was the cutest thing the teenager had ever witnessed, even more than kittens getting stuck in boxes. Daniel refused to correct him about it though, because he wanted to keep hearing the unique way that he pronounced it._

_He was huffing and puffing, exhausted from how much he’d laughed already today at his comedian hyung. “Mianhaeyo, hyung. It’s just you say it cutely is all.”_

_Today was one of those days where Daniel decided he wouldn’t pretend like he couldn’t understand his funny hyung. It was much better because he could laugh freely instead of having to hold it in. Also, this meant they could talk more. Daniel loved conversing, but especially with Seongwoo. He had such a nice voice, so refreshing, musical, and sweet like a spring breeze full of cherry blossoms._

_“Should I say it differently? Deeper? Cheekier? Or cooler?”_

_No matter how he said it though, it came across both cute and exceptionally funny because of the way he exaggerated, though he couldn’t picture his expression since he didn’t know what he looked like besides a very vague description of ‘tall, dark, chicly handsome’ which was most likely another bluff. The teenager burst into laughter once more, slapping and clawing the grass until his hands were stained._

_“Hyung, stop…I might burst my appendix at this rate…” Daniel bit his lip and slapped the grass, attempting to hold back his rumbling._

_“Tch. You really laugh at anything. Such a random dweeb. Stop making fun of me before I stuff this pawn up your nose. Then you’ll be really sorry!” The ghost threatened._

_He laughed again because he’d hardly ever heard the old term ‘dweeb’. An annoyed, embarrassed Seongwoo pressed him to flip the card so they could continue with the game, since he couldn’t move objects himself. Although he couldn’t see him, he could feel the other’s presence and he could imagine it. He’d be chic and manly but have a gorgeous smile and warm, big, beautiful eyes._

_If he were to fall for a guy, he’d probably be that type, the boy imagined. He’d certainly have this wonderful, contrasting personality. Being funny, confident, and kind in sporadic bouts which took you off guard in a pleasant way. He’d be pretty but he also could be cute and sexy depending on the time and his mood. Someone unpredictable and full of charms, yeah. That sort of person sounded perfect. He could fall for that sort of guy, or girl, whatever. He didn’t really know what he liked because he’d barely hit puberty and never really crushed on someone._

_“Hey, Daniel, don’t freak out, but there’s a bug—”_

_“BUG, WHERE?! GET OFF, MONSTER!!”_

_Although Seongwoo had told him calmly, the reflection moment was ruined as the boy got up and started violently shaking and stomping like he was doing some sort of agitated crumping moves._

**Back to the present**

Daniel chuckled and shook his head, baffled at his dense, dorky self. “Maybe I already liked you that way back then. Before I’d even seen you, I thought you were cute, that you were my type. Why else would I have laughed at anything you said? I tried hard to be cool and impress you, even sitting in the bug-infested grass.”

Something he regretted was that he realized his feelings so late. If he’d only known that he liked Seongwoo a couple of weeks at least after they started living together, or after he’d been affected by their first kiss, then he would have been able to spend more intimate time with him. They’d only been able to enjoy a few days as boyfriends before the fight happened, literally. They hadn’t at all been expecting that they’d have to be separated that day.

“I lost you too fast. There’s so much I regret. I should have been a better boyfriend so that you don’t stray up there with all the idol actor and model angels who will surely chase after you. I should have spoiled you more, been sweeter, taken you out on more dates, made sure you finish up that list we were only halfway through. I was stupid, forgetting that ghosts are people, just not solid without a beating heart. Actually, hyung, you were the most human-like ghost I ever saw, so anyone could have fallen for you. Not to mention the most insanely attractive. Like, you glowed. You have everything everyone else does, just in excessive wonderful amounts. Looks, intelligence, wit, appeal, nice body…

“Damn right. I’m obviously lightyears better than the average human. I’m more like a God. God Seongwoo. How does that sound? I think it’s got a nice ring, but I wouldn’t object to being called a prince either…”

Daniel jerked his head up, unable to believe what he was seeing. He’d heard some steps and felt the cold beverage brushing his forehead, but he’d thought it was someone random. Who would have expected Seongwoo to be there, looking solid, absolutely gorgeous in a long, white winter coat, mint sweater, and glasses. Looking ever so HUMAN, not just regal beyond his imagination. No matter how good his memories were, he couldn’t picture Seongwoo looking quite like that.

Apparently, miracles did exist. Maybe if you thought of someone enough, then god would send them to you as a present for good deeds. He had sort of saved the world from a pesky evil that plagued it for centuries, though he wasn’t a boaster. Who deserved their lover reincarnated in the current time but himself?

The brilliantly shimmering Seongwoo smirked cockily, coal orbs sparkling with mischief. He took a slow, irritating drag while Daniel antsily waited for an explanation, shaking like a bud about to burst into a blooming flower with excitement as soon as he was given the signal it was time.

“Why stop early on? I don’t mind if you keep going. I’m a sucker for praise. Just like plants need sunshine, I need it to keep my charming confidence. Or didn’t you find that my biggest appeal?”

That was most definitely his boyfriend’s voice! And his way of speaking too, without a doubt! No one else would say such boastful things without a lick of shame. He still had difficulty believing it and was scared it was too good to be true.

For a minute, Daniel rubbed his eyes and blinked up in astonishment at the coated figure. Seongwoo waited calmly for him to come to his senses, smiling softly in amusement with the same wavy, thin, light pink lips he’d kissed a thousand times and dreamed of kissing ten thousand more. Although he looked even more like a statue or a painting than his ghost form, the shape, the aura, the features, everything was as he knew.

This was Seongwoo but as a human, who was as expected, even more incredible, ethereal even. His classy styling made him look more mature and intelligent than what he’d worn before. He was indeed from a rich and privileged family, like he’d repeatedly said. His proportions were even more astounding and his skin so creamy and flawless that he appeared to be a professional model.

That didn’t matter. Even why he was alive didn’t matter. The fact was that he was there in the flesh, glowing for a different reason. He wasn’t floating like how he would in Daniel’s imaginations. He wasn’t faded or see through or surrounded by any strange, colorful aura in the slightest, but solid and bright, pale skin glowing like the moonlight. Daniel was desperate to firmly hold the person that he’d missed, his other half, like he’d never held him before. Because it was by some miracle possible. Seongwoo was human!

That was the only thing that mattered. He could ask questions later.

Seongwoo faltered back, half squealing and half laughing as an affectionate, extremely excited, quite heavy puppy launched himself on his poor little body.

“Yah, woah there, mutt! Don’t go overboard. You’ll spill my coffee and ruin our happy reunion moment.”

“Nothing can ruin it. I won’t let it. If it spills, I’ll buy you ten more. If you get angry, I’ll shower you in compliments and kisses and refuse to let you go until you’re happy. Hyung, I missed you so much! Gosh, I love you, you rascal!”

For a moment after catching his footing, Seongwoo squirmed. Daniel was hot and heavy, not in the way that he usually liked it. He was squeezing him tight, practically cracking his bent back in half. He’d probably need a crane to get this starfish off him before his recently acquired bones cracked. This was nice but it was overwhelming on his newly acquired human senses so he’d need some adjusting time.

“I love you and miss you too. I was able to find a way back in time. Seems you’re still not over me nor do you listen to your elders, Mr. Clingy Promise Breaker,” Seongwoo commented while sweetly nuzzling Daniel’s reddened, freezing cold ear.

He was tempted to lecture the younger for wearing only two layers of clothing and no scarf in the middle of winter when there was even snow still frosting the ground, but he didn’t have the heart to. This puppy smothering him with love was too adorable. How much he loved when Daniel was clingy, cute, and physically affectionate. He was done pretending not to like it. Now he was going to be honest, and let him do it all he wanted. Even if it was a bit uncomfortable and embarrassing.

People could clearly see their scandalous acts. He figured he might as well just give them a show though instead of being secretive. They were such a beautiful picture, a visual attack together that it was a shame to miss. Those people could just upgrade their taste level. He wasn’t going to give a fuck; he was going to live his new life exactly as he wanted without a single moment of regret.

After a bunch more hugs and showering kisses on his ears, neck, cheeks and jawline, Daniel peeled himself of. He didn’t go far, just a couple of centimeters apart, holding on to his arms with trembling hands as if he might blow away with the wind like dandelion seeds.

“Hyung…It’s so great to see you. You’re human though and you don’t look any older. How is this even possible?” Daniel huffed out in excitement, steam puffing between them.

Seongwoo shrugged, reaching up with his free hand to fix some of the black, silver-tipped strands in disarray. It seemed he’d been cutting his hair but hadn’t re-dyed it. He curled them into an artful comma shape, matching his own, which was his favorite styling. He liked that they looked more like a couple, which he wished they would continue to be considered as.

“I don’t really know either. I guess it’s a miracle. Just like you. How did you grow and get more handsome in just a few months? I told you not to! It hurts my pride!”

“Eh, hyung~ Tell me the whole truth. I don’t like when you keep things from me. Stop with the mystery act. You’re attractive enough without it,” Daniel whined, shaking Seongwoo’s slender wrists.

“It’s because the demon was gone thanks to your sacrifice. God had us all that had died because of the demon meet up at this arch called Gate of Re…Okay, actually I think I might get into trouble telling a human about how things in the after-life work. Not that I’m scared of some big-nosed angel, just he’s annoying like gum on the sole of your shoe. Anyway, this one angel guide said that we have a choice to be reincarnated or to live our life continuing as we are. Obviously, I chose to come back to you because I’m impatient. I don’t think I can wait a hundred years to kiss those yummy jelly lips again.”

Daniel blushed but didn’t dare deny when the brunette swooped in. Their lips made a soft, cutesy smacking sound like when elementary kids pecked. They kept it innocent. It was their first kiss as humans, after all. It shouldn’t be raunchy. They weren’t in that sort of mood anyway. It made their cheeks flush and butterflies flit about wildly in their stomachs, being better than any kiss they’d ever had because they could feel so much more. Daniel bit his lip shyly while Seongwoo stared at his mouth as if he were tempted to experience many more human kisses again.

“By the way, I’m not the only one coming back. I’m just the first in line because I volunteered. I set a record apparently. I chose you in less than a second.”

“I’m flattered. So, who else…”

The way Daniel drifted off and chewed on his plump cherry lip, Seongwoo could tell he was afraid to hope.

“My parents. My annoying friends you know. And your mother too.”

“Sincha?! Even my mom?! Where is she?” he barked exuberantly, looking around and over Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“Mwoya? You seem even happier than when you saw me. I should have come later. I was in a rush for no apparent reason and thinking our reunion would be the most romantic highlight of your life. Tch. Fucking mama’s boy.”

Daniel chased down his fakely upset boyfriend, snatching his swinging, sweater-paw hands. He linked their fingers so smoothly that Seongwoo raised his brow, looking impressed.

“Sorry, hyung. I just was surprised. I didn’t believe you were real earlier and I was scared to hope. My mind tricked me a lot since we split, please understand. Of course, I’m happiest to have you by my side, alive even. I’m Seongwoo’s boy, not a mama’s boy. I swear~”

The blushing, pretty man commented flatly, “Don’t you think you’re much too good at that? You’re dead meat if I find out there’s rabbits you’ve been flirting with.”

Daniel smiled broad and cheeky to counter the other’s suspiciously narrowed eyes. “There’s none! I’ve only been dreaming of you. Look at how clean your mound is. I’ve been here almost every week, sometimes two or three times. I refuse to ever let you feel neglected or lonely again.”

Seongwoo turned to his clear, green mound, melting like a snowman at the beach because he was deeply touched. It was the first time he’d ever seen someone take care of his resting place so acutely, something that he’d always envied others. Because it was a sign that person was loved and dearly missed and still being thought of. It was enough to bring tears to his vibrantly glistening galaxy eyes.

“Aw, that’s sweet…Thanks for caring, Niel. You didn’t even need to since you know I’m not around…”

“I figured you weren’t, but I thought it’s the best place to be close to you. For you to hear me. I just sat here and talked to you whenever I felt lonely or stressed too much. You were my therapy.”

“Your heart…it’s beating so fast….” Daniel commented in wonder as he stroked Seongwoo’s hand and wrist between his own.

It was warm, smooth, and firm. Seongwoo shivered, breath hitching when he brushed his wrist in circles.

“That’s because…this feels different than before. When you touch my skin now, it’s the most amazing thing…You have really nice hands, Daniel. I only experienced a tiny fraction. So warm and soft and tingly…You better stop before I start to feel things I really shouldn’t yet. I’m not used to these intense sensations, so things affect me a lot more. Especially when pleasure makes my blood rush south…”

“Ah, hyung! I’m shy! You can’t just spring naughty things like that on me after all this time!” Daniel covered his mouth as he laughed nervously, blushing hard. Seongwoo licked his lips while looking at the other like he was that monster dog.

“You still look like such an innocent dorky kid sometimes. But, actually, your birthday past and I’m registered slightly younger, which makes us both twenty-one. We can be friends.”

“Nah. Hyung is always hyung to me. I don’t care about that. Also, you know perfectly well how I’m not all innocent and fluffy. If you want to be friends, there better be benefits.”

Daniel winked as he spoke low and sensual. Seongwoo smirked wickedly, then took a much needed sip of coffee. His throat was incredibly dry from the flirting. He didn’t need to do that much, that hottie with a body boyfriend of his.

“Let’s go to your home. I’m cold.”

“Okay, hyung! I’ll warm you up as I walk.”

“No, that’s stifling. Niel~ You’re squeezing too tight. I have brittle bones now and can actually feel pain, you know. Ugh, I’m hot. Why are you such a big space heater? Why did I not know this? Is there anyway to dull my senses to half, cus this is sort of annoying. Hey, don’t slobber! So gross!”

“Eh, hehe. Playing coy already. You haven’t changed, just your styling a bit. I know you like it. Especially if I suck here.”

“Hmm… Hajima, you’re such a pervert! We just met ten minutes ago. Don’t spoil the mood with your horniness, you mutt.”

“No fair, hyung. You’re always like that. You start it but then scold me for playing along.”

“Well, that’s the privilege of being older.”

“Just because I call you hyung out of preference, don’t think I forgot that we’re now the same age. You beautiful brat.”

“Oh, did you say something? I couldn’t hear it over that bee buzzing.”

“Hyung, there’s no bees in February. Stop, trying to scare me.”

“Judging by how you’re shivering, you’re still a coward that can’t even handle the word.”

“I’m just cold!”

“Like I said, you’re freaking hot!”

“I know you are, but what am I?”

“You’re dead if you don’t get off and dare to slobber on me again, that’s what!”

**The Happy Ending You Were Hoping For**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through to the end of this roller coaster fantasy ride! It’s been a long time since I’ve attempted a fantasy story. This was my first time dealing with ghost and as you may know, action is rare for me because it’s quite difficult to imagine, let alone write. I’m not sure if it was interesting or easy to imagine, but I hope so. As a reminder, this story is based off of three dramas that I highly recommend you watch because they’re very interesting and well-written : He’s Coming to Me, Let’s Fight Ghost, and Hotel Del Luna. I think you will be able to see where I was inspired by or borrowing from, which might make it fun to reread later on after you watch them. 
> 
> Let’s stay safe and warm this winter! Be careful of colds and especially the virus. I hope 2021 is a better year for you. Hang in there, cus I am too! Things are bound to get better eventually. I’ll see you in a month or so with another story, there’s nothing much written yet but I have plans and outlines, so I’ll get on that whenever I have the time. 
> 
> Thanks and love you, ghosties! Special shout out to my besties, D and Vyk. You know I’m still writing mostly for you, right? I appreciate you so much! Thank you for reading and encouraging me on all my stories since last year, especially those that are challenging.  
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Scientists~ I'm back to posting after taking nearly a month off to relax and work on this story for Halloween. If you've enjoyed it or have a suggestion, then let me know in the comment section. That will maybe motivate me back to writing more often instead of watching lots of dramas haha.


End file.
